


Hogwarts Mystery Year 1: Kenneth Russell & The Mysterious Room

by CanadianCrushclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 84,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCrushclaw/pseuds/CanadianCrushclaw
Summary: This is my version of Hogwarts Mystery through the years. The characters I feel weren't fully fleshed out and I wanted to follow the game as much as possible including sidequests. I hope you enjoy. I will attempt to write the whole first year. If I receive enough support, I will continue with 2-6.
Relationships: Penny Haywood & Player Character, Penny Haywood/Original Character(s), Penny Haywood/Original Male Character(s), Penny Haywood/Player Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. The Letter

Mrs. Russell stepped out of the front door of her modest sized home to breath in the warm summer breeze. It had been a while since she felt the warmth and tranquility over the recent events that took place in her's and her family's lives. It had been a year since her eldest son ran away from home and hadn't been heard of since. It was also nearly three years since Lord Voldemort disappeared leaving behind a poor orphan boy. Harry Potter, she thought sadly. We hope you're doing fine. Where are you, Jake? It's been four years now.

Suddenly, a small figure flying towards Mrs. Russell brought her back from her thoughts. An owl had arrived. A beautiful barn owl landed and perched itself on top of a flower pot that was nearest to the door. An enveloped letter in its beak. “Is that −?” she asked, approaching the bird. Taking it from the bird and stroking its cheek as a thank you, it flew off. Turning the envelope over to look at whom it was addressed to, she smiles.

“Kenneth!” called Mrs. Russell from the front door towards the staircase that to the upstairs bedrooms. “Brownie!” she called. A house-elf had apparated to the front door. She had large tennis ball sized eyes of icy blue, olive skin, pointed bat-like ears and a long, thin pointed nose like a pencil. Unlike many house-elves that served wizarding families, she wore a children's size t-shirt with pants. She chose to serve the Russell family out of gratitude.  
“Brownie at your service,” she said in a high squeaky voice, bowing.  
“Could you prepare breakfast for Kenneth, please?” asked Mrs. Russell.  
The house-elf bowed again, “At once, Saria!” and with that, she apparated towards the kitchen. Brownie was the only house-elf that called every member of the family by name instead of 'master' or “mistress'. The entire family was really fond of her.  
“Kenneth!” yelled Mrs. Russell a second time. 

“What?” replied Kenneth half-asleep. He began falling asleep until he heard mumbling. “What? Say again!” He was now a quarter-awake.  
“I said you have a letter from Hogwarts.” Mrs. Russell said with a tone of pride in her voice.

With the excitement of a Golden Snitch being caught by the Seeker, Kenneth jumped out of bed and bolted down the stairs. He couldn't contain his excitement. Kenneth had turned 11 years old in mid-January but his letter from Hogwarts didn't arrive. He was either checking the letters on the doormat inside the house or looking out the window of his bedroom every morning to see if an owl would fly by with a letter in its beak. He was starting to lose hope because he had been checking for almost five months.

“Easy, now!” laughed Mrs. Russell as Kenneth ran right into her midsection. She was a handsome witch with dark brown almost ebony skin that glowed with radiance, low cheekbones, thick lips, a well toned build and bright yellow eyes like a hawk. She had thick dark brown almost black dreadlocks that were adorned with rings of silver throughout. Her hair would lighten in hue when exposed to sunlight after a short amount of time. All that made her look like a mythical elf and people would look at her with awe.

She was wearing a thick red bathrobe, slippers and her long hair was tied up in a single knot. She was trying her best not to fall over from how hard Kenneth ran into her.

“Where is it? Where is it?!” Kenneth said with excitement.  
“Merlin's beard, Saria!” came a deep voice that came from the kitchen that belonged to Mr. Russell. “Give him his letter before he wets himself with excitement.”  
“Dad!” blushed Kenneth. “Alright, John” replied Mrs. Russell.  
“Kenneth”, called Mr. Russell, “open the letter in the kitchen where your mother and I can both hear you read it.”  
“OK”, said Kenneth.  
“But no running”.  
Kenneth then walked with speed into the kitchen with Mrs. Russell following him.

The aromatic smell of coffee filled the entire kitchen as Kenneth entered. Mr. Russell was sitting in his chair by the kitchen table and was reading the Daily Prophet as Kenneth entered the room. He was a handsome wizard with pale skin, long straight dark brown hair, short beard and moustache, hazel eyes, high cheekbones and a thin build. Putting his paper down on the table and took a sip from his morning coffee.  
He then turned to Kenneth and smile said “Go ahead, open it.”  
Kenneth sat down and ripped open the letter as his mother sat down to drink her cup of coffee. Kenneth pulled two papers from the envelope read the first page aloud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Russell,

We are pleased to inform you to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

On the second page:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goschawk  
A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

“Ah, that reminds me!” exclaimed Mrs. Russell. “Time for Hoodini to get a little exercise.” Hoodini was the name of the family's Eurasian eagle owl. And with that, she got up and left the kitchen.  
“Where's she going?” asked Kenneth to his father.  
Picking up his paper, Mr. Russell responded, “To reply to the Hogwarts that you received your letter.”  
“I could do it”, Kenneth said.  
“It's fine, let your mother handle this.” 

Kenneth's father, John Peter Russell was born in Scotland and raised in Ireland to the wizarding family. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and sorted into Gryffindor house. He was offered to be Head Boy but he declined the offer. He was a Legilimens, too. After graduation he worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and a member of the Order of the Phoenix; a secret society founded by Albus Dumbledore to oppose Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

A highly respected wizard and coming from a Pureblood family, he was a modest man that held no prejudices towards Muggle-borns or Half-bloods. Knowing that Arthur Weasley had a fascination with Muggles, John was the one that founded the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. Unfortunately it wasn't well funded and it was John that paid Mr. Weasley's salary. He was one of the few wizards that was a travel correspondence for other magic branches because he liked to travel and see the rest of the world. 

As a result of his job, he would be working six months of the year at the Ministry and another six months at the Magical Congress of the United States of America (MACUSA for short). He chose to take September to February in America and spend March to August in the Ministry so he could spend the summer with his family. At times during the year he would spend some time at Grunnings, a drill-making company to keep a close watch on the director of the company. The director was Vernon Dursley.

His favourite hobbies include listening to music he has collected in his travels of the world, singing (he is a former member of the Frog Choir), playing his guitar and gardening.

Kenneth's mother, Saria Estel Russell (neé Rina) was born in Botswenzi, a secretive southern African country that was hidden from the Muggle world. She had been accepted to Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda and no specified house. Because her former school had only adopted the wand in the last century, every student excelled in wandless magic. Uagadou students are famously skilled in Astronomy, Alchemy and Self-Transfiguration. With their Self-Transfiguration skills, they could transform into animals at will. 

She had transferred to Hogwarts in her fifth year and sorted into Hufflepuff after a long deliberation. Remarkably intelligent, it took her only an hour to get use to using a wand. Saria had excelled faster than any student in her year and became the best duelist in the school. Many of the male students were smitten by her charm and exotic beauty, others were intimidated by her outspoken, no nonsense attitude. Many asked her out on dates but she rejected all in pursuit of her education. All that changed when she finally agreed to go out on a date with John because he was the only one that wasn't pretentious or love-struck. She and John married five years after graduation.

Upon graduation, she worked in the Ministry as a Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and also a former Order member. She has a love of magical creatures and adopted many of them to live in the Russell property. She rescued a near-dead house-elf during a raid. That house-elf turned out to be Brownie. After nursing her back to health, Brownie decided to serve the family as a free elf.

Her hobbies include dancing, reading and volunteering. Together, she and John have two sons; Jacob Horace and Kenneth David.

Jacob was Kenneth's older brother that went to Hogwarts before him. He had become obsessed in proving that there were Cursed Vaults and it resulted in him getting expelled from Hogwarts for placing the school in danger. After an argument with both parents following his return home, Jacob ran away from and no one had heard from him since. When they heard the news that he was missing, Kenneth and his mother were so upset they cried. It took three weeks before they came to accept it.

Kenneth could remember hearing the argument from his bedroom but couldn't decipher what was said because his parents had casted a Silencing Charm to prevent him from hearing. Jacob gathered his belongings after the argument and gave a swift farewell to his little brother before marching out the front door. Kenneth spent the following weeks sleeping very little and crying throughout the night missing his brother. Brownie would come around to comfort him when he needed it most.

Gazing at his letter, Kenneth had so many thoughts. Thinking about when he'd be going to Diagon Alley to get his first wand. Wondering what owl he will have, how he should dress for the occasion. But there was one thought that came to mind. I wish you were here to see this, he thought. Where are you, Jake?

“Well, chum”, said Mr. Russell as Kenneth came to from his thoughts. “I think it's time for breakfast. Can't do anything on an empty stomach now, right?”  
Kenneth then began to eat his breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and orange juice provided by Brownie.  
“Thanks, Brownie,” he said gratefully, patting her head. “That'll be all. Enjoy the day.”  
With a bow she and a snap of her fingers, she disapparates.  
“Dad?” Kenneth said depressingly while poking his fork at the scrambled eggs. “Will Jacob ever come back?”  
Mr. Russell gave a sad look. “I don't know, chum. I don't know. Let's not get wrapped up into it. Just promise you won't do what he did.”  
After giving a nod, Kenneth finished off with his breakfast.


	2. Diagon Alley

Several weeks had gone by and the summer solstice was arriving soon. Kenneth was sleeping soundly until he was woken up by both his parents.

“Wha-what? What's going on?” he asked still disorientated from being woken up. His father spoke first.

“Get dressed and have some breakfast,” he said. “We'll be heading out right after.”

And with that, he walked out of the room. Kenneth looked at him as he left the room and looked at his mother.

“Where are we going?” he asked.

Mrs. Russell gave a beaming smile that made her yellow eyes twinkle. “We're going to Diagon Alley to gather your items for school,” she says.

Excited, Kenneth pushes his bed covers off and headed down the stairs for breakfast. After eating, he heads back upstairs to change into some robes, approved by his mother. He liked wearing Muggle clothing because it gave him the freedom to perform physical activities. He also liked wearing wizard clothing but he was only allowed to wear them when it was Hallowe'en in order to not attract any unwanted attention from Muggle children. After putting on his clothes, he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and check his reflection in the mirror.

Kenneth was of average height and he had inherited his lower cheekbones and build from his mother. His appearance was interesting because he inherited features from his both his parents. The difference was his skin. He had sienna colour skin, a beauty mark above the right side corner of his medium sized lips. He had inherited his mother's dark hair colour but with a small afro style. His eyes were the most distinctive of all. He had a rare minor form of Metamorphmagus but he couldn't change his appearance at will. The colour of his eyes would change depending on his emotions or at will. His natural eyes were closer to those of his mother and they gave off a brilliant colour of honey-gold.

“Kenneth,” called his mother. “are you ready?”  
“Yes!”, he replies, “almost, at least.”  
Kenneth then heads down the stairs and grabs both the hands of his parents as they disapparate for London.  
“Ugh”, groaned Kenneth, feeling queasy as they apparate in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He had apparated with his parents a few times and he still wasn't used to it.  
“You're doing better, Ken” said Mr. Russell, “you haven't vomited since you were four.”  
“I'm still not used to it,” he replies still uncomfortable, “I'll take a Portkey or fly on a broom instead.” “Absolutely not!” exclaimed Mrs. Russell with a shocked look as if Kenneth had said a cursed word. “Mum, I'm going to be flying on a broom when I begin at Hogwarts.”  
“I'll owl them to forbid you from taking those classes.” she says with a smirk.  
“You wouldn't!” Kenneth said in horror and defiance.  
“Just kidding,” she says with a wink.

“If you're not too busy arguing with each other, could we please go now?” Mr. Russell asks with exasperation and impatience.

The Leaky Cauldron was a tiny, grubby-looking pub and unnoticeable if walked passed. Without another word, all three entered the pub. It was a very dark and shabby inside with a number of witches and wizards sitting on chairs around round tables throughout. Tom, the barman welcomed them as they entered. He was an old bald man with very little teeth. Kenneth thought he looked like a toothless walnut.  
“Welcome. What can I get—”, he stopped with surprise when they came closer. “Russell”, he said formally. The Leaky Cauldron suddenly went silent as soon as the name came out of his mouth.

“Good morning, Tom”, said Mr. Russell with a hint of annoyance. Ever since Jacob had been expelled, his name was splattered all over the Daily Prophet. Never knowing what was fact or fiction, his name was starting to have an effect on the family. Some wizards would either greet them with sympathy. Others would walk on the other side of the street, afraid that they're cursed. Others would jeer at them. Kenneth was advised to let it be. Starting fights won't change their opinions.

“We're just passing through towards Diagon Alley.” said Mr. Russell.  
“Of course, Mr. Russell. I hope you have a good day.” responded Tom.  
“Thank you, Tom”, said Mrs. Russell with a smile. “Likewise.”  
With that, they went to backyard of the pub that had a large brick wall.  
“Would you like to do the honours?” asked Mr. Russell to Mrs. Russell.  
“It would be my pleasure”, she responds with a wink. She pulls out her wand and tapped the wall three times. The brick she had touched quivered -- it wriggled -- in the middle, a small hole appeared -- it grew wider and wider -- a second later they were facing an archway, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.  
“It's been a while since I was last here”, she says with enjoyment. Kenneth looked with awe. He had never been to Diagon Alley before since he was too young when Jacob was starting his first year.

“Here”, says Mrs. Russell. She gives Kenneth a pouch full of Galleons and Sickles. “We'll split up. Your father and I will go and buy most of your requirements while you go and buy things as well. Why don't you start with for your books and a wand from Ollivanders, Kenneth?”  
She knew that Kenneth wanted to explore on his own.  
“Yes, ok”, Kenneth responds. “Thanks.”  
His parents then took their leave. Kenneth wasn't anticipating that he had no idea where everything is. He began walking, looking at each sign hoping to find Flourish and Blotts.

For the next ten minutes Kenneth was still looking at signs and not looking where he was going until he bumped into a boy and they both fell on the ground.  
“Oof, sorry”, says Kenneth getting to his feet and offered his hand.  
“It's alright”, says the boy, taking it and he was back on his feet. The boy was of Indian descent and looked to be the same age as Kenneth. His skin had a darker hue. He had short black hair, light brown eyes and wore glasses. He was already wearing his robes.

“Hi”, says the boy enthusiastically, “I'm Rowan Khanna! Are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, too?”  
“Yes”, Kenneth says shyly, “but Diagon Alley is a bit confusing. I'm not sure where to start...”

“I can help!” Rowan said excitedly. “I've been reading Hogwarts: A History in anticipation of my first year, so I'm something of an expert on Hogwarts.” with an air of confidence.  
Kenneth could tell that this boy was a real bookworm. He was relieved to have come across someone that was knowledgeable.  
“You should start by finding all the books you need at Flourish and Blotts!” Rowan exclaims, “It's the second store behind me on your left,” he said pointing.  
“Thank you, Rowan”, Kenneth said with a smile, “I'll check there then”.

Kenneth entered Flourish and Blotts. Inside made Kenneth marvel with awe. The shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. After five minutes of checking off all the books, Kenneth went to the counter and paid for them.  
I found all of the books on my list! Kenneth thought with excitement, I'll see if Rowan can help me find the rest of my supplies...  
Kenneth then left the store with hands full of books. The books were quite heavy and he was having a hard time carrying them all. Rowan was no where to be seen.

“Kenneth!” called a familiar voice. Kenneth turned to see his mother heading towards him with a pewter cauldron in hand.  
“Here”, she says, holding out the cauldron, “you can put the books inside this cauldron while you finish with the rest.”  
Kenneth felt relieved as he dropped them in the cauldron. He was massaging his sore biceps when his mother said, “I already went ahead and bought the brass scales, telescope, the phials and gloves. They're in the cauldron, so they're all fine.”  
“Thanks, mum”, Kenneth said gratefully. “I just need to get robes and a wand.”  
“You're also forgetting another,” Mrs. Russell said.  
“What else am I missing?” Kenneth asked confused.  
Mrs. Russell gave a dismissive wave and replied, “Don't worry. Your father will deal with it. For now, let's head over Madam Malkin's. You need to get some robes”.

They both entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and were welcomed by a squat, smiling witch all dressed in mauve.  
“Hogwarts?” she said, before Kenneth could speak. “Let's get you fitted”, gesturing towards a footstool. Madam Malkin stood Kenneth on the footstool, slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length. After being properly fitted and paying for both sets of robes, Kenneth and his mother left the store.  
“Brownie!” Mrs. Russell calls. Brownie apparates in front of them in an instant. “Could you take this cauldron with supplies back to the manor? You can put them in Kenneth's room.”  
“Brownie at your service,” she responds and disapparates with the cauldron without a moment's hesitation.  
“There's something I would like to check first”, said Mrs. Russell. “I'll meet you later”, and without a second word she moved on down the street.

Kenneth decided to take a tour back towards Flourish and Blotts, hoping to find Rowan somewhere there.  
“Hey!” called a voice towards Kenneth. He turned to look and it was Rowan waving at him from afar. Kenneth eagerly rushed over to meet him.  
“Thanks for your help, Rowan”, Kenneth said gratefully, “I was able to get all of my books.”  
“Cool!” Rowan exclaimed with excitement, “I was so excited for Hogwarts that I forgot to ask your name...”  
“It's alright,” Kenneth assured, “My name is Kenneth Russell.”  
“Pleasure to meet you, Kenneth”, Rowan said with a smile.  
“You too. I couldn't be more excited to get to Hogwarts.”  
“I know!” Rowan exclaimed, “I haven't stopped staring at my acceptance letter since it arrived.” He then made a shy gesture, “Can I...see yours?” Kenneth shrugged and said “Sure, why not?”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his acceptance letter and handed it to Rowan. Rowan took it and began reading it. His eyes darting from one line to the next like a laser. “Thanks,” he said, giving it back. “I already got my supplies, but my mum gave me just enough to buy something special for school.”  
Rowan then placed a hand on his chin, stroking it, pondering.  
“I want to let everyone know that I'm a serious intellectual who is well on his way to becoming Head Boy. I'm torn on what to decide.”  
“What are you looking for?” Kenneth asked.  
“I have three options: a scarf, sweater or a hat. What do you think I should get?”  
Kenneth thought for a moment before deciding, “How about a nice scarf?”  
“Great idea!” exclaimed Rowan, “Scarves make anyone look scholarly.”

“What do you have left to purchase?” Rowan asked.  
“Just the most important requirement: a wand” Kenneth responded.  
“Well you're in luck!” said Rowan, “Ollivanders is right behind me!”  
Kenneth looked up and sure enough, he was looking at a narrow and shabby shop. With peeling gold letters over the door that read 'Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'  
“Excellent!” exclaimed Kenneth, “What are the odds?”  
“Couldn't say,” Rowan replied, “While I get my clothes, you should get your wand from Ollivanders!” “Good luck, Rowan”, Kenneth said sincerely.  
“You too.”  
As Kenneth was opening the door he heard Rowan say “Oh, I forgot to mention one more thing. They say your wand will choose you.”  
Giving a nod of understanding, Kenneth opened the door.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. Kenneth felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library. Thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in there seemed to tingle with magic.  
I can't believe I'm really in Ollivanders, he thought, this is where everyone gets their first wand. Standing before him at the counter stood an old man with pale silvery eyes and pale white skin.

“Umm...hello?” said Kenneth shyly.  
“Hello,” replied the old man. He had a soft voice. “Garrick Ollivander is my name. Here to receive your first wand, yes?”  
“Yes,” Kenneth responded with a racing heart.  
“No need to be frightened, my boy,” Mr. Ollivander said with an assuring smile, “You are not the first to be nervous about purchasing their first wand and you most certainly will not be the last.”  
He then approached Kenneth and pulled out a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. “Which is your wand arm?”

“I--”, Kenneth stuttered, “My wand arm is right,” he said with more courage.  
“Hold out your arm. That's it."  
He let go of the tape measure and headed towards the shelves and began shuffling through boxes. The tape measure, as if it had a mind of its own, began to measure Kenneth. It starting measuring from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head.

As it measured, he said, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, boy. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand.”

“That will do,” he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. “Right then, young one. I have just the thing,” pulling a wand out its box, “Applewood, dragon heartstring core, nine inches, rigid”, offering it to Kenneth, “Go on. Give it a twirl!”

Kenneth took the wand and did as instructed. The moment he gave the wand a wave, a surge of papers flew everywhere as though a sudden gust of wind came through the shop.  
“Nope,” said Mr. Ollivander, “Not the one.”  
Kenneth placed the wand on the counter.  
“I'm sorry about that,” he said guiltily.  
“It's not your fault,” Mr. Ollivander assured, “The wand chooses the wizard, and that is clearly not the wand for you.” He took the wand and placed it back into its box. Pulling out another wand, he says while examining it, “I recall your brother exploded my favourite inkpot when we tried his first wand”

Taken aback by the statement, “You knew my brother?” Kenneth says.  
Mr. Ollivander nodded. “I see the resemblance,” he continues, “I remember every wand I've ever sold. His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, ten inches.”  
He handed the wand to Kenneth.  
“Try that one. Exact same as your brother's”

Kenneth gave it a twirl and the wand reacted worse than the first. The inkpot on Mr. Ollivander's counter shattered. Filled with remorse, Kenneth apologized profusely and placed the wand back on the counter faster than the first.  
“It's alright,” Mr. Ollivander said with a smile, “I lost count how many times I had to repair that. A fine wand, he had. Shame they snapped it in half when he was expelled.”  
“I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled, and he has been missing ever since,” Kenneth admitted sadly. Without realizing, hot tears began to stream down his cheeks. He really missed his brother.  
“That must have had a profound impact on you,” Mr. Ollivander said sympathetically and taken aback by surprise as he noticed that Kenneth's eyes changed to a grey-blue, “How did you feel?”

“Three emotions, to be honest,” Kenneth said through tears, “I was at first angry because I felt expelling him was completely unfair, and it was just as wrong of him to run away without telling us.” Calming down and his eyes changing to a sky blue, he continued, “I, then felt bad for him. He loved us, and he loved Hogwarts. I just hope he is okay.”  
Kenneth's eyes changed to an amber colour, “I lastly felt determined. I want to restore my family's name and prove myself as a great wizard. But most importantly, I miss my brother and I want to find him.”

“Hmm...” Mr. Ollivander said thoughtfully, “I can already think of three wands that could best benefit you.” He pulls out three narrow boxes that contained wands.  
“I can tell there's a lot of fight in you, but on the other hand, I appreciate your passion and determination. However,” he continues while picking up two of the three boxes and putting them away. 

“Sensitivity can be a great strength. You are sensitive. I can see it in your eyes. I think I have just the wand for you...”  
He pulls out the wand from the box that wasn't put away. It was a beautiful reddish-brown with a yellow strand wrapped from the top of the handle to the tip, like a snake wrapped around a branch. Handing it to Kenneth.  
“Birch, unicorn hair core, twelve and three-quarter inches. Supple flexibility.”

Kenneth took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his feet that travelled up to his fingers and then head. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and felt airy sensation as though he was about to start floating. Mr. Ollivander cried “Splendid!”

Paying seven gold Galleons and thanking Mr. Ollivander for his help, Kenneth began to take his leave before Mr. Ollivander said with intrigue “I'll be interested to see what path you choose.” followed by a curt bow.

Leaving the store, Kenneth found Rowan standing outside the store wearing an elegant scarf.  
How long was he waiting?, Kenneth thought. When he saw Kenneth approaching he had a smug look of pride on his face.  
“Hey, Kenneth!” he exclaimed. Rubbing the scarf he asks, “How do you like my scarf?” The scarf was indeed elegant. It was in every colour but not in any order.  
“It suits you,” he said, “You'll look like the smartest first-year at Hogwarts.”  
“It was your suggestion!” Rowan said excitedly, “I'll be coming to you for all my future fashion advice.”

Rowan then noticed the wand that Kenneth was carrying and his eyes went wide like saucepans. “Wait!” he exclaims, “Is that a birch wand?!”  
“Yes,” Kenneth responded with surprise at how Rowan recognized it instantly, “How did you know?” 

“My family's tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms,” Rowan said with pride, “That's why I love staying inside and reading. It keeps me from going outside and farming.”  
Rowan then suddenly blushed a little. “That, and the fact that I don't have any friends...”  
“We can be friends,” Kenneth said without a second thought and holding out his hand. Rowan took it and they both shook formally.  
“You don't think I'm too weird?” Rowan asked hesitantly, taking his hand back, “People usually think I'm too weird.”

“Define 'normal.'” Kenneth said shrugging.  
Rowan thought for a second. “I can't find a true definition, despite the amount of books I've read.” “That was my point” said Kenneth, “There's no such thing. It's only to the eye of the beholder. Besides...people say the same thing about me.”  
“Why would anyone say that about you?” Rowan asked both shocked and confused.  
“My brother is Jacob Russell” Kenneth said flatly.

“The same Jacob Russell who was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules in search of the fabled Cursed Vaults?!” exclaimed Rowan with utter shock.  
“The one and only,” Kenneth said sarcastically with a mock bow.  
“That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet,” Rowan said, “Everyone at school will know about it.” 

“I know,” Kenneth said feeling self-conscious, “And they'll all think I'm weird.”  
“Then we'll be weird together!” Rowan said optimistically, “But what should I do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?”  
Kenneth thought for a moment. “Please don't do anything. The last thing I want to do is draw more attention to myself.”  
“But−”  
“Unless there is absolutely no option,” Kenneth continued, “I can stand up for myself. I would feel better if I knew you were on my side.”

“Understood,” Rowan said with determination, “I'll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone attempts to besmirch your reputation.”  
“I'm glad we met, Rowan,” Kenneth laughed, “It will be nice to see friendly face at school. Especially one who knows Hogwarts so well.”  
“Me too!” Rowan said happily. He checked his wristwatch, “I better get going he said. See you in September on the Hogwarts Express.”

And with that, Rowan took his leave.  
“Looks like you made a friend,” came a familiar deep voice behind him causing Kenneth to jump. “Dad!” he exclaimed turning around, “How many times have I asked you not to do that?! Wait, what do you have there?”  
Kenneth was looking at what his father was holding. He was holding a very large cage that encased an abnormally large, majestic female great horned owl. The great horned owl was Kenneth's favourite species of owl and he was beside himself with awe at looking at her. She looked back at him with amber eyes of intrigue.

“I knew you liked great horned owls, so I decided to find one,” his father said smiling, “She's the biggest great horned I've seen by far. I think her parent might be a Eurasian eagle owl. She's a very smart owl. Every potential buyer I saw tried to take her and she turn her head in contempt. Merlin's beard, she was stubborn! It was like trying find the correct wand. When I approached her, she looked at me and didn't make a fuss. I think she decided I was worthy. Now it's your turn.”

“She's so majestic!” Kenneth breathed. The owl eyed Kenneth and hooted in acknowledgement. Kenneth could've sworn she gave him a bow.  
“So, what do you want to call her?” his father asked.  
Kenneth thought of something. He made direct eye contact with the bird as though he tried to read her mind. After a minute of staring he broke eye contact and said, “Luna,” looking up at his father, “Her name is Luna.”  
“A perfect name,” Mr. Russell nodded.

Changing hands so he could let the circulation return to his cage hand, Mr. Russell then said, “Your mother had to go to Gringotts to deal with a guard dragon. She'll be fine,” Noticing Kenneth's concern. Shall we go home now?” Kenneth nodded and took his father's arm and with a swish of his cloak, they were both gone.


	3. The Merpeople Colony

The summer solstice was here and Kenneth was looking forward to today. His parents had told him that they would be taking him somewhere special that happened every summer solstice. They told him they would first be spending the day at the beach. Despite being a wealthy family, the Russells preferred to live a more modest life than most. They lived in a large two-story house made almost entirely of logs, with a large property and in close proximity to Muggles. They had a garden and a greenhouse in the backyard that housed different plants both magical and non-magical. The backyard also had a shed that contained broomsticks and Quidditch gear.

The area surrounding the exterior of the house was unplottable. What Muggles could see was a two-story house with a road that led to dead end with a rock face and forest. To wizards, the house had a fork in the road, the one on the led to a fishing port, the middle leading to a hidden beach and the last on the right led to a large forest.

The Russell parents were fine with living close to Muggles because it gave their children a chance to interact with two different worlds. They played Muggle sports and watch Muggle films. During his and Jacob's early childhood, Kenneth's parents worked together to teach both of them that they couldn't go around flaunting their magic. Ever since an incident that caught the attention of some Muggle children seeing Jacob flying on his father's broom that he swiped from the shed, she forbade Jacob and Kenneth from flying on a broomstick before attending Hogwarts.

Kenneth would spend his summers either in his bedroom, watch films or outside playing. He enjoyed playing football and it gave him considerable stamina. During the summers, his parents would sign him up to play in the local league.

His favourite film of choice were Kung Fu films and he was a big fan of Jackie Chan. He would watch a copious amounts of his films and would re-enact some of his moves. He had taught himself how to use the kip-up technique and an improvised floor sliding back handspring in order to quickly get back on his feet if he fell or was tackled in football. He was not a Muggle gymnast, however.

Gathering his beach gear that consisted of a beach towel, swim trunks and a sleeveless shirt. He packed them all in his bag and went down the stairs to join his parents.

“Ready to go to the beach?” asked Mr. Russell, adjusting a Panama hat on his head. He was wearing his beach gear already and another bag that had a glass jar with green slimy plants in it. Kenneth thought they looked like green, slimy rat-tails.

“Yes,” he said excitedly “What's that in that jar?” he asks pointing.  
“You will see soon enough,” Mrs. Russell responded. She was wearing a beautiful sun dress and a sun hat. She was carrying her own bag with her towel and swimwear.  
“Alright,” said Mr. Russell, “Let's go to the beach.”

The heat was scorching as Kenneth felt the sun hit his face as he exited the house. The family then walked towards the fork that led to the beach. Kenneth thought he could hear the sound wings flapping. It sounded like it was coming from the forest.

“Did you hear that?” he asks, turning.  
“I hear nothing,” Mr. Russell says, looking at his wife and gave her a wink.  
“Same,” Mrs. Russell says, returning the wink.  
“But-”  
“Not now. Later.”

They continued on with their walk. After another fifteen minutes, they reached the beach. It was a beautiful spot with palm trees scattered everywhere. The sand was white as marble and the ocean gave off a greenish hue. There was a changing room and the family went in to change in their swimwear. After dressing Mr. Russell approaches Kenneth.

“Here,” he says, offering him a handful of the slimy green plant.  
“What is it?” Kenneth asks with a disgusted look on his face.  
“Gillyweed,” he says, giving a handful to his wife and keeping another handful for himself.  
“What does it do?”  
“It helps you be like the creatures of the sea. Don't eat it yet,” he says stopping Kenneth from eating it. “Once we're in deep water, you can eat it. Let's head into the water.”

Mr. Russell was an avid swimmer and taught his sons how to swim. Mrs. Russell didn't know how to swim until she transferred to Hogwarts and learned during the summer by her friends. She looked unconcerned about entering the ocean. They then walk into the ocean until they were chest deep in the water.

“O.K” Mrs. Russell says, “Now you can eat it. We have only one hour so make it last.” With that she takes the handful of gillyweed, chews and then swallows. Without a second thought, she dives. Mr. Russell mimics and follows.

“Here goes nothing,” Kenneth says and puts his handful of gillyweed in his mouth. Yuck! he thinks, It's so slimy. As soon as he swallows the gillyweed, he realizes that he cannot breathe all of a sudden. He feels a tingling on the sides of his neck. They were slitted. Gills! With this realization, he dives. To his relief he could breathe again. Looking around, he sees that he can see everything in the water. There were coral reefs and fish swimming gracefully. As he begins to swim closer he was shocked at how fast he could move. Looking at his hands, he saw webbing in-between his fingers. He then looks down at his feet. They had morphed into fins.

“Kenneth,” calls Mrs. Russell, she looked much more different with the effects of gillyweed. With the addition of gills and webbing she looked more like a mermaid. Mr. Russell joined her and he looked like a merman.  
“We can talk underwater, too?” Kenneth with amazement, “This is wicked!”

With that he begins kicking and finds that he can swim far better than before.

“Let's go sightseeing,” Mr. Russell says, “We have only an hour, so make it last. We will be swimming back in forty-five minutes.”

For the next forty-five minutes, Kenneth was having the time of his life. He could see octopi, lobsters, crabs and clown fish. As he descended deeper he could see more creatures but this time, were magical. He saw a family of murtlap and a school of Grindylow. He knew how aggressive they can be, so Kenneth kept his distance. He turned his head to hear the sound of music being played afar and a faint light. As he edged closer he could hear the music growing louder and the light becoming brighter. Find a large rock face, he peeks up to look.

He could see merpeople gathered. No, they're sirens, he thought, They're beautiful! He couldn't believe his eyes. Surrounding them were massive hollowed out coral reefs that glowed like rainbows. That must be their home. There were merpeople dancing and others playing musical instruments of the sea.

He could see a large handsome merman sitting on a chair that was made out of carved stone. He had large muscles, a silver beard that hung down to his torso, green eyes and a crown on his greenish silver head. He must be the King. Kenneth could see that the King held a trident but couldn't tell if it was made of gold.

Sitting adjacent to him was a mermaid. She too, had a crown on her head. She had long red hair tied up in a partial ponytail and green eyes. She had a slim build. All Kenneth could think of was how stunningly beautiful she was. That must be the Queen.

“Magnificent aren't they?” said Mrs. Russell. Kenneth turned and noticed that his parents were right beside him. They must've followed him.  
“Is that the right word, mum?” he asks, he couldn't find the word himself, either.   
“Good point,” said Mr. Russell chuckling, “We used to visit this colony every summer before you and Jacob were born.”  
“Is this the first time since?”  
“Yes,” he sighs sadly.

Everything of the place glowed with colours. When the music began to get louder and more intense, they saw a siren that looked remarkably like the Queen swim up high. She gazed at all who looked her. With a smile, she turned her head upward and began to sing. Kenneth felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. What a voice! 

“Come,” said Mr. Russell, “We need to get going.”  
Kenneth groaned. He didn't want to leave so soon but obliged.

They begin to turn and leave. Only fifty metres they swam and they heard a sound that almost made Kenneth's heart stand still. It wasn't a sound of singing. It was a petrified scream of despair and distress. Turning around quick he looked up to where the source of the sound was coming from. It was the siren and she was struggling in a roped pouch that was hung on a rope that was leading up to the surface. A net!

“We have to do something!” Kenneth exclaims and races straight for the net.  
“Wait, Kenneth! It's too dangerous!” was all Kenneth could hear.

He looked down to see the merpeople had stopped dancing and playing music. The King and Queen were looking up with a look of horror on their faces and screams of anger and outrage. Kenneth ignored them and raced straight for the net. The siren was struggling profusely. As Kenneth made a grab for the net, he saw a long think stick sail right passed his face. A javelin! Ignoring it, he begins by trying to find loose ends on the rope. Nothing. He then proceeds to pull but that didn't work, either. Taking a part of the rope, he moves it to his mouth and tries biting it. Still not working

“Help me rescue her!” Kenneth screamed down below. He didn't bring his wand but that wouldn't do any good since he didn't know any spells.  
“It's alright, son,” came the voice of his father. He had just arrived and had a hand on the net. “Your mother has gone down to try and explain that you're trying to save her.  
“We have to hurry, dad!” Kenneth said desperately. “The line that's holding this net is being pulled up really fast. We can't let anyone see her! If they—if they--”  
“I know, son. Stand aside. Easy, girl!” Mr. Russell then pulls out his wand and points it at the rope.  
“Diffindo!” he yells. With that, the rope begins to snap. He casted more charms at the rope until it was big enough for Kenneth to enter.

He looks at the siren and she looks back at him with a shocked look on her face. Holding out his for her to take it.  
The siren backs up to the other end of the net, too scared to move.  
“C'mon!” he yells desperately, “I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. But that up there will.” pointing up towards the surface. They were only twenty feet from the surface.  
Hesitantly, the siren reaches for his hand and grabs it. It was cold to the touch but her grip was firm and strong.  
Grinning, “Alright, let's get you out of there!”  
As he begins to pull her away he feels a tug and almost lets go.

They both look down for the source of the problem. The siren's fins had been wrapped around in a tight knot. She was struggling so much she must've tangled herself, he thought.

“Dad, her tail is tangled in the net!” Kenneth yells.  
“Take my wand,” Mr. Russell says, handing him the wand.  
“Dad, I can't. Mum said--”  
“Not in this situation,” he assured, “You'll lose her if you don't, so just do it!”

Taking the wand and holding the siren in a hug, Kenneth says, “Don't move.” The siren nodded as if understanding. Pointing the wand at the knot that was holding her down.  
“Diffindo!” he roared.  
Nothing happened.  
He repeated again. Still nothing happened.  
“C'mon!” he yells desperately.  
“Kenneth, you need to calm down. You're panicking. Calm down and cast it again.”

Kenneth then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Pointing his father's wand again at the rope.  
“Diffindo” he says pleadingly.  
The rope snapped and loosened.  
“Yes!” Kenneth celebrated. “Uh oh, time to go!” looking up. They were only feet from the surface. Holding onto the siren, Kenneth kicked up the hardest he could and raced down the ocean below with renewed energy.  
Suddenly, Kenneth couldn't breath. Looking at his hands, the webbing was disappearing and his hands had returned. He could feel his feet turning back into toes and his legs were getting tired. His body was starting to shiver from the cold of the water. The gillyweed had expired.

“Eat this quick!” said his father shoving the slimy plants into his mouth. Kenneth chewed and swallowed. He felt relief. He could breathe again. Handing back his father's wand. Mr. Russell casted one more Severing Charm at the rope still attached to the siren's tail. She was free.

Realizing that he was still holding on to her, “Oops, sorry.” Kenneth said blushing and released his grip. The siren smiled at him and took his hand, pulling him towards the merpeople colony down below. Kenneth could hear sounds that could only mean cheers. He looked closer and saw the King and Queen had their arms in the air and cheering. Kenneth thought he could see the King smiling and the Queen holding back tears that wouldn't show.

Kenneth let go of the siren's hand and she swam back to the King and Queen and they embraced her in a hug. She must be the daughter of the King and Queen, Kenneth thought, A princess! Finishing the embrace. The King then swims up close to Kenneth. Kenneth could feel his heart beating fast. He wanted to swim away but he couldn't move. The King was now in front of him. Taking a large hand, the King reaches toward Kenneth. Kenneth hid his head in his arms, terrified of what the King would do.

Kenneth felt a pat and a rub circling his head. Looking up, the King was patting his head. Kenneth could see a smile behind the King's thick moustache and beard. He then blinked and gave him a nod as he continued rubbing Kenneth's hair. Thank you. Smiling broadly was the only thing Kenneth could do. He then responded with a bow in respect.

The King then stopped patting his head and swam back while still looking at him. The Queen approached this time. Kenneth still felt fear in his heart. The Queen smiled at him, grabbed Kenneth's shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crunching hug. Merpeople are strong! Kenneth thought. Loosening her grip, she looked at Kenneth in the eye and nodded as well. Kenneth smiled again, bowing.

The siren that Kenneth rescued approached him next. Kenneth immediately went into a bow but felt a hand hold onto his chin, gently stopping him from bowing any further. The siren lifted her hand with Kenneth's chin upwards and Kenneth followed her direction. She leaned forward and placed a kiss upon his brow. Feeling his cheeks burn upon her touch, he couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation that started from the top of his head and down to his finned feet.

He felt a small stinging sensation on the place that the siren kissed him, and then it was gone. She swam back towards her family, still looking at him with a smile. She then bowed. Followed by her father, her mother and the entire colony bowed in unison. Kenneth couldn't help but marvel at what he just witnessed. He felt hands rest on both his shoulders.

“That was a very brave thing you did there, Kenneth,” he heard his mother say. “I couldn't be more proud.”  
“Thanks, mum,” Kenneth said, still marvelling at the bowing merfolk.  
“Well done, Kenneth,” his father said. “Never in centuries had a 11 year-old wizard befriend an entire colony of merpeople. They're indebted to you. They will never forget you either. But to be on the safe side, don't mention this moment to anyone. At least for the time being.”  
“Agreed,” Kenneth said looking at his father.

Mrs. Russell then swam to the King and Queen and started talking in a language that Kenneth did not recognize.

“I didn't know mum could speak merfolk,” Kenneth said with surprise.  
“You will find she is still full of surprises,” his father responded back with a proud smile. “Dumbledore taught her.”

Mrs. Russell after finishing her conversation, bowed and swam back.

“They're eternally grateful for saving their daughter from fisherman,” she said. “They also said that we are always welcome to come visit the colony whenever we'd like. With an even broader smile, “We're are all under their protection in this part of the sea.”

With that response, Kenneth and his parents bowed. Waving goodbye, they took their leave from the colony. Heading towards shore Kenneth had something on his mind.

“Mum?”  
“Yes?” his mother responded.  
“When that princess siren kissed my forehead, I felt a stinging sensation on my brow. What do you think she did.”  
Smiling with pride, “You received something that Muggles and wizards have had been fighting for for many generations over a legend. The legend says that a kiss of a mermaid will grant you some enchanting powers.”  
“What?!” Kenneth exclaimed, “Like what?”  
Smiling more broadly, “Legend says that you will be able to breathe underwater without the need of gillyweed and the ability to heal. But we don't know whether that is true or not.”

Kenneth swam back to shore feeling as though this was the greatest moment of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the house and landscape was largely inspired by SeekerMillan


	4. Dance of the Forest Fairies

Kenneth and his parents had reached the shore line of the beach. Just in time, the gillyweed had expired and their hands and feet had returned to normal. Being underwater for that long felt exhilarating for young Kenneth. He had never seen such wonder under the waves. He knew that he would like to go back down again.

Grabbing towels from the tables that were set up on the beach, they began to dry off from the saltwater. Something, however, caught Kenneth's mind that he almost completely forgot.

“Mum? Dad?” he asks.  
“Yes?” they both say in unison. Mr. Russell was busy rubbing the salt off his face with his towel and Mrs. Russell was drying off her hair.  
“When I tried to save the siren and a javelin just skinned passed my face, why did they stop? I mean, they could've easily thrown more and I would've been a goner.”  
“It was me,” his mother responded, now taking out a second towel from her bag to wrap around her thick dreadlock hair. “I managed to get to the colony in time to prevent a dozen javelins from being thrown.”  
“It was you?” Kenneth asked shocked. “You could've been attacked! Merpeople don't trust humans.”  
“Likewise,” she said with a more serious tone. “What you did was reckless and dangerous. They could have easily killed you.”  
“I'm sorry,” Kenneth says guiltily, “When I saw her trapped, I wasn't thinking and I wanted to help her.”  
“But...that being said,” her eyes softening, “That was very brave of you. You put yourself at risk to save another. I managed to yell at them to not throw the javelins at you in merfolk. They were surprised and confused that I could speak their language.”

“Really?” Kenneth asks, now wrapping his towel around his waist.  
“Yes,” she says, finishing her towel turban. “I told them to watch what you're trying to do. The King was hesitant, but relented when his mate decided to trust me. At the end of it all, it worked out for the best.”  
“I guess so,” Kenneth said relieved.  
“Now,” his father's turn to speak. “What you demonstrated was a multiple display of Hogwarts house qualities that I think the Sorting Hat will have a hard time deciding where you'll be.” He finishes with a wink.  
“I guess so,” Kenneth responds with a laugh. “I hope the siren is alright.”  
“Sirena,” his mother responds.  
“Huh?”  
“The young siren's name is Sirena...and I think she may be fond of you after that,” she adds teasingly.  
“Great,” Kenneth says sarcastically, “A mermaid has fallen in love with a mortal.”

His parents burst into laughter with that joke.

“Jokes are the best medicine to cut the tension of any serious situation, Kenneth.” his father says. “Use it to your advantage. Now let's go home. I need to take these to Brownie so she can cook them.” gesturing towards a medium size net that contained red coloured crustaceans.

“What's in there?” Kenneth asks, he had just noticed the net.  
“Lobster,” he says back. “While you were exploring the ocean, I went on ahead and captured some so we could have for today's dinner.”  
“Sounds good,” Kenneth said, his stomach beginning to growl. He loved eating lobster.

With that, they gathered their things and headed back home. When they arrived, Mr. Russell gave the the lobsters to Brownie to boil and cook them. Kenneth offered to help and Brownie happily accepted the help. Brownie was a fantastic cook. She could make the best breakfast, lunches dinners and desserts. That day she made lobster with a complimentary salad to go with it. After dinner was finished, everyone went to take showers to get all the salt off their bodies.

As dawn began to appear, Kenneth was called to accompany his parents. It was the right time to go to the special place that his parents had never shown him before. Putting on regular clothing that consisted of a t-shirt, jean shorts and shoes and he joined his parents and they all walked out the door. They travelled back to the road that led to the three forks in the road. This time, they turned towards the forest.

The sky was steadily getting darker and Kenneth wasn't sure how far they were going into the forest. The trees were steadily getting thicker and more ancient looking the further they walked in. Kenneth had never before. He was about to ask how much further they were going to go until his parents stopped and pointed him towards a tree. It was a giant ancient tree with a trunk large enough to fit a car though and it towered like a skyscraper.

“What kind of tree is this?” Kenneth asks in amazement.  
“It's a redwood.” his father answers. “They are known as the tallest trees in the world and can live over a thousand years.”  
Kenneth gawked at that statement.  
“I took a seed when I was in America a few years ago. I planted it here and enchanted it to grow faster than normal. Just a little further from this tree and we will be at our destination,” he said assuringly. He pulls out his wand and approaches the base of the tree. Finding a knot, he tapes it with his wand and then steps back. The base of the tree base pushes inwards and slides down like a sliding door. Beckoning his wife and son to follow, he enters. Inside the tree was a tunnel. Following the tunnel, Kenneth didn't say a word and stayed close. As the tunnel ended there were a set of rocks shaped into stairs that led up.

Mr. Russell climbs the rock stairs first and taps the ceiling with his wand. The part that he tapped turned out to be a giant rock and it opens upwards like a trapdoor. Climbing out he extends his hand for his wife to take and followed by Kenneth. Pulling him out of the tunnel, Mr. Russell says beaming:

“This is it, we're here.”

Adjusting himself, Kenneth looks around and his jaw immediately dropped. He was looking at an enchanted forest. It had a stream that had a small waterfall. The surrounding trees were full of giant white fungi and they seemed to vibrate on their own accord. In the centre housed a large tree with hollowed out roots. It was the creatures flying around the tree and out of the roots that caught Kenneth's attention. They were little humanoid magical creatures with insect-like wings of different sizes and colours. Some were only a few inches tall.

“Fairies!” Kenneth said breathlessly. He had seen fairies before but these ones glowed brighter than fireflies. His parents turned to him and smiled.  
“These are a very rare species of fairies that few ever see,” Mrs. Russell said.  
“Indeed,” Mr. Russell agreed, “They are actually the only species of fairy that have fairy dust.”  
“Fairy dust?” Kenneth asked confused.  
“Fairy dust is an enchantment that lets others fly for a short period of time,” Mr. Russell explains “They won't give it away willingly, but these ones are special.”  
“How?”  
“I rescued them,” Mrs. Russell said. “Before you and Jacob were born, I was in a number of task forces to raid homes that housed endangered magical creatures. “These,” she pointed, “were in a dark wizard's hideout about to be sold to the black market. I managed to save them during a raid and convinced their leader to find a new place for them to live in peace and harmony.”  
“Was it difficult?” Kenneth asks.  
“Very,” she confirms, “It took three weeks for him to finally accept my help.”  
“I discovered this place before it was like this,” Mr. Russell says. “I made sure it was deep in a forest that they couldn't be found by Muggles and in a secret hideout that wizards wouldn't be able to find either.”  
“Before?” Kenneth asks.  
“Yes,” his father says, “I created this landscape to suit their preference. It was also 'the place', as well.”  
“The 'place'?”  
“The place,” he blushed, “where I proposed to your mother.”  
“After the dance,” she corrects him with a wink.

“We wanted to show this to you so you can protect it when can't.”  
“We also wanted to show you this because something happens in this place on the night of the summer solstice.”  
“And right on time.” Mr. Russell says checking his watch.

The sun had completely set and the night had begun. The moment the sun had set, the fungi on the trees began to grow larger and began to glow. Some glowed a bright green, others blue, red, lilac, pink, orange and yellow. It was a marvel to behold. As soon as the mushrooms glowed, the fairies glowed brighter and began to sing. The sound the fairies made caused a shiver to run down Kenneth's spine.

Mr. Russell sticks out his arm towards his wife and she takes it giggling. They turn to Kenneth and point him towards a tree stump and gesture him to sit. Kenneth obliges, excited to watch. His parents then walk close to the fairies. One large fairy approaches them. This fairy was slim with a thick beard Kenneth's parents curtsy to the fairy and the fairy flies above their head and spins. The spin causes light particles to come off of it and it sprinkles down on Kenneth's parents' heads. Facing each other, Mr. Russell takes one hand clasping his wife's and the other delicately on her waist. She places her free hand on his shoulder and they begin to waltz.

Kenneth watched with amazement. He smiled watching his parents dance together. His parents then jumped in they were in the air as though suspended by cables. Kenneth continued watching with awe at the spectacle. They moved from one area to the next without skipping a beat. The fairy that gave them fairy dust flies over to another fairy a little smaller than him wearing what looked like twirling dress and they began to dance. All of a sudden the surrounding fairies followed suit and began to dance as well.

After what seemed like hours passing by, Kenneth began to feel tired from his long adventure. His parents noticed as well. The slowly ended their dance and bowed towards the fairies before landing back on the soft ground.

“What you witnessed was the Dance of the Forest Fairies, Kenneth.” his father said.  
“It only happens once a year during the winter solstice.” his mother said.  
“Has Jacob ever seen this place?” Kenneth asked.  
“Yes,” Mr. Russell said. “It was years ago but he didn't have much interest in this, so we didn't try to take him here again.”  
“Thank you for showing me,” Kenneth says, “I'd like to come back to this place again someday.”  
“And I'm sure you will,” his mother says. “Probably not anytime soon because it occurs every summer solstice and I fear that you'll still be at Hogwarts during that time.

Looking up at the night sky, she says: “It's getting late, we should be heading back home now.”

Taking the passage back to the giant redwood. Taking his parents' hands they apparated back to the front of the house. It was midnight and Kenneth lay down in his bed and fell asleep instantly. The excitement of the day wore him out.


	5. Platform Nine and Three-Quarters

The summer went by faster than Kenneth could anticipate. He only needed to blink to see August was coming to the end. He had spent the entire last day of August packing his belongings into a trunk. Everything was ready for the train the next day. He wasn't the only one that had packed. His father had left that day for America. He was going to be there for the next six months and said he regrets leaving without seeing Kenneth take the train. He was going to miss him.

It didn't take too long for night to fall and he was fast asleep, dreaming about the magnificent castle he was going to see first hand. In his dream he could recall a giggle that came from a girl he couldn't see. She was all in shadows and he was drawn to it. It was musical to his ears that he didn't want to stop hearing. All was all for naught as he felt his entire body shaking.

Awake! His mother was by his bed, she had shook him awake to and it was morning.

“Good morning”, she says with annoyance. “Have you checked the time?”

With that he looked at the time it was already a quarter after ten. The Hogwarts Express train was going to leave at eleven o'clock.

“Oh no! I'm late!” Kenneth exclaims, jumping straight out of bed. Luckily he had packed beforehand and everything was ready to go.

“Get dressed quickly,” his mother says. “You have fifteen minutes. I'll have Brownie apparate your belongings at King Cross station. Because you were late getting up, you're stuck with toast for breakfast.”

Once Kenneth was dressed, he went downstairs and ate his toast and washing it down with milk. Combing out all the knots in his curly hair and brushing his teeth, he was out the door. Grabbing his mother's arm, she disapparates them both to the station. Brownie was already there with Kenneth's trunk and Luna in her cage.

“Brownie will miss Kenneth Russell,” she says with a tear in her green eyes.

“I won't be gone forever, Brownie,” Kenneth says, picking her up and giving her a hug. He was going   
to miss her as well. “I'll write to you and mum.”

“Brownie wishes Kenneth the best of luck.”

“Bye, Brownie,” patting her head and with that she disapparates.

Kenneth and his mother then took his belongings into a trolley and pushed it towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Kenneth looked at the clock. He had less than fifteen minutes left before the train leaves.

“Let's hurry,” his mother says urgently and they raced into the barrier. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Kenneth pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat with his mother right beside him. Finally finding a compartment for his belongings, Kenneth and his mother packed them in securely.

Kenneth then turned to his mother. She looked at him sadly. Without warning she grabs Kenneth and pulls him into a hug.

“The house isn't going to be the same without you,” she says with her chin on his shoulder.

“You have Brownie,” Kenneth says jokingly and seriously at the same time.

“Doesn't count. Write to me when you can.”

“I will.”

After giving Kenneth a goodbye kiss on the cheek, she watches him enter the train, waving as the train began to move. Kenneth waves back trying his best to hold back the tears as the train turns a corner and she is no longer seen. Closing the window, he sits down quietly. His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the compartment door sliding open and a familiar voice calls his name.

“Oi, Kenneth!” called the voice and Kenneth looked up to see a familiar Indian boy with glasses, light brown eyes and short hair standing before him at the door.

“Rowan!” Kenneth says with a smile. “Good to see you!”

“Oi, Kenneth!” yelled a voice from behind him. Kenneth turned to see a boy running towards him with his robes already on.

“Rowan!” Kenneth says with a smile. “Good to see you!”

“You too!” pointing at the empty seat opposite Kenneth. “Anyone sitting there? Everywhere else is full.”

“Yes, it's occupied.” Kenneth says with a grin. “For you.”

“Thanks,” he says graciously sitting down. “So what house do you think you are going to be in?”

“I don't know,” Kenneth admits. “My dad was in Ravenclaw and my mum was in Hufflepuff when she transferred. How about you?”

“Same, no idea. I wouldn't mind any house. I feel like Ravenclaw would be the first option because I read a lot.”

They talked and talked for the next few hours about their lives. Kenneth felt it best not to mention the beach or the Fairy forest. The time went by faster from their conversations. Kenneth retold the time his brother got caught trying to fly on his father's broom he swiped from the shed and the time he and Jacob used to duel with licorice wands. They took time off when the Trolley witch came by offering them food. They ordered Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and Jelly Slugs.

They were soon interrupted by the door of the compartment opening. They both turn to see a boy their age standing at the door. He was pale skinned with blonde hair and brown eyes. The look on his face was nothing short of terror.

“You alright?” Kenneth asked concerned and confused.

“I-- I--” the boy stammered.

“Do you not have a compartment to sit in?” Rowan asked, equally concerned. “Do you want to sit with us?”

Looking at the ground and scrunching his shoes on the carpet, “No, I got kicked out of mine by a girl. She kept threatening me and calling me something I don't know what it means.”

“What did she call you?” Kenneth asked, sensing where this was going.

“She kept calling me 'Mudblood'. I don't – ”

“She called you what?!” Kenneth yelled angrily on his feet.

The boy took a step back in complete terror. “What—what's going on with your eyes?” Kenneth's eyes had turned to glaring red.

Sighing and calming himself down, Kenneth says, “Sorry.” Closing his eyes and takes a deep breath to ease all anger in him. He then opens his eyes; they changed back to honey-gold. “My eyes can change depending on my emotions. Long story.”

“Did what she say to me was bad?” the boy asked, still apprehensive of what he had just witnessed.

Turning to Rowan, knowing he claims to read a lot. “You want to do the honours?”  
“Gladly,” Rowan said. He gestured the boy to sit beside him. He follows his instructions, closing the compartment door and sits beside Rowan.

“Before we begin,” Rowan says, “what's your name?”

“Ben,” the boy says looking down. “Ben Copper.”

“Rowan Khanna,” Rowan says shaking Ben's hand.

“Kenneth Russell,” Kenneth introducing himself and shaking Ben's hand as well.

“'Mudblood,'” Rowan explains, “is a really foul name for someone who is Muggle-born – you know, non-magic parents. You come from a Muggle family, don't you?”

Ben nods.

“Well you must know, there are some witches and wizards – like this girl – who think they're better than everyone else because they're what people call 'pure-blood'.”

“It's a horrible mentality,” Kenneth chimes in. “I can tell that this girl is going to be in Slytherin. Don't worry about her. You can sit with us for as long as you want.”

Ben grunts in thanks. Kenneth and Rowan shared their sweets with Ben to make him feel better. With time Ben began to feel more comfortable with them and started to open up with them. They talked and joked as the sun began to set.

Suddenly the door of the compartment opens that caused all three boys to jump in their seats. A pretty girl with blonde-hair, two thick braids over her shoulders and sapphire blue eyes stood in the doorway.

“Oh, goodness! I'm so sorry for interrupting and startling you,” she says sincerely waving her hands. “I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be at Hogwarts soon and everyone should change into their robes.”

Kenneth gathered his wits, nodded in acknowledgement and thanked her for the message. He offers her the last Chocolate Frog. Flushing a faint shade of pink and smiling sweetly, she gratefully takes it. The girl then leaves to give them their privacy. Kenneth cursed himself for not asking her name. He then peers out the window to see that it was getting dark. Rowan, having already wearing his robes, waited patiently as Kenneth and Ben took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes.

A voice echoed through the train: “We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately.”

Kenneth suddenly felt nervous and Ben, he noticed, looked pale with the same look on his face as he had when Kenneth startled him from earlier.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Kenneth shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and he heard a deep voice: “Firs' years! Firs' years over here!”

Kenneth could see the man was huge. The tallest man he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't see his face because it was dark.

“C'mon, follow me -- any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!”  
Slipping and stumbling, they followed the enormous man down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Kenneth thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much.

“Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called over his shoulder, “jus' round this bend here.”  
There was a loud “Oooooh!”  
The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

“No more'n four to a boat!” Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Kenneth and Rowan were followed into their boat by Ben and the same blonde girl at the train.

“Everyone in?” shouted the big man, who had a boat to himself. “Right then -- FORWARD!”

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Kenneth couldn't help but marvel at the sheer grandiosity of the castle that would be his home for the next seven years. He suddenly remembered that when Jacob came home from finishing his first year telling Kenneth that he had to see the Hogwarts to believe it

“Heads down!” yelled the enormous man as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after the man's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.  
They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.  
“Everyone here? Brilliant”  
The man raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.  
“Welcome ter Hogwarts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue came from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone


	6. The Sorting Hat

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Kenneth's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

“The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,” said the giant man.

Kenneth could see that he had a very thick beard that covered half his face.  
“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.”

She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big a house could fit in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. She then had them gather outside a pair of double doors that were the same size as the entrance. The students gazed around nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.”

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, the brave and chivalrous. Hufflepuff, the kind and diligent. Ravenclaw, the witty and wise. And Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope you all will be fine additions to their ranks. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you House Points, while any rule-breaking will lose House Points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honour.”

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. Now, form a line and follow me.

Feeling as though his legs felt like lead, Kenneth got into line behind a girl with bubblegum pink hair, with Rowan behind him, and they walked through the double doors into the Great Hall.

Kenneth had never even imagined such a strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the professors were sitting. In the centre of the High Table had a large gold chair and it sat a man. He was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver in his long beard and hair that, which both were long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long, elegant robes and cloak of brilliant violet and high-heeled buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken more than once.

Albus Dumbledore. The greatest wizard of all time, sat and acknowledged all the first years with a beaming smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt at the front of the hall. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Kenneth looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Rowan whisper into his ear, “Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History.”

“Of course you did,” Kenneth whispered back with a chuckle. Kenneth quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still again.

“So that's what Bill meant about a song,” said a red-haired freckled boy, beside Kenneth on his left.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

“When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Aackroyd, Phillip!”

A blonde-haired boy with blue eyes walked nervously towards the stool, sat down and placed the hat over his head. A moment's pause --

“RAVENCLAW!” the hat shouted.

The table second from the left cheered and clapped as Phillip went down to sit at the Ravenclaw table.

“Albers, Julia!”

A reddish-brown haired girl walked towards the stool with a relaxed exterior.

“SLYTHERIN!” the hat shouted again.

The table furthest from the right cheered and wooed as she placed the hat down and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

“Ali, Badeea!”

A girl wearing a blue sparkled hijab stood and took her place on the stool. The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed, “RAVENCLAW!” Sighing with relief, she takes off the hat and joins the Ravenclaw table.  
I wonder, Kenneth thought, what house I'll be in? Hopefully any house is fine.

“Caplan, Diego!”

A boy of Hispanic descent pranced towards the Sorting hat with confidence that Kenneth had never witnessed before. He placed the Sorting hat on his head and sat on the stool, waiting for his destination.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kenneth was now starting to feel nervous. He felt unsure about where he would be placed. He didn't mind what house he was in but he noticed the Slytherin table looked to be an unpleasant lot.

“Copper, Ben!”

Kenneth turned to see Ben beyond terrified. His body language read all over that he didn't want to be there in the slightest. He took the hat with his shaking hands and placed it on his head, and sat down. It felt like a lifetime because the hat took its time with Ben. Kenneth could see Ben's body shake with fear. After what felt like two minutes the hat morphed back and it screamed,

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

The table second from the left cheered noticeably louder than the other tables in response. Ben had got up and began walking before realizing he had the hat still on his head. Taking it off, he raced back to put the hat back on the stool before rushing towards the cheering Gryffindor table.

Good for you, Ben, Kenneth nodded with encouragement.

“Egwu, Andre!”

A tall black boy walked up with confidence that was reminiscent of the Hispanic boy before him. He was cool and collected the whole way up towards the Sorting Hat. He placed the hat on his head and before he sat down the hat screamed, “RAVENCLAW!”

“Haywood, Penelope!”

Kenneth turned to see the same girl that was on the train and shared a boat with him walked nervously up towards the station. So that's her name? Kenneth thought. Her face was a light shade of pink. Before she put the hat on her head, she looks at the crowd of students and then meets Kenneth's eyes. She looked at him with a pleading look on her face. Understanding her fear, Kenneth first looks to his left side and right side to see if anyone is looking. Seeing that he is in the clear, he looks at her again and raises a hand up and places it on his heart so she could see. He crosses his index and middle finger together. Seeing the gesture, she then relaxes a little, places the hat on her head and carefully sits down on the stool.

The hat then screamed, “HUFFLEPUFF!”

Kenneth could see the girl's shoulders collapse in relief and she takes the hat off and begins to head towards the Hufflepuff table, who were cheering loudly. She locked eyes with Kenneth as she passed. Kenneth swore she smiled at him before she passed. 

Sometimes, Kenneth noticed, that the hat shouted out the house at once, other times it would take a little while to decide. The longest was Ben's – so far. The names on the list were being called and the first year students waiting to be sorted got smaller and smaller. Tulip Karasu, a girl with red hair that Kenneth noticed a mischievous gleam in her dark eyes, was sorted into Ravenclaw. Waiting finally -

“Khanna, Rowan!”

Kenneth could see a rose tint in Rowan's cheeks as he cautiously ventured forward towards the hat. He glanced at Kenneth before setting the hat on his head and waited for its decision.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Rowan exhaled in relief after accepting the hat's decision and raced straight for the Gryffindor table. Jae Kim, a boy of Korean descent, was sorted into Gryffindor right after Rowan. A tall, burly boy with green eyes named Barnaby Lee had not noticed his name was called until Professor McGonagall had to repeat the name three times before it registered in the boy's brain. He was sorted into Slytherin. Chiara Lobosca, a pale, timid girl with silver hair and blue eyes approached the hat and was sent to Hufflepuff.

Ismelda Murk, a tall thin gothic looking girl was sorted to Slytherin house and like Badeea before her, the hat had barely touched her head when the hat screamed, “SLYTHERIN!”

The amount of students got even smaller until, at last - 

“Russell, Kenneth!”

As Kenneth stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like hissing fires all over the hall.

“Did she say 'Russell'?”

“The brother?”

“Jacob Russell's sibling?”

“Just like him!”

“Poor boy.”

“Cursed!”

“Disgrace!”

The last thing Kenneth saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

“Hmm,” said a small voice in his ear. “very interesting. I haven't seen one like this in a long time. You are the brother of Jacob?” 

That's my name, don't wear it out, Kenneth thought. He had hoped humour would add some levity to a tense situation. The hat had an amused tone in its voice from Kenneth's response.

“A sense of humour as well. The apple didn't fall far from the tree. Like you, your brother was difficult to sort, too.

I'm not like him. I'm better looking. Kenneth could hear the old hat laugh.

“You are quite the wizard indeed, young Russell. Plenty of courage and bravery, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent and loyalty. And my goodness, yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. You have the traits of all the houses. And what house are you hoping for?”

Can I be in all four?

The hat snickered.

“You are indeed an interesting find. What would that be called, Gryffavenslytherpuff? That wouldn't work.”

Kenneth thought for a moment, he was unsure. He could remember the colours of the house that adorned Jacob's room when they played together years ago. He suddenly felt fear, would that house accept him?

“You worry what they'll think of you?” the hat asked.

Yes and no. I can handle myself and I am not seeking to impress them...at least not right away. I just want them to accept me for me, and not my brother.

“Indeed, you have quite the determination, Mr. Russell. You have a very keen mind, strong-willed and you have ambition despite your dislike of Slytherin.”  
Kenneth's heart skipped a beat. The hat really wouldn’t put him there, would it?  
“Ah yes. I understand now. I think your intentions are quite clear and I can feel your heart. Best make it...GRYFFINDOR!”  
Kenneth heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table. He was so relieved to have been chosen and not put in Slytherin, he hardly noticed that he was getting the loudest cheer yet. The Gryffindor, rather than shunning him, hollered and whooped as loud as ever. Several shook his hand, and although a few were a bit apprehensive, the response was by and large a positive one as a great relief fell from his shoulders. Best of all was that Rowan, the only friend he had made thus far, was also sorted into Gryffindor and he happily collapsed down beside him.  
Only a few students left. He wasn't paying attention to the name, but a girl with brown hair was sent to Slytherin. “Tonks, Nymphadora,” the girl with the bubblegum pink hair that was beside him waiting for their names to be called was sorted into Hufflepuff. “Tuttle, Liz,” a black girl was became a Slytherin. “Weasley, Charles,” the red-haired boy whom he heard behind him was also sorted into Gryffindor. He sat down beside an older boy, whom patted his back. The older boy had long hair that was the same colour as Charles (he preferred to be called Charlie) that Kenneth assumed was his older brother. The last to go was a dark skinned boy with a pointed face named “Winger, Talbott,” became a Ravenclaw.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. Kenneth then notice Dumbledore rise from his chair. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. They all had his undivided attention.

“Welcome!” he said. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world. The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts. But for now, it's your turn! Please enjoy the feast.”  
Harry Potter, Kenneth thought with sympathy. That poor boy. The Potters and the Russells had gotten along very well and worked together when they were in the Order. Lily and James were fresh out of finishing Hogwarts and were mentored by both Russells. When they later learned that they were murdered by Lord Voldemort on Hallowe'en, they were heartbroken.  
The Russell family wanted to adopt young Harry and raise him as their own but Dumbledore had refused the request. He believed that he was better off being raised away from all the fame until he was ready. That didn't help much because Mrs. Russell would on some occasions go to Privet Drive and keep a watch on the boy. She had to hold herself back on more than one occasion after witnessing the Dursley's cruel treatment.  
“Kenneth?” asked Rowan, waving his hand in Kenneth's face. Kenneth blinked, snapping back into reality.  
“Sorry,” he apologized. “I was just thinking about Potter. I hope he's alright.”  
“I'm sure he's fine,” Rowan assured. “Shepherd's pie?”  
Kenneth looked down and his question of why something smelled so good was answered. All the empty dishes in front of everyone were now piled with food. Without a moment's hesitation, Kenneth began to help himself to shepherd's pie. He then hesitated and put the plate down and Rowan noticed.  
“What's wrong, Kenneth?” he asked concerned. “Aren't you hungry  
“Starving,” Kenneth replies dismissively. “I just remembered my parent's advice.”  
“What advice,” Rowan asked curiously.  
“They said to eat vegetables first. Sorry, force of habit.”  
“Don't be,” he laughed. “I've heard that saying with my mum, too.”  
Kenneth sighed in relief. He first helped himself to salad and other cooked vegetables. He wasn't a picky eater, he preferred to try everything and judged if he liked it or not. Finishing his vegetables, he began to help himself to a bit of everything he could put on his plate and began to eat. It was all delicious and reminded him of Brownie's cooking.  
He was about to help himself to a second helping when he jumped in surprise seeing a pearly-white and transparent head popped out of the roast chicken. It was a ghost.  
“Hello,” he said pleasantly, amid the shock of all the first years nearby. “How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!”  
Kenneth then noticed that there were at least twenty floating around the Great Hall. Some waving and others greeting the older students. He never saw a ghost before, but he wasn't surprised of the phenomenon.  
“Name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington,” the ghost said extending his hand. He had floated out of the table. He wore tights and a ruff. Kenneth suspected that this ghost was from as far back as the thirteenth-century. Kenneth tried to shake his hand but his hand right through him. He also felt a sensation as though his hand was dipped in ice-cold water.  
“Wait,” Kenneth said. “Aren't you Nearly Headless Nick?”  
“I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, if you don't mind,” the ghost said with insistence.  
“Nearly Headless?” Rowan said confused.  
The ghost sighs. “Like this.” He seized his left ear and pulled. His whole head swung off his neck and fell onto his shoulder as if it was on a hinge. Someone had obviously tried to behead him, but not done it properly. Looking pleased at the stunned looks on their faces, Nearly Headless Nick flipped his head back onto his neck. “I bid you a good meal,” he said gazing at the food sadly.  
When everyone had eaten as much as they could, the remains of the food faded from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appeared. Ice cream in every flavour imagined, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O and rice pudding.  
Finishing his desserts and feeling drowsy, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.  
“Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you: First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well.”  
“I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Second-years and up,” he added.  
“And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!” cried Dumbledore. Kenneth noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

“Everyone pick their favourite tune,” said Dumbledore, “and off we go!”

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times.

“Ah, music,” he said, wiping his eyes. “A magic beyond all we do here! And now, the feast is finished. Good night to you all.” He then took his leave.  
Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table. “The feast is over,” she says. “Gryffindors, please proceed to the Gryffindor Common Room. First years will be guided by their prefects. Good night.”  
The Gryffindor first years followed a fifth year girl wearing a badge with the letter 'P' and Gryffindor's lion and colours on it. She guided them through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and led up the marble staircase. Kenneth could feel fatigue kicking in and tried to keep pace with the others.  
“Here we are,” she says, pointing at a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.  
“Password?” she says.  
“Carpe diem,” the prefect girl says, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it -- Ben needed a leg up -- and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.  
The prefect, Angelica Cole, directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase -- they were obviously in one of the towers -- they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Not ready for bed yet, Kenneth and Rowan went back down the stairs to chat, sitting on an armchair.  
“I'm so happy that we both got put in Gryffindor,” Rowan said excitedly. “Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house's founder?”  
“For now, let's just take it all in,” Kenneth said. He was too tired to hear the history, he'd hear more of it in class.  
“It's incredible, isn't it?” Rowan said. “Even better than I imagined.”  
“It really is amazing,” Kenneth agreed, “I can't wait to meet our fellow Gryffindors!”  
“I can't believe they even let you in here after your brother got expelled, and ruined Gryffindor's reputation.” came a voice behind them. Kenneth and Rowan turned to see a third-year boy gazing at Kenneth with a sour look in his eyes. There were several more Gryffindor students around and they were watching with interest.

“I didn't choose to be put in Gryffindor,” Kenneth said cooly.  
“We certainly didn't choose you,” the boy snapped back.

Kenneth, was not one to be offended easily because he could stand up for himself, but when it came to remarks or insults that were directed at his friends or family, he didn't tolerate it. He, luckily, had gotten used to the jabs over the years. He was advised by his parents to not let his temper get the best of him because it wouldn't make things any better. Rowan, on the other hand, didn't know that.  
“Shut up!” Rowan said indignantly. “Kenneth will be an outstanding Gryffindor. I'm assuming you aren't, since you're bulling first-years.”  
“It's alright, Rowan” Kenneth said waving his hand in exasperation. He was touched by the display, despite that he had already asked Rowan to try not to do anything unless there was no choice.   
“When you look at it, I could be in this house and look like pug-face here at the same time.”  
The Gryffindors in the common room listening in roared with laughter at Kenneth's remark. They were impressed by his resolve.  
The third-year flushed red and then calmed himself down with a sneer on his face.  
“Whatever. I'll be keeping an eye on both of you.”  
“Go ahead,” said Kenneth offering, “but does that mean you'd be following me into the showers? I'm flattered but I don't swing that way.”  
That remark led to another roar of laughter from the students around them. The third-year's face flushed as red as a tomato. He tried to retort but Kenneth was quicker.  
“I can do this all night if you want, but I have more important things to do than waste them on an obnoxious buffoon. I'm ruining Gryffindor's reputation? You're already embarrassing this house's reputation.”

The third-year feeling more embarrassed, muttered something that sounded like “first-years” before taking his leave without saying another word. Rowan and Kenneth both watched him leave before resuming.

“Sorry,” said Rowan. “I know you said not to do anything unless there was no choice, but I can't let anyone talk to my friend like that.”  
“Thanks, Rowan.” said Kenneth smiling. “Something tells me that won't be the first time that someone brings up my brother. Have you had the chance to look at your timetable?”  
“No, we don't get those until tomorrow.”  
“Alright, that sounds like a plan.” Feeling suddenly tired and wanting to sleep, Kenneth says, “I'm going to hit the sack now. I'll see you in the morning.”  
“Okay,” Rowan agreeing, “good night, see you in the morning.”

Kenneth, after brushing his teeth and putting on his pyjamas, climb straight into bed and fell asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue here was from the first book of Harry Potter and some dialogue was inspired by TheWasp1995


	7. Tour of the Castle

Kenneth awoke in the morning to the sound of Rowan's excitement of the starting classes. He was fine with it because Kenneth wasn't a morning person and he was a light sleeper, too. His bed was closest to the window and he was blinded by the bright rays of the morning sun.

"Wake up, Kenneth!" Rowan exclaimed excitedly. "You don't want to be late to your first class, do you?"

"Very tempting and plus it's Sunday." Kenneth responded, still half-asleep and tucking himself back into his feather pillow. He was dozing off until he felt a cold liquid go into his ear. Rowan had taken a cup and poured water into Kenneth's ear. "Alright, I'm up! I'm up!"

"Have you had a chance to look at your time schedule ?" he asks sarcastically, tilting his head to the side to get the water out of his ear.

"Yes!"Rowan said, "Can you believe it? Herbology with Professor Sprout,Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Flying Class with Madam Hooch and Potions with Professor Snape." He cringed at the last professor's name.

"Why the cringe?" asked Kenneth.

"Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin house," Rowan responded. "He's known for being a really unpleasant teacher and always favouring his own house."

"Oh," Kenneth said in mock shock, he had heard about Snape from his parents. He was renowned for his potioneer expertise. "Does that mean he's a biased git?"

"Pretty much," Rowan said timidly. "Don't try to fight or cross him, I've heard he can be very nasty."

"We'll see soon enough. Where did you get your time schedule?"

"From Professor McGonagall downstairs." said Rowan pointing towards the spiral staircase. "She's gone now."

"If I hurry, I could catch her," Kenneth said jumping out of his bed.

"No need," Rowan assured, holding out a piece of paper. "I have yours here."

"But how di--" taking the paper.

"I asked her to give me yours to give to you because you were still sleeping." Rowan said giving the piece of paper to him. "Yours is the same as mine. What are you most looking forward to?"

"Well, I just want to learn new spells and potions as fast as possible, so I can use them to find my brother, and make sure he's safe. But Charms does sound interesting."

"We'll learn some really useful and powerful spells in Charms Class..." Rowan said rubbing his chin in thought. "Luckily we have Charms Class with Professor Flitwick first thing tomorrow! Since today is Sunday, why don't we get some breakfast and do some sightseeing so we at least know where every class is in the castle?"

"Sounds like a plan," Kenneth said. He got out of bed and went to retrieve his robes. "What the?" in surprise.

The robes that he laid down on the chair beside his bed were no longer there. They were now neatly placed on his nightstand and the lining that were once black, were now red. Putting on the robes and straightening them out, he noticed were exactly the same size. Going to the bathroom, he fixed his hair and wrings a damp cloth to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

Finally ready, he meets up with Rowan and says that he's ready to go. Going downstairs, they notice that all the first-years were lined up, ready to leave. At the front was Angelica.

"Everyone up?" she says, "Good." It seemed that Rowan and Kenneth were the last ones to arrive. "Because today is your first morning here, I decided to lead you back to the Great Hall for breakfast." There were murmurs of gratitude from the first-years. "Makes it easier to remember your tracks." she adds with a smile and a wink.

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the kid with the glasses."

"The one with the wolf eyes?"

"Did you see his face?"

Whispers followed Kenneth the moment he left his dormitory. People lined up in the corridors and passageways, staring. Kenneth paid them no glancesand proceeded further on ignoring them. He could feel the eyes piercing his back. Rowan was right beside him and he noticed all the staring.

"Do you always get stares like this?" he asked, wide eyed.

"Pretty much," Kenneth murmured.

"Watch out for Peeves," they heard Angelica say.

And not a moment too soon, they turned the corner and A bundle of walking sticks were floating in midair in front of them, and as Angelica took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at her.

"Peeves!" she said and for the first time she sounded annoyed. "Show yourself, you little bugger!"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked. Ben was shaking with so much fear that Kenneth was concerned that he had wet himself.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Angelica.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Ben's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armour as he passed.

"Peeves," Angelica turned to them, "is a poltergeist. You want to watch out for him," They continued their tour again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They had reached the Great Hall and the night sky wasn't on display this time. They all grabbed a seat and gorged themselves on the breakfast that was served. Toast, waffles, pancakes, chips, hash browns, eggs in every style imagined, syrup, ham, sausages, bacon, jam, porridge and many different kinds of cheese and fruit.

The mail then arrived. Since it was only the first day back, there only a few dozen owls dropping off packages to the rightful owner. Luna hadn't brought anything which didn't surprise Kenneth. Perhaps a full week will take place and then he'd receive some mail.

Finishing their breakfast, they then proceeded to view more of the castle.Rowan was adamant in going to the library. The Hogwarts Library was located off of a corridor on the first floor and was overseen by the librarian, Madam Pince. She was a strict witch that had absolutely no tolerance for sound. The library contained tens of thousands of books of almost every subject.

They then toured the dungeons which was cold and damp. They didn't stay too long because they didn't want to run into any Slytherins. Once they found where the Potions classroom is, they left immediately to escape the discomfort of the dungeons. They then passed the basement that led to them towards the Hufflepuff Common Room. They felt warmth and comfort in the surrounding area that was the antithesis of the dungeon. Several Hufflepuffs both first-year and older either smiled or waved at them as they passed by. Kenneth felt content how kind and friendly Hufflepuff was.

Touring the towers they found what could've be a tower that led to Ravenclaw. They left after encountering older Ravenclaw students prodding them with riddles. Rowan answered every one of them correctly. They would've been stuck there for hours if Kenneth hadn't grabbed Rowan and pull him away, politely apologizing that they were touring the castle.

Continuing on, they toured the East and West Towers, the ground floors both East and West, the courtyard and the Castle Grounds. They noticed a Quidditch pitch a fair distance away but chose to not venture. They noticed a hut on the grounds that had a garden with giant pumpkins being grown and a large figure tending it.

Must be that giant man that escorted us last night, Kenneth thought.

Finishing their tour of the building and starting to get a sense of where they are to go, Rowan and Kenneth had just turned a corner and ran into the caretaker, Argus Filch. He was a rheumatic man with hunched shoulders and a hunchback. He had a horrible pasty face and bulging pale eyes. He had long hair that was balding at the top. He eyed both of them suspiciously.

"What're you doing here?!" he sneered. "Causing trouble, aren't they, Mrs. Norris?" looking down. He was talking to a scrawny,dust-coloured cat with bulging, lamp like eyes just like Filch's. She hissed at them while circling Filch's skinny ankles.

"How does walking equate trouble?" Kenneth asked. He suspected that this man was incorrigible.

"You watch your tone," he barked. "Filthy students that break the rules get shackled. You watch your back or I'll be whipping it."

"O.K," said Kenneth, turning and straining his neck to look at his back, mockingly. "I can't watch my back because my neck only goes halfway."

Rowan snickered.

"GET OUT!" Filch screamed, his face was contorted with rage.

Saying no more, Kenneth and Rowan took their leave immediately. When they were out of sight, Rowan burst into laughter.

"You're either really brave or really crazy," Rowan laughed. "Or both. How do you do that?"

"Humour and sarcasm," said Kenneth, "can go a long way to easing tension. Doesn't work all the time, as you may have noticed."

"Of course I noticed!" Rowan still laughing, "Filch is the most loathed person in the school. He knows the secret passageways better than anyone. His cat is as bad as he is. She'll patrol the corridors alone and if anyone breaks a rule or put a toe out of line she will go andf etch Filch and he'd be there only seconds later."

"I suppose a lot of students have a burning ambition to give her a good kick?" said Kenneth, shrugging. "I wouldn't do it since, I too, have a cat."

"Same," said Rowan. "But Fuzzclaw's back at home."

"Grizzly," Kenneth responded. "I'll probably bring her in a few months. Let's get some dinner and go back to the Common Room."

After eating dinner, they went straight back to the common room. Ignoring all students along the way. With all the excitement that lasted that day, they both were really tired and went straight to bed. Kenneth fell asleep instantly, dreaming about cold and a door covered in ice with a giant snowflake in the centre. He woke up with a cold sweat. It was still dark outside and he managed to fall asleep again. This time hearing the melodic giggle again.


	8. Merula Snyde

Kenneth awoke to the smack of a soft pillow on his face. The term had just begun. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kenneth looked at the source of who hit him. Rowan was holding a pillow and bouncing on his feet with excitement that they were about to start class that morning. Not making a fuss for fear of receiving another pillow smack, Kenneth got out of bed and dressed into some robes. Having taken a long tour of the castle, both of them remembered where to go without getting lost.

Finishing a good breakfast, they went to Charms Class. Professor Flitwick was a tiny little wizard with a small white beard. He was so small he had to stand over a pile of books to see over his desk.

Taking a seat beside Rowan on the right side of the classroom, Kenneth patiently waited as Flitwick begins a roll call. He nods to Kenneth when he reached his name. He then finishes and begins the lesson.

"Welcome to your very first Charms Class at Hogwarts," he squeaks. "I will be your instructor, Professor Flitwick. Please pay close attention to the instructions and take great care practicing the spells you learn."

Kenneth instantly felt comfortable around this professor. He looked over at Rowan and gave a look of agreement.

"Today," Flitwick continued, "we will be learning a very important spell known as the Wand-Lighting Charm. This charm is useful in dark places when you are searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers. Or trying to find a scroll that fell under the sofa. I hope you this lesson will lighten up your day" he added with a wink.

The class laughed at the pun. Any tension for their first class was erased after the pun had been said.

"Now" Flitwick said pulling out his wand, "I will demonstrate. The movement is very simple. Just a flick of the wrist, like so..." He flicked his wand hand. "and the incantation is Lumos."

Flicking his wand, Flitwick squeaks, "Lumos!" The moment he said 'lumos', the tip of his wand immediately produced a large ball of light. "And that's how you do it." he said towards the class that were all gazing at the display with awe.

"Remember the incantation. 'Looomos'" he emphasized. "Now it's your turn to give it a try. You're probably wondering how. I'll explain it to you.Listen closely."

Flitwick began to continue explaining how to conjure and how to pronounce the incantation. During the lesson, Flitwick would ask the students questions to see if they had paid attention. All his questions were answered by Kenneth and he beamed at him. Kenneth then realized it would be best to let someone answer for a change.

Flitwick then had the students try to cast the charm. With that, the entire class tried to conjure the spell and tried to get their wand to produce the same amount of light as Flitwick had demonstrated.Kenneth looked around to see how everyone was doing. Most of them had succeeded in producing a dim light, others couldn't do it at all. One student beside Kenneth was flicking her wand so hard that he was afraid that she was going to plunge her wand into his eye. He had to put an arm up to protect his face.

Ben had immediately produced the brightest light on the first try, despite his look of terror on his face. Kenneth was beaming at him for succeeding on his first try. He had managed to produce a ball of light as bright as Professor Flitwick's. Unfortunately, Professor Flitwick hadn't noticed because he was watching everyone else's attempts at conjuring their charm. Rowan was reading his book with sheer concentration that Kenneth had never seen before and flicking his wand while reading.

After about an hour had passed, Professor Flitwick approached each student one by one to see how they progressed. He placed a lot of emphasis on technique but kind in his approach, he counselled each student how to improve. When it was Rowan's turn, he managed to produce the same amount of light that Flitwick produced, with which Flitwick approved of.

"A little more work on the pronunciation, but well done."

Ben's turn came and he produced a light that lit up the entire classroom. Kenneth clapped immediately, congratulating Ben on a job well done.

"Very good, Mr. Copper!" squeaked Flitwick. "You just need more confidence in yourself, but that was fantastic!" Turning towardsKenneth, "Your turn, Mr. Russell. Please proceed."

Kenneth took a breath and calmed himself, just like when he casted theSevering Charm on the net of the siren that he saved weeks before.

Time to cast the Wand Lighting Charm, he said to himself. Hoping to cast a light at least as good as Ben's, he flicked his wand and roared "Lumos!"

The tip of his wand exploded with a ball of light so bright that it lit up the entire classroom. Almost every student had to shield their eyes from the light, it was like a sun was in the classroom.

"Well done, Mr. Russell!" Professor Flitwick squealed with excitement. "That's the best execution of the Wand-Lighting Charm I've seen from a first-year in quite some time. Ten points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors in the classroom cheered and clapped at the reward.

"Nice work, Kenneth!" Rowan beamed, punching Kenneth's shoulder beside him. "I read everything I could find on the Wand-Lighting, and yours was still better. You're a natural."

"Thank's, Rowan," Kenneth said sheepishly, "you did good, too. Potion's is next, I have a feeling facing Snape won't be easy."

"That's all for today," Professor Flitwick said. "Class dismissed." As Kenneth was gathering his books and putting his wand away in his robes, he heard Flitwick say, "Mr. Russell, could I speak to you in private?"

"It's alright," Kenneth said to Rowan, whom looked worried. "I'll see you in Potions."

When all the students in the classroom left the room and closed the door, Kenneth approached the desk, extending his hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Professor Flitwick," Kenneth said formally. "I'm really looking forward to Charms."

"You're Mr. Russell," Flitwick said with an excited squeaky voiced, taking Kenneth's hand and shaking it. "If you're anything like your brother, you will do just fine. He was one of my most skilled students. That being said," he added with a more serious tone and look, "he was one of my most rebellious students. Which hurts me to ask this, but, are you going to follow the rules?"

Kenneth was taken aback by the question. He did not expect it. Calming down and keeping his composure he says "I'm only here to learn, Professor. I don't want start any trouble or bring attention to myself."

With Kenneth's response, Flitwick's gaze softened and then he smiled.

"Very well, Mr. Russell," nodding. "That's all for today. Off you go, it would be unwise to be late for Professor Snape's class."

Nodding to Flitwick, Kenneth leaves the classroom and heads down towards the dungeons. He hopes that no mention of his brother would occur for one day.

He was wrong. As he approached the classroom that lead to Potions, he came across two figures outside the doors. The dungeon was dimly lit and he couldn't make out the figures.

Wait, is that Rowan? He thought.

As he came closer he recognized that one voice did indeed belonged to Rowan. It looked like he was in an argument with someone.

I leave you for five minutes, dammit, Rowan!

But as he drew nearer, there was something in the story that didn't add up.

"Admit it!" ordered a cold, demanding voice that belonged to a girl.

"I can't!" Rowan refused, there was a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Say I'm the most powerful witch in Hogwarts!" the voice ordered. "I won't repeat myself."

"It's logically impossible!" Rowan answered. "I've made numerous lists of the most power witches at Hogwarts based on multiple factors." Rowan looked petrified. "You're less powerful than Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, every single seventh-year..."

The voice gave a sound of pure outrage at the list of things Rowan had just mentioned.

"You're a first-year like me!" Rowan finished.

"I'm nothing like you," the voice spat back. Kenneth rolled his eyes in annoyance. How could anyone be this arrogant? Making his way beside Rowan, Kenneth surveyed the aggressor. It was a first-year scruffy-looking girl in Slytherin robes. Instead of the standard Mary Jane shoes worn by female students, she instead wore black combat boots. Her stockings had a tear just below her left knee as though she didn't take really good care of herself.

She had short, messy brown hair that reached her jawline and thick furrowed eyebrows. What was more distinctive was a tuft of orange in her brown hair and violet eyes. Her eyes were full of contempt and anger behind a shade of black eyeshadow. Her fingernails were painted with black nail polish. Kenneth knew instantly that this girl was trouble the moment he saw her.

"Any witch who must say 'I am the most powerful witch in Hogwarts' is not powerful witch." said Kenneth mockingly, rolling his eyes as he said it.

The girl turned to Kenneth with her violet eyes. The were filled with even more contempt. It was clear that this girl had never had anyone stand up to her before.

"What did you say?" the girl threatened. She heard every word but Kenneth didn't take her bait.

"I said I don't know why the 'most powerful witch' in Hogwarts would be bullying a first-year. Unless...she was insecure. Get away from him."

"And who do you think you are?" the girl snapped.

"Can't you see? I'm Merlin reincarnated. You don't see the resemblance? Oh right, the beard. You'll have to wait a hundred years for that."

Rowan snickered at the joke. The girl was only getting angrier.

"Must I repeat myself?" the girl said through clenched teeth and clenched fists.

"Then I'd be calling you a parrot. Polly want a cracker?"

Rowan laughed harder.

The girl inched closer until she was only a foot away from Kenneth's face.

"Kenneth is the one who should be claiming to be the best wizard," Rowan said, fearing that the girl was about to strike Kenneth. "Professor Flitwick said he cast the best Wand-Lighting Charm of any first-year."

"Kenneth?" she said. Taking a step back to get a better look at Kenneth. Her eyes widened with realization and then rolled them in a dramatic fashion. "Now I know exactly who you are. You're Kenneth Russell. Your brother lost his mind, disgraced his house, got expelled from school, and was never seen again. You belong in Gryffindor, all pigheaded, the lot of ya."

"The one and only," Kenneth bowed in mockery. He ignored the attempted insult. "And whom do I have the displeasure of addressing?"

The girl puffed out her chest and in a tone full of pride she said, "Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin and the best witch at Hogwarts."

"Wait, I'm confused," said Kenneth, he couldn't help himself. "You said earlier 'the most powerful witch' and now you just said the 'best witch'. Which one is it?"

Kenneth wasn't sure how a person could get so angry so quickly. Merula's eyes were burning.

"Don't you dare mock me!" she sneered with rage. "I overheard the professors whispering about you at the Feast. I suppose you think you're better than me."

"So far, yes" Kenneth joked. "For starters, I'm not a braggart. Second, I noticed you have a bit of a temper and that could get you into trouble if you don't control it. Lastly, could you stop glaring at me like that? You look like you're about to soil yourself. Umph!"

That was when Kenneth knew he had gone too far, because the next second his back was against the stone wall with a wand pressed against his throat. He could see a look of triumph on her face.

"Hey," Kenneth said, half-shrugging and unafraid. "You need to take me out to dinner first."

The look of triumph on Merula's face faded, replaced by a dark look. Her wand was pressing further into Kenneth's throat, but he refused give her the satisfaction that she was now hurting him.

"I should put you out of your misery before you ruin Hogwarts like your brother tried to do," she said, threatening.

"I don't want any trouble," Kenneth said, struggling through words from the wand pressing against his Adam's apple.

"You don't have a choice," sneered Merula.

"Oh please!" mocked Kenneth, rolling his eyes. "We always have a choice and you're making a foolish one. We can talk about this."

"Oooh,"said Merula, in mock fear, still pressing her wand against Kenneth'sthroat. "Is that supposed to make me scared?" Kenneth could hear a trace of fear in her voice.

"Yes," Kenneth answered with ice in his voice. "You're just afraid that I'm more powerful than you."

"Let's find out who's more powerful right now," Merula said, trying to keep her composure but still showing signs of hesitation.

"Don't try to bully me or my friends." he warned.

"Russell," came a soft, contemptuous voice, "I knew you'd be trouble."

Kenneth was still glaring at Merula, she had spun around to face a tall thin man gazing at them with contempt. He had sallow skin, a large hooked nose and yellow uneven teeth. His shoulder-length greasy black hair framed his face in curtains, while his lips were curled in a sneer.He was eyeing them with dark, penetrating eyes that resembled tunnels. His flowing black robes made him resemble an overdressed bat.

"Professor Snape!" Merula exclaimed, taking a step back away from Kenneth and quickly pocketing her wand. Snape neither looked at Merula nor acknowledged her, his eyes were still on Kenneth.

"Merula was bullying my friend, Professor," Kenneth said calmly, now meeting Snape's eyes and taking his back off the wall and rubbing his throat.

"Get to the Potions Class," ordered Snape, with a drawl of impatience. "Be thankful you aren't headed to detention."

"Detention for having a wand pressed against my throat?" Kenneth asked incredulously. Kenneth couldn't believe that the rumours were indeed true; Snape really did favour his own house despite all evidence to the contrary of what was seen.

"Now," snapped Snape, turning his back and walking back into the classroom.Merula gave a glare to both Rowan and Kenneth and followed Snape into the classroom.

Just like Professor McGonagall, Snape was definitely not a professor that anyone wanted to be on the wrong side of.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Kenneth," said Rowan. "I've never been very strong. Or very good at making friends. I'm glad that you and I are both in Gryffindor."

"No problem," responded Kenneth. "Did you hear what Merula said? Why would the professors be talking about me?"

"I don't know, but we better get to potions. We're in enough trouble asit is."

Nodding, Kenneth followed Rowan into the Potions classroom. Unlike Flitwick's class which was warm and welcoming, the potions classroom was cold, damp and compact. Kenneth couldn't help but feel uncomfortable having to look at all the pickled animals that were floating in glass jars all around the walls. Taking the only seats available, they unfortunately had to share a table and a cauldron with Merula. She rolled her eyes, having noticed that they sat beside her.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking a roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Kenneth's name.

"Ah, yes" he said softly, "Kenneth Russell. Another – troublesome one in the making."

Merula put her hands to her mouth and sniggered at the comment. Kenneth wasn't going to give Snape or Merula the satisfaction of the comment and merely responded with a curt nod. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. He began to pace back and forth, his cloak bellowing behind him as he walked.

"This is your Potion Class, and based on the bewildered look in your eyes,this could be your very last." he spoke in barely more than a whisper but everyone caught every word. Snape had a gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand-waving, and intolerable screeches of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses. Bewitch the mind. Keep your mouths shut. Today you will produce a simple Cure for Boils Potion.

"Know that I expect perfection. And there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Let us begin."

Merula took her wand and poked Kenneth in the ribcage to get his attention, and she whispered loud enough for Rowan and Kenneth to hear her.

"You think you're so special, but you're already guaranteed to fail, Russell."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kenneth asked, already annoyed with her.

"You'll see," she said with a nasty smirk on her face.

"Is that a threat?" asked Kenneth, trying to pull out his wand but felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Ignore her, Kenneth," said Rowan, his hand holding Kenneth's arm. "After getting reprimanded by Snape, we need to brew this potion perfectly." Nodding at Rowan in acknowledgement, Rowan lets go of Kenneth's arm and Kenneth puts his wand back into his robes.

"The lesson starts," came Snape's voice and Rowan and Kenneth immediately drew their gaze towards Snape. They had given Snape their utmost attention. "To begin to brew the Cure for Boils, yourtechnique must be perfect. Watch me."

Bringing their notebooks, they gathered behind Snape and he turned to face his cauldron. Pulling his sleeves to provide more comfort, Snape waves his wand and phials of liquid are picked up one by one and poured into the cauldron. Writing down each note, Snape then orders them to start on theirs.

"Finish your potions quickly," says Snape, "I want to see how poorly you executed this recipe. You have one hour."

Gathering their necessary potion ingredients, Rowan and Kenneth began to follow the instructions in their potion book. Reading the recipe and adding the necessary ingredients took time for both of them because they kept looking back to make sure they had followed every instruction perfectly. Once they started, they ignored all of Merula's threat sand insults, too distracted with brewing the potion. After the hour was complete, they had finished with a highly passable Cure for Boils potion and ready for sampling.

"Hmm," Kenneth could hear Snape saying nearby. Kenneth looked and Snape was looking right at him. "Perhaps Russell isn't absolutely incompetent after all..." He seemed to be approving of Kenneth's potion.

"It worked!" said Kenneth, relieved and wiping the sweat from his brow. He looked at Rowan. "I brewed my first potion!"

"Congratulations, Kenneth!" said Rowan excitedly. "In all my research, hardly anyone ever brews this potion correctly on their first try." Rowan then looked back at the cauldron and his eyes went from excitement to wide eyed like a deer in headlights. Kenneth turned to look at his cauldron.

An ominous bubbling sound came from their cauldron and it began to shake violently. Steadily, it was getting more volatile.

"Wait," Kenneth said alarmed. "What's happening?"

"Did you add Bulbadox Powder?" asked Rowan, now scared.

"No, why?"

"From my studies, this looks like the beginnings of the explosive reactioncaused by adding Bulbadox powder..."

"Explosive?!" Kenneth said incredulously.

As soon as Kenneth said the word, the cauldron shook even more violently and it exploded. Thankfully, Kenneth and Rowan ducked in time to avoid the blast. The potion spilled on the floor and fumes and smoke were emitting from the broken cauldron. Their attention was drawn to the sound of laughter beside them. Merula was laughing with satisfaction in her eyes.

"Congratulations," she said, through her laughter, "You have cured the table of boils"

Snape arrived at their table, his face contorted with rage at the mess and the damaged cauldron. His eyes were on Kenneth and a cold fury was burning in them.

"You should've never been allowed in this classroom, Russell," growled Snape. "You are somehow even worse than your brother. I don't know what possessed you to coat your cauldron in Bulbadox powder. If this is your stupid idea of a joke, I'm not laughing. Ten points from Gryffindor! What do you have to say for yourself?"

Kenneth looked at Merula, she was giving him a triumphant smirk. Knowing exactly what happened, he could feel the anger burning inside him. He turned to Snape, not caring that he was momentarily taken aback by the murderous glare Kenneth was giving him. His eyes changed to a deep crimson but changed back quickly. He didn't want to lose more House Points than he already had.

"I didn't coat my cauldron with Bulbadox powder," he said quietly.

"Then how is it that there is the exact powder in your cauldron?" sneered Snape.

"Because I think Merula Snyde," he gestured towards Merula with a nod of his head, "did something to my cauldron."

"Take responsibility for your incompetence, Russell," sneered Snape,impatiently.

"I would," replied Kenneth, calmly, "but Merula threatened me and my friend, and said she would do something to make sure that I failed in Potions. She's threatened by me because she thinks that I might be a more powerful wizard."

Taking a long look at Kenneth whom felt like Snape was trying to read his mind. He turned towards Merula.

"Is this true, Miss Snyde?"

"Absolutely not, Professor Snape," said Merula, looking at Snape with a failed attempt of innocence, "Russell is clearly just as mad as his brother. And just as driven to ruin everything in Hogwarts."

Snape eyed her carefully.

"Your family has represented Slytherin well, Miss Snyde. I will be watching you closely to ensure you do the same."

Kenneth wasn't sure whether that was a threat from Snape to Merula, but he wasn't about to find out since Snape turned and walked away to supervise the other students. Kenneth felt a hand touch his shoulder with sympathy.

"You made the right choice by telling him about Merula, Kenneth." said Rowan sadly. "I'm sure you would have lost more House Points if you didn't."

"It's only going to get worse, Russell." Merula cut in, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "You should've known that coating cauldron with Bulbadox Powder would make your potion explode."

She then smiled cruelly and said, "I certainly did. Now there's no doubt that I'm the most important first-year, and your nothing but a disgrace just like your brother."

Before Kenneth could open his mouth to retort, he was interrupted by the sound of Snape's voice.

"Class dismissed. I've had enough of all of you for one day. Russell," he said as Kenneth was gathering his things, "you will stay behind to clean up the mess you made."

Broodingly sitting back on his chair, he refused to let Merula give him one more sneer as she left the classroom. "I'll see you back in the Common Room," said Rowan as he left the room.

I lost Gryffindor ten House Points. He said to himself. What's going to happen when I go back to the Gryffindor Common Room?

Handing him a bucket with a rag, Snape had an amused look on his face.

"You will scrub this mess without magic. Proceed."

Sighing in defeat, Kenneth began scrubbing the contents of the ruined potion while cursing Merula's name.

What the hell is that girl's problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue was inspired by TheWasp1995


	9. Dealing with Trouble

"Greasy-haired git," Kenneth mumbled to himself as he grabbed his back and sulked out the classroom and out from the dungeons. As he climb the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, he wanted nothing spend the rest of the day there and not have to deal with Snape or Merula. He wasn't paying attention and the next moment he was on the ground, having run into another person.

"Oww," Kenneth groaned, rubbing his head. Looking at the figure he had run into. It was Ben. "Oh, Ben! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Getting up and helping Ben to his feet.

"It's alright," Ben dismissed, rubbing his head as well. "I've had worse."

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say thank you," Ben said, timidly.

"For what?" asked Kenneth.

"For standing up to Merula Snyde."

"Who told you I did that?" asked Kenneth, even more confused.

Ben took a breath and looked afraid of what he was going to say.

"I was watching from the end of the corridor," he confessed. "I've been following her so she can't sneak up on me, and if she sees me,I'll at least have a chance to run away."

Kenneth tried his best to hold back his laughter. He couldn't fathom something so odd it was ridiculous.

"That is the oddest thing I've ever heard," said Kenneth. "Ben, why in the world would you do something like that?"

"Because,"said Ben, looking down, almost ashamed of himself. "She was the one that tormented me the entire way here on the Hogwarts Express. She kept threatening me and called me a 'Mudblood'."

"So it was her that was responsible," said Kenneth, not surprised in the least. He could remember that day of how Ben was so tormented he had to find another compartment to sit in.

"I'm sorry, Ben. That is terrible." Kenneth sympathized.

"Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year," Ben continued, "and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it." Ben was starting to look more depressed, he looked as though he was on the verge of tears. "I'm just glad that someone was brave enough to stand up to her. I'm certainly not. I'm a joke that I got put into Gryffindor."

"Everyone is afraid of something, Ben." said Kenneth, trying to boost Ben's confidence. "And I don't want to hear you say you don't belong in Gryffindor."

"That's easy for you to say," said Ben. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid of everything. I come from a Muggle family, so all of this is new andscary to me."

"I know how you feel," insisted Kenneth. "I come from a wizard family, and this is hard for me too."

Ben looked at Kenneth, eyes wide like saucepans.

"How?" he asked.

"Because of my brother," admitted Kenneth. "I'll try to help you however Ican, Ben."

Ben relaxed and smiled from that last remark. He definitely felt better.

"Thanks, Kenneth!" exclaimed Ben. "I'll see you around." With that, he took his leave and moved on into the nearest corridor.

Shaking his head at the absurdity of Ben's confession, Kenneth moved on and found the portrait to the Gryffindor portrait. Answering the password, he crawled into the Common Room, hoping to find no one there.

He was wrong.

As he entered he saw Rowan talking with Angelica. When she saw Kenneth enter the room, she had a look of disappointment on her face. She crossed her arms as Kenneth approached.

"You already lost ten House Points?!" Angelica said, incredulously."We're in fourth place now. What happened?"

"WellI did gain Gryffindor ten House Points in Flitwick's class, so that at least evens out the playing field." said Kenneth sarcastically.

"Could you lose the sarcasm, please?" said Angelica, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It's not helping. It's a Prefect's job to keep order in the house, and help first-years like you with their problems. Considering what your brother did to Gryffindor's reputation, I should have kept a closer eye on you."

"It wasn't my fault I lost House Points and I am not my brother. I know he broke school rules, and damaged Gryffindor's reputation because I hear enough as it is, so I would appreciate it if you needn't remind me."

"What happened for you to lose the points?" she said, now impatient.

"Slytherin happened, that's what. A first-year named Merula Snyde sabotaged my potion that caused it to explode."

His confession made Angelica raise her eyebrows.

"Do you have proof?" she asked, hoping.

"No," Kenneth sighed.

Angelica relaxed her arms and in her hand was an envelope.

"In any case," she said calmly, "Professor Snape already sent you this letter directly to our Common Room."

Taking the letter, Kenneth looked at it suspiciously.

"Why wouldn't he send it to me?"

"Probably because he despises you," she shrugged, "Snape hates everyone, so I wouldn't take it personally, but I would read that letter immediately."

Kenneth opened the letter and there was a small message in elaborate print. Kenneth read the letter aloud.

Russell, I have discovered evidence that your potion may have indeed been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are hopelessly incompetent. Bring mea jar of Pickled Slugs from the Potions Storeroom, and I will consider restoring your House Points.

Snape

Kenneth than noticed a sketch of directions that showed where the storeroom is.

"There are directions to the Potions Storeroom at the bottom of the letter..." he said to Angelica and Rowan.

"Want me to come with you, Kenneth?" offered Rowan. "It's the least I can do after you saved me from Merula."

"Thanks, Rowan." Kenneth accepting the offer. "You know your way around the castle much better than me."

"He's offering to give us back the ten House Points you lost!" exclaimed Angelica. "Hurry to the Potions Storeroom before he changes his mind!" She began pushing Kenneth and Rowan towards the exit of the Common Room. "Go and help Snape and get those House Points back for us!"

Not protesting the push, Rowan and Kenneth bolted out the portrait doorand followed the directions that were drawn out. He was starting to notice that they were leading them towards a corridor on the third floor. Arriving at the door, Kenneth checked the directions to confirm.

"The directions on Snape's letter says that this is the Potions Storeroom." he said feeling uneasy.

"I always thought it was located in the Tapestry Corridor." Rowan mused. "I suppose there must be more than one."

"Well, I need to find a jar of Pickled Slugs and bring them to Snape, so I can get those House Points back."

Kenneth opened the door and walking into the room with Rowan following behind. The room was almost pitch black and humid.

"I can't see a thing," said Kenneth, trying to feel his way in. Hearing the door close behind him, he looks at the silhouette of Rowan. "Why did you close the door, Rowan?"

"I didn't," Rowan panicked, he tried the door but it wouldn't budge. "It closed behind me as soon as I stepped inside. And I think it might be locked."

"Great," said Kenneth, sarcastically.

"You should cast the Wand-Lighting Charm to help us see. You did the best out of all of us."

Nodding but realizing that Rowan couldn't see the gesture, Kenneth pulled out his wand and flicked it.

"Lumos!"

Kenneth's wand lit up but not as bright as in Charms class. When he lit up hiswand he noticed a giant plant composed of soft, springy tendrils and vines. The moment the light hit it, the vines moved like snakes and began to approach Kenneth's feet.

"What is that thing?!" Kenneth said alarmed.

Suddenly, Kenneth heard muffled laughter coming from the other side of the door. He knew the sound of that arrogant tone from a mile away.

"Merula," Kenneth snarled.

"Now you're catching on," came the reply, "what you're facing is a deadly plant called Devil's Snare. Some fourth-year Slytherins showed it to me when I first arrived. It's sensitive to light. If you're better than at the Wand-Lighting Charm than me, escaping should be no problem."

"Merula?!" Kenneth said, now panicking. "You locked us in here?!"

Along with sending you a fake letter from Snape," admitted Merula. "I told you things would only get worse for you, Russell."

Feeling his entire body racking with fury, Kenneth slammed on the door with both hands

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. "Are you insane?!"

"Something has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts," Merula said with malice in her voice. "It may as well be Devil's Snare."

Feeling the Devil's Snare vines wrap themselves around his ankles tightly,Kenneth began to struggle.

"Let us out!" he ordered.

"Only if you admit that I am the most powerful witch at Hogwarts," she said, there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"You're resorting to blackmail now?" appalled at the cruelty.

"I won't say it again," she threatened.

"You're the most powerful witch in Hogwarts...when Hell freezes over, you arrogant, condescending brat!" he screamed in defiance.

"Have it your way," she said with malice. "Enjoy!"

The muffled sound of footsteps became quieter and quieter until there were no more. Casting the Wand-Lighting Charm again, he suddenly felt several vines wrap around his torso like a python wrapping its coils around a deer.

"AHHH" Kenneth struggled. He waved his lit wand toward his torso but felt a vine grab his arm. He had to pull hard so that its grip was lost. Hearing his robe tear his arm, he felt his arm exposed to the damp air.

"Kenneth!" screamed Rowan.

"We have to get out of here!" growled Kenneth, waving his wand at every tendril that approached him. Every time he waved it at one, another one would sneak up behind him.

"Merula is right about Devil's Snare being sensitive to light," observed Rowan. Turning towards the door. "Keep using Lumos to hold off while I try to open the door, and call for help."

"Great, I'll keep them busy."

"Help!"screamed Rowan, banging on the door with both hands. "We're trapped in here with Devil's Snare! Someone help!"

Kenneth busied himself of fending off as much of the Devil's Snare as he could. He casted Lumosagain, this time pointing at the tendrils wrapping tightly around his waist. As soon as the light brightened, the tendrils released its grip.

"It worked!" he grunted with triumph. "Oh no! There's too many of them!" As the tendril released itself from his torso, Kenneth was distracted by another wrapping on his other arm, tightening. With his attention on his arm, another wrapped around his torso again, tighter than before.

Waving his wand onto his arm, he pulled his arm free and ripping another sleeve of his robe. Feeling a vine wrap around his ankle, he casted Lumos again at the source and again at the tendrils on his torso.

"We've got to get out of here!" he grunted, he was starting to feel tired from all the struggling. "Help!" joining Rowan on the screaming,"Someone plea–hrrk!"

At that moment the Devil's Snare wrapped its vines around his torso and now his neck. He couldn't breathe anymore. Calming himself down like when he rescued Sirena the siren, he gripped his wand tightly and mustered everything in one shot. Pointing the wand at his throat.

"LUMOS!" he croaked. The light from his wand bursted with the same amount of light as Charms class. Miraculously, the vines let go of his neck and his torso. Taking a moment to gasp for air was a mistake, more vines wrapped themselves around his torso; this time including his arms. He managed to pull his wand arm out from the coils and casted Lumos again.

"Keep it up, Kenneth!" encouraged Rowan, "I think I hear someone."

Heavy footsteps, they could hear approached the door. They did not sound like they came from a student or a teacher. They sounded like a hippopotamus was on the other side of the door.

"What's goin' on in there?" came a familiar voice.

BOOM!

Came a loud knock at the door.

"Outta the way!" yelled the voice.

Rowan didn't need to be told twice and move away from the door.

BOOM! BOOM! SMASH!

The door was hit with such force that it swung clean off its hinges and with a deafening crash landed flat on the floor.

A giant man entered the room. He was the same man that guided the first-year students to the entrance hall the night before. Kenneth couldn't remember his name. The giant squeezed his way into the room.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Gryffindor!" the giant exclaimed, seeing Kenneth wrapped tightly in the coils of the Devil's Snare. Another vine wrapped itself around Kenneth's neck. "Get away from that Devil's Snare. Yer scarin' it!"

"I'm scaring it?!" choked Kenneth, wide-eyed and beside himself with indignation. The vine starting to tighten its coil.

"Let's get yeh outta here..." said the giant. He reached out his hand and grabbed the hem of Kenneth's robes and pulled him out of the Devil's Snare as easily as pulling a dandelion from a garden, and carried him out of the room. Rowan following close behind. Once Kenneth and Rowan were out of the room, the giant bent down, picked up the door, and fitted it easily back into its frame.

"You saved my life!" croaked Kenneth, massaging his neck. Straining his neck to look up towards the giant's face and gratefully said, "Thank you Mister..."

"Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service," the giant said. "Call me Hagrid, everyone does. I'm Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Pleasure to meet yeh." holding out an enormous hand.

Getting a better look at him, Kenneth completely forgot how small he felt beside him. Hagrid was twice as tall as an average man and about three times as wide. He had a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. Hagrid's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins.

"I'm Kenneth Russell," Kenneth introducing himself and shaking Hagrid's hand. Hagrid shook Kenneth's whole arm.

"Rowan Khanna," said Rowan introducing, and he shook Hagrid's massive hand.

"Ah," said Hagrid, looking at Kenneth, "yer the one everybody's been talkin' about. Maybe trouble really does run in yer family." Gesturing towards the door, "How'd yeh end up in there, Kenneth?"

"A first-year Slytherin named Merula Snyde locked us inside," said Kenneth, bitterly.

"She did?!" exclaimed Hagrid. "What are yeh goin' ter do?"

"Well, I thought two options. The first one is to make her pay for trying to kill me."

Hagrid gave a heavy sigh as though his lungs were like bagpipes.

"I can't blame yeh fer feeling that way, but revenge rarely works well fer anyone. Yeh might want teh reconsider."

Kenneth immediately felt ashamed of his dark thought of plotting revenge. He completely forgot his parents telling him to avoid fights that are trivial or petty.

"I'm sorry, Hagrid. I'm just sick of what she's done to me so far. She tormented a first-year Gryffindor because he's Muggle-born, she threatened Rowan and I, she sabotaged my potion earlier today and she now forged a letter with the attempt of getting Rowan and I killed."

"It's true," said Rowan, vouching.

"I get yer upset, Kenneth." said Hagrid, patting Kenneth's shoulder.Kenneth felt his knees buckle like a spring from Hagrid's strength. "What's the other option?"

"Tell everyone in our year what she did, so they know that she can't be trusted. Also, I'd tell Dumbledore, and make sure she's punished."

"Do yeh have any proof?"

"I have a fake letter from Snape, but I can't prove she's the one who wrote it."

"Ah, but who'll believe yeh if yeh don' have a proof? Yeh might want teh reconsider. As fer Dumbledore, he would want teh help yeh, but even he can' do anythin' if yeh don' have proof. I'd head back teh yer Common Room, an' take some time teh think, Kenneth. I don't want yeh to do somethin' yeh'll regret."

Kenneth felt defeated but he knew Hagrid was right. He took a moment to and then nodded in agreement.

"Yeh also might want to do somethin' about those robes," Hagrid added."That Devil's Snare got yeh good."

Kenneth quickly glanced down at his robes and was surprised by the damage. The Devil's Snare had shredded the sleeves of both his arms. The hems of his robes were shredded as well, including his torso.

"Thanks, Hagrid." Kenneth embarrassed by his appearance, "Hopefully I'll see you again."

"Yeh certainly will, Kenneth," said Hagrid. "But fer now, yeh'd better get back to yer Common Room."

Hagrid then left Rowan and Kenneth alone and disappeared into a corridor.Rowan and Kenneth turned the opposite way and headed towards the Gryffindor Tower. They were both silent the entire way. As they entered the Common Room, Angelica was pacing around waiting for them. A large group of Gryffindor students were also present, when they looked at their appearances, they all shared the same look of shock and worry.

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed, "What happened to your robes? You look lik eyou were mauled by a Hippogriff."

"Devil's Snare, that's what happened," said Kenneth, miserably.

"Devil's Snare?! How? What happened with Professor Snape?"

"It was all hogwash," said Rowan.

"That snivelling, little brat, Merula Snyde faked the note and trapped Rowan and I in a room with Devil's Snare," Kenneth spat, he had had enough. He never felt so infuriated in so long that tears were starting to fill his eyes.

Immediately,there were whispers among the students that were present andthankfully, none looked angry. Words of 'Slytherins' were heard. It seemed that the rivalry would not end. It was all interrupted when they looked at Kenneth.

Angelica gasped, along with a number of Gryffindor students did as well, and Kenneth knew why. His eyes had changed from to crimson to grey-blue. Tears were now flowing from his eyes. For the first time, Angelica furrowed her brow and looked saddened at Kenneth's misery. Without warning, she grabbed Kenneth and pulled him into a hug. Kenneth silently wept in her chest. Rowan walked over and rubbed his back, while the Gryffindor students looked on solemnly.

"What is it with you and this girl?" she asked with sympathy and releasing him from the hug. "She could've gotten you both seriously hurt or killed. You need to tell a teacher."

Kenneth wiped away his tears with his sleeveless arm, his eyes brightened to blue. "It's not worth it," he said quietly, managing to calm down. "I think she's threatened by me. And I think she hates that I'm the only first-year who has stood up to her and I'll continue to do so. Hagrid saved our lives and he advised us to reconsider telling Dumbledore."

Several of the Gryffindor students nodded their heads in respect, others still had a look of vengeance in their eyes.

"And I take it you once again don't have any proof?" asked Angelica, concerned. "I'm relieved that Hagrid was there to help."

"I have a fake letter from Snape, but I can't prove she's the one who wrote it," he admitted. "I already told Hagrid that."

"Well, you can't go around the castle dressed like that," said Angelica, eyeing his shredded robes. "Professor McGonagall will have a fit. People already look at you like you're mad because of your brother."

"I don't really care about that, I've gotten used to it, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Sighing, she gestured towards the dormitory stairs.

"Go and change into fresh robes."

Kenneth followed Rowan towards the dormitories, just as he was at the first step he heard Angelica call out to him.

"Oh, and Kenneth?"

Kenneth stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes?" he asked.

"I don't know if this is an awkward question but...why do your eyes change colour?"

Closing his eyes and opening them again, they hadn't changed because he was still feeling miserable.

"My eyes change depending on my emotions, as you may have noticed the sudden colour changes. I can't fully control the change in emotions but I can change them at will if I concentrate hard enough."

"I think you should try training them to change when you want, it might come in handy one day without having to guess what you're feeling. I'd lastly like to say you did the right thing. Some things are more important than House Points."

Nodding,and before he turned towards the stairs, stared at Angelica and closed his eyes. Opening them again to show the regular colour of honey-gold. She smiled and nodded back at him. He then continued on his way, feeling better that now had another student understand his situation. The only fact overshadowing his content was Merula. He'll have to eventually deal with her one way or another.

Entering his dormitory, Kenneth stripped off his robes and threw them on his bed. He then checked his body to see if there were any scars. He noticed several marks on his torso from when the Devil's Snare squeezed and let go violently. Luckily, there was no blood drawn. His neck had bruised markings but they would fade with time.

"I see some marks on your back but that is pretty much it," said Rowan, holding a fresh pair of robes for Kenneth.

Taking the fresh pair of robes, Kenneth slipped them on and went back downstairs with Rowan following. Angelica was still there, perhaps waiting to see his change in appearance.

"Wow!" she gasped. "That's much better. Now you don't look like someone used you to practice the Severing Charm."

"Thanks, but I'm mainly just happy to be alive." said Kenneth.

"Well, you'd better hurry to your first Flying Class before you're expelled. See if you can find a way to earn back House Points while you're there..."

Kenneth had completely forgotten that Flying Class was his last one of the day. He smiled and his eyes turned a lighter shade of scarlet with excitement. He was never allowed to fly on a broom back home and he was very much looking forward to it.

Angelica eyed him.

"Oh right," Kenneth realized. He changed his eyes back to their regular colour. "We're off.

"I meant what I said about those eyes," Angelica, called as they were leaving. Kenneth could hear her laughing. He laughed as well, feeling better.

"We should head to the Training Grounds," said Rowan, as the portrait closed behind them. "We better hurry or we're going to be late."

They quickened their pace.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into all this," said Kenneth.

"Don't apologize," said Rowan, smiling. "Better that at least one of us was able to call for help."

They managed to reach the Grounds. A decent number of students of all houses were already there, and so were at least twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground.

Their professor, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Kenneth couldn't believe he met another witch in his life that had the same colour eyes as his mother.

"Whoa,"said Rowan, beside him. "Those are some crazy eyes" – turning to Kenneth – "What?"

Kenneth chuckled and said, "You haven't met my mother yet. She has the same kind of eyes. And" – he looked at Rowan – "have you forgotten who you're talking to?" He closed his eyes and opened them againand they matched the colour of Madam Hooch's.

"Sorry, I forgot." Rowan laughed.

There were interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Good afternoon, class." said Madam Hooch. "Welcome to your first Flying Class. I will be your instructor, Madam Hooch. You'll begin by observing, before learning to summon your broom in your next Flying Class."

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone, stand up to the left side of your broomstick."

Every student did as they were told and proceeded to find a broomstick. Kenneth glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles.

"I've been dreading this class all summer," came a familiar scared voice beside him. He turned to see that it was Ben.

"You're afraid of heights?" asked Kenneth, quietly.

"Falling from heights, mostly," said Ben, he was shaking. "I told you I come from a Muggle family. The idea of flying through the sky on a broom is terrifying."

"Believe it or not," said Kenneth, relating to Ben, "I've never flown on a broom either. My mum was pretty strict about us using magic outside of school."

Ben looked a little bit better.

"I... I don't think I can do this, Kenneth." stammered Ben.

"You can do this, Ben." assured Kenneth. "I'll tell you what, I'll go first. You'll see there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"I'm more afraid of failing."

"What must I do when I go?"

"Just concentrate on the broom and try not to think about falling."

"Will you catch me if I fall?"

Kenneth couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"I promise to try my best." he said.

"That's not very reassuring," said Ben, still feeling the pressure, "but I suppose I have to try sooner or later..."

"Even you don't have anything to worry about, Mr. Copper." said Madam Hooch. She heard both of them talking. "You will be only observing today. And I might add more if the class is well behaved."

Turning and walking to the front so that everyone could see her clearly, she said, "Listen up, everyone. I am going to demonstrate proper broomstick techniques."

She picked up her broom and mounted it. She then kicked off and hovered five feet of the ground. She then turned and flew around in circles while still keeping the same height. The students clapped at how well she flew.

"My broom is far superior to these filthy hand-me-downs." came an arrogant, bragging voice. Kenneth turned and dreaded to see that the voice belonged to Merula. She was in this class as well. The students on either side of her rolled their eyes in annoyance.

Madam Hooch then landed gracefully on the ground and put the broom backdown on the ground.

"Listen up, boys and girls." she said. "I am going to explain several important bits of information to you."

She paced back and forth explaining that everyone must have a firm grip on their brooms or else risk of falling to their deaths. Splinters increase the chances of falling to their deaths. Her graphic explanations were making Ben even more nervous than before. She lastly explained that she was also the Quidditch Referee and would be looking forward to seeing them play for the Quidditch teams.

"Now then," she said, satisfied that all the students behaved well. "Because of the overall behaviour, I've decided to allow you to advance to the next phase. After observing your first lesson, I will now teach you how to summon your broom."

There were murmurs of excitement from most of the students, including Kenneth. Madam Hooch then ordered them to gather around their brooms again.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom,"called Madam Hooch, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP"everyone shouted.

Kenneth's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Rowan's had simply rolled over on the ground, and to Kenneth's delight, he saw Merula was struggling with hers. It would hover and then fall back down, as though it refused to listen. He noticed Ben's only vibrated.

"Brooms, like horses," Kenneth said to Ben, "can tell when you're afraid. Concentrate, Ben."

There was a quaver in Ben's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Kenneth put down his broom and kept hearing Merula's bragging. He tried to demonstrate to Ben but the broom wouldn't budge. He realized that he was too distracted by Merula's constant bragging that it was starting to cause an affect.

"It's this broom," she snarled, the broom still hovering an inch off the ground "These hand-me-down brooms are rubbish. If I brought mine, I'd be flying circles over all of you in a heartbeat." She turned to Andre Egwu. "Egwu, give me yours." Andre shook his head, no.

"Snyde, have you ever considered that it might be you and not the broom that's the problem?" asked Andre. "It wouldn't make a difference."

"I'm thinking that the only reason why she's having a hard time with her broom is because she doesn't know when to shut up." said Charlie,kneeling against his broom.

Kenneth and a number of students snickered.

"Shut it, Weasley!" snarled Merula. "Your family couldn't afford a twig from these brooms!"

Charlie's face turned as red as his hair.

"I don't see any of these losers," – she continued, gesturing towards the other students – "do any better. Look at Copper, he's hopeless. Well he is a Mudbl–"

"Watch your mouth, Snyde!" snapped Charlie, threateningly.

Kenneth looked at Ben, whom was still struggling with his broom. The insults were making it worse for him that the broom stopped vibrating. Looking back at Merula, she was still summoning her broom and sweat was now beading from her forehead from concentration. Noticing that the broom was now rolling closer to the centre Merula gave Kenneth an idea.

"Ben," said Kenneth nudging him. "Watch this." Checking to see that Madam Hooch wasn't looking, he yelled, "Hey, Merula!"

"UP! What?!" WHACK! "OW!"

Merula fell to the ground holding her face. The rest of the class, even a few Slytherins began howling with laughter as the distraction had caused the broom to jerk up and smack her straight in the nose.

"You'll pay for that, Russell!" she said through her hands covering her face. Her eyes were watered with pain.

"That's for sabotaging my potion today." laughed Kenneth.

Merula got back to her feet, massaging her nose and rubbing the tears from her eyes, and began trying to summon her broom again while cursing Kenneth's name under her breath. Kenneth looked at Ben, whom was laughing too. Smiling mischievously, he gave a wink to Ben and turned to Merula again.

"Oh, one more thing Merula!" said Kenneth still smiling, crossing his arms.

"UP! What now?!" WHACK! "OW!"

Again, the distraction caused the broom to jerk upwards and whacked her on the nose. But this time, harder. Several students were now on the ground paralyzed with laughter. Kenneth saw a little blood dripping down Merula's nose.

"Russell!" screamed Merula, through her hands.

"And that was for locking Rowan and I in a corridor with Devil's Snare an hour ago." said Kenneth, through fits of laughter. Some of the students stopped laughing and immediately glared at Merula. He finished with, "Consider us even."

"Never," she snarled back with venom. Wiping the the blood out of her nose. She looked around and noticed the students glaring at her. "He's nothing but a filthy liar," she lied, " and he's as mad as his brother."

"I've got the marks on my neck and body to prove it," said Kenneth, lifting his robes. "Do you want to see?"

"Hmph!" she scoffed.

Ignoring her finally, Kenneth then turned to Ben, who finally looked in a rare moment of calm, Kenneth knew it was the perfect opportunity.

"Now, Ben." said Kenneth. "We'll say it together. Ready? One...two...three!"

"UP!" they yelled in unison. Both brooms jump straight into their hands. Ben was so shocked that it worked.

"I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, that's enough," said Madam Hooch, cutting off the laughter with her strict tone, but there was a look of amusement in her eyes. "That is all for today, we will continue next week. Mr. Copper and Mr. Russell, wait a moment."

Ben and Kenneth waited as all the students left the Grounds. As Merula was leaving, she gave one last look at Kenneth, checked to see that Madam Hooch wasn't looking and gave a cut-throat gesture. Kenneth responded back with cocking a snook gesture.

"I suppose I don't have to worry about falling if I never actually fly,"said Ben, he went back to being timid but he then smiled. "Thank you for helping me, Kenneth. I may be able to fly soon if I keep following your lead."

"That's what I wanted to discuss with you two," came the voice of Madam Hooch. She smiled at Ben. "I think you've chosen a fine tutor, Mr. Copper." She then turned to Kenneth and smiled at him too. "Mr. Russell, you appear to have a knack for helping your classmates overcome their fears. Ten points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you, Madam Hooch!" beamed Kenneth, he managed to get back the House Points that were taken away.

"You're welcome," she said. "You both may go now."

"You just need to get used to the idea of flying, Ben." said Kenneth, encouragingly as they walked back towards the castle. "I'm sure Rowan has some books about flying that we can borrow."

"Well, I do like reading books," Ben pondered. "Hardly anyone ever falls to their deaths while reading books."

"I've been meaning to talk to Rowan anyway. We've had a rough go of it so far, and I think he takes it harder than me."

"You should ask him to play Gobstones!" Ben suggested. "I'd play myself, but I'm afraid of getting sprayed..."

"Sprayed?"

Before Ben could answer, the sound of an owl caught their attention. Turning around to find the source, they saw a barred owl fly straight for them. Ben, instinctively, ducked behind Kenneth for cover but Kenneth recognized the owl and stuck out his arm for the owl to perch on. It landed gracefully, with a note in its beak. Taking the note and patting the owl's head, it nibbled his finger in affection before spreading its wings to fly back to the Owlery.

"You certainly have a way with animals, Kenneth," said Ben straightening up. "You know that owl?"

"Yes," said Kenneth, not looking at Ben. "His name's Stealthwing," –opening the note – "he belongs to Rowan."

The note was very short and Kenneth recognized Rowan's handwriting and read it aloud:

You want to play Gobstones? I love that game! Meet me in the ClocktowerCourtyard.

Rowan

"Well you know where to go," said Ben. "I'm heading to the Common Room. I'll see you later, Kenneth, and thanks again."

"See ya, Ben," replied Kenneth, as the were inside the castle and went their separate ways.

Luckily the Courtyard was really close and as Kenneth walked out the doors, he could see Rowan sitting with a set of green balls. Seeing Kenneth approaching, Rowan leapt to his feet.

"Thanks for inviting me, Rowan." said Kenneth. "After everything with Merula and Snape, I could use a break. Hogwarts shouldn't be about bullies, and barely escaping death. It should be about learning magic, and having fun."

"Wait until you play Gobstones!" said Rowan excitedly. "I play it on the farm all the time." He then looked a little embarrassed and added, "Mostly because I'm not strong enough to help with the actual farming...but it will be fun to play with another person foronce. Oh, and thanks for helping me adjust here by the way."

"Of course," said Kenneth. "It's nice having a friend who understands me, and can explain everything about Hogwarts."

"I wish I could explain why Merula is such a bully," Rowan pondered,rubbing his chin. "I've been researching her family to try to understand why she acts the way she does."

Kenneth noticed straight away that Rowan looked guilty, as though he went behind his back.

"Let's just relax," Kenneth dismissed, "and you can tell me what you found out about Merula while we play." Taking a few steps away from Rowan so he could face him.

"Brilliant!"said Rowan. "Gobstones is the finest skill-testing manual dexterity game in the world. It's a bit like the Muggle game marbles, except that every time a point is scored, the loser gets sprayed in the face."

"Sprayed with what?" asked Kenneth, feeling worried.

"No one really knows, but it smells awful!" laughed Rowan.

"I'm starting to regret this."

Rowan laughed as they sat down in a lone spot in the courtyard and began setting up the game. Rowan then explained the rules of the game. Each player starts off with fifteen small, round Gobstones each and the winner must capture all of his opponent's stones. He lastly told Kenneth about Merula's family, which didn't surprise him.

After three games of losing all his Gobstones and getting sprayed in the face smelled like the odour of a troll, Kenneth came up with an idea; distract the opponent.

"Hey, Rowan, what are your favourite books?"

"Huh? Well I think – Hey!"

With that distraction, Kenneth managed to knock three of Rowan's Gobstones out of the circle and he got sprayed with a copious amount.

"Ack! Kenneth!" he yelled, while rubbing his face and spitting.

Kenneth roared with laughter that he finally got his turn of revenge. He was laughing so hard that he couldn't act innocent.

"The only time I ever lose in Gobstones is when I get distracted."

"You shouldn't have said that, you spectacled goof!" Kenneth smiling mischievously.

After several instances of distracting Rowan with questions about his home, books and assignments, Kenneth managed to win three times in a row.

"I can't believe you might win..." muttered Rowan, but Kenneth could hear it.

"The Library burned down," Kenneth said sadly just before throwing the Gobstone.

"What?! Ack! Alright you win! You beat me four to three."

Rowan decided to end the game because the sun was beginning to set.

"Good game, Kenneth." said Rowan, gathering the Gobstones. "Some people think that Gobstones isn't cool, but I've always considered them to be the thinking wizard's Quidditch. Thanks for playing. I've been especially good at making friends."

"We became friends pretty quickly," acknowledged Kenneth.

"Most people think I'm either a useless weakling or an awkward nerd, but you're weird like me." His eyes went wide with shock from what he just said. "No offence," apologizing.

"I take it as a compliment," laughed Kenneth.

Rowan joined in on the laughter. They finally had a moment to be happy and enjoy their time at Hogwarts. But the good feeling was extinguished like a candle in the wind, as a familiar feminine sneering voice was heard.

"Well, isn't this precious?"

Rowan leapt to his feet in reaction to the voice and he gave an intimidated, submissive look. Kenneth sighed and rolled his eyes, rising to his feet slowly. Merula had arrived and she had the same familiar arrogant sneer on her face. No one drew their wands but the tension was boiling.

"Hello, Russell." she sneered. "You're unfortunately looking well after wrestling with the Devil's Snare."

"Hello, Merula." Kenneth said back, he was in no mood to deal with the girl. "And you're unfortunately looking well after having gotten whacked in the nose with a broomstick. Looks to be an improvement, by the way. You should be thanking me."

"While you were off playing with plants," she said, ignoring the jab, "I've been doing a little research on your brother."

"Congratulations," said Kenneth sarcastically, clapping. "Will that boost your mark from Troll to Dreadful?"

"So clever with your jokes and sarcasm," she sneered with her own sarcasm.

"Why don't you just leave me alone and let me get back to my life? It feels amazing without you in it.

"Because you're a danger to Hogwarts just like him," she said flatly, "and none of us will be safe until you're gone."

Rowan looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Merula?" he asked.

"Russell's brother didn't just get expelled for endangering the school in search of some imaginary vaults, Khanna." she smiled nastily. "He immediately went missing and the next time he was seen, he was working for Voldemort."

"You can't say that!" Rowan squealed in fear. "You have to call him He Who Must Not Be Named!"

Kenneth's temper was rising to dangerous levels. His clenched his fistsso hard that his fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands and his eyes were changing to crimson.

"I say what I want," rolling her eyes in typical dramatic fashion.

"You're lying about my brother having anything to do with He Who Must Not Be Named," Kenneth shot back, with anger in his tone.

"No wonder the professors were talking about you before the feast," she smiled with triumph, knowing that she succeeded in getting under Kenneth's skin. "They're wondering if you work for the Dark Lord too."

"I don't get why you'd bring up He Who Must Not Be Named given your family's history," Kenneth retorted, deliberately changing his eyes to Voldemort's red.

Merula's triumphant smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.

"You don't know anything about me," she said angrily.

"And I can say the same about you," said Kenneth flatly, changing his eyes back. "Thanks to Rowan's research, I know that your parents are locked up in Azkaban for being loyal to He Who Must Not Be Named in the Wizarding War. I finally understand why you're always so angry."

Kenneth felt a tinge of pity for Merula, but after everything she did to him in one day he wanted to hurt her.

"You thought I was bad?" he asked. "You're the child of Death Eaters, so that makes you a Death Eater in training."

"Shut up," she said quietly, her face flushing red.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? Never dish what you can't take."

"Why don't you just drop out of Hogwarts?" she said, threateningly. "Save Gryffindor and your little friend here the embarrassment of being associated with you."

"Why don't you just jog on and leave me alone?" Kenneth retorted. "I don't want anything to do with you. Saves the embarrassment that you're afraid that I'll be better than you."

"Afraid?" pulling out her wand and pointing it at his chest. "I'll duel you right now."

"You aren't worth my time, Merula." he said impatiently. "Keep your nonsense to yourself."

Without saying another word, Kenneth brushed past her, having had enough.

"Don't you walk away from me!"

"Jog on, Merula." Kenneth said, his back turned and giving her the Vsign.

"Flipendo!"

Kenneth felt a sudden hard push and he flew straight into the Courtyard fountain face first, swallowing a mouthful of water and soaked from head to toe. Kenneth pulled his head out of the water and coughed out the remaining water. He could hear Merula laughing with triumph.

"Learn a few more spells, Russell." came Merula's voice. "Maybe next time you'll put up a fight."

"And maybe next time, you won't attack when someone's back is turned," choked Kenneth. "It makes you look like a bloody coward!"

Merula raised her wand again but then decided that the damage was done. Satisfied with Kenneth's dilemma, she walked back into the castle, ignoring Rowan, who ran to pull Kenneth out of the fountain.

"You alright?" he asked, pitifully.

"Not really," Kenneth muttered, shivering from the cold water. "I won't underestimate her willingness to throw the first punch again."

"Merula is never going to leave us alone." mourned Rowan.

"Not unless I can learn more spells," said Kenneth with determination, "and find someone who can teach me how to duel."

"Let's worry about that later," said Rowan, checking Kenneth's damp robes. "We won't be learning the Hot-Air Charm for a while, otherwise I would've dried you off. Let's get back to the Common Room and get you yet another set of robes."

10 minutes later...

"Not again!" exclaimed Angelica, seeing Kenneth soaked to the bone.

"Hey, I got the House Points back." Kenneth shrugged.

"I know I heard. While I'm happy about that but that's not important right now. What happened? Merula Snyde again?"

Kenneth sighed and nodded solemnly.

"Tell me all about it when you get dried off."

Kenneth then went up to his dormitory and changed into another set of robes. Coming back down the stairs, Kenneth her all about Flying Class and how he distracted Merula to get smacked in the nose by her broom twice. Angelica laughed loudly at that. He then explained what happened afterwards.

"You made the right choice in walking away from a fight," said Angelica, acknowledging, "but there will be a time when you won't have a choice."

Kenneth's stomach grumbled loudly. He had forgotten that he missed lunch because of Snape. Angelica heard the sound.

"Go get some dinner, Kenneth. I didn't see you at lunch. I'll send an owl for you when I have time."

"Time for what?" asked Kenneth, with a raised eyebrow.

Angelica gave Kenneth a rare mischievous smile and said, "You'll see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by TheWasp1995


	10. Revenge is Best served Magical

The following day, Kenneth had hoped that Angelica was wrong about the rumours spreading about his 'duel' with Merula; he was naive to think that. Rumours had indeed spread like wildfire. Within three days, the whole school had heard the rumours. A lot of the rumours were largely exaggerated. Rumours were that Merula had hung him upside down and tried to remove his briefs. Others were that she turned his head into a pumpkin, another was after disarming him, she used the Levitation Charm on him and threw him into the Black Lake. While a lot of it was bollocks, it didn't stop students, largely Slytherins from jeering and taunting at him as he walked through the corridors.

Kenneth did his best to ignore the pettiness of the students because that was all he could do. He refused to add fuel to the fire of fighting back because it would only make things worse for himself. After a full week of taunting and jeers, they began to disappear.

As it turned out, it wasn't just Kenneth and Ben that had gotten on the wrong side of Merula. Kenneth was her favourite target but it turned out that her bullying spread across into the other Hogwarts houses, including Slytherin. Most of her bullying was mostly arrogant ramblings and threats of hexing if they didn't say that she was the most powerful witch in Hogwarts. The professor did nothing to stop it because she was clever enough to avoid a professor witnessing it. To no one's surprise, she targeted Muggle-born students the most.

"You're the only one to stand up to her," said Rowan, during lunch one day. "She's making life miserable for everyone. I saw her threaten to hex a first-year Hufflepuff student yesterday because Merula ran into her."

"Well, I'm her favourite target," said Kenneth, biting into Yorkshire pudding. "I won't seek her out."

He still hadn't received an owl from Angelica, but he wasn't worried. He managed to ignore the constant jabs from Merula during Potions Class and avoided her as much as he could. She hadn't tried to sabotage Kenneth's potion again for fear of getting caught. To his delight, he was pleased to see that she struggled like everyone else in the classes he shared with her.

Ben was doing much better than before. In Charms class, it turned out that Ben had established himself to be the most gifted at Charms. While Kenneth had managed to produce the brightest light in the Wand-Lighting Charm demonstration, other charms became trickier to master for him. Ben,on the other hand, had managed to top everyone else on his first try, earning Gryffindor house points on more that one occasion.

Another student had garnered a reputation to be proficient, but this time in Potions and surprisingly wasn't in Slytherin house. The Hufflepuff girl that Kenneth remembered from the train and Sorting Hat ceremony, Penelope Haywood; she preferred to be called Penny, had garnered a reputation of being the most gifted potioneer that Hogwarts had seen since Snape had been in Hogwarts. Even Snape was impressed by her skills that he begrudgingly awarded her House Points that brought Hufflepuff into first place.

Not only was she a gifted potioneer, she had also became the most popular first-year and knew all the gossip that took place in the castle. There wasn't a student in first year that didn't know her name and even the older students were noticing as well. The first-year students would fawn over her. The boys took pride in making her laugh, carrying her books or pushing students out of the way as she walked through the corridors. The girls would follow close behind her, eager to be apart of her inner circle of friends.

All the lives of each student was a good distraction away from Kenneth receiving unwanted attention to himself. He, Rowan and Ben had managed keepaway from the spotlight and spend most of their time quietly within the comforts of the Common Room. As October arrived, the workload had increased despite being only first-years and they were spending their time either in the Common Room or in the library.

The following afternoon as Kenneth was eating some sandwiches, he felt the weight of a heavy owl drop down on his right shoulder with a letter for him.

"Thanks, Luna,"said Kenneth, taking the letter from Luna's beak. Lightly patting his head against hers. Headbutts was one of Luna's displays of affection. Luna gave an affectionate nibble on Kenneth's ear and flew off.Opening the letter, he turns to Rowan beside him and says, "It's from Angelica."

"What's it say?"asks Rowan, through a mouthful of his egg salad sandwich.

Positioning the letter so that they could both read it:

Dear Kenneth,

I hope this letter gets to you in time. I would like for you to meet me at the Training grounds after dinner.

Angelica

"Well, this looks interesting," said Rowan, "want me to come with you?"

"Sure," answered Kenneth, pocketing the letter.

Finishing lunch,Rowan and Kenneth got up and departed the Great Hall. They spent the rest of the day attending their classes, studying and played Gobstones to pass the time. When they finished eating dinner, they headed towards the Training Grounds.

"Why do you think our Prefect wants to meet us on the Training Grounds?" asked Rowan,as they headed closer to the Grounds.

"I don't know,"admitted Kenneth, "but I wouldn't be surprised if Merula somehow got us kicked out of Gryffindor." They had arrived to the Training Grounds, no one was there. "I guess we're early"

"Do you want to talk about what she said about your brother?"

Kenneth took a deep breath because he knew he couldn't avoid holding in the subject forever.

"Not really," he said, "but it can't be avoided. You already know most of the story from the DailyProphet.My brother was obsessed with the idea there were Cursed Vaults,containing mysterious treasures hidden in Hogwarts. But no one believed him, not even our mum. He broke all kinds of rules, and put people in danger while trying to prove he was right.

"Some people say he unleashed curses on Hogwarts. Some say he was cursed himself. Everyone thought he was mad. Merula was lying about him working for Voldemort, but she was right about him being missing.After he got expelled, he ran away from home, and hasn't been seen since. There were rumours that he came back here, searching for the vaults."

Kenneth started to feel his chest getting heavier with every word.

"Sometimes I wonder if he really was mad. Sometimes I wonder if I am too..."

Rowan had winced at the sound of Voldemort's name, but then shook his head and patted Kenneth's shoulder. "I don't think you're made, Kenneth." he said assuringly. "I think you're brilliant, and I'm glad your my friend."

"Thanks," said Kenneth, with a weak smile and starting to feel better. "Merula will keep attacking us until we do something to stop her. How can we defend ourselves?"

"That's exactly why I invited you here," came a familiar voice behind them.

Both boys turned to see that Angelica had arrived.

"I wouldn't be doing my job as a Prefect if I didn't teach you how to defend yourself. I'm going to teach you two how to duel."

"But we don't know any duelling spells," said Kenneth. "The Defence Against the DarkArts professor is a complete joke and we haven't done much in Charms class."

Angelica gave the same smirk that Kenneth had seen only once before.

"Gryffindor keeps a secret duelling book hidden in the Artefact Room," she said. "It will teach you various spells, potions and techniques. Meet me again after you've learned a duelling spell, and I'll teach you everything else you need to know."

"Artefact Room?"said Kenneth, confused.

"It's a small storage facility off of the Entrance Hall. It's no bigger than a broom closet. I'm sure Rowan has been passed it, already?"

"Is it the one that is by the door that leads to the Courtyard?" asked Rowan,unsure.

Angelica nodded.

"Then I have. Let's go, Kenneth, we've got a book to find."

Taking their leave from Angelica, the two boys ran back towards the castle, fearing that the book might no longer be in the room. Rowan pointed towards the door adjacent to them and walked in. Closing the door behind them,they surveyed the small room they were in. It was a small, square room with a high ceiling. It was dimly lit by a hanging lantern and narrow streams of sunlight from two windows in the right wall.

The left wall by the door was largely covered by a large wooden cabinet with ten small doors,on top of which stacks of parchments had been stowed away. Next to the cabinet had a carpet rolled up leaning against it, followed by a chalkboard that looked like it came from Transfiguration and books underneath it. Beside the chalkboard was a large woven basket filled with an assortment of parchment scrolls and an obelisk with Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Thecentre wall contained shelves of baskets and books. A human skull wason the bottom shelf with pink earmuffs. More parchments and scrolls were lying around, obscured by a large, dusty drape. The right wall had barrels and portraits. The entire place looked as if it hadn't been used in some time. Angelica was correct: the room was not much bigger than a standard broom closet.

"They say untold treasures lie within the Artefact Room," said Rowan,surveying the room.

"Alongwith untold odours," added Kenneth, scrunching his nose from the smell. "Let's hurry up and find that duelling book before I pass out."

"I'll fight urge to catalogue every single amazing thing in this room,"Rowan said with delight. "I'll probably fail," – noticing Kenneth's raised eyebrow – "but at least I'm good at multitasking."

"Let's search each wall to cover more space. You take the left one, I'll take the centre."

Rowan nodded in agreement and proceeded to open each door of the wooden cabinet. Kenneth began searching the when he heard a quiet,mysterious voice enter his mind.

Kenneth...

"What?" asked Kenneth, looking towards Rowan.

Rowan closed the third door of the cabinet and turned around to faceKenneth.

"What, what?" asked Rowan.

"You said my name."

Rowan looked confused.

"No I didn't," he said truthfully.

"I heard a voice," said Kenneth, feeling like he was going mad.

"It wasn't me."

Kenneth then shook his head and let it go.

"It must've been my imagination. Let's just find the book..."

Rowan nodded again and began opening the fourth door of the cabinet, while Kenneth began searching the shelves. Kenneth found a book onApparation, but he decided to leave it be. He thought about learning about it some other time. There were claw marks on a nearby shelf andRowan noted that all the locks on the cabinet were deliberately broken, as though someone was looking for something with haste or impatience. Noticing a book behind the skull, Kenneth reached in and pulled out the book that read A Guide to Duelling and Potions.

"Rowan!"gasped Kenneth with excitement, "I found the book!"

Rowan ran towards Kenneth and gazed at the book with excitement.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Rowan. "Now we can learn a duelling spell, so our Prefect can train us to stand up to Merula."

Suddenly, Kenneth could no longer see Rowan or the room they were in. All he could see was fog and then his vision cleared. He still couldn't see Rowan or the room; instead, he saw a walking suit of armour brandishing a sword and it swung at him.

"Ahh!" he screamed, closing his eyes and bracing for the sword to hit him.It never came. He opened his eyes again and the suit of armour was gone. It was now a staircase in Hogwarts but it was shrouded in mist.He braced himself as the staircase had now become encased with ice.The ice began to spread and encased the walls, heading towards him with lightning speed. Kenneth tried to turn and run, but his legs wouldn't let him. Just as the ice approached, it changed back to thick fog.

The ice is here, came the same mysterious voice. Thevault will open.

"Kenneth? KENNETH!"

Kenneth blinked. Rowan was on his knees by his side looking at him with concern. Kenneth realized that he had fallen over. The light from the sun had fallen and night had arrived. There was less light in the room without the sun now.

"Kenneth, are you all right?" asked Rowan, he looked terrified. "You screamed and then fell on your back. Your eyes rolled up into your skull, I was scared that you were suffering a stroke. You've been on the floor for almost an hour, I was so close to calling for a teacher."

Kenneth lifted himself up into a sitting position. He could feel throbbing pain in the back of his head.

I must've landed on my head.Rubbing the soreness of his head and letting Rowan help bring him back to his feet. He looked back at Rowan, Rowan's face was etched with worry.

"I saw something in my mind," said Kenneth, trying to remember and then feeling frightened. "A walking suit of armour. A staircase shrouded in mist. Ice encasing Hogwarts, spreading faster and faster."

"Ice?"asked Rowan, now less worried but more confused and lost.

"And I heard that same voice again," added Kenneth. "It said 'The ice is here. The vault will open.'"

Rowan's eyes widen like saucepans and then went back to normal.

"I still don't think you're made, but I wonder if your brother saw these same visions."

"Possibly,but we'll have t- wait" – noticing how dark it was – "what time is it?"

Rowan checked his wristwatch and said, "It's a quarter to ten."

"Let's just get back to the Gryffindor Common Room and get some sleep. I don't want to be caught by Filch or his cat."

Rowan nodded in agreement, picked up the duelling book and said, "Good idea. I'll read through this duelling book. We'll catch up later on it. We'll talk about it tomorrow, say...dinner?"

"Let's do that, then."

Leaving the Artefact Room, the boys raced towards Gryffindor and managed to not run into Filch or Mrs. Norris along the way. Making their way into the Common Room, they entered their dormitories, changed into pyjamas, brushed their teeth and went straight to bed. Kenneth fell asleep almost instantly.

The following day went by really quickly as there was a lot of homework for both boys. Kenneth had managed to find the time to complete all his necessary assignments before dinner. As he arrived at in the Great Hall, he found Rowan sitting down with a plate full of sandwiches untouched. It looked as though he was waiting for Kenneth to arrive.

"How are you, Kenneth?" he asked as Kenneth took a seat in front of him and placing some sandwiches on his plate. "Have you had anymore visions since we left the Artefact Room?"

Kenneth shook his head and said, "No. I would tell someone, but with Merula going on about my brother, people already think I'm mad."

Rowan gave Kenneth a sympathetic look.

"I know you're the one who deserves to be upset, but these visions have me rattled," he confessed. "Do you mind if we catch our breath for a bit?"

"Sure," Kenneth shrugged. "That's probably a good idea for us both."

"Your visions really has me worried," said Rowan, he looked worried. He took a bite out of his chicken salad sandwich, "I do have a few questions to ask."

"Shoot," said Kenneth, bracing for the questions. He was still on edge about everything that happened so far.

With Kenneth's approval, Rowan began asking him questions about whether he had seen visions before, concerns and wondering how he can help.After asking another six more questions, Rowan was satisfied with his questions answered. Finishing his food, Kenneth felt better about theordeal.

"I feel better about my visions," he said solemnly. "But I'm still anxious about this duel. I've never been in one before."

"Thankfully," said Rowan, "the duelling book we found details everything you need to know about how to defeat Merula."

"Well that's good. What did you find?"

"Somany things!" exclaimed Rowan with excitement of having to read another book. "What do you want this new spell to do?"

"Hmm..."pondered Kenneth. "Well...if I hurt Merula, it could backfire and cause more trouble. Same with if I humiliate her, even though she tried to ruin my reputation. So, while I want to defeat her in aduel, I'm not a dueller yet. I think it's best if I can learn a spell that I can use for other things besides duelling."

"Well...I'll reread it again and try to find the perfect spell. I can teach it to you in the Gryffindor Common Room. But..." he paused pulling out the book and shuffling through its pages. Stopping at a page and he says, "Here's the most amazing piece of information."

Kenneth took the book and looked at a live image displayed. It was a young tiny wizard that looked very familiar.

"Wait, is that...?" looking at Rowan and he nods with enthusiasm.

"Yes, it's Professor Flitwick!" he squeals. "He is a champion dueller. You should ask him to give you some tips, or even teach you a cool duelling spell."

Looking towards the Professor's seating table, Kenneth finds the tiny wizard helping himself to a bowl of butterscotch pudding. He then turns toRowan and says, "Thanks so much. I'll learn all of this as fast as I can before Merula has a chance to bully anyone else."

Getting up from his chair, Kenneth walks towards the Professor's table and approaches Flitwick.

"Um,excuse me, Professor Flitwick?" Kenneth asks shyly, putting his hands behind him. Flitwick looks at Kenneth just as he takes another mouthful of pudding.

"Ah,Mr. Russell," he beamed. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you had some time to talk in private?"

"Ah, of course. I have some time later this evening. You may come to the courtyard at nine o'clock. You won't be in trouble from being up passed curfew." He finished with a wink.

"Thank you, sir" said Kenneth, relieved that it worked out easier than anticipated.

Bowing to the little wizard, he made sure to do the same gesture towards Professor McGonagall and Snape, who were both sitting beside Flitwick on either side. McGonagall gestured towards Kenneth with a tight-lipped smile that he rarely saw. Snape, on the other hand, had a raised eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. Ignoring the look,Kenneth turned and sat back down.

"How'd it go?" asked Rowan.

"I'm meeting him tonight at nine," answered Kenneth.

"Make sure you keep it subtle and not let him get suspicious," advised Rowan cautiously.

"Duly noted."

Almost an hour had passed and the students began to get out of their chairs and headed towards their respective Common Rooms. Kenneth and Rowangot out of their chairs and headed out of the Great Hall. Kenneth stayed behind and told Rowan he'd be back later from meeting with Flitwick. With that, he continued on towards the Courtyard. Gazing at the fountain, he remembered the moment he was interrupted by Merula and sent flying into the fountain.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Russell?" came the voice of Flitwick behind him.

Kenneth turned to see the small wizard staring back at him with curiosity.

"Professor, is it true that you were a duelling champion before you taught at Hogwarts?" asked Kenneth.

"It's true," said the tiny wizard proudly. "I can Stupefy and Protego with the best of them. I have a shelf full of trophies to boot," he added with barely concealed pride.

"Do you think you could teach me some of what you know?" Kenneth askedintently.

Flitwick's eyed him carefully and said,"The Hogwarts curriculum includes lessons on many defensive spells."

Kenneth knew he had to be careful with his words and he said, "I...need some advanced instructions, Professor."

"Hmm," said Flitwick, eyeing him more carefully than before. "Tell me, why do you want to duel?"

"Well...I will admit that I have at least three reasons why I want to duel, but I'll choose the most important one: To defend myself. I've been attacked before. I want to be able to defend myself."

"That's understandable, but duelling should always be a last resort. Have you been attacked by a student recently?"

"Yes," Kenneth sighed. He knew there wasn't a point in lying about it. "The exact same student who sabotaged my potion and locked me in a corridor with Devil's Snare."

"Goodness!"exclaimed Flitwick in surprise.

"But I don't have proof, Professor. That's why I am asking you to teach me. I won't let you down."

Flitwick broke eye contact and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Please," pleaded Kenneth. "I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Flitwick dropped his hand and gazed into Kenneth's golden eyes.

"I was afraid things might be difficult for you here given your brother's reputation..." Flitwick hesitated. He then smiled sympathetically and said, "I may be able to teach you the finest self-defence spellI know.

"Thank you, sir" said Kenneth, bowing.

"You're welcome. said Flitwick. With a serious tone he continued, "I will teach you the one spell. The dueller's most essential spell, Expelliarmus. It is intended to disarm your opponent without causing them injury.Stand beside me and listen to my instructions."

Kenneth did as he was told and stood beside the small wizard. Flitwick pulled out his wand and instructed Kenneth to do the same. He began to instruct him on maintaining a tight grip on his wand. Kenneth never in his life thought that he would be learning how to duel in his first-year and month at Hogwarts. After about an hour later Flitwick stops his instruction and looks up at Kenneth.

"Good," he said, "You have the hang of it. Now let's see the Disarming Charm on me."

"What?"gasped Kenneth in shock and fear. "On you?"

"Now!" squeaked Flitwick, with command Kenneth never heard before.

Kenneth could feel himself shaking at the concept of having to point his wand at a teacher, but he relaxed and pointed his wand at Flitwick and roared, "Expelliarmus!"

A beam of red light ejected out of Kenneth's wand and hit Flitwick's, knocking it out of his hand and landing a few feet away from him.Flitwick looked at Kenneth with surprise on his face. He walk towards his wand and picked it up.

"Russell!" he squeaked.

"I'm sorry!" Kenneth apologizing profusely and dropping his wand as though it was white-hot.

Flitwick softened his gaze and beamed at him.

"You've done it!" Flitwick praised, picking up Kenneth's wand to give to him. "You truly do have a gift for Charms."

"Thank you so much, Professor Flitwick." said Kenneth, relieved and gratefully took back his wand. "This will be a huge help."

"You might want to consider practising with Mr. Copper. He's hesitant but very skilled."

"I will. I've always thought that Ben is better at Charms than he lets on."

"Now, I think it's best if you get to your Common Room. Here..." pulling out a note from his pocket and gave it to Kenneth, "That's a permission slip in case you run into Mr. Filch or any professor. And lastly, promise me that you will only duel when you have no other choice."

"I promise I'll only duel to defend myself, Professor."

Flitwick smiled again.

"Good. I believe you have great potential, and I would hate to see you ruin it by breaking school rules. Duelling is not allowed on school grounds without permission," he added grimly. "If you use this spell for anything except self-defence, I will be forced to recommend your expulsion."

"Yes, sir." Kenneth said, his eyes flashing yellow with fear.

"Goodnight, Mr. Russell" said Flitwick. Ignoring the sudden eye colour change and pocketing his wand, he walks back into the castle.

I don't want to disappoint Professor Flitwick, he thought,but if I don't duel Merula, she'll never stop bullying everyone.

Pocketing his own wand and holding the note in one hand, Kenneth follows Flitwick back into the castle and heads back toward Gryffindor Tower.He made it back without attracting attention from either Filch or hiscat. The Fat Lady on the other hand was irritated that he had woken her up from her slumber. Allowing him entry, the Common Room was empty except Rowan was sitting by the fireplace . He saw Kenneth arrive and he jumped to his feet

"I found a spell in the duelling book that fits everything you said you wanted," he said beaming. "The Tickling Charm, Rictusempra!"

"Tickling Charm?" asked Kenneth, unsure of what to think. "I said I wanted a spell that would be useful for more than duelling."

"There are literally hundreds of documented cases where witches and wizards saved lives by tickling each someone," said Rowan assuringly."Intense laughing can be quite painful if you wanted to hurt Merula. And rolling around on the ground in a fit of uncontrollable laughter is very embarrassing, if you wanted to humiliate her. I got all the bases covered."

"Allright," said Kenneth, understanding all the points. "How does it go?"

Rowan pulled out the duelling book and began showing the images of how to cast the spell and pronunciation of the spell. It took a shorter amount of time to understand the technique and basics of theCharm and Kenneth felt confident in casting it. He pointed his wand towards the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

"Rictusempra!"he said in a whisper as to not wake up anyone. A jet of silver light expelled from his wand and hit the mantelpiece.

"I think you've learned the Tickling Charm!" whispered Rowan excitedly. He then stood in front of Kenneth and opened his arms spread-eagled and said, "Try it out."

"On you?" gasped Kenneth.

"I'm might not be the strongest, but tree farmers are resilient folk. I will withstand your hilarious spell. Don't you think you should test the spell before duelling Merula?"

"I don't want to hurt you, but I need to make sure I can cast this spell before duelling Merula." He then pointed his wand at Rowan's chest and said, "Brace yourself for intense tickling, I suppose?"

Rowan nodded and then closed his eyes, bracing himself.

"Rictusempra!" he whispered intensely.

A jet of silver light hit Rowan and he grabbed his body laughing uncontrollably.

"AH!HA-HA-HA! I can't stop laughing!" Rowan was now on the floor laughing harder and barely able to talk through the laughter. "It hurts...HA-HA...so bad...HA-HA...

"I'm sorry, Rowan!" gasped Kenneth, he didn't know how strong the spell was.

"Don't be..HA-HA...sorry. It'll be worth it to see the...HA-HA...look onMerula's face when you...HA-HA...use it on her in a duel!"

Suddenly fast footsteps came running from the girl's dormitories and Angelica came down. She was dressed in a velvet nightgown, hair tied up in a tight bun and her wand in a combat stance. Her eyes widen when she saw Rowan on the floor laughing uncontrollably. She pointed her wand at Rowan and said, "Finite incantatem." Rowan stopped laughing and got back on his feet. Wiping the tears from his eyes he thanked Angelica for stopping the spell.

"What the bloody hell were you two doing?" she asked, clearly annoyed. "Do you have any idea how late it is for jokes?"

"It wasn't a joke," Rowan wheezed. "It was a first time cast."

"For what?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms.

"Duelling,"answered Kenneth. "Can I tell you all about it tomorrow? It's late and I'm already tired. Sorry for waking you.

Not wanting to argue, Angelica simply nodded and bid them good night, turning her back and going back to the dormitory.

Kenneth mimicked the same and headed towards the boy's dormitories with Rowan following. He was definitely tired from learning two spells in a span of only two hours. Dressing into pyjamas and brushing his teeth, he fell asleep. Dreaming about the events of spell-casting that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the writing was influenced by TheWasp1995


	11. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some minor dialogue inspired TheWasp1995

Kenneth awoke early the next morning feeling refreshed. Changing into his robes and fixing his hair, he walks downstairs and finds Rowan waiting for him.

"Morning," he said, "sleep well?"

"Morning," Kenneth responds back, stretching his muscles. "Feeling refreshed."He notices Rowan holding a sheet of paper in his hand. "What's that?" he asks.

"It's from Angelica," said Rowan, handing the sheet of paper to Kennethfor him to read it. "She gave it to me five minutes ago."

Kenneth took the paper and read it:

I hope you're ready to duel. Let's see what you've been learning. Meet me in the Courtyard.

Angelica

"I guess that means we'll have to skip breakfast," groaned Kenneth.

"It's still early," said Rowan, shrugging. "I don't think she'll have us for long."

"I hope you're right. Let's go."

When they arrived in the Courtyard, they saw Angelica sitting on a bench with a basket beside her. When she saw them approach, she smiled and thanked them for coming so quickly.

"We didn't get to talk last night," she said. "Did you learn aduelling spell?"

"I learned Rictusempra and Expelliarmus," said Kenneth, feeling proud of himself.

"The Tickling Charm and the Disarming Charm? I'm impressed. So that was what was the commotion last night, you casted the Tickling Charm on Rowan."

"Yes," said Rowan, rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed. "Sorry for that."

"No need," she said and then turned to Kenneth. "Where did you learn the Disarming Charm?"

"Professor Flitwick."

"He did?" Angelica was now beaming with pride. She pulled out her wand and said, "Show me!"

"Expelliarmus!"Kenneth roared pointing his wand at Angelica. A jet of red light expelled from his wand and it hit her wand, knocking it out of her grip and flew straight to Kenneth, whom caught it.

"Very impressive," she mused, taking back her wand. "That was the finest Disarming Charm I've seen a first-year cast."

"That was the first time the wand flew towards the caster. Flitwick's only flew a few feet beside him."

"Wait, what?!" exclaimed Angelica, eyes wide like saucepans.

"You disarmed Professor Flitwick?" Rowan and Angelica said in unison.

"Yep, he ordered me to."

"Well, now I think the best way to teach you both how to duel is to have you duel each other."

"I don't want to hurt Rowan," said Kenneth shaking his head with refusal.

"And I don't want to get hurt," Rowan agreeing.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt, but that's part of learning how to duel."

"But-"

"It'll be fine," she assured. "I'm here and you have my permission. Now let's begin"

Angelica had both of them move away from each other at a distance and ordered them to face each other.

"First rule of duelling, each dueller face their opponent and bow. "Kenneth and Rowan bowed in unison. "Now begin."

Rowan tried to cast the Tickling Charm but Kenneth was faster. Rowan dodged the attack just in time and successfully casted the Charm. This time it was Kenneth's turn to dodge but he lost his balance and fell while dropping his wand in the process. Rowan, feeling triumphant, casted the Charm again. Thinking back to his Jackie Chan films he used to watch, Kenneth desperately swung his legs upwards and pulled his arms behind him, swinging into a half back-handspring. He managed to dodge the the Charm in the nick of time.

Taking the advantage of Rowan's stunned reaction of what he just saw, Kenneth aimed and fired the Tickling Charm at Rowan. This time, Rowan's reaction wasn't fast enough. He was hit square in the chest and thrown backwards, hitting the ground while laughing hysterically.

"Expelliarmus!" Kenneth roared, following up on Rowan in the air. Rowan's wand was knocked out of his hand before he hit the ground.

"Kenneth! "exclaimed Angelica. "How in the world did you do that?"

"Well I used to watch a lot of Muggle films done by a Chinese act-"

"Not that, that!" she said pointing at his hands.

Kenneth looked down at his hands and realized that he wasn't holding his wand. Looking at the stone ground in front of him was his wand on the ground.

"Wait, did I just...?"

"You casted advanced wandless magic! When were you going to tell us that?"

"I didn't know I could," Kenneth admitted. He gazed at his wand, and without thinking, lifted his arm out and opening his hand. His wand twitch and shook and then as if it was a magnet, flew straight into his hand.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed in shock, looking at his wand.

"Blimey!" yelled Rowan, it was his turn to be shocked. He was now on his feet rubbing his muscles.

"Let's see if that wasn't just a fluke," said Kenneth looking at Rowan's wand on the ground. Pocketing his own wand, he held out his arm and Rowan's wand was summoned into Kenneth's hand as well. "O.K this is maddening."

"Tell me, Kenneth" said Angelica, looking vastly impressed. "Is one of your parents not a Hogwarts alumni?"

"Well my mum transferred to Hogwarts from Uagadou School of Magic..."

"There's the answer," she said, now understanding. "Uagadou is known for being the best school at casting wandless magic. It seems you inherited it from her."

"I suppose," said Kenneth feeling sheepish.

Rowan approached them, still rubbing his sore muscles.

"Are you all right, Rowan" asked Kenneth, handing him his wand.

"I'll be fine," he said, through clenched teeth. "I'll happily trade a few bruises for learning how to duel."

"Well done, both of you," said Angelica, patting both their shoulders. "Now you'll be able to defend yourselves, and properly represent Gryffindor."

"And if I keep training, I'll be able to end Merula's bullying."

"I must say you're ready for whatever this girl will try to throw at you. But, I hope you're not going to challenge her in a duel, I can't defend you from that."

"Professor Flitwick warned me about fighting. I won't seek Merula out and I won't duel her, unless I have no choice and she attacks me. I only wanted to learn the duelling spells just in case."

Angelica nodded in understanding.

"Well, there's no point in arguing," she said. "I commend you for making a wise decision." She then pointed at the fountain. "Take a seat, both of you." The boys listened and sat down. She then turned and picked up the basket and opened it up. There were muffins and scones in them with a bottle of pumpkin juice and three goblets.

"I suspected we'd be out here for a while and so I decided to ask the house-elves in the kitchens to provide us with a breakfast of our own."

"Thanks!"said both Kenneth and Rowan in unison. Turning to each other at the fact they said the same thing, they both burst into laughter and began to wolf down their pastries. Angelica laughed as well and joined them.

Finishing their breakfast, Angelica packed the basket and proceeded to leave the Courtyard. She turned to them again and said, "One more thing." The boys looked up at her.

"Please don't try to challenge anyone in duels because I can't defend you." She then sighed sadly and continued, "That being said, I'm afraid that what I just said might be redundant to you and it's simply the inevitable. Please don't get hurt." She then turned and left the Courtyard.

Hallowe'en was fast approaching and the pumpkins that Hagrid was growing werenow the size of large boulders. As October was nearing, the weather began to cool down and causing students to now dress in scarves and gloves to shield from the cold.

Over the course of the next few days, Rowan and Kenneth spent a good portion of their free time practising in the case that Kenneth would have to face the inevitable duel. The would spend the time looking at other considerate spells to learn. The Knockback Jinx, the Levitation Charm and the Fire-Making Charm came to mind but they knew that they'd be learning it in Professor Flitwick's class soon enough. The Levitation Charm, indeed, happened to be their next charms lesson.

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation, or the ability to make objects fly," said Flitwick, holding his wand. "Don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practising. Swish and flick. Allow me to demonstrate. And remember – Wingardium Leviosa!"

Kenneth looked around as he pulled out his wand; something didn't feel right.

"Rowan, have you seen Ben?" asked Kenneth to Rowan beside him.

"I haven't," answered Rowan. "In fact, the last place I saw him was at breakfast."

It was indeed odd. Ben would always walk with Rowan and Kenneth to classes, since they shared a large number of them with him. That day didn't feel right. Kenneth knew that he'd have to look for Ben later, but for now he had to focus in class.

He pointed his wand at the feather on his table, swish and flicked and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

The feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above his head.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

As Kenneth and Rowan left the classroom and enjoy some of the free time they had for the rest of the day, they decided to head over to the library to read more on different charms and jinxes to learn. Rowan excused himself to use the lavatory. As Kenneth was reading about the Bat-Bogey Hex, he was interrupted by Rowan shaking him frantically.

"Rowan? What's wrong?" Kenneth said, surprised.

"You have to come to the Courtyard, something bad is happening. Ben is there!" With that, Rowan grabbed his bag and raced out of the library.

"Ben?" said Kenneth, to himself. Remembering that he wasn't in Charms class and that is when it hit him like a bludger that something bad happened. "Oh no..."

Putting the books back on their respective shelves, Kenneth grabbed his bag and raced after Rowan and made his way to the Courtyard. There was a large gathering of first-year students in the Courtyard. They were all looking in the same direction at two figures. Kenneth could make out that one of the figures was Ben but couldn't see the other. Could it be...? Finding Rowan a few feet away, he was beside himself with worry.

"Rowan, what's going on?" Kenneth asked approaching

Rowan turned to face Kenneth gravely.

"Merula is threatening Ben. He keeps trying to walk away but she won't let him."

"You're an embarrassment to everyone in our year!" came the arrogant voice of Merula.

"Just leave me alone!" cried Ben.

Taking a deep breath, Kenneth pushed his way through the crowd of students to get a better look. Without looking at the blonde Hufflepuff in front of him, he taps her shoulder while keeping his eyes ahead.

"What's happening?"

"Merula cornered him," she explains with worry. "Someone's got to do something, she's got her wand out and pointing it at him with lethal intention."

"Please move aside and let me through," said Kenneth with ice in his voice and still not looking at the girl. His temper had begun to rise.

The girl gasped and moved aside. Kenneth knew why she gasped. His eyes had changed to a yellow mixed with crimson. This was the moment where Kenneth's temper had reached a very dangerous level. Pushing his way forward, he was hoping that what the girl said wasn't true: he was wrong. Arriving at the front of the crowd, he saw Merula with her wand out pointed directly at Ben's chest. Ben looked as though he was a moment away from wetting himself.

"Disgusting Mudbloods like you shouldn't even be allowed in Hogwarts," spat Merula with fire in her eyes. "Leave the magic to real wizards and witches."

"Leave him alone, Merula!" yelled Kenneth.

She turned to see Kenneth looking at her with anger.

She smirked and said, "Make me." She then turned her attention on Ben, flicked her wand and yelled, "Flipendo!"

Ben was sent flying backwards as though car had hit him. He fell to the ground hard with a loud thud. Kenneth had finally had enough. At that moment he was shaking with rage. He no longer cared what the consequences would be, but there was no justice if no one stood up.

"Get up, you filthy little Mudblood!" As Ben tried to get up to his feet, Merula flicked her wand again. "Flip--oww!"

At that moment Kenneth had already thrown his bag to the ground, ran up and grabbed Merula's wand wrist, squeezing and twisting it hard. He began pushing her arm inwards until her wand was pointing at her face. She looked and gasped at the look Kenneth was giving her. His face was emotionless and his eyes were a deep crimson

"You said Muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts?" said Kenneth quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. He then yelled, "Well neither should children of Death Eaters!" With inhuman strength, he hurled Merula away from both him and Ben. She too, landed with a heavy thud on the stone ground

There was a gasps and murmurs among the crowd of first-years. Kenneth turned and gently pulled Ben to his feet. Ben looked terrified at Kenneth's eyes. Kenneth closed his eyes and took several breaths. His eyes changed back to honey-gold.

"You all right, Ben?" he asks.

Ben could only nod and his eyes looked over Kenneth's shoulder. Kenneth turned as well, facing Merula who slowly stood on her feet. She rubbed her wand wrist to soothe the pain from Kenneth's grip. Her violet eyes then angrily pierced Kenneth's.

"You've got some nerve, Russell!" she snarled.

"So do you, you little twit! said Kenneth nastily. "But it'll be okay,Merula."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure your parents will eventually be released from Azkaban. Either way, just because they chose evil, doesn't mean you have to be evil too."

There were more gasps and murmurs coming from the crowd. Merula eyed them from left to right and angrily looked at Kenneth again.

"You should try to mind your own business," she said quietly with barely suppressed rage.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Merula. And you should try to get a friend of your own or a life. You might not be so miserable."

"You never learn, do you, Russell? Why don't you be like your mad brother,and go missing?"

"Why don't you put that wand away and jog on? You're the person everyone wishes would just go away."

Merula raised her wand in challenge and said "Make me, Russell. You'll lose again like the loser you are."

"Funny you should mention that, tell everyone how you beat me." Kenneth said crossing his arms. "Did you turn my head into a pumpkin or Levitate me and threw me into the Black Lake?" He opened his arms spread-eagled. "Go ahead, prove to everyone that you can use the Levitation Charm."

Merula hesitated.

"Well? I'm waiting." in mocked surprise, "Oh, could it be that you lied about the duel? Could it be that the truth is you used the Knockback Jinx on me when my back was turned? That makes more sense."

Merula was now shaking with rage, knowing that all the rumours she made up were all hogwash.

"You never learn, do you, Merula?" Kenneth mimicked. "You can dish it but you can't take it. Like I told you before, you are not worth my time." Turning his back, he took Ben's arm and placed it behind his neck and outer shoulder. "Oh and Merula?" Turning his head, "If you try to cast the jinx on me while my back is turned, it will mean that I was telling the truth all along. I don't want to have to duel you."

With that he and half carried Ben towards Rowan. Rowan's eyes widened and tried to yell but Kenneth heard the scream behind him.

"Too bad! Flipendo!"

The spell had missed Kenneth and hit Rowan square in the chest and he hit the ground a few feet backwards.

"Rowan!" yelled Kenneth.

"I've been wanting to do that since the Start-of-Term Feast." said Merula, triumphantly. "You're next, Russell."

Kenneth felt the anger boil inside of him. He didn't care if he got hit but if anyone harms his friends or family, that was a line no one should cross. Taking Ben's arm off of him and setting him near Rowan, whom was rubbing the back of his head. He turned to face Merula and he pulled out his wand.

"You just made a big mistake," said Kenneth quietly with barely controlled rage. His entire eye had changed to jet black, like a shark's. "I was right after all: you really are a bloody coward."

"Don't call me coward!" yelled Merula.

"You just proved to everyone here that I was telling the truth. You lied about the duel. I guess that means you really are not the most powerful witch in Hogwarts." His eyes changed back to gold. "You're just pathetic."

"Flipendo!"

Kenneth felt the push come and he was ready for it. He allowed it to hit him and he was knocked back sliding on the floor.

"Wrong again, Russ—what?! Oww!"

Kenneth had done the same back handspring in his practice duel with Rowan and he was on his feet before Merula could finish her sentence. Before his feet hit the ground, he had casted a quick Knockback Jinx back ather. It wasn't nearly as strong, since he never casted it before. The crowd gasp, some murmured and others clapped at the impressive display.

"Yield, Merula" said Kenneth, giving a small bow in challenge. "Last chance."

"Never!" she spat back, giving an even smaller bow than Kenneth's. "Flipendo!"

Kenneth dodged and set off a series of jinxes back at Merula, whom was reeling back trying to dodge. He could see that he had the advantage and could tell that Merula wasn't used to having someone fight back with as much aggression as her. Her lack of poise and balance were giving her away. The crowd was starting to cheer on the duel. Even some Slytherins were impressed by the grit of the young Gryffindor.

Finally, Kenneth managed to break through and managed to hit Merula with the Tickling Charm. She managed to stay on her feet but her laughter was uncontrollable. She eyed him with rage and raised her wand again but Kenneth was faster.

"Expelliarmus!" he roared.

The jet of scarlet light hit Merula's wand and flew out of her hand,landing a few feet away from her. She jumped to grab her wand, but Kenneth lifted his wandless arm and summoned it to his outstretched hand. It flew into his hand as if it were a magnet. Kenneth had his wand still pointed at Merula while he held her wand in the other hand. The crowd gasped and erupted with cheers. Gasped that Kenneth managed to summon Merula's wand and cheered knowing that the duel was over.

"How'd you learn that spell already?" Merula asked, still on the ground and shocked. "No fair!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Rowan. "That was amazing, Kenneth!"

Merula rose to her feet. Her face had flushed pink.

"You can't be better than me!" she yelled, her composure and pride steadily slipping. "No one can be better than me!"

"Yield, Merula!" said Kenneth, calmly. He looked at Merula's wand and threw it back to her while still pointing his wand at her. "From where I'm standing, you're no better than anyone. You lost, I beat you. Now apologize to Ben Copper and cease this senseless bullying."

Merula caught her wand and stubbornly pointed it at Kenneth. Kenneth noticed a few tall figures approaching from behind Merula and immediately pocketed his wand and crossed his arms. He stared back at Merula,waiting patiently.

"Apologize?" yelled Merula incredulously, at the top of her lungs. She yelled with a high degree of defiance and stubbornness, "I'll never apologize to you losers and Mudbloods! I'm Merula Snyde! Fourth generation Slytherin! The greatest witch at Hogwarts! I do what I want when I want! I run this school! I—"

"In very serious trouble," interrupted a cold voice.

In the midst of her tirade, Merula didn't notice the arrival of Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape, all of whom had a different expression on their face. McGonagall looked absolutely livid, Flitwick was frowning with contempt and Snape looked as if he was about to give a troll a sponge bath. Merula jumped and took a few steps forward before turning around.

"P-Professor Snape!" Merula stammered in fear for the first time.

"Professors, I..." said Kenneth, trying to explain.

"I suspect that this is your fault, Mr. Russell" drawled Snape, with amused malice in his voice. "Are you aware of Hogwarts' strict policy on unauthorized duelling?"

"Yes, Professor" sighed Kenneth, he knew he was in deep trouble and in no position to lie.

"Did you cast the first spell in this duel, Mr. Russell?" asked Flitwick grimly.

"No." Kenneth said truthfully. "Merula hit me with Flipendo first."

"Lies, he struck me first!" whined Merula.

"LIAR!"yelled Kenneth, Rowan, Ben and a good number of the crowd in unison.

"Kenneth was defending me from her," said Ben, his face white with fear."She casted Flipendo onme before they started duelling."

"We saw the whole thing," said Rowan. "She hit me with the same jinx. There are countless witnesses here who can attest to that."

There were murmurs of agreement coming from the crowd. No one seemed willing to lie for Merula because a large number of them have already had to endure her bullying.

Acknowledging the crowd, Professor Flitwick then turned to Snape and said, "Miss Snyde cast the first spell, Professor Snape." Mr Russell was only defending himself."

"AndI wonder where he learned the Disarming Charm," countered Snape coldly, unwilling to let his house be punished further.

Flitwick flushed pink.

"Being as that may," interjected Professor McGonagall, "I shall inform the Headmaster about this incident and discuss what action should be taken. In the meantime, they can wait in the West Tower."

"Clean yourself up," said Snape and eyeing Kenneth, "and see me in the West Towers to face the consequences of your actions, Russell."

"And Miss Snyde," added Professor McGonagall irritably. Flitwick frowned at Snape.

"And Miss Snyde" sighed Snape.

"You really need to stop favouring your own house, Severus." whispered McGonagall. "The students will despise you forever if you don't treat them fairly." Snape gave McGonagall a sharp look and then faced the crowd.

"Everyone, back to your classes. Now!"

The professors vacated the scene and the crowd quickly began to disperse. They wanted to be out before Snape could find an excuse to deduct House Points. Kenneth felt like he was about to be thrown into the Black Lake and have the rumoured giant squid pull him into the depths.

"Well that worked out well," he muttered, picking up his bag.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rowan said incredulously. "That was incredible, you not only stand up to Merula, you humiliated her in front of a vast majority of first-years without hurting her."

"Thank you again, Kenneth" Ben said gratefully, patting Kenneth's back. "I don't what was going to happen if you weren't there. The crowd didn't stand up to her, but you did."

"That's what we Russells do," said Kenneth putting an arm around both Rowan and Ben, "we stick out for one another even they're not family. I'm just afraid that Christmas will come early if Snape gets his way and has me expelled. My parents will kill me."

"That won't happen," said Rowan placing an arm around Kenneth's shoulder."Flitwick and McGonagall believed you. They're more fair than heis."

"He's right," said Ben, placing an arm around Kenneth's other shoulder. "You've got plenty of witnesses to testify."

Kenneth smiled at the support. He felt satisfied that he knocked Merula down a peg but he feared it would only get worse. If he was expelled, who would kill him first, his mother or father? He dreaded that thought.

"Thanks, guys. I just hope Dumbledore sees it the same way."

"Plus," Rowan added with a smirk. "I believe you have gained a few admirers from the girls."

"What?" Kenneth said with a raised eyebrow, "The hell are you talking about?"

"Well..." Rowan beamed. "There was one particular blonde Hufflepuff girl that was eyeing you with adoration. She couldn't keep her eyes off of you."

"Who?"

"You'll see soon enough."


	12. A Curious Corridor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it to be really dumb that Merula never got punished in the game for starting the fight and only the MC lost 20 points. I decided to punish her with 60 points because Slytherin never seemed to lose that many points in the books and it's fun to see Snape get embarrassed. The outburst is a reference on ourselves when we need to finally let it all out after bottling the emotions up for too long.

A few hours had passed and Kenneth immediately started feeling like he had become a celebrity. A large number of students from all houses, except Slytherin, clapped and cheered when he passed them in the corridors after his duel with. He received a large number of high-fives, pats on the back and handshakes. The attention started making him feel sheepish and uncomfortable. He wasn't used to this kind of attention.

Kenneth found himself back in the courtyard again surrounded by a large amount of students. Even Angelica was beaming with pride over how Kenneth handled himself in the duel. She wasn't there to witness it but she wasn't upset over it because witnesses told her that Kenneth tried to walk away from the duel. Ben was in a good mood, the bullying fromMerula ceased to exist at that moment and for the first time, looked happy.

Kenneth had sat himself in between Ben and Rowan, laughing and joking about the exaggerated rumours that took place only hours earlier. He jokingly answered each question.

"Are you a Jedi?" asked one Gryffindor boy.

"A what?" asked Charlie nearby.

"A Jedi, from the movie Star Wars."

"What's a movie?"

"It's alright, Charlie," laughed Kenneth. He had seen all three films and he was a big fan. He turned to the student and smiled mischievously and said, "Maybe."

"Can you do that with a goblet?" asked another enthusiastic student,pulling out a goblet and placing it on the floor.

"Let's see..."

He looked at the goblet and stuck his arm out. The goblet had lifted itself in the air as if on a string, and floated towards Kenneth's outstretched hand. The surrounding students clapped at the display. Kenneth tried to send it back towards the floor and it almost worked.The goblet floated and it shook and fell down on the floor.

"Oh well!" laughed Kenneth. "I'll have to practice more."

"You said your mum was originally from the Uagadou school?" asked Charlie, he looked excited "They're skilled inSelf-Transfiguration, right? Can you transfigure yourself into a dragon?"

Several students roared with laughter, including Kenneth.

"No...at least I never tried it."

"Can you shoot lightning like the Emperor?" asked the same Gryffindor boy.

"Let's try," smiling mischievously. He put his hood of over his head and changed his eyes to yellow-red. He looked at the student and gave a look of hatred. The Gryffindor boy looked scared.

"Now, young Gryffindor" said Kenneth raising his hands, "You will die." He smiled evilly and flicked his hands towards the flinching boy. Kenneth stopped and said, "Just kidding."

The entire surrounding crowd roared with laughter. The boy joined in the laughter, relieved that the attempt didn't work. Kenneth removed hishood and winked at him. He changed his eyes back to honey-gold.

There jokes were short lived by the screeching of a tawny owl flying down. Kenneth immediately knew where it came from and his happiness turned to dread. The owl landed on the fountain and eyed Kenneth with disgust. It's large black eyes reminded Kenneth of someone familiar. Taking the letter from the owl's beak, the owl pecked hard at Kenneth's finger.

"Ouch!" cried Kenneth, dropping the letter. The peck had drawn blood. "There's no mistaking that you're Snape's owl."

A Hufflepuff girl gave him a serviette.

"Thank you," he said, not looking at the her.

He wrapped the serviette around his finger and angrily looked at the owl, who seemed proud at what it had just done.

"You might want to clear off or I'll tell Luna about what you did," Kenneth said doing an impression of Snape, and changing his eyes to Snape's . "She's not as forgiving as I am."

Luna was one of the larger owls in the owlery and she had gained a reputation of being the mother towards the other owls. She was very kind and nurturing towards the owls that were well behaved. She didn't tolerate or approve of immature ones. If any owl caused trouble or harm towards students or other owls, she'd put them in their place. This particular owl had gotten on her bad side the moment she arrived to the owlery.

The tawny owl screeched and flew off immediately.

"What a nasty owl," said Rowan frowning. "I take it that Snape sent his note to you?"

"Most likely," said Kenneth opening the letter and read the note.

You must answer for duelling Merula Snyde. Come to the Upstairs Corridor in the West Tower.

Professor Snape

Snape's handwriting was indeed the same font and shape as the forged note that Merula wrote. She clearly mimicked his handwriting to perfection. Kenneth sighed and pocketed the not. He bid the students goodbye, thinking it was the last time he'd be there again.

"Kenneth, wait!" came the voice of Angelica.

"Yes?" asked Kenneth.

"Give me your hand that the owl pecked."

"Why?" asking confused.

"Just do it, please" she said rolling her eyes.

Sighing, he held out his hand and she pulled off the serviette.

"Wait! What're yo--"

Angelica pulled out her wand, tapped it on his gashed finger and said, "Episkey."

Kenneth's finger felt very hot, and then very cold. He looked at his finger andthe scar tissue was healed, leaving no trace of a scar. He bent his finger carefully.

"Thanks," grunted Kenneth.

"Don't mention it," said Angelica, putting away her wand. "Good luck."

Nodding Kenneth turned his back and walked out of the courtyard. He could feel the eyes of every student piercing his back as he walked out.

Well, there goes another Russell, thought Kenneth as he took the stairs. Jacob got expelled and I'll be joining him soon. Who's going to kill me first, mum or dad? I suppose one of them will bury me in a shallow grave and the other will dig me up to kill me again. That's the beauty of a shallow grave.

Turning a corner into the West Tower corridor, he found himself face to face with a tower and a staircase. The staircase was guarded by a large,and ugly stone gargoyle. This had to be the place for where to meet Snape. Kenneth was hoping it was the place, as it would give Snape the cruel pleasure of finding an excuse to deduct points. His thoughts were interrupted by a soft, gentle hand touching his shoulder.

"Hey," said a voice behind him.

Kenneth turned to see someone was behind him. It wasn't Merula. It wasn't even Snape. It was the same blonde Hufflepuff girl he had spoken to in the crowd earlier, only now he had the opportunity to see who's face it was. It was Penny Haywood, the very popular first-year, who had a talent of being the most gifted potioneer and knowing all about the gossip of Hogwarts' everyday life.

He only interacted with her only twice - the update on the train's arrival and when he wished her luck in the Sorting Hat ceremony. This time, Kenneth had the chance to look at her more carefully. Her reputation preceded her. She was, however, even prettier than most girls. She had long, shiny blonde hair with two thick braids over her shoulders, and a braid that wrapped around her left side that formed a ponytail, giving her a half up.

She had light tan skin and soft full lips. Her 'doe' shaped, ocean blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and they were gazing deep into Kenneth's honey-gold. Kenneth felt hot blood in his cheeks and felt like he was in a trance looking into them.

"Hello, Kenneth Russell" she said in a friendly greeting and smiling. Her smile made her even prettier.

"Y-you know who I am?" stammered Kenneth, stunned. A girl of her popularity didn't just talk to anyone. He was expecting her to be snooty and stuck-up, but it was all evidence to the contrary. Kenneth still found himself shocked to be sought after by someone like her.

"Of course," she says beaming, "Does that surprise you?"

"Well, yeah. Definitely. I mean, y-you're P-Penelope Haywood" he could feel himself blushing and his heart racing. He felt like he was talking to a celebrity "You're the most popular girl in our year and I'm...not popular. I'm just a freak. A loser. Don't you realize that you're talking to a mad, cursed brother of the infamous Jacob Russell? People will freak!"

"That's not what I see," she countered sweetly. "And let them freak, why should you care?" She took a step closer to him, and with a wink she said, "And please, call me 'Penny.'

"Mhm" his voice cracking and nodding vigorously. She eyed him curiously, noticing that he looked frightened.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Well, I'm talking to the Penny Haywood," he said. "And like I said; the most popular girl in our year talking to...a cursed boy.

"I disagree," she said smiling. "Everyone's been talking about the hero who was brave enough to stand up to the tyranny of Merula Snyde. Not to mention the rumours about your brother..."

She place emphasis on the word hero, and that didn't stop Kenneth's heart from skipping a beat. He decided to make a joke; hoping to avoid having to talk about Jacob.

"What can I say?" shrugging, "I'm a walking, talking magnet of trouble. If there was an erumpent here, I'd get the horn."

Penny giggled that sounded like music to Kenneth's ears. He recognized that musical giggle, it sounded like the one he had heard in his dreams, but he wasn't foolish enough to tell her that.

"Ahh, there's the infamous sarcastic sense of humour I've heard about," she said. "I also heard about that incident with Filch and your smart aleck remark afterwards."

"How did that get out? Well he did threaten to whip me. I almost asked him if he kisses his mother with that mouth of his."

Penny laughed very melodically that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to rise. She laughed so hard that tears were coming out of her eyes.

"You're either really brave or really crazy," she said wiping a tear.

"That's what Rowan said, but he believed it's both."

"Please stop, I can't breathe!" Penny laughing hysterically.

"All right, did you want something?"

"Yes!" she wheezed, wiping away another tear and calming down. She then looked at him in the eyes and said kindly, "I wanted to say thank you."

"For what, making you laugh?"

"That, but more for standing up to Merula," she corrected. "A lot of boys have tried to make me laugh, but their jokes were more forced. Yours is more natural and you're not even trying."

"Hogwarts is supposed to be fun, but Merula was making it miserable for everyone. I especially appreciate how you immediately stepped in between Merula and Ben Copper to stop her bullying. And those gymnastic maneuvers you used to your advantage while casting your own at the same time were spectacular to witness."

Kenneth couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. Getting a compliment from Ben, Rowan or a teacher was one thing, but receiving a compliment from a girl was enough to make him feel like he would float like a balloon. Especially a very pretty girl.

"Your eyes!" she gasped astounded. "They're pink!" The colour surprised even Kenneth himself. Pink was a colour he rarely used. 

"Oops, sorry!" he said, embarrassed. He then smiled mischievously closed his eyes, focused and opened them. They were a brilliant shade of sapphire just like Penny's. He had deliberately changed his eyes to match Penny's. "Now they look like yours," he said with a wink.

"Wow," she exclaimed in awe.

Kenneth closed his eyes again and opened them, showing they had returned to their regular gold.

"Well someone had to do something about Merula." he said modestly, bringing back the subject of Penny's compliment.

"You don't need to be modest," she said sweetly, "but you were the only one brave enough to stand up to her." 

She then looked worried. 

"I just only hope Professor Snape doesn't punish you for your bravery."

"Trust me, he will." he said bitterly. "If it were up to that cantankerous, greasy-haired bat, I'd be on the train home the moment I set foot into Hogwarts."

"I hope not" she giggled, she found the insult rather clever. "This place wouldn't be the same if the Hero of Hogwarts was gone. If you leave, I'd leave."

Kenneth couldn't help but blush at that last statement, luckily his skin was dark enough to hide it. Penny, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. She flushed a deep shade of pink realizing what she had just said. Kenneth's eyes turned pink again.

She cleared her throat and said, "Let me know if I can ever help you with anything. I know all the gossip around Hogwarts and I'm pretty good with potions if I say so myself."

"I-I will." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly while changing his eyes back again. "Thank you, Penny."

"No. Thank you, Kenneth. Good luck."

"I'm going to need it." he shrugged.

"Well...maybe this will help..." she said blushing. She approached him, and still blushing, wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Kenneth was taken aback for a second. He was used to hugs before, but this was the first time a girl hugged him. He stood still for a moment, and then moved his arms to wrap them around her. She sighed and pulled Kenneth deeper into the hug. He caught the faint scent of lavender, lilac and peppermint coming from Penny and he sighed, breathing her in and pulling her closer. For a moment, nothing seemed to exist until...

"How precious," came the familiar arrogant voice behind them causing Penny to jump and released her grip from Kenneth. Merula had arrived and she was smiling evilly at them.

"Would you look at this," she teased, "Russell's got himself a girlfriend.

She then turned her attention to Penny.

"Why'd you associate yourself with a cursed freak like Russell, Haywood? He must've tainted you, which isn't saying much from a half-blood."

Penny's face went as red as a tomato. Kenneth instinctively pulled Penny behind him while staring at Merula. Penny held Kenneth's arm in case he rushed Merula. He wasn't going to allow another insult directed towards Penny.

Why am I protecting her? he thought. I don't even know her and yet I feel I must.

"Good to see you, Merula," said Kenneth, rolling his eyes. "You've aged...poorly."

"Sticks and stones," she retorted.

"Describing your breakfast, lunch and dinner? I was expecting your diet to consist of rusty nails."

He could hear Penny giggling silently behind him.

"Have you packed already for your inevitable expulsion?" she said ignoring the insult.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically. "Did you?"

"No need. You're leaving one way or another."

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

Merula pulled out her wand.

Penny gasped.

"Is that a threat?" asked Kenneth incredulously.

Merula's mouth open but before she could respond they were interrupted by the drawl, cold voice of Snape.

"Causing trouble twice in one day, are we, Russell?" he asked with his lip curling in a ominous smirk. "That will be ten points from Gry-"

"She was threatening us and causing the trouble, Professor Snape," Penny interrupted cooly. "She even has her wand out."

"In case he hadn't noticed...deliberately," muttered Kenneth.

"Mind your concern, Miss Haywood" snapped Snape. "Kindly leave this corridor or I'll deduct the points I awarded you for your Wiggenweld Potion. You are dismissed."

"Good luck, Kenneth," she whispered in Kenneth's ear. She sounded worried and hopeful. "I hope to see you at dinner."

She squeezed his arm gently and sped walked away from the corridor. Once she was out of sight, Snape turned to both Merula and Kenneth. Merula pocketed her wand, but Snape ignored it.

"Now that you're both here, follow me." Kenneth and Merula followed Snape to the giant gargoyle.

"Jelly slugs," he drawled to the gargoyle.

The gargoyle sprang suddenly to life and hopped aside as the wall behind him split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator. As they and Professor Snape stepped onto it, Kenneth heard the wall thud closed behind them. They rose upward in circles, higher and higher, until at last,slightly dizzy, Kenneth saw a gleaming oak door ahead, with a brassknocker in the shape of a griffin. This had to be Dumbledore's office.

They stepped off the stone staircase at the top, and Snape rapped on the door. It opened silently and they entered. One thing was certain: of all the teachers' offices Kenneth had visited so far this year, Dumbledore's was by far the most interesting. If he hasn't been scared out of his wits that he was about to be thrown out of school, he would have been very pleased to have a chance to look around it.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat – the Sorting Hat.

There were two seats prepared for them. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Professor McGonagall and Flitwick were already sitting on chairs facing the other two, an empty one on McGonagall's left. They both had an unreadable expression on their faces. When Kenneth and Merula arrived, they nodded at them.

"Thank you for coming," said Professor McGonagall sternly. "Please have a seat." Gesturing towards the empty chairs.

Kenneth and Merula did as they were told and sat down in their respective chairs. Kenneth looked at Merula, she was giving off a look of submissive sympathy that wasn't fooling anyone. Snape sat down beside McGonagall.

"Now that we're all here," said Snape in a amused drawl towards Kenneth, "We can discuss your punishment, Russell. Expulsion seems to be the most logical option."

Kenneth felt like his heart was about stand still. Merula, on the other hand beside him, looked like Christmas had arrived early.

"But that will not be the case." said McGonagall cut in. "We have made several inquiries among several students and they all concluded that Miss Snyde had indeed been the one that casted the first spell."

That statement made Merula's smile fade from her face instantly.

"I had nothing to do with it, Professor" she lied, "I only defended myself when this" – she gestured towards Kenneth – "mental case attacked me!"

"Silence!" Snape growled. "Everyone saw you cast the first spell, Miss Snyde. Do not bother lying about it. That, however, does not excuse Russell's behaviour."

He turned to Kenneth. "Since you arrived, you have fought in the corridor, made a mess of my classroom and duelled on school grounds. This, after the damage your brother did to Hogwarts. Why shouldn't you receive the harshest punishment for your actions?"

"My actions?!" cried Kenneth, full of outrage. He was fed up with Snape's biased attitude and completely frustrated with all the evidence to the contrary of his actions. "No matter what answer I give, you're just going to deduct points off of me anyway."

"Mind your tongue, Russ-"

"Shut up!"

Kenneth found himself on his feet.

"What did you say?" said Snape, dangerously

"I didn't stutter. I said 'shut up'. I'll say it again if you're hard of hearing."

McGonagall and Flitwick were beyond stunned. Snape looked absolutely livid. Merula was grinning ear-to-ear at Kenneth's outburst, knowing that he was digging himself into a deeper hole. Kenneth no longer cared.

"Fought in the corridor?!" exclaimed Kenneth.

His eyes had turned yellow with red ridges, just like in the duel. Every sentence Kenneth spoke had increased in volume and more anger.

"I don't see you reprimanding this arrogant brat here for pressing her wand against my throat while my back was against the wall in a threatening manner. I'm through trying to convince you that I didn't make a mess in your classroom because it was Merula that sabotaged my potion with Bulbadox powder. She even admitted it to my face.

"I don't see you punishing her for bullying students and attacking them when their backs are turned, which she has down since she's been here. And I sure as hell don't see you reprimanding her when she threatened Penny Haywood and I just before coming her! She had her bloody wand out, but you either don't care if all the evidence hit you in the face with a Bludger's bat or you're as blind as a bat!"

"That is enou-"

"I-DIDN'T-START-THE-FIGHT!" Kenneth screamed at the top of his lungs. "I was standing up for Ben Copper because she wouldn't stop bullying me or my friends! What the bloody hell do you have against that?!"

All the weeks of frustration that Kenneth felt in his body started to evaporate after his rant. He was breathing heavily and then collapsed into his chair. McGonagall was eyeing him carefully and Flitwick's eyes were wide and had his hands covering his open mouth. Snape looked stone-faced.

"Attacking a student with your wand is against school rules" he sneered. "That is what I am against. And as punishment for what took place, twenty points from Gryffindor. You have an arrogant, self-righteous student, Minerva."

Kenneth glared at Snape with pure hatred. Merula was hugging herself with joy, the only thing missing for the spectacle was a bowl of popcorn. Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall whispered into each other's ear. Both nodded in agreement.

"Filius and I have just agreed," Professor McGonagall added. "that as punishment for Miss Snyde's actions..."

Merula's smile faltered, instead replaced by a poor attempt of innocence.

"Sixty points from Slytherin." 

"What?!" shot Snape, turning around.

"Sixty?!" gasped Merula. Any happiness was extinguished faster than a lightswitch.

"Sixty points," she repeated, with unconcealed contempt. She looked at Merula with a stern look.

"For attacking Mr. Copper, for attacking Mr. Khanna, for fighting on school grounds and for uttering that foul epithet on Muggle-born students for everyone to hear. The witnesses all confirmed your actions, Miss Snyde. Be grateful that your punishment is lenient."

Merula gulped a sob and sank into her chair. Kenneth didn't react because he felt that it was a justifiable punishment. His eyes returned back to honey-gold

"As I said," Snape said clearing his throat but clearly irritated by the ordeal, "expulsion is the logical punishment for duelling on school grounds. Unfortunately, our Headmaster is illogical, and believes expulsion is unfair in this case. If either of you are ever caught duelling on school grounds again, I can assure you that you will not be so fortunate."

"What Professor Snape was trying to say," Professor Flitwick cut in, "is that Professor Dumbledore does not agree with his recommendation of expulsion. That, however does not mean you both are off the hook."

"As punishment for both your behaviours," said Professor McGonagall addressing both students, "Mr. Russell, you will receive a week's detention. Miss Snyde, you will serve two week's detention and that will be the end of it. Is this in anyway unclear?"

"No," said Kenneth defeatedly.

A week's detention was something he was not going to enjoy. Merula simply sulked in her chair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and everyone turned to look. The door opened and Filch ran inside and stopped at Snape's chair.

"What is it, Mr. Filch?" asked Snape, visibly annoyed.

"Professor Snape," he wheezed, "You must come with me right away. It's about the...vaults."

He said the last word quietly, hoping that the students didn't hear him. Snape nodded and looked at the two students.

"That is all for you. Return to your Common Rooms."

Snape followed Filch out of the office followed by Professor McGonagall and Flitwick. Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod towards Kenneth and he could've sworn she gave him a tight-lipped smile. Both Merula and Kenneth walked together following the professors out of the office.

"Don't think that this is over between us, Russell," said Merula beside him. As soon as the professors were gone, she immediately spoke as they walked down the corridor. "You were just lucky."

Kenneth merely rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance.

"I wouldn't call it luck. You told me to 'learn a few more spells and maybe next time I'd put up a fight.' I merely listened and this was the result. You lost. Get over it, you're only embarrassing yourself further."

"I'll get you back for embarrassing me in front of everyone," she leered. "And costing my house sixty points."

"You embarrassed and brought the loss of house points on yourself. In fact, I wouldn't go back to your Common Room if I were you."

"Why?" she snapped. She then said accusingly, "Is that a threat?"

"No," he retorted, "I don't make threats, I make promises. Slytherin is known for many things, but forgiveness isn't one of them. If I cost my house sixty points, I'd grab a pillow and blanket and sleep outside."

"You cost my-"

Kenneth cut her off

"You started it. The problem with you is you're too arrogant and narcissistic to admit it. Not to mention, you sabotaged my potion and almost got me killed with that Devil's Snare. Be grateful that I was being nice."

"Nice?!" she snarled. "I'll take you down in a rematch."

"I only disarmed you. And before I forget, don't bully Ben again."

"Make m-"

Merula wasn't able to finish her defiant retort because the next second, Kenneth had grabbed the hem of Merula's robes, lifted her and slammed her against the wall with inhuman strength. Her feet were dangling off the ground as he held her up high. She was surprisingly light and her chin was nearly touching Kenneth's forehead.

"I will," he said dangerously quiet and his nose flared. "I will not repeat myself, Merula. I was being nice, but now I'm not. You mess with him or my friends again and I will tear you apart joint by joint. Got it?"

She scoffed at the threat.

"You don't have it in you."

"Try me."

He released his grip and her feet hit the floor. No longer wanting to deal with her, he turned his back and continued walking down the corridor.

"Did you hear what Filch said to Snape?" asked Merula, catching up to him.

"What of it?" sighed Kenneth. "In fact, sod off and stop following me."

"I didn't hear them clearly, did you?"

"Maybe, but why do you care?"

"Tell me."

"Why?"

"I'll leave you alone until my detention is over."

"How about leaving me alone for good?"

"Not gonna happen."

Kenneth sighed in resignation knowing that there was no point in further arguing with her.

"He said something about the 'vaults'." he resigned.

Merula stopped in her tracks, grabbing Kenneth's arm to stop him.

"They must be talking about the Cursed Vaults!" she said with unusual excitement.

"And?" he asked indifferent.

She gave him a smirk but then noticed two figures from a distance.

"Look there's Snape," she said pointing towards a corridor. His billowing cloak could be spotted from a mile away. She then quickly and quietly began to follow them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm off to see what Snape is up to," she said looking over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fine," he said rolling his eyes.

Why does Merula care about the Cursed Vaults? He thought. I may as well follow her and Snape...

After what felt like five minutes, Filch and Snape stopped in their tracks. They looked around to see if the coast was clear. Merula luckily had hidden herself to the closest large stone pillar around fifty metres away from them. She watched and listened carefully.

Kenneth sped walked from one pillar to the next, without making a sound.

"Get out of here!" Merula hissed, as Kenneth appeared behind her.

"Shh!" he whispered. He could see Snape clearly but couldn't decipher the other because he was in the shadows.

"Who's Snape talking to?" he asked unsure.

"You're such an idiot," Merula whispered. "That's the caretaker, Mr.Filch. He wanders the corridors trying to catch students breaking school rules."

"Thanks for the information," he responded sarcastically. "Tell me something I don't already know. I ran into Filch on my first day here. I just couldn't tell from where I'm standing."

They were muttering really quietly that Kenneth had a hard time hearing.

"Are they talking about the Cursed Vaults?"

"I can't tell because you won't shut up," she responded, trying to listen.

"Takes one to know one," he countered.

"Shh! Listen."

They could now hear them clearly now.

"Who else knows about this?" came Snape's voice.

"Only me and Mrs. Norris saw the ice, sir," replied the wheezing voice of Filch. "Was going to report the incident to the Headmaster, I was."

"I will inform Professor Dumbledore. This may have to do with the Russell situation."

Kenneth could hear Filch's voice take on a greedy tone.

"Is it true that the vaults are filled with gold and powerful prophecies and artefacts from before Hogwarts existed? And that's why the Russell boy lost his mind trying to find them?"

"Don't worry about what's inside the vaults," Snape responded curtly."Worry about keeping everyone out. Lock this door, and keep it guarded ."

"As you wish, sir."

The two men walked away in opposite directions, Filch further down the corridor and Snape towards the corridor where Kenneth and Merula were hiding. Thinking quickly, Kenneth grabbed a handful of Merula's robes and the other hand covering her mouth and pulled her behind the shadows of the pillar.

"Mmpf!" said Merula surprised by Kenneth's quick reaction.

"Shh!" replied Kenneth whispering.

Snape walked passed them and stopped. Looking from side to side as though he heard something. Kenneth could feel his heart beating through his throat. He could hear Merula's heartbeat as well. If Snape turns around, they were doomed.

Snape shakes his head and continues walking. His robe bellowing behind him like an oversized bat. Relieved that the coast was now clear, Kenneth relinquishes his grip on Merula. Merula moves away, straightening herself out.

"You won't do that again," she hissed angrily at him.

"Not unless I want to," he retorted. "What is 'the Russell situation?'"

"Who cares?" she shrugged. She then smirked again, "This is another clue to the Cursed Vaults."

"You think the Cursed Vaults are real?" he asked outraged. "You care about them all of a sudden and you're trying to find them? You always called my brother mad for doing that exact thing. Bloody hypocrite!"

Merula gave a leer that was unlike the others that he experienced before. Her violet eyes had a hungry look to them.

"Even if I cared about to explain myself to an idiot, I wouldn't do it here, and risk getting caught by the two meanest people in Hogwarts."

"Three meanest people in Hogwarts," Kenneth corrected.

Merula merely rolled her eyes.

"See you around, Russell."

She walked away without another word.

Kenneth was left unsure of what to think. Why were the Professors talking about him and his brother? Do the Cursed Vaults truly exist? Why would Merula suddenly become interested in them, despite her contrary beliefs. He shook his head from all thoughts and began walking out of the corridor and headed towards the Great Hall. Dinner surely should have started by now.

She has a point, headmitted, I better tell Rowan what I heard.

Speeding up the pace, he arrived in the Great Hall and dinner had just started. There was enough chattering going on that very few students noticed Kenneth arrive. Some that noticed him arrived, approached to congratulate him on his victory duel.

"You're still here?" asked a fourth-year Gryffindor. "I thought for sure you'd get expelled for duelling."

"Nice work in the duel, Kenneth," said a third-year Ravenclaw. "I've been waiting for someone to put Merula in her place."

"Can you teach me Expelliarmus sometime?" asked a Hufflepuff.

Making his way to the Gryffindor table, he took a quick glance at the Hufflepuff table and saw Penny looking unusually worried, breathing heavily almost hyperventilating and her fingers were crossed. As Kenneth drew nearer, a Hufflepuff girl beside her noticed him in the Great Hall.

She turned to Penny and nudged her in the ribs to get her attention. She then pointed and Penny looked at where she was pointing. As soon as Penny's blue eyes met with Kenneth's honey-gold, she physically sighed in relief as though a large weight was off her shoulders. She gave him a sincere relieved smile and her eyes were watery. Kenneth smiled back in kind and gave her the crossed fingers.

Kenneth finally found Rowan and he sat down in front of him. Rowan was surprised and sighed in relief to see that Kenneth was all right.

"Are you all right, Rowan?" asked Kenneth. "I was so worried when Merula hit you with the Knockback Jinx. Feeling any side effects?

"I'm fine, thanks," he assured. "It's not the first time I've been knocked down, I always get back up.

"Well, you are not going to believe what just happened."

"I can't even believe that you're here. Snape, Flitwick and McGonagall looked so angry after you duelled Merula."

"It gets even better. As a result of the duel, I lost our house twenty points and a week's detention." 

Rowan groaned.

"Merula lost sixty and two week's detention."

Rowan's expression changed instantly. His eyes went wide like saucepans.

"Sixty?!" he exclaimed excitedly. "She certainly deserved that. Thanks again for stopping her from bullying us. You're a hero."

"I don't feel like a hero," said Kenneth modestly. "Penny called me one but I still don't feel like one. In fact, I feel like I might be cursed."

"What do you mean?" asked Rowan confused.

"I followed Snape and Mr. Filch to a corridor," Kenneth confessed. "They mentioned ice and vaults..."

"Just like your vision?" asked Rowan, surprised.

"They said it had something to do with 'the Russell situation.'"

"I don't understand, and I pride myself on understanding things..."

"I don't understand it either, but I'm hoping we can work it together.I'll tell you everything that happened..."

Kenneth helped himself to a plate of food and poured himself a goblet full of pumpkin juice and started telling Rowan all about what took place in Dumbledore's office. He continued with following Snape and Filch withMerula, whom showed an interest in finding the Cursed Vaults.

"What do you think it all means?" asked Rowan, satisfied with his dinner.

"I'm not sure," Kenneth admitted, "but it has something to do with the Cursed Vaults, and maybe even my brother. I have to investigate the Upstairs Corridor."

"You mean we have to investigate the Upstairs Corridor. Let's head there tonight after everyone goes to sleep."

Kenneth nodded. His only fear was getting caught, but he needed to investigate the Corridor for clues.

The time went by way too slow for Kenneth and by the time midnight finally hit, both he and Rowan made their way out of the Common Room and headed towards the Corridor. The time took to get there was slow because they were constantly checking around corners in case they'd run into a teacher, Filch or his cat.

"This is where Filch and Snape were talking..." gesturing Rowan to the exact spot the two were conversing.

"I'm starting to have thoughts," said Rowan, looking scared. "If Snape told Filch to stay on guard, he'll be back soon. The stories I've heard of how he punishes misbehaving students make Snape look like a pleasant Hufflepuff. Are you sure we should be searching this corridor."

"I'm not afraid of Filch or Snape, they're both prats. That being said, we'll be fine as long as we hurry, and stay aware of our surroundings.

"Okay, I trust you. Besides, I don't think I could forgive myself for not taking the opportunity to inspect a forbidden corridor in Hogwarts."

Kenneth suddenly heard a noise that made him jump.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Did you hear something at the end of the corridor?"

"Based on my research," Rowan shrugged, "there are at least twenty-one different entities that could be roaming the corridors at night, and everyone of them is potentially terrifying. What should we do?"

"Let's just search this place as fast as we can, and hope whatever it is isn't coming this way."

Agreeing with that statement Rowan went to work and investigate every nook and cranny he could find on the pillars surrounding the doors Kenneth looked at every brick and stone wall face, hoping to find one that could be an opening to a door. After about an hour had passed, the two boys met up again, both gazing at the door.

"We aren't going to be able to work out what's really going on unless we get inside that room," said Kenneth.

"An impenetrable lock," Rowan said pondering, "a mysterious door, andthe constant threat of being caught by Filch..." Rowan then concluded with, "Getting into that room seems impossible."

"I'll find a way, but I'll need your help."

"I'm always here to help, but--"

"Shh!"panicked Kenneth. "Someone's coming!"

"Not someone! Some thing..."

A cat came running towards them. It then slowed down and came stalking closer in the darkness quietly

"Oh, it's just a cat." said a relieved Kenneth.

The cat came closer and they could decipher its dust coloured fur and lamp-like yellow eyes.

"That's not just a cat," said Rowan shaking. "It's Mrs. Norris."

Kenneth swore at the realization. The cat hissed at them and ran off back to the direction she came from.

"Run!" said Kenneth.

His command was redundant since Rowan was already sprinting before Kenneth could finish the word. Kenneth bolted out of the corridor, following Rowan.

Making it to the Gryffindor portrait, Rowan and Kenneth barely managed to get inside their Common Room. They agreed that they had enough adventure to last them for one night and called it a night. Kenneth suspected, as he went to bed, that he would eventually have to go back to that corridor again. The only question is when?


	13. Class Matters

"Russell!" yelled Angelica the next morning in the Common Room. Kenneth was on his way of leaving the Common Room for breakfast, but Angelica was waiting for him. Since he got to bed late last night, breakfast was coming to an end soon. Kenneth stopped in his tracks. His first thought was that he was caught sneaking back into the Common Room after hours. His best bet was to play it off normally.

"You know," he said sarcastically, I have a first name."

"Turn around," she ordered impatiently. Kenneth reluctantly turned around and walked towards her.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Cut the sarcasm," she said with disappointment etched on her face. "I heard about your meeting with the professors. Please tell me you didn't lose Gryffindor another twenty House Points."

So that explains the anger and disappointment, he thought.

"I seem to recall that you were beaming with pride over my duel against Merula yesterday," Kenneth said, confused of the sudden change in mood. House Points lost, he thought, should be the least of their concern. More like she should be relieved that he wasn't expelled.

"I was, but the House Points lost is a bigger deal" she said, there was ice in her tone. "Is it true?"

"It's true." he admitted, "I lost Gryffindor twenty points and a week's detention. I'm not trying to get in trouble, but Merula was bullying another student. Someone had to do something."

"Why does that someone always have to be you? You're ruining any chance we have of winning the House Cup."

"Because no one else would. I'll get the points back. Before I forget, Slytherin is in a heap of trouble over Merula's antics."

"You had better." she eyed him carefully. "What was Merula's punishment?"

"Sixty points and two week's detention." he shrugged.

"Sixty?!" she exclaimed with eyes wide.

"Careful, you'll turn into Rowan if you keep that up. And yes, she lost sixty points for the things she did yesterday."

"Forget I said anything, then. Get those house points back so we can win the House Cup."

"What can I do to make it better?"

"Go to class." she listed. "Focus on your schoolwork. Do everything in your power to earn more House Points. Within the rules." she added. "I know this is difficult for you, but please, stay out of trouble."

"No promises there," he mused. Noticing Angelica's nostrils flaring he continues with, "I don't look for trouble; trouble finds me. But I'll try."

"Do more than try," she said earnestly. "You have Charms Class, Flying Class and Potions Class today. Be careful with Snape, he'll be even nastier to you than normal if you can call it that. Get to your classes on time, and get Gryffindor some House Points. Off you go."

Nodding, Kenneth turned his back on Merula and as he was about to leave, he heard the sound of Rowan's voice.

"Kenneth, hold up."

Kenneth turned and saw that Rowan was sitting on a sofa by the fireplace with a few books on his lap. Kenneth didn't notice that Rowan was there. Perhaps that's the reason how Angelica found out about the news of yesterday. Kenneth took a seat adjacent to Rowan.

"I gathered all my favourite books on flying like you said," he said excited.

Remembering that he had asked Rowan to gather books on flying to help Ben couldn't have come in a better time.

"Thanks," said Kenneth. "I'm hoping that learning about flying will help Ben get over his fear of flying."

"Ben has a hard time getting up the courage to walk down the corridor," laughed Rowan. "Do you think he'll ever be brave enough to fly?"

"I'm not sure," said Kenneth seriously, "but I have faith in him. He's braver than you think. He didn't come from a wizard family, so it's understandable that he's afraid of anything having to do with magic."

"Sure," said Rowan, trying hard not to continue laughing, "but he's also afraid of the dark, loud noises, getting sunburnt. I've seen him run from a mushroom once."

"The dark is understandable," said Kenneth trying to defend Ben. "he's got pale skin, so being afraid of getting sunburnt doesn't surprise me. The loud noises and a mushroom, I'll admit is odd."

"Is it?" came the sound of Ben's voice.

Kenneth jumped at the sound of Ben eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Ben!" exclaimed Kenneth. "W-we were discussing something that could help you." Kenneth felt guilt for having to gossip about Ben. He never liked gossip.

"It's all right, Kenneth," said Ben, looking down. "I'm heading for breakfast. See you, guys."

Ben began to walk away. Kenneth turned to Rowan and frowned at him. Rowan blushed slightly, realizing that he might have humiliated Ben.

"Ben! Hold up!" called Kenneth. Ben stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "I'll join you for breakfast. Save a seat for me."

Ben nodded and walked out.

"Smooth, Rowan. I'd recommend apologizing later."

"Will do," said Rowan guiltily. He took the books and gave them to Kenneth. "Good luck, let me know if I can help."

"Thanks." Accepting the books. "If Ben is still terrified after going through all these books; which I doubt, I'll need all the help I can get. You coming for breakfast?"

"Nah, I got up early and ate already. You might want to hurry, most of the good stuff might be gone by now. I'll see you in Charms."

Kenneth then left the Common Room. His thoughts were troubled by the words Angelica said, but he placed them in the back of his mind. While losing the House Points was bad enough, it did feel good that Merula lost triple.

"Good news, Ben," said Kenneth placing the books on the table and taking a seat. He continued while grabbing a few sausages and eggs from the plates in front of him, "Rowan let me borrow these books on flying. Reading them will show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Is that what you two were talking about?" asked Ben quietly.

"Yes," Kenneth said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "I'm sorry about the gossip, we were only trying to help you out in dealing with fear."

"Okay," said Ben feeling better. "But how can a book help me fly?"

Kenneth pulled out the books and listed the covers off.

"I brought instructional manuals, stories about famous fliers, tips from top Quidditch players. I'm sure removing some of the unknown will make you feel more comfortable about flying."

"You mean it won't make me any less of a joke," said Ben depressed.

"What do you mean?" dropping his fork.

"Who's ever heard of a cowardly Gryffindor before? I don't belong here, Kenneth. I'm afraid of everything."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. The Sorting Hat is never wrong. I know there's a brave Gryffindor in somewhere inside of you." He then joked with, "Who's ever heard of an unintelligent Ravenclaw, a lazy and disloyal Hufflepuff or an unambitious Slytherin?"

The joke made Ben chuckle a little but it didn't change his mood enough.

"You have more faith in me than I have in myself."

"Everyone has doubts in themselves, Ben, but it's up to us whether we rise above them or not." Kenneth hands Ben the closest book and says, "Let's just read these books together, and see if we can find something that makes you feel a little better about flying."

Ben nodded, taking the book. Kenneth then noticed the time on Ben's wristwatch.

"We have another hour until Charms Class. Let's read as much as we can before then."

"I do feel a little better, said Ben, putting his book down and getting up, "about so many wizards who flew on brooms without plummeting to their deaths, but it's still scary."

"Are you ready to at least try flying again?" asked Kenneth, following suit. The began walking out of the Great Hall together and headed for the third floor.

"Forget flying," responded Ben, "I don't think I'm even ready for floating."

"That's it, Ben!" exclaimed Kenneth, an idea in mind. "You're brilliant!"

"I am?" asked Ben, confused.

"Meet me in the Clocktower Courtyard after Charms Class. I know the perfect spell to get you used to flying."

"I'm nervous, but if you think your spell will get me over my fear, I'll see you then."

They made their way quietly to Charms class, hoping to avoid the attention of other wandering students. They entered the classroom and Professor Flitwick was standing in his usual spot. Kenneth noticed a rather tall, black mannequin in the centre of the classroom. He was soon distracted by Rowan called their names, saying that he saved seats for them both. As Ben took a seat beside Rowan and Kenneth was about to do the same, he heard Professor Flitwick's voice squeak from the front.

"Mr. Russell, could you come here, please?" commanded Flitwick.

Kenneth looked at both Ben and Rowan, they both shared a look of concern. It had to be something to do with yesterday's duel. As Kenneth walked over to Professor Flitwick, he was half right in his assumption.

"You are excused from today's lesson, Mr. Russell." said Professor Flitwick sternly.

"Excused?" Kenneth jumped in shock. "Why?"

The classroom suddenly started to quiet down, intending to listen in on the conversation of the newly popular student and their professor.

"Today's spell is the Knockback Jinx." Flitwick answered. "It is sometimes used in duelling, and can be incredibly painful to its victim."

"No need to remind me," retorted Kenneth. "I've already felt the effects twice from Merula."

Professor Flitwick gave Kenneth a raised eyebrow.

"That being said and given your history," he continued. "I think it's best that I don't teach you another duelling spell at this time."

Kenneth opened his mouth about to protest, but stopped himself. He didn't want to give any excuse to lose any more House Points than he had already lost. Instead, Kenneth thought quickly.

"I can think of two reasons of countering this, Professor." Kenneth said cooly.

"What might they be?" said Professor Flitwick, his eyebrows now furrowing in anticipation.

"Well, for starters," Kenneth answered, "I can protest and say that it isn't fair because Professor Snape already punished me by taking away House Points. Not to mention that I have a week's detention. I don't think it's fair to be punished three times. And two: I could learn it myself. I already tried it in my duel against Merula, but it wasn't as strong as hers and I'd rather learn it from a master dueller, than try to learn it myself."

Professor Flitwick's eyes widened from the two reasons Kenneth gave. He placed a hand on his chin and thought deeply.

"But you're right," said Kenneth defeatedly, "I can't manage to stay out of trouble no matter how hard I try. I'm just trying to focus on my studies. I'll be on my way then."

Kenneth turned and began to leave the classroom. He could feel the eyes of the surrounding students on him. They all looked sad and sympathetic, including Ben and Rowan. As he was opened the door to leave, he heard his name being called by Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Russell, stop. Please come here."

Kenneth stopped, closed the door and walked back towards the tiny Professor.

"Your mind operates faster than any student I have taught," he said kindly. He then smiled mischievously. "I, too, have a few reasons why I decided to change my mind."

It was now Kenneth's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"For your first reason in regards to Professor Snape, you make a fair point." explained Professor Flitwick. "There is no reason for you to be punished enough as it is, given that you also have detention for a week. Your second reason: I suppose everyone will be safer if you have the proper instruction."

Kenneth was not expecting Flitwick to say anything close to what he was hearing at that moment.

"Your humility and self-awareness lead me to believe that you have learned from your mistake. Not to mention stubbornness." he added with a cheeky grin. "You're quite gutsy when you need to be. I was rather impressed with your grit against Professor Snape. No student I've taught was brave enough to stand up for themselves against a professor before, although I cannot condone your colourful language on the subject. Nor can I defend you in not controlling your emotions. I would suggest that you keep that temper of yours in check."

Kenneth wasn't sure if he should be proud of himself or concerned that he may have gone too far in losing his temper with Snape. Professor Flitwick noticed Kenneth's look.

"But enough of that," he gestured towards the tables, "Please take your seat. Class will begin now."

Nodding, Kenneth then turns and joins Ben and Rowan. Both of them had looks of relief on their faces. "That's a relief," sighed Rowan, "and quick risky."

"How so?" asked Kenneth, pulling out his wand.

"You managed to convince Professor Flitwick that you could stay. Along with how cheeky you can be."

"You know me,"

Rowan and Ben both snickered. They then pulled out their wands and eyed Professor Flitwick; the lesson had now begun.

"Today we will be learning the Knockback Jinx," he squeaked while looking at every student, "an excellent spell for pushing things out of the way. Let's begin. To properly cast Flipendo, you perform your wand movements perfectly. Nevertheless, casting this spell is dangerous."

Kenneth could feel Flitwick's eyes focus on him the longest.

"I have prepared a lecture on proper safety. Listen..."

The class went by fairly quickly. Kenneth knew the pronunciation of the jinx but now understood why he didn't cast it as powerfully as Merula did. She clearly practiced it a lot, but didn't focus on her other spells in their duel. Professor Flitwick then pulled out his wand and walked down his book stand to face the mannequin. He watched Flitwick intently, watching him carefully as Flitwick demonstrated his wand movement technique.

"Now, this here is a practice dummy." the tiny professor squeaked. "I will demonstrate the jinx." He pointed his wand and squeaked, "Flipendo!"

A loud bang, like a gun and a jet of blue-white light shot out of Professor Flitwick's wand, hitting the dummy square in the chest and sending it flying backwards.

"And that is how it's done! I will watch everyone give it a shot. Anyone who can send it flying backwards more than five feet will receive ten points to their house. I will call you up one by one"

One by one, every student eagerly tried their luck in casting their jinx against the dummy. Every one of them either managed to send the dummy flying back less than a foot, or could only muster the dummy to twitch. The last three were Rowan, Ben and Kenneth. Rowan was first.

"Flipendo!" yelled Rowan.

A bang, quieter than Flitwick could be heard and a jet of blue-white light shot out of his wand. It hit the dummy and it flew backwards at exactly five feet.

"Well done, Mr. Khanna!" he squeaked, clapping his hands. "While I said over five feet, that was still impressive. Five points to Gryffindor! Mr. Copper, please come up."

Rowan walked back to his chair with his head held high and his back straight. Kenneth slapped hands with him as he took his seat. Ben got up and faced the dummy. His legs were shaking and sweat was developing on his brow. He pointed his wand at the dummy.

"Flipendo!" he said quietly. The same banging gun-like sound that Professor Flitwick casted, and a jet of blue-white shot out of his wand. It hit the dummy in the right shoulder and it flew backwards while spinning. When it landed, it was over eight feet from where it was originally standing.

"Excellent, Mr. Copper!" clapped the tiny wizard. "Simply excellent! A little more confidence and I think it would've flown at least ten. Ten points to Gryffindor. Mr. Russell, if you please."

Ben shakily walked back to his seat. Kenneth stood up and lifted his hand towards Ben. Ben hesitated for a second and then slapped hands with him.

"You need to get out more, Ben" Kenneth winked.

Ben's face turn a faint shade of pink, but then merely shrugged sheepishly before taking his seat. Kenneth then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the dummy's chest. It was back to where it was originally standing. He envisioned it as a taunting Merula, trying to take his best shot. Kenneth's eyes changed to a shade of burning anger crimson. He flicked his wand.

"Flipendo!" he roared. A very loud bang could be heard – the loudest yet, and and fiery jet of blue-white flame shot out of his wand. The jinx hit it squarely in the chest, and, as if it was in slow motion, flew backwards and slamming with a loud crash against the wall on the other side of the classroom. The hard impact made the dummy smash into pieces.

The class gasped at the magnitude of the jinx. Kenneth stared at his wand, stunned beyond imagination at how loud it produced. He then looked at the damage it caused the dummy, dropped his wand and turned around to look at Professor Flitwick. The tiny wizard had his hands covering his mouth. Was he now in serious trouble?

"My word!" squeaked Flitwick. "That is the most powerful incantation of Flipendo I have ever seen for a first-year in my years of teaching." He then looked at Kenneth. "Mr. Russell, I am truly happy that I reconsidered my decision. You sent that dummy crashing against the other wall. That's almost twenty feet! Fifteen points to Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor students cheered at the reward and Kenneth's impressive feat. Kenneth couldn't believe it. He had not only recovered the House Points he lost yesterday, but managed to receive an extra ten!

"Thank you, Professor," said Kenneth sheepishly. "I'm sorry I broke it."

"Broke what?" asked the confused professor.

"The-" As Kenneth pointed towards the dummy, it was standing in its original position and fully intact. It was as though it was never damaged or sent flying backwards. He shook his head and said, "Never mind."

"Very well," said Professor Flitwick. "You may take your seat."

Kenneth then took his seat beside Ben and Rowan, each giving a high five. The looked back at Flitwick, whom stood on his book stand again.

"Good work, everyone!" he squeaked. "Be careful when casting this spell, or you could be the one who gets knocked back! That's all for today, class dismissed!"

"Nice work, Kenneth!" exclaimed Rowan, as he packed away his books. "Someday, they'll write a book about your expertise in Charms, and I will read that book so many times, the pages will disintegrate."

He then lowered his voice as they left the classroom. "In the meantime, Flipendo will help us escape the locked room if we have to. And it will help us defend ourselves if there's anything dangerous inside. We just need to keep working our plan. You want to grab lunch?"

"No, I promised I'd meet Ben in the Courtyard after Charms class to go over his fear of flying."

"Why in the Courtyard?"

Kenneth then told Rowan his plan and he beamed at the idea.

"Ken, that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Well it crossed my mind when he said that he wasn't even ready for floating."

"It's brilliant, let me know how it goes. Later!" Rowan took a few steps and then stopped, turned and walked with Kenneth again. "Could I watch? I feel like it would be my way of apologizing."

"Sure," said Kenneth accepting Rowan's request as an affirmative.

They two boys then turned to the nearest corridor and proceeded to the Courtyard. Ben was already there and a small number of students relaxing around. Merula was no where to be seen, which was a relief for both Kenneth and Rowan. Rowan eyed Ben carefully. Ben looked frightened of what he was letting himself be put through.

"I'd like to say Ben looks more confident, but...yeah."

"Only one way to find out," said Kenneth bluntly. Rowan stayed back and sat on the fountain. Kenneth then approached Ben. "Are you ready to conquer your fear of flying, Ben?"

"Almost certainly not." answered Ben, timidly.

"I learned Wingardium Leviosa in our last Charms Class, and I think it'll be the perfect thing to get you comfortable with the idea of flying."

"How come I never heard of that Charm?" asked Ben. "And I think you underestimate my cowardice."

"Because you missed that class, possibly because of Merula" said Kenneth shrugging. "And you just need to take things one step at a time. The first step to flying is floating. If Wingardium Leviosa works, you should levitate a few feet off the ground."

"What if it doesn't work as planned?" asked Ben unsure.

"You'll find that falling is nothing to be afraid of. Plus there's always the Hospital Wing. Just kidding!" laughing at the look of horror on Ben's face. He then pulled out his wand. Checking to see that there wasn't a professor, a prefect or Filch around, he pointed it at Ben. Ben looked like he was about to faint.

"Ready?"

"No."

"Wrong answer." He then swished and flicked his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Ben began to move suddenly. His feet left the ground and he was now suspended four feet off the ground. Ben's eyes were wide like teacups in astonishment. Kenneth then flicked his wand to the left and Ben's body spun counterclockwise. He flicked his wand to the right and Ben spun clockwise. Lifting his wand, Ben floated higher as though he were suspended on a wire. Knowing that Ben was afraid of heights, Kenneth lowered his wand and Ben's feet hit the ground lightly.

"You did it, Ben!" exclaimed Kenneth with excitement. "You're one step close to overcoming your fear of flying."

"And even closer to realising my fear of getting sick in public," said Ben. His face turned a faint shade of green and he looked nautious. "You'll have to excuse me, Kenneth."

"Are you rushing to the Training Grounds because you're excited for Flying Class?" asked Kenneth, completely clueless.

"You don't want to know what I am about to do." said a quesy Ben.

Realizing what he finally meant, Kenneth immediately said, "Go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure someone will help with that stomach. You still did good, Ben!"

"Thanks, I think. I'm still scared, but I'll see you later in Flying Class. I hope this work. I'm heading to the Hospital Wing."

Ben's face was turning greener and without saying goodbye, he sprinted back inside the castle.

"Ken!" came the sound of Rowan sounding frantic.

"What's wrong, Rowan?" asked Kenneth.

"We've got to go! Potions is starting in the next five minutes!"

"Bloody hell, let's go!"

The boys sprinted back inside the castle, too busy focusing on making it to class on time that they were bumping into a large number of studens. All Kenneth could muster was "Excuse me" and "Sorry, coming through!"

The boys managed to arrive outside the Potions classroom doors on time. Making their way into the classroom the only two seats available were beside...

"I can't keep track of how many House Points you lost Gryffindor," came the sneering voice of Merula. "No wonder everyone hates you."

"Takes one to know one," scoffed Kenneth. "You look like you've been sleeping on something hard and cold. Slept outside the Common Room."

"No!" she snapped. "None of your business."

"Whatever you say."

Seeing Snape watching him, Kenneth got out of his seat and proceeded to approach him at the front of the class. Snape eyed him like he was about to swat a fly.

"What do you want, Russell?" asked Snape with barely concealed contempt.

"I just wanted to apologise again for duelling on school grounds, Professor Snape," said Kenneth with sincerity.

"The only thing I care less about than you, is your apology, Russell." Gesturing to the seat behind Kenneth. "Sit down."

Kenneth took his leave and sat back down in his seat. Merula was watching him the entire time.

"Have you told anyone about what Snape and Filch said in the corridor?" Merula whispered.

"No," Kenneth lied.

Merula eyed him with more contempt. "You are a terrible liar. How stupid do you think I am?"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Very funny. Thankfully no one believes anything you say.

"I could say the same about you. Especially considering yesterday's duel."

"Who did you tell?"

"Only Rowan."

"You are such an idiot," she expressed in mocked shock. "Thankfully, your friend is useless," gesturing towards Rowan, "and won't ruin my chances of getting inside that room."

Rowan looked up at Merula with a surprised look on his face, but didn't say anything.

"Why are you after the Cursed Vaults?" asked Kenneth curiously.

"It's none of your business," she sneered.

"It is my business," retaliated Kenneth, "because my brother was searching for the Cursed Vaults."

"And he failed because he came from a family of failures," she smiled nastily.

"And you come from a family of Death Eaters," he retorted, "I'd say they're a failure for having to be sent to Azkaban."

That remark made Merula's brow furrow, violet eyes burn and her nostrils flare. She was about to retaliate but Kenneth interrupted her.

"Snape's about to start, so shut up and pretend to study before he hears us talking about the vaults."

She frowned and then rolled her eyes before facing the front.

"Today we will create a potent Herbicide," drawled Snape. "Do not let one drop find its way to the Greenhouses. Watch closely."

Bringing their notebooks, they gathered behind Snape and he turned to face his cauldron. Writing down each note, Snape then orders them to start on theirs. All the students began to grab the necessary ingredients. Kenneth proceeded to follow the instructions on his potion book and got to work.

The potion required Lionfish Spines to be crushed with a mortar and pestle. Rowan took his Lionfish while Kenneth stayed behind, keeping a close watch on Merula. Merula looked at Kenneth oddly. Understanding why he was watching her, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to read her potion book. When Rowan returned, Kenneth went over to crush his spines.

After three hours had passed, Kenneth stirred his and then waved his wand to finish. His potion took a shade of bright emerald. Knowing that it was a passable potion for Snape, Kenneth quietly waited for Snape to come around and collect is sample. He noticed Merula stir her potion not enough times.

"You need to stir your potion two more times," he said without thinking.

Merula had her wand out and was about to wave it before Kenneth stopped her. She looked at Kenneth accusingly. "Excuse me?" she asked increduously.

"Professor Snape said to stir the potion seven times clockwise," he replied, he didn't know why he was being so kind to a cruel young witch. "You only stirred it five times."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she retorted with arrogance."

"Shockingly," came the drawl of Snape's voice behind them, "in this solitary instance, Russell is correct." He then turned to Kenneth. "Even a reckless, incompotent fool like you can become a middling wizard by following instructions, Russell. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Merula's eyes went wide as saucepans and her mouth gapped open. Kenneth was shocked by the reward of points that came from none other than Snape. Rowan had the same shocked look.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," said Kenneth trying to keep his composure.

Snape merely nodded. "Dismissed."

"I can't believe we not only got back our House Points that you lost yesterday, you just doubled it! said Rowan excitely as they headed towards the Training Grounds for Flying Class.

"I'm more shocked that we got points from Snape," said Kenneth. "I guess I misjudged him a little bit, but I still think he's a prick.

"Perhaps," Rowan mused, "but let's head to Flying Class and maybe we won't jinx it and get more points."

"I hope so, but let's not get greedy."

They arrived in the Grounds and all their classmates were there waiting for Madam Hooch. Ben was there looking less quesy than before. Kenneth and Rowan stood beside him. Kenneth gave Ben a reassuring smile.

"Only you could be stupid enough to encourage that coward Ben Copper to fly," came the annoying sound of Merula nearby. She was holding her broom and watching that made her look like a vulture. "His Mudblood will be on your hands."

"And I'll rub it all over your face if you keep this up," threatened Kenneth, as he saw Ben's face turn white.

Merula merely rolled her eyes in her usual fashion and ignored them. She moved further away from them, not wanting to interact with them any further.

"I hope your right about this, Kenneth," said Rowan beside him. "You don't want to know how many have been seriously injured in Flying Class over the years."

"You're not helping, Rowan" retorted Kenneth, seeing Ben turn paler. "Ben, how about you try summoning your broom for starters, before Hooch comes?"

Ben took a breath and did as Kenneth instructed. He shouted "Up!" and the broom floated to his outstretched hand faster than he first tried. Ben looked mildly please.

"Well done!" said Kenneth, patting Ben's back. "Are you ready to fly?"

"I think so," said Ben, he seemed a little more confident now. "I'm still anxious, but I couldn't have come this far without you. I can't believe I'm not afraid of flying!"

"Everyone stand by a broomstick," came the voice of Madam Hooch. "Class is about to begin." She eyed Kenneth and Ben like a hawk.

"I take it back, Kenneth," said Ben in his usual scared voice, as they both gathered beside the other students. He put his broom down. I'm still afraid of flying."

"You'll be fine," assured Kenneth. "I know you can do this, Ben. You just have to believe in yourself."

Ben took another breath, calming himself. "You're right," he said, "I've prepared as much as I can. There's nothing left but to do it." He then smiled. "You've been inspiring me to do this since our first Flying Class. It's time I took to the skies."

"That's the spirit!" beamed Kenneth.

Madam Hooch then began the class and had them start off with summoning their brooms. Everyone, this time managed to succeed in summoning their brooms without mistake, making the usually strict flying instructor smile with pride at her students.

"Now, boys and girls," said the yellow-eyed professor, "please watch me as I demonstrate how to mount the broom without sliding off the end. You want to maintain a firm grip."

Kenneth watched Ben pay close attention as instructed and followed her every move. After Madam Hooch finished demonstating, she then kicked off and hovered five feet off the ground. She then landed and put her broom down.

"One at a time," she said, "when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off the ground hard. Keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down."

She turned towards the nearest student. "Miss Haywood, you first."

Kenneth's eyes went wide, he didn't realize or paid attention to know that Penny was in his Flying Class. He always kept himself quiet and pay attention in class.

"On my whistle. Three, two..." she blew her whistle.

Penny, with concentrated determination on her face, mounted and kicked off. She hovered five feet off the ground and stayed there for a moment. She then leaned forward and came back down.

"Well done, Miss Haywood," said and approving Madam Hooch. "A firmer grip on your broom and a better sitting position next time. Five points for Hufflepuff."

Kenneth began to clap, something he wasn't thinking of doing. The other students looked at him with raised eyebrows and Penny gave Kenneth a surprised look. The students decided to follow suit after a few seconds of hesitation out of respect. Penny looked at Kenneth and she beamed at him while blushing a shade of pink. Madam Hooch was surprised, but impressed. she then continued.

Out of the students that hovered, Charlie and Andre had mounted and landed back down gracefully. They both were natural flyers and Kenneth wouldn't be surprised if they played Quidditch. Several students couldn't kick off and others had their brooms shoot out from under them. Merula mounted well and decided to hover higher than everybody else. After three demands from Madam Hooch to come back down, Merula lost a point from Slytherin for her insolence.

"Mr. Russell," said Madam Hooch, when it was Kenneth's turn, "on my whistle."

As soon as the whistle was blown, Kenneth kicked hard and he was up in the air with his broom under him. He hovered even higher than Merula, but he immediately flew back down and hovered five feet off the ground. He dropped down smoothly.

"Good, Mr. Russell," said Madam Hooch, approvingly. "A good, solid grip and a well disciplined approach. I will speak to you after class." Turning to the last student. "Mr. Copper, on my whistle."

Ben was shaking terribly but then calmed down the second Kenneth placed his hand on his shoulder. Ben then kicked off and hovered five feet off the ground. He looked placid and then came back down. He, unfortunately slid off his broom's end and landed on the soft grass. Luckily, it was only a foot off the ground so he wasn't hurt.

"Well done, all of you!" said Madam Hooch. "Class dismissed." The students put their brooms down and proceeded to leave the Grounds. "Mr. Russell and Mr. Copper, please stay behind. I'd like a word with you both."

"See you at dinner, you two," said Rowan before leaving.

"You are a real hero, Kenneth," came a sweet, angelic voice behind him. It was Penny.

"Thanks, Penny," said Kenneth, feeling his cheeks rise in temperature.

"If it's all right with you, could you sit with me at dinner?" she asked, her face now in a deep shade of pink.

"I'd love to," he said without thinking.

Her eyes sparkled like sapphires at his response.

"Excellent!" she said happily. "I will see you then."

She then ran along with a skip in her stride. Kenneth just watched her until her silhouette disappeared.

"You all right, Kenneth?" asked a nervous Ben. "You look like you're about to float."

"I'm fine," replied Kenneth, slightly disappointed by the distraction. He then turned to Ben. "You did it! You were fearless!"

"Thanks," said Ben, sheepishly and still timid, "but I was actualy still very, very afraid." His demeanor then changed to mild happiness. "But you gave me the support and confidence I needed."

"Well done, Mr. Copper," came the voice of Madam Hooch. "Where did you discover this newfound bravery."

"I owe it all to Kenneth, Madam Hooch," said Ben, quietly. "He helped me realise that there was nothing to be afraid of."

"I notice," she said turning to Kenneth, "you helping him, Mr. Russell. You certainly have a way with helping students in need. Especially yesterday..."

Kenneth gulped.

"Well done to both of you," she said with a smile. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. I look forward to seeing you both on the Training Grounds. Enjoy your dinner."

"Twenty points?!" exclaimed Rowan, dropping his fork at dinner. "When Angelica finds out about this, I don't know whether she is going to kiss you or not!"

"Well, she has to take me out to dinner first and I'd have to bring breath mints just in case," mused Kenneth.

The surrounding students roared with laughter at that joke. Penny, beside him was laughing as well. Kenneth had found her sitting at the Gryffindor table. While it wasn't against the rules and it wasn't the thematic feast, it was still odd to find a student from a different house politely ask to join their table. Especially that student was none other than the popular Penny Haywood.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Kenneth to Penny. "Sorry, we can be both loud and obnoxious."

"It's all right," said Penny dismissively. She then whispered for only Kenneth to hear. "Don't tell anyone, but when the Sorting Hat was on my head it considered Gryffindor. It chose Hufflepuff in the end."

"Really?"said a surprised Kenneth.

She nodded. "I guess it places students based on qualities they value."

"Don't worry, you got the heart of a Gryffindor," he assured.

"You're so sweet. I don't think I can finish this apple pie by myself. Can you share with me?"

"Of course, I love apple pie. With either raspberry ripple or french vanilla ice cream."

"Me too!"

Kenneth then finished his dessert and starting to feel drowsy from all the food in his belly. Penny then got up and wished all the surrounding Gryffindors a fond goodnight, especially Kenneth. She gave Kenneth a warm, sweet smile and then left the Great Hall.

"Someone's got an admirer," teased Rowan beside him.

"No way," denied Kenneth.

"Ah O.K," said Rowan, not believing him. "I noticed her in Flying Class today, she couldn't keep her eyes off of you. I should also mention the whole school is going to know about the news of your duel yesterday in the next few days. You'll be a celebrity."

Kenneth was now starting to feel like this day was his best day at Hogwarts. He pinched himself, hoping that he wasn't dreaming.


	14. Hallowe'en

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part of the Werewolf sub quest in the game.

Kenneth couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the amount of students cheering and applauding whenever he walked through the corridors the following day. News of his duel against Merula had spread like dragon fire and within two days, the whole school now knows of it. The duel was the only thing anyone would talk about.

The original rumours of Merula besting Kenneth in their first 'duel' was immediately corrected by the witnesses that saw the real duel first hand. The moment they saw Merula cowardly try to jinx Kenneth when his back was turn made them realize the truth: Merula lied about the rumours and her reputation was now tarnished.

It was now her turn to face the wrath of jeers and taunts whenever she walked through the corridors. She would more than one time lose her temper and threaten to hex anyone. She made the foolish mistake of saying it with Professor McGonagall nearby - earning her another day’s detention.

Kenneth may have received a week's worth of detention and lost a decent amount of house points (though he did get them back and an extra thirty from his classes), but the good outweighed the bad. For starters, he earned the respect from his fellow older Gryffindors, including the rude third-year he met on his first night. Angelica, indeed, was very proud and looked as though she was going to kiss him the moment she learned that Kenneth had managed to earn back the points and an extra thirty more.

All the other houses, except Slytherin, congratulated him. Slytherin had the look of murder in their eyes whenever he came across any of them. They were not going to let Kenneth get away with embarrassing one of their own and having cost them sixty house points. Some leered at him, others cracked their knuckles in intimidation and a few others threatened him publicly. Kenneth would have to turn his cheek and ignore the threats, or suffer further consequences. He had suffered enough punishment of having to polish the trophy room without magic.

The room was full of trophies and memorabilia. He saw plaques of Quidditch teams that have won the Cup. James Potter and Lily Evans were Gryffindor’s Head Boy and Girl. A student named Tom Riddle had received the only Special Award for Services to the School; although Kenneth had never heard of this particular student before. His other punishment was to help organize and decorate the Great Hall for the Hallowe’en Feast, a punishment that sounded more like a privilege than a punishment task and Kenneth enjoyed it more.

Another good thing that happened to Kenneth was it wasn’t just Angelica and other students that sang his praises. From that moment on, since talking to her that afternoon in the corridor and having dinner with her the following day, Penny Haywood had become a new friend. It paid to have someone like her be one because she was in the know of everything going on in the vast castle. She wasn’t bragging when she said she knew all the gossip around Hogwarts, it was a fact. Her gossip was more of the day-to-day lives of the castle, like a newscycle and it was never mean-spirited or to talk badly about someone behind their back. If she heard any gossip that was mean-spirited, she would not proceed further into it. It amazed Kenneth that despite her popularity, she was so kind-hearted and sweet, and he began to deeply admire her even more. 

Getting to know Penny personally was something that Kenneth enjoyed immensly, and Penny seemed to reciprocate that feeling, as well. This revelation of having Penny as a friend caused Kenneth to receive a large number of jealous and angry looks of many first-year students that tried desperately to be a part of Penny's inner circle. Winning Penny over, Kenneth noticed, seemed to be equivalent to winning a war. The boys eyed Kenneth with envy, knowing that he could make her smile or laugh without trying. The girls eyed him disapprovingly, feeling that he was unworthy to be breathing the same air as Penny when they walked together in the corridors towards their classes. Because of he gave his undivided attention to the professors, Kenneth now noticed that he actually shared several classes with Penny other than Flying Class.

“Are they always like this?” he asked Penny one day as they passed by few glaring students.

“Usually,” she sighs sadly. “I keep telling the boys that I can carry my own books but they constantly keep insisting that they can do it. They’ll even rudely push other students around just to give me room to move. I never liked it.”

“Some of those burly sycophants look like they're waiting for me to slip up,” said Kenneth, eyeing several stocky older students. Feeling mischievous, “Would holding your hand or carrying your books piss them off further?”

“Probably,” she giggled while blushing a deep shade of pink.

Extending his hand. “Shall we?”

“No.” Blushing red, while fighting the urge to take it. “Let’s just try to ignore them.”

“I’m good at that. Follow my lead.”

Penny giggled again. “Lead the way then, o’ Hero of Hogwarts.”

“Stay close, princess.”

With that, Kenneth stuck his chest out in mock heroism with Penny laughing alongside him. They ignored all the other students that eyed them as they entered their classes. Penny had now given Kenneth the nickname of The Hero of Hogwarts. The ever quick-witted Kenneth retalitated with his own nickname for her: princess. 

“What’s the lastest gossip, Penny?” asked Kenneth as they neared the greenhouses that contained the Herbology Class.

“Greyback,” replied Penny, with noticeable fear in her voice.

“The werewolf that likes to attack even when he’s in his human form?”

“The one and the same.”

Fenrir Greyback was the most savage werewolf alive. He made it his mission in life to infect as many people as possible to in order to create an army to take over the wizarding world. He had a special preference for targeting children. They had arrived in the greenhouse and began pulling out their gloves.

“Great,” sighed Kenneth, putting on his gloves. “I had to hide in my bedroom with enchantments placed to protect me from him. My brother was in his room but managed to break out. He almost got attacked if it wasn’t for my dad. He managed to drive Greyback off.”

“How’d you take it?” asked a worried Penny, putting on her gloves.

“I was only five, so I didn’t understand the danger. I stayed where I was. Jacob was a stubborn fifteen year old and wanted to fight him.”

“I see where you get your stubbornness from,” teased Penny playfully, nudging his arm. She then took a serious tone. “You don’t think he’ll come here do you?”

“I hope not,” answered Kenneth. “He’d be foolish with all the enchantments protecting the school; but then again, there are loads of children here. Like I said: foolish.”

“I hope you’re right. I wouldn’t want to tangle with someone as ferocious as him. Especially you.”

“What about me?” asked Kenneth, pulling out a smock.

“Promise me you won’t fight him,” she pleaded

“Penny-”

“Promise!” she said sternly with fear in her voice.

“All right, I promise.” said Kenneth.

Penny sighed in relief as she put on her smock.

Either him or the corridor, thought Kenneth, following suit and putting on his smock.

Thinking about the corridor crossed Kenneth’s mind every so often, but he knew that he had to prepare and not investigate until he felt truly ready. Luckily for both Rowan and Kenneth, Filch didn't suspect them of being out of bed after hours. That didn't stop his horrid cat, Mrs. Norris from continuously hiss at them whenever they ran into her in the corridors. Even Ben or Penny weren’t so lucky when either of them were with Kenneth.

Just as he finished polishing the last of the trophy room, a first-year Hufflepuff boy was waiting for him in one of the corridors. He had a note in his hand and with disappointment etched on his face, begrudgingly gave it to Kenneth. Kenneth looked at the note and as he looked up to say ‘thank you’, the boy had ran off. Kenneth opened the note and began to read. The penmanship of the writer was beautiful and neat.

Dear Kenneth,

I hope this note finds you quickly. I’m so happy that your detention is finally over! Come down to the Great Hall, the Hallowe’en Feast will start soon. Don’t be late!

With love,

Penny

With excitement like that of a Snitch being caught, Kenneth sped walked through the corridors towards the Great Hall. He turned a corner and ran right into...

Hiss, came the sound of a cat. Looking down, it was Mrs. Norris.

“HISS!” hissed Kenneth back.

He finally had enough of the cat. His last day of detention polishing the trophy room was now over and the last thing he wanted was to run into that cat. The cat ran off, almost scared of having someone hiss at her in return. The moment of renewed enjoyment to the feast was short lived as she came back with a wheezing Filch.

“What are you doing, you snivelling brat?!” wheezed Filch. Mrs. Norris circled his skinny ankles while eyeing Kenneth scornfully.

“Walking.” said Kenneth bluntly. “Is it a crime? My detention is over and the Feast is about to begin.”

“You deserve more detention for hissing at my cat,” wheezed the cantankerous caretaker. It wasn’t a question, but as a-matter-of-fact statement.

“So?” No longer having the energy of denying it, nor caring. “She hisses at everyone all the time.”

“No one hisses at my cat.” Gazing at his cat with adoration that made Kenneth uncomfortable.

“I believe I just did,” said Kenneth impatiently. “You might want to write that in a record book.”

Kenneth couldn’t believe or expect Flich to get any angrier than he already was at that moment. His bony hands were clinched in fists so tight that his knuckles turned white.

“I should hang you by your wrists and whip you,” he snarled.

“Then go ask the Headmaster if it can be arranged,” shrugged Kenneth, “but it would be redundant if you did.”

Kenneth thought he might have gone a little too far in his snarky attitude, because at that moment Filch had grabbed the hem of Kenneth’s robes and lifted him off the ground.

“Don’t hiss at my cat again,” spat Filch. His crooked, yellow-brown teeth bared in a snarl.

Kenneth caught the smell of Filch’s breath and he scrunched his nose.

“Not unless I want to,” Kenneth retorted. “Now, could you put me down, please? The smell of your breath is going to make me lose my appetite.”

Filch gave a nasty smile. “I’m going to enjoy shackling you.”

“If you don’t put me down,” bluffed Kenneth, "I’ll be forced to perform a jinx. And I won't say it will be you or your cat.”

“No magic can be performed other than class.”

“And no caretakers are allowed to manhandle students.”

Having enough of Kenneth’s tongue, Filch roughly puts Kenneth back down and released his grip of the young boy’s robes.

“Get out of my face, you little-”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

Filch’s face turned beet red with rage. Mrs. Norris hissed angrily at Kenneth.

“Careful now, kitty,” said Kenneth eyeing the cat. “You keep hissing at me, I’ll have you as Transfiguration practice.”

That threat made Filch’s face turn purple with rage.

“Just kidding,” said Kenneth dismissively. “Happy Hallowe’en. Can I go no.”

Filch’s face slowly turned back to a fair shade of red and said “Get out of my face.”

“Gladly,” retorted Kenneth. He then turned on his heel and walked away. 

As Kenneth entered the Great Hall, he did a double take at what he saw. The Hallowe’en Feast had just begun. The decorations that Kenneth helped make had paid off with more additional features. Countless giant jack-o-lanterns were floating instead of the standard flouting candles. The pumpkins had to have come from Hagrid. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. Food was piled in the golden plates and there were piles upon piles of sweets.

Kenneth could hear Hagrid among the excited chatter in the background proudly stating that he grew the pumpkins in his garden. While Nearly Headless Nick stated he was planning his five-hundredth Deathday Party. Snape was gloomily heard stating “the only thing I hate more than holidays are parties”. Dumbledore was no where to be seen.

Kenneth noticed Penny smiling and waving at him from the other side of the Hall. Acknowledging her, he walks over to meet her.

“Happy Hallowe’en, Kenneth!” said Penny beaming with excitement.

“You too, Penny,” said Kenneth smiling. He points out the entire Great Hall. “Can you believe this place? It looks amazing.”

“From what I heard, a lot of these decorations were made by you,” said Penny, beside herself with excitement. “They’re fantastic! I need to come to you for decorating inspirations.”

“Thanks,” said Kenneth sheepishly. “They were part of my detention. I’ll take this over polishing trophies any time.”

“I’m just happy that you’re here to celebrate. I’ve been looking forward to the Hallowe’en Feast all year. What are you most looking forward to?”

I can list at least three things I’m looking forward to,” said Kenneth and he began to list each one by one. “The first one is the entertainment. I’ve heard of rumours of ghosts flying in formation.”

Penny giggled. “I heard Snape is going to sing A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love.”

Kenneth couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “The odds of seeing that is like Merula dating Ben.”

Penny joined in the laughter. “Fair point. What are the other two?”

“The second thing,” Kenneth responded, “is I’m just happy that we get to enjoy it with all our friends. Everyone is having so much fun.”

Penny smiled, but her attention was distracted by something she just saw.

“Even Snape is smiling!”

“Wait, what?!” Kenneth exclaimed, turning.

“No, I take it back,” said Penny guiltily. “He was just gritting his teeth. I’m sorry, Kenneth. What’s the last?”

“It’s all right, Penny,” dismissed Kenneth. “The last, and perhaps the most important, is the sweets. Massive lollipops, carrot cake, goblets of coloured bubblegum, everything.”

“Me too!” squealed Penny with excitement. “You’d better get to there before Hagrid finishes them off. I saw him stuffing his pockets with Peppermint Toads.”

Kenneth then gestured towards the tables and said, “Let’s see how how everyone else is enjoying the Hallowe’en Feast. Shall we have healthy food first before gorging ourselves with sweets?”

Penny agreed vigourously and she joined Kenneth at the tables with Rowan and Ben. Ben was sitting at the end of the table, he looked as though he was ready to flee from the slightest movement.

“You all right, Ben?” asked Kenneth, helping himself to a roast potatoe.

“Yes,” he said timidly. “I’m staying close to my favourite dining table just in case...”

“I don't think anything is going to happen,” assured Rowan.

“That’s because you’ve never gone trick or treating,” said Ben, still looking scared.

“Trick-or-what?” asked Rowan, raising an eyebrow.

“Trick-or-treating,” explained Kenneth, “is a Hallowe’en ritual where people dress in costumes and go house to house, asking for treats with the phrase ‘trick or treat’.

Rowan and Ben looked at Kenneth with astonishment. Penny looked impressed.

“What?” asked Kenneth, now feeling uncomfortable and self-concious.

“How did you know that?” asked Rowan.

“I grew up with Muggles,” explained Kenneth. “It shouldn’t be that surprising. Muggle children go trick-or-treating all the time. I’ve even done it.”

“I’ve done it too,” said Penny joining in. “I, too, live around Muggles as well. Plus I’m a half-blood, so I’ve grown up around both worlds. It was the only time I could get away with calling myself a witch.”

Kenneth chuckled. “I went as a wizard. The other kids didn’t mind, but I had to stop because I would go as a wizard every year and I feared they would’ve caught on.”

“You didn't use magic, did you?” asked Rowan.

“No,” said Kenneth and Penny in unison. They looked at one another and then laughed.

“There won't be any trick-or-treating here, Ben,” said Kenneth. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Nothing to worry about,” said Penny in agreement.

Ben gave a weak smile. “Thanks, all of you.”

“Enough fuss, let’s enjoy the Feast,” said Rowan. All three nodded in agreement and began consuming their meals. Kenneth would from time to time look around at the students eating. A lot of them were enjoying themselves. Even Merula was shockingly enjoying herself with a licorice wand at the Slytherin table. She saw Kenneth looking at her and she immediately gave a look of venom at him.

After almost an hour had passed with Kenneth chatting with his friends and eating regular food, he looked around again and noticed something seemed off. Dumbledore still wasn’t in the Great Hall.

“Looks like everyone is having a great time,” said Kenneth to Penny, “except for the ones who are always miserable.”

Penny looked around and nodded in agreement. She then looked puzzled. “It’s nearing the end of the feast. When do you think the entertainment will start?”

“Dumbledore usually introduces the entertainment, but he isn’t here,” answered Kenneth. He then rose to his feet. “Maybe I should go and find him.”

“Do you want me to come with you, Kenneth?” offered Penny.

“Yeah,” said Kenneth eagerly. Almost too eagerly. “I could use your help to find Dumbledore faster.”

“We need to hurry back so we don’t miss celebrating Hallowe’en and all the sweets. I certainly don't want to miss Snape singing A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love .” Penny added giving a mischevous look that Kenneth had never seen before.

“Shall we help?” asked Rowan. Ben hesitated but relented knowing that he wasn’t alone.

“Sure, why not?” said Kenneth. “You and Ben search for him at his office and see if he's there. Penny and I will start with the Training Grounds.”

Rowan and Ben nodded, rising to their feet, and all four proceeded to walk together out of the Hall. Rowan and Ben took the corridors towards the stairs, while Kenneth and Penny stayed on the ground floor towards the training grounds.

“Why the Training Grounds first?” asked Penny as they walked together.

Before Kenneth could answer, his attention was caught by the flapping of wings descending towards them. It wasn’t an owl, it was a golden eagle.

“An eagle?” said Kenneth surprised. He then noticed a note in its talons. It dropped the note towards Kenneth and then flew off again out of sight. Kenneth proceeded to open the note.

“What’s it say?” asked Penny leaning in.

Kenneth didn’t recognize the handwriting, but it was short and looked urgent:

I need help! Come to the Training Grounds immediately. It’s an emergency!

Chiara

“I’m hoping that this is not a prank from Peeves, since it's Hallowe’en,” said Kenneth with a hollow chuckle.

“I hope not,” said Penny unsure, “but I think we should go there just in case.”

Kenneth nodded and led the way towards the Training Grounds.

“Who’s Chiara?” asked Kenneth, looking at the note again.

“If the last name is Lobosca,” said Penny, “she’s a first-year in Hufflepuff and a dormmate of mine. She’s very quiet, timid and reserved, but I think she’s very nice.”

“Thanks for the info.”

“Any time.”

As they entered the Training Grounds, it was dark but light radiating from the moon provided enough light to see clearly.

“What is that?” asked Kenneth, pointing at a mound on the ground several meters away.

“I don't know,” said Penny, “but I don't like this.”

As they moved closer, Kenneth noticed the mound turned out to be a small figure on the ground. The figure had robes that represented Hufflepuff house and silver hair reflected off of the moon light.

“Is that-?”

“Chiara!” exclaimed Penny, running towards the body. She then fell down to her knees beside the body. Kenneth, rushed over to join her. As Kenneth stood beside her, he looked down at Chiara. Chiara's eyes were closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. She would’ve appeared that way if she hadn’t had been covered in bruses, blood trailing her face and robes shredded. She looked as though she was just attacked by a beast.

“Is she alright?” asked a worried Penny.

Kenneth kneeled down, and placed a hand and pressed two fingers against the side of Chiara's neck. He sighed in relief, feeling a pulse.

“She's alive,” he said. “She looks to be unconscious.”

“Thank goodness,” sighed Penny. “Kenneth,” she said suddenly, “what is it? What's wrong”

Kenneth instinctively got up and pulled out his wand. He had the uncomfortable feeling that they were being watched.

“I think there's someone or something here,” said Kenneth, eyeing his surroundings.

A snap of a stick and Penny’s gasp caught Kenneth’s attention, and he pointed his towards the sound. Kenneth could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Three large figures came walking slowly towards Kenneth, Penny and the unconscious Chiara. The three figures came into view and they were three men, their appearances made Kenneth feel sick. The two men on either side looked pale and emaciated as though they hadn't eaten in days. Their clothes looked a size or two too big and gaunt, sunken faces.

The one in the middle looked healthy but he made Kenneth's eyes immediately turn yellow with fear. He was a large, vicious looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He looked to be the leader. He had long yellowish fingernails and wore tight black robes. His teeth were pointed and he was smiling evily at them.

“No...no...no...” Kenneth could hear Penny saying. The colour had completely drained from her face and her eyes were wide with terror. She couldn't move.

“Nothing to be afraid of, love,” said the leader, clearly taking pleasure in seeing Penny’s fear. “We’re here to free you from your little lives. To show you what true power feels like.”

Kenneth, like with his confrontation with Merula a week earlier, instinctively pulled Penny behind him, shielding her.

“Who the bloody hell are you and what are you doing here?” asked Kenneth, ignoring his heart beating rapidly through his throat now.

“Kenneth,” said Penny, clearly frightented and holding his arm tightly. Kenneth could feel Penny's body pressed against his back and her breathing was coming in short panicked gasps. “That’s-”

“Fenrir Greyback,” said the leader, bowing mockingly. He then sniffed the air. “Kenneth? The younger brother of the Cursed Vaults enthusiast Jacob Russell and offspring of that bastard John Russell?” A truly evil smile spread on his face. “I was expecting someone with your family's reputation to be a little tougher looking. You look nothing more than a little runt with that little stick of yours.”

“Yeah,” retorted Kenneth, “well the Daily Prophet doesn’t do you much justice. You’re even uglier than I thought and expected. In fact, you look like an overgrown, hairy imp, so I guess looks don't count for much.”

Penny groaned behind him. Greyback gave a throaty inhuman laugh.

“After what your father did to me years ago,” said the savage man, “I’ll be takin’ care of you from now on. After I get a bite or two.”

Knowing that Greyback was serious and ready to pounce at any moment, Kenneth turns to Penny while trying to keep his composure. He needed to get Penny away, but he couldn't leave Chiara there with Greyback.

“Penny,” Kenneth said gently, “run.”

“B-but...I...can’t leave you...with them...” stammared Penny, squeezing his arm tighter

Kenneth places his hand on Penny’s and gently gets her to release her grip on his arm. He held her hand gently and gave it a small squeeze.

“Please, Penny,” not looking at her. “Run!”

“I’ll go and get help, please be careful.”

Penny wrapped her arms around him, and then turned and ran back inside the castle. Once she was out of sight, Kenneth raised his wand in a combat stance.

“You don't belong here, ugly.”

“That's where you're wrong, little wizard,” said Greyback, stretching himself. “Everything belongs to us.” He then bared his teeth. “You will see the truth soon enough. Or you’ll be dead. I’ll give your father my regards after I’m through with you.”

“We’ll stop you,” said Kenneth, standing his ground. His eyes changed to a yellow orange.

“That's what this girl said,” gesturing towards the unconscious Chiara. “Now look at her. Lying on the ground like a pretty little slab of meat. I wonder what the other girl tastes like, she's prettier than this one.”

He then gestured to the two men standing beside him. “What sort of leader would I be if I didn't let my pack have a bite or two...”

“You talk too much,” said Kenneth, annoyed from this savage man's threats. “I won't let you hurt anyone at Hogwarts.”

Greyback then points at Kenneth and the man on his left steps forward.

“Bring him to me. Alive, but not bitten. I want us to take our time with this one.”

The man then crouches down like a beast and runs straight towards Kenneth. Kenneth was quicker to think. He waits until the man is a foot away.

“Lumos!” Kenneth roars. A ball of light expels from his wand like a small sun.

“AAARRRGHH!!” screamed the man, shielding his face.

“Rictusempra!” A jet of silver light expels from his wand and hits the man in the face. The man is then laughing uncontrollably, but still standing.

“Flipendo!” A bang and a fiery jet of blue-white flame hit the man square in the chest sending him flying towards the other man beside Greyback. Their heads collided with each other and they sank to the floor in a heap. They were both knock out unconscious. Greyback looked at the two men and then turned towards Kenneth.

“Hmm,” said Greyback with mild amusement. “You’re strong for a little one. You might just make a valuable addition to my pack. If not, you’ll at least make a decent meal.” He then crouched into a beast-like stance.

“Just tell me what you want,” Kenneth said, trying to reason with the man and stall for time. “I could help.”

Greyback hesitated for a second. He smiled sadistically.

“I want to do what I do best. I want to sink my teeth into your friends and teachers. I want to make every witch and wizard in the world a werewolf, and kill anyone that tries to stop me. Can you help with that, little wizard?”

“Of course,” Kenneth said sarcastically. “But sadly, I have a counter-offer. Leave. Because if you don't, I’ll kick your arse myself and you’ll look worse than your friends there.”

Greyback laughed. “A brave one.” He then jumped and charged at Kenneth with blinding speed. Kenneth managed to jump out of the way in time. Pointing his wand.

“Flipendo!” The jinx hit Greyback, but it merely pushed him a foot backwards.

“That wasn’t smart at all,” he said sadistically. “Now, I’m gonna have to do this the slow way.”

He charged again and Kenneth wasn't as lucky this time. Kenneth found himself square on his back, struggling with the weight on top of him. His wand was knocked out of his hand. He was holding Greyback’s neck pushing against it, but it was drawing nearer to his neck. Kenneth caught the smell of sweat, dirt and blood off of Greyback. His long fingernails dugged deep into Kenneth’s shoulders. Kenneth gasped in pain.

“You can scream if you want. It makes the taste better.”

Greyback then pushed harder, inching closer to Kenneth's neck. Kenneth sees his wand a few feet away. He takes his wand hand and stretches it outright. His wand comes pulling towards his outstrecthed hand like a magnet. Taking his wand and unable to perform a spell on time, he jabs his wand hard towards Greyback's face.

Greyback gave a roar of pain and retreats backwards, getting off of Kenneth. Greyback holds a part of his face, blood dripping from his nose. Kenneth had tried to poke one of Greyback’s eyes, but he move upwards at the last second and Kenneth's wand went straight up one of Greyback's nostrils. Kenneth sat up, massaging his shoulder.

“You’ll pay for that, boy!” roared Greyback, wiping the blood off of his nose. He crouches again, and just as he was about to charge, he sniffs the air again.

“Dumbledore,” Greyback mumbles. The two other men woke up from their loss of conciousness and slowly stand up. Greyback turns and races towards them. Grabbing both of them with each hand.

“We need to leave,” said Greyback. “Now.”

The two men merely nodded and joined Greyback, racing away from the Training Grounds and into the forest. Out of sight.

Kenneth, rose to his feet, wincing from the pain in his shoulders and falling back down again. He could hear a set of footsteps behind him and they stop beside him.

“Are you all right, Kenneth?” asked a deep, calm voice etched with concern. Kenneth turned to see the source of the voice. Standing beside him was a man with a long silver beard. It was Dumbledore.

“I-I’m fine,” stammered Kenneth, slowly getting to his feet and rubbing his shoulder. He felt warmth and he looked at his fingers, there was blood on it and flowing freely off of his shoulders. He then looks at Dumbledore tries to explain. “There were--”

“Kenneth!” came another voice and the sound of racing feet. The next second he felt the wind knocked out of him and he was on his back again. Kenneth groaned in pain.

“Kenneth! Are you O.K?!” came the voice that belonged to Penny. She was ontop of him with her arms wrapped around him.

“I’m fine, Penny,” grunted Kenneth. Penny's eyes were filled with tears. She noticed the blood on Kenneth's shoulders and her eyes went wide with shock.

“Oh, Kenneth, you're hurt!” Letting go of him and helped pull him to his feet. “He didn't bite you, did he?”

“No, but he almost did,” he winced. “These aren’t bites. He dug his nails into my shoulders.”

“Thank goodness,” sighed Penny with relief.

*Ahem* came the sound of Dumbledore clearing his throat.

“Oh, Professor Dumbledore, my apologies,” said Penny, blushing slightly.

Dumbledore merely chuckled. “It's all right, Miss Haywood. Thank you for telling me of Kenneth's plight.”

“It was you that got Professor Dumbledore here?” asked Kenneth to Penny, astonished.

Penny smiled weakly.

“I guess I owe you my life, Penny. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” said Penny. “I feared I was too late.”

Kenneth smiled and then turned to Dumbledore.

“As I was saying, sir, there were--”

“Werewolves,” said Dumbledore. “I’m aware. I just removed five of them from Hagrid's hut. Just as I finished, Miss Haywood found me in the Entrance Hall and told me where you were. Why were you two out here?”

Kenneth explained that they were looking for him and decided to check the Training Grounds after receiving a note from an eagle. Kenneth then turns and points at the body of Chiara. Kenneth and Penny lead Dumbledore to Chiara.

“What happened to Miss Lobosca?” asked Dumbledore, as he kneels down to examine her.

“I...don't know,” admitted Kenneth. “We found her lying there...”

Dumbledore eyes Chiara carefully and then nods. He rises to his feet.

“She doesn't appear to have been bitten. For now, Miss Haywood, you will return to your dormitory.”

“Can we do anything to help?” asked Penny.

Dumbledore smiles thoughtfully at the question but then shakes his head.

“No. I’ll bring an expert from the Werewolf Capture Unit. The Hallowe’en Feast will have to be postponed. All that matters right now is you're both safe.”

He turns his attention to Penny. “Return to your dormitory and we will discuss what to do next later.” He then turns to Kenneth and noticing the amount of blood on his robes. “Kenneth, you go to the Hospital Wing and get your shoulders checked.”

“What about Chiara?” asked Kenneth, now starting to feel lightheaded and stumbling.

Dumbledore looked at Kenneth carefully, as though he could read his thoughts.

“Your concern is admirable, Kenneth. I will have her taken to the Hospital Wing. She will be fine. I bid you two a good night and a Happy Hallowe’en.”

Clearly telling them without saying the words that they were dismissed, Kenneth and Penny began to walk towards the castle together. Kenneth was now feeling dizzy and Penny had to catch him from falling over. 

“Miss Haywood,” called Dumbledore, “on second thought, you may escort Kenneth to the Hospital Wing.” Noticing Kenneth's noticeable blood loss.

“I will, I promise,” said Penny. “Happy Hallowe'en.”

“Happy Hallowe'en,” muttered Kenneth.

Penny took a firm hold of Kenneth, and began to half-carry him towards the castle. Penny insisted in holding Kenneth upright, in case he fell again.

“I’m fine, Penny,” grunted Kenneth weakly and stubbornly. His robes were now thoroughly covered in blood and he was now feeling even dizzier than before.

“Kenneth, you're losing a lot of blood,” said Penny looking at him with a icy stare that Kenneth hoped he'd never see again. “I’m not leaving your side until I get you to the Hospital Wing, so you can cease the stubbornness”

Kenny smiled weakly as he had an arm around her shoulders for support. “There's no talking you out of this, is there?”

“Nope,” she answered. “I promised Dumbledore and I intend to keep that promise. Besides, I’d never forgive myself if you...”

She couldn't get the last word out as she chocked back a sob seeing his bloodstained robes. Tears were starting to fill her eyes.

“I should be the one to apologize, Penny,” sighed Kenneth.

Penny looked at him with wide eyes.

“What for?” she asks quietly.

“I broke my promise that I wouldn't fight him and this is the end result. Plus,” he smirks, “you're right, I am stubborn.”

That joke made Penny giggle and she wiped her tears away.

“What am I going to do with you?”

“Probably treat my wounds,” he shrugged. “Something tells me this won't be the last time I wrestle with a werewolf.”

“And I hope you're wrong. We're here.”

Sure enough, they had arrived at the Hospital Wing door. Penny tried the knob but it was locked. She knocked on the door with her free hand, while struggling to hold Kenneth upright. She could hear footsteps approaching on the other side of the door and she looks back at Kenneth's face with a smile of reassurement. 

“Kenneth?” she asks, shaking him. Her face turned from contentment, to concern, and then to horror. “Kenneth?! Kenneth!”

Kenneth could now barely hear her. His eyes were heavy and he was starting to feel sleepy. Madam Pomfrey, the matron opened the door and gasped at the state Kenneth was in. He was starting to lose consciousness and Penny was now doing her best to hold him up from the dead-weight. Madam Pomfrey didn't ask what happened; instead, she immediately grabbed and half-dragged him (with Penny's assistance), to the nearest bed and stripped his robe off.

Penny stood to his other side and gasped, eyes wide and hands covering her mouth in horror at the severity of his injuries. Each shoulder had five hole puncture gashes and without the pressure of his blood-soaked robes pressing down, his blood was now gushing out like a fountain. Kenneth was now beginning to breathe in short rapid breaths.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and sealed each wound from expelling more blood. She then began examing the puncture gashes in his shoulders. The outer tears of his flesh were now a shade of yellow and green, indicating infection. She begins summoning vials of potions.

“Will he be all right?” asked Penny, trying to keep herself from going hysterical. Fresh tears were filling her sapphire eyes as she looked at Kenneth's rapid breathing.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Penny with a concerned look. “All right? He's lucky to be even awake!” she says, fumbling with all the vials of potions. “He may not be in immediate danger anymore, but because he lost so much blood he will be going into hemorrhagic shock if he stays like this.”

She then pulls out pour a large bottle full of dark red potion.

“Blood-Replenishing Potion!” gasped Penny.

Madam Pomfrey merely grunts in acknowledgement, pulls out the cork and forces it into a semi-concious Kenneth’s dry mouth.

“Drink this,” she orders. “If you fall asleep, you will never wake up.”

Penny's face went white with terror at that last statement. She bends down towards Kenneth's head.

“Kenneth, please drink," she pleads, whispering in his ear. “Please.”

Kenneth used the last of his stength and drinks the potion slowly and chocks at the awful taste.

“What do you expect?” said the exasperated matron. “Pumpkin juice? Drink! It will help replenish the blood you've lost.”

As Kenneth drank, he started to feel he was getting less lightheaded and his hand slowly grabbed hold of the bottle and drank with more force after every gulp. His vision and his awareness steadily became sharper. The matron continues examing him and taps her wand against one of his wounds.

“You're a really lucky young man,” Kenneth could hear the matron say. “Whoever or whatever did this cut your subclavian arteries. If your robes weren’t thick in the shoulders, these punture wounds would've completely severed them and you would've bled out faster.”

Kenneth could only muster a grunt. He was still woozy. Madam Pomfrey then pulls out another bottle.

“I will warn you, this is going to sting really bad, but I need to place this on your gashes to prevent infections. You, dear,” gesturing to Penny, “hold his hand for support, but be careful. He might squeeze hard.”

Penny blushed and carefully took Kenneth’s hand into her's. She intertwined her fingers into his. Her touch was soft and warm compared to his cold and clammy. She took her other hand and gently began to rub his cool, sweaty forehead. 

“You're going to be fine, Ken,” she whispered. Was she saying it to him or herself, Was she scared of being wrong? What if he doesn't make it?

“Try not to scream,” Penny could hear the matron say.

Kenneth nodded and braced himself. Madam Pomfrey then pours the liquid onto Kenneth's shoulder, the skin began to hiss and sizzle and the stinging sensation felt white-hot. Kenneth didn't scream but he winced loudly and squeezed Penny's hand hard. Penny hissed quietly at the squeeze. Fighting the tears of pain in her eyes, she distracted herself by rubbing his sweaty forehead.

This boy is strong! she said to herself.

The matron then pulled out an ointment and applied it onto the wound, then tapped her wand. The gash closed and the scar tissue remained. She then proceeded the same thing to each gash one at a time, causing Kenneth to wince and groan every time. He eventually became used to the pain that he merely breathed heavily.

After each wound was healed, Madam Pomfrey applied bandages onto Kenneth's shoulders. She then gives Kenneth another bottle of Blood-Replenishing Potion and orders him to drink it. Kenneth, after drinking another potion finally became conscious and more aware of where he is.

“What is your name and what is your house?” asked the matron.

“Uh...I'm sorry...wh-what?” asked Kenneth, confused and struggling with his words.

“What is your name and Hogwarts house you are in?" she asks again.

“Kenneth...Russell...and...Gry-Griffindor...h-house” he says slowly.

“Good. And what's the name of the blonde-haired girl and Hogwarts house that you were with this evening?”

“P-Penny! Penny Haywood! Hufflepuff!” with more determination.

“Excellent.”

“Excellent?

“It will relieve you then, that you haven’t suffered any memory loss or delirium from the blood you had lost tonight.” 

“Ken?” came a painful groan beside him.

Kenneth recognized the voice but it sounded like it was in considerable pain. He turns to the source of the voice and looks to see that it is Penny standing beside him. Her eyes were half closed and she was wincing immensly and breathing in short breaths. He then looks at his hand. Her fingers were bent in awkward positions and a shade of purple. They looked as though they were about to break at any moment.

“Oh, Penny!” he gasps, relinquishing his grip and with renewed strength in both body and mind. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

Penny shook her head while smiling weakly. “I’m okay,” she says weakly, massaging the circulation back into her fingers. “Glad to see you're awake. You've got a really strong grip.” 

“I'm so sorry," he said guiltily, his eyes changing to grey-blue. Impulsively, he grabs her hand into his and proceeds to rub it himself in order to make up for what he did. Penny began to blush at the gesture and lets him continue. She smiled and took her other hand held it in his. Kenneth's eyes turned pink as his met her's. Realizing what they were doing, they both take their hands back and shyly look away.

“Now, dear,” said Madam Pomfrey interuppting while smiling at Penny. “It's late. It's best to head over to your dormitory. Mr. Russell will have to spend the night here, I'm afraid.”

“Can she stay a little longer?” asked Kenneth looking at the matron and avoiding to make eye-contact with Penny. His eyes changed back to honey-gold. “I don't want to be alone.”

Madam Pomfrey sighs.

“Very well, I will make an exception. But I need to change you for the evening.”

“Change?”

He then looks down and yelps in surprise, grabbing the blanket from under him, and covering himself up to his chin. Madam Pomfrey had stripped Kenneth down to his briefs. Kenneth felt the blood in his cheeks grow hot as he saw Penny covering her mouth with one hand and giggling. She too, turned a fair shade of pink.

Great, he thought with bitterness and embarrassment. She just saw me naked.

“She was with you the whole time,” said the matron, clearly finding the moment amusing. “There's no reason to be embarrassed.” She turns to Penny. “You may stay awhile, but I think he might want have some privacy.”

Penny smiled and moves away, allowing Madam Pomfrey to set up the curtains for Kenneth’s privacy. Once she's finished, she leaves the curtains up but allows Penny to return to Kenneth’s side. Madam Pomfrey pulls out a small vial from her robes that contained another potion; this time a dark purple.

“Drink this,” she orders, pulling out the cork.

“What is it?” asked Kenneth, taking the vial and inspecting it.

“Sleeping Draught,” said Penny cutting in.

“You know your potions,” said Madam Pomfrey, raised eyebrows and impressed.

“She's the best potioneer in our year,” complimented Kenneth.

“Kenneth!” exclaimed a blushing Penny, looking away and rubbing the back of her neck bashfully.

“There's no need to be modest, Penny,” shrugged Kenneth. “It's true.”

“Th-thank you.”

Kenneth nods and then drinks the potion in one gulp, handing the empty vial back to Madam Pomfrey.

“Thank you,” said Kenneth, feeling the effects of the draught working quickly. “For everything.”

“It's my job,” the matron says smiling. “Sleep well.”

“Could I have one too, please?" asks Penny. “I'd rather sleep here tonight, than in my dormitory.”

Madam Pomfrey eyes her carefully. She then merely shrugs and pulls out another small vial of Sleeping Draught from her robes.

“You may sleep in the bed beside him,” she says handing the vial to Penny.

“Thank you,” says Penny.

*Knock knock* 

Comes the sound of knocking on the door that catches their attention and Madam Pomfrey leaves to answer it.

“Not another one,” she mutters.

Kenneth and Penny could hear a gasp after hearing her open the door which only meant that Chiara had arrived. Wanting to know how Chiara is doing, but too tired to even move, Kenneth lets Penny help him into bed, adjusting his pillows behind his head.

“Thank you, Penny,” says Kenneth yawning. “Thank you for staying, also.”

“You're welcome,” she says smiling sweetly, sitting on her bed. “Thank you for letting me stay."

Kenneth lazily moves to the side, so that he could look at her but it was getting more difficult, since his eyes were growing heavy. Penny takes off her shoes, and begins to untie one of her braid. She notices Kenneth looking at her and she stops immediately. Blushing, she proceeds to tie up her braid.

“What's the matter?" he asks.

"Nothing," she says, redoing her braid.

Kenneth wasn't convinced, but he let it go. Penny uncorks the vial of potion, drinks the contents in a single gulp, places it ontop of the nightstand and crawls in to her bed. She lies on her side to look at Kenneth.

“Feeling better, Ken?” she asks, still concerned after knowing how much blood he lost.

“Much,” he yawns again. His eyes were now closing, unable to keep them open. “How ‘bout you?”

"Same. Now that I know you’re fine.” She shuffles a little to get more comfortable on her bed.

“Good night, princess.”

Kenneth could hear Penny get off of her bed and walk quietly towards him. She opens her arms and embraces him in an awkward hug. He caught the familiar scent of lilac, lavender and peppermint.

“Good night, Hero of Hogwarts,” she whispers in his ear. “Thank you for trying to protect me.”

Kenneth could only muster a grunt of ‘you’re welcome’, before his eyes fully closed. Penny gives her hug a final squeeze before letting go of him and she crawls back into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be odd that there are werewolves shown when the full moon in October of 1984 was October 9. There wasn't another full moon until November 8. So I decided to have the accomplices in human form. I hope it works.  
> I bit of inspiration for Penny For Your Thoughts: Love Sick. I might change it but I'll let you all vote on changing the story or not.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change some of it again. I'm torn on whether I should have my MC be known to have an explosive temper. Same with the explanation of the eye colours.

"Kenneth? Kenneth. Keeennneeetthhhh."

"Stand aside, Penny. I got this."

...

WHAM!

Came the sound of a pillow smacking Kenneth hard in the face. That meant only one thing...

"Rowan!" groaned Kenneth, massaging his nose. "There are better ways to wake me up and that is not one of them. You've got a good singing voice, though."

"Sorry, force of habit," said Rowan, putting the pillow down and adjusting his glasses. "I didn't sing. You were out for a long time. And lastly, that's for scaring me. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"Like what?" asked Kenneth, rubbing the tears from his eyes. When he pushed his weight up he groaned and slumped back down. His bandaged shoulders were sore and tender. His arms felt like lead.

"The fact that you decided to fight the most savage werewolf of all time."

"Well I did kick his arse and he ran away with his tail between his legs," Kenneth joked, still rubbing his eyes.

"Not funny," said Rowan trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Then why are you laughing?" laughed Kenneth, seeing clearly.

"It's no laughing matter," came a familiar voice with a realitively thick African accent. It came from the door towards the exit.

Kenneth froze immediately and his eyes changed from honey-gold to bright yellow. His vision was now clear and he focused at who was in the Hospital Wing with him. On one of the sides of his bed was Rowan and Ben. Penny was awake and smiling warmly at the foot of his bed. His nightstand was adorned with several 'get well' cards and a vase of flowers of many different species.

He turned his attention to where the sound of the voice came from. The voice came from a handsome witch with ebony skin, high cheek bones, and long dark dreadlock hair hanging on one shoulder. She was standing beside an awestruck Penny. Her yellow hawk eyes were piercing Kenneth's own. There didn't seem to be any happiness behind them.

"Mum!" squeaked Kenneth, springing himself up in a sitting position and no longer feeling any pain in his shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Saria furrowed her brow and her eyes were now burning. When she gave one of her signature looks that meant someone was in deep trouble.

"I received a letter last night from Dumbledore to come see him urgently this morning," she said, not keeping her eyes off of him. "When I arrived, he told me of your behaviour during the first three months that you decided not to or forgot to write about. That you got into a fight with a student."

"I didn't start that figh-" Kenneth tried to explain.

"That you received a week's detention because of it," she cut him off. Her voice was steadily getting more icy in tone. "And you decided to fight that horrible man, Fenrir Greyback, without considering that you could've been bitten or worse, killed from the blood loss."

"But-"

She then walked straight towards his bed. Rowan and Ben immediately moved out of the way. Ben was pale and didn't even look at her as she brushed passed them. Penny's eyes went wide like saucepans, while Kenneth's turned white.

"Just as I arrived here, this lovely young lady," gesturing towards Penny, whom blushed, "has explained to me that you fought Greyback in order to protect her and a fellow student. These two boys here explained your duel with this particular student, Merula Snyde, I believe her name is. I advised you in one of my letters that the best thing you could do was avoid her and you didn't listen because you acted without thinking of the consequences."

Kenneth's eyes went watery blue, frowning and biting his lip hard, he shamefully looked down. Hot tears filled his eyes before he could stop them.

"That being said," said Saria. Her voice warmed. She took a finger and thumb to Kenneth's chin and forced him to lift his head so that his eyes met her's. "I've never been more disappointed, proud and relieved in my entire life."

She pulled him into her in a warm embrace. Kenneth felt a hot liquid hit his head. Kenneth looked at his friends for support through teary eyes. Rowan had his arms crossed and smirking. Ben looked sheepish and unsure whether to look away or not. Penny had a hand covering her mouth and happy tears in her eyes. He looked at up at his mother.

"Mum?" he asked. "Are you crying?"

"Shush," she said. "You are as stubborn and reckless as your brother, but braver. I shouldn't be surprised about all this since it reminds me of what you did this past summer."

She let go of him. Kenneth wiped his tears and his eyes went back to honey-gold.

"I'm really happy that you have found friends that look up to you and support you, just like you would for them."

She stood up and looked at Kenneth's friends. Her eyes warmed when she gazed at them, making them feel a little more at ease despite her intimidating presence earlier.

"I'm sorry for having my son put you through all this," she said to them. "He may be stubborn and reckless, but his heart is always in the right place."

"No need to say sorry, Mrs. Russell," said Rowan, waving his hands dismissively. "He was the first person to not look at me as a bookish nerd. He accepted me and I am lucky to have him as my friend. I owe him for that."

"Same," said Ben, looking down. "He stood up for me when no one else would. That person happened to be Merula. He also allowed me to stay in his train compartment when I got kicked out of mine."

"And he twice protected me," said Penny joining in. "He defended me from Merula and he put his own life at risk to protect me and Chiara from Greyback."

The kind words from his friends made Kenneth's eyes go pink and tears filled his eyes again.

"You guys," said Kenneth, quietly.

"It looks like I don't have to worry about him anymore now that he has you," said Saria. "Look out for one another." She looked back at Kenneth. "I must leave now. Continue to write when you can and don't worry about leaving out details. Dumbledore can sort that out. Oh, and try to work on keeping your eye colour the same. I've seen what you're feeling without having to read your mind."

"Mum!" groaned Kenneth, wiping his eyes again and his eyes returned to normal.

"I've been meaning to ask, Mrs. Russell," said Penny, "why does his eyes change colour?"

Saria smiled at how polite Penny was. "He's eyes change based on his emotions and feelings. It's very rare and I don't know what to call it in English but we call it 'bakuvo' in my native tongue. His regular eye colour is what you see now. They started to change when he was around seven months old. I've seen a fair share of what his emotional colours are."

She then took her hands and counted.

"Happiness or contentment doesn't change. Blue means sadness, yellow means fear, orange mean excitement, red means anger and green means jealousy."

"During his duel with Merula," interrupted Ben, now looking curious, "his eyes went yellow with red ridges."

"Oh, I've seen three different colours when he's angry" chuckled Saria. "Red is the regular stage of anger, what you saw was outrage and complete fury. You don't want to see black because it covers his entire eye like a shark. That's when he snaps and there's no way of stopping him. I've only seen it once and that was because a boy decided to taunt him when my older son, Jacob, was declared missing. It took both his father and I to pry him off the boy."

"Mum," said Kenneth cut in, rolling his eyes and feeling embarrassed. "I'm sitting right here."

"I know. Just explaining, seeing as you didn't."

"What about white or pink?" asked Penny, excitedly. "I've seen white just now and pink when I was with him."

Saria looked at Penny with complete surprise. She looked at Kenneth and back at Penny. She then smiled broadly.

"White means pure terror and as for pink...that means l-"

"Mum!" yelled Kenneth. Feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

"I've said too much," she sighed. "You will know when the time is right."

Penny looked confused but merely shrugged it off.

"I will take my leave," said Saria. "It seems you have some admirers with those cards. Keep it up. It was a pleasure meeting you, Rowan Khanna, Ben Copper and Penny Haywood. Until we meet again."

She then sweeped passed them and out the door.

"She seemed cool," said Rowan, playfully punching Kenneth's shoulder.

"I thought she was intimidating at first," said Ben. "But she is very deceiving from her look."

"I think she's beautiful and elegant," sighed Penny. "She can make a room glow when she walks in."

"Kenneth...what did you do to this boy your mum mentioned?" asked Ben. He gasped, realizing the question and backed away.

Kenneth looked down and sighed.

"I'm not proud of what I did," Kenneth said quietly not looking at them. "Jacob was declared missing for three weeks and we were in a Muggle park. I sat on the swings and not wanting to play with anyone even though my parents insisted. This boy, Peter Ramsbottom, heard the news of my brother being missing and wouldn't stop saying the words of 'where's your brother?', 'he's a disgrace', 'a freak', et cetera."

"That's horrible," murmured Penny, with a horrified look on her face. Rowan looked uncomfortable and Ben was on his toes, ready to flee at the moment of hearing Kenneth's tone change. Kenneth merely shrugged at Penny's comment.

"I ignored him until he pushed me off the swing while calling Jacob a 'good-for-nothing bastard'. When I was getting back up, he called my mum, whom was within earshot, a 'snake-haired, mud-skinned bitch'. The next moment I found myself on top of him, throwing every punch I could throw."

"I'll be sure to stay out of your way," said Ben, white-faced and backing away slowly. Penny's jaw dropped and Rowan looked even more uncomfortable.

"As my mum said, it took her and my dad together to pry me off of him. I knocked out four teeth, broke his nose and two black eyes. He never bothered me again. That was why families would walk across the other side of the street. It was because of me beating the snot out of a kid twice my size."

"I don't know whether to be aghast or impressed," said Rowan.

"Did you try to apologize?" asked a skittish Penny.

"No, nor did he apologize to me. He told everyone that I attacked him for no reason. Sadly, a lot of them believed him, which is why I was by myself before coming to Hogwarts."

"You've been by yourself that whole time?" asked Penny. "Oh, Kenneth, I'm so sorry."

"Can I read the cards now?" asked Kenneth, changing the subject. He clearly felt embarrassed by the entire ordeal. Neither Penny, Ben or Rowan objected. They looked more relieved that the subject was changed.

The smell of the flowers made him feel at ease. Who gave them to him? He took one of the cards that was from Angelica. Another was from a Bill Weasley. The moment he took the next card, he saw yellowish green liquid seep out and he yelped in pain when it touched his hands. He dropped the card on his bed.

"You okay, Kenneth?" asked a worried Penny.

"My hands," he groaned. He looked at his hands and yellow boils were forming on his hands. They now looked like he was wearing thick, knobbly gloves.

"Bubotuber pus," said Rowan, smelling the card from afar. "It's the substance from a bubotuber that causes boils when undiluted. But who'd send it?"

Kenneth picked up the card, ignoring the new boils forming on every touch and opened it:

Since you can't lift your arms, how about not using your hands?

Merula

"Why am I not surprised?" said Kenneth bluntly, holding the card out so the others could read it.

"I'll get Madam Pomfrey to see those hands," said Penny frowning. She looked upset over how low Merula would go. She scurried over to the matron's office.

"Who sent the flowers?" asked Kenneth.

"That's for us to know and you to find out," said Rowan smirking.

Madam Pomfrey came to Kenneth's bed, with Penny following. The matron looked and rolled her eyes at sight of his hands.

"Can't use your hands now?" she asked rhetorically. She pulled out a small bottle of dittany and poured its contents on Kenneth's hands. The boils disappeared like candy floss in water.

"Thank you," grunted Kenneth.

The matron then examined the bandages on his shoulders. The scar tissue was now gone, without a trace of any scaring.

"You may be discharged from the Hospital Wing," she said, removing the bandages. "The best thing you can do know is stretch your shoulders out so that you can move. Enjoy your classes and remember to stay inside for now."

"Inside?" asked Kenneth.

"You'll see soon enough."

Madam Pomfrey then took her leave before turning around and coming back. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a note.

"This came for you," she looked disapproving at the note.

Kenneth took the note and read it. The penmanship was poor and a lot of spelling and grammatical errors:

Dear Kenneth Russell,

I hope this message gets to you well. I have some important questions to ask about the werewolf attack, plus a few unimportant ones. I'll meet you in Charms.

Cecil Lee

"Lee?" asked Rowan, raising an eyebrow. "I hope he's not related to Barnaby Lee."

"Barnaby Lee?" said Kenneth. "The same bloke that keeps drinking the faulty potions in class when told not to? I think I saw him pass out once walking down a corridor. I think he forgot that he needs to walk and breathe at the same time.

"Yeah, that one," laughed Rowan.

"I've had to tutor him more than once," said Penny, disaproving of the insult. "He's getting a little better."

"Penny," said Kenneth, "I respect that you tutor him but he's about as sharp as a marble."

"Kenneth!" exclaimed Penny, trying her best not to giggle but failing. "He has to be good at something. Your robes are on my bed."

Getting out of bed. Kenneth picked up his robes, they were cleaned and repaired. Penny turned around, allowing Kenneth some privacy.

"Why did Madam Pomfrey mean when she said to stay inside?" asked Kenneth pulling on his robes.

"Dumbledore has postponed the Hallowe'en Feast," answered Rowan, "and closed off the areas because of Greyback."

"He's still around?" asked Kenneth, straightening himself.

"We don't know whether he is still lurking around or not. Just as a caution. Until he is caught, no one is allowed outside after dusk."

"I guess it's for the best," sighed Kenneth.

"I agree," said Penny with her back still facing him. "I don't want to run into him again."

"Neither do I," said Kenneth, stretching. "You can look now, Penny. It's perfectly safe. Wait where's Chiara?"

"She woke up before I did and left," said Penny turning around. "She did leave a card for you," gesturing towards a card that hadn't been touched yet. "You should hurry and meet this Cecil Lee."

Kenneth nodded and took all his get well cards, except for Merula, and gave them to Rowan and Ben to take back to their dormitory. He took the vase of flowers and took one more sniff, breathing in the scent of lavender, lilac and daisies. Penny turned slightly pink and smiled.

"Is something wrong, Penny?" asked Kenneth noticing.

Penny shook her head. "No," she said. "I'll take them and help Ben and Rowan with this stuff. You hurry and meet Mr. Lee."

"All right, thanks."

He gave them a curt nod before hurrying out the door of the Hospital Wing and raced for the Charms classroom.

Why was Penny pink? he thought. Could she be the one that gave me those flowers?

"You must be Kenneth Russell," said a baritone voice, breaking Kenneth's thoughts as he absentmindedly entered the Charms room.

Kenneth looked up to see a tall, lean man with chocolate brown hair, thick matching coloured bushy moustache and emerald green eyes standing by Flitwick's podium. He was dressed in a uniform comprised of a purple tailcoat with two rows of decorative polished silver buttons, a matching custodian helmet, and white gauntlet gloves. The helmet had an emblem of a werewolf and his shoulder patches were pawprints.

"Yes," said Kenneth. "And you are...?"

"Cecil Lee," the man said, taking Kenneth's hand and shaking it vigorously. "I'm here by Headmaster Dumbledore's request on behalf of the Werewolf Capture Unit." His moustache twitched whenever he spoke. "We're a part of the Beast Divison of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures charged with-"

"Capturing werewolves," interrupted Kenneth, feeling bored by his monologue.

"Affirmative," said Cecil, clearly not noticing the interruption. "I'd like to speak to you about the attack you witnessed in the Training Grounds during the Hallowe'en Feast last night."

"Of course," said Kenneth. "What would you like to know?"

Cecil's green eyes twinkled. "I want to know everything, Mr. Russell. I think you'll find that I am quite matriculate."

"Matriculate?" asked Kenneth, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" asked Cecil, clearly confused.

"Do you mean 'meticulous'?"

"What do you mean, my boy?"

"'Matriculate' means to be accepted into a college or university in the Muggle world. 'Meticulous' means showing great attention to detail. I think you meant the latter."

Cecil raised an eyebrow.

"Let's not confuse ourselves with words and their meanings. That's playing right into the werewolves' claws."

"Very well," shrugged Kenneth. "I guess I'll give you my testimony."

Kenneth then began telling Cecil everything he could remember the other night. How he decided to look for Dumbledore in the Training Grounds, to finding Chiara unconscious in the grounds. How he told Penny to run in order to protect her from Greyback. How he managed to take out two of Greyback's henchmen before facing Greyback himself. Managing to escape buy enough time for help to arrive. Kenneth then explained that because of the attack, he almost bled to death from having his subclavian arteries cut from Greyback's long fingernails.

"Fenrir Greyback," said Cecil, twisting one of the edges of his moustache. "I should have known. He's the most savage werewolf there is."

"Have you faced him before?" asked Kenneth.

"Many times," said Cecil.

"Why haven't you captured him?"

"Have you seen how big he is?" asked Cecil and for the first time his face lost its colour. "Those cold eyes, and that sinister smirk. He's far too frightening."

"Yeah," said Kenneth. "I've met him in the flesh. And to me he looks like an overgrown imp."

Cecil chuckled.

"Brave boy. I hope he finds you amusing the next time he sinks his teeth into your throat. This will be different, however.

"How and why will this time be different?"

"Because this time you're going to help me."

"Help you?" exclaimed Kenneth, eyes wide like saucepans. His eyes turned into a pale yellow. "I'm only a first-year. What chance do I have against an overgrown gorilla like Greyback? I met him once and I'm not in a hurry to meet him again."

Cecil eyed Kenneth carefully with his green eyes. He was mildly taken aback by the eye colour change.

"They say you're the best and brightest that Hogwarts has to offer. Even brighter than my nephew Barnaby, and he's the sharpest member of the Lee family by a wide margin. Help me capture Fenrir Greyback and I can promise you a place in the Werewolf Capture Unit."

"Thanks, Mr. Lee," said Kenneth, eyes returning to normal. "I'll think about it."

"Don't think too hard. That's my motto."

That's not saying much about intelligence, thought Kenneth.

"Being a member of the Werewolf Capture Unit is the best job there is," Cecil continued. "I mean, sure, most of us get bitten, or eaten, or get lost in the woods or towns with a lot of winding streets...But I wouldn't have it any other way."

He straightened himself after the hesitation.

"What do you think of werewolves, Mr. Lee?" asked Kenneth, clearly more unsure of him.

Cecil's moustache twitched, his nostrils flared and eyes hardened.

"Werewolves are a scourge on wizardkind," he said with bitterness in his voice. "We need to eliminate every last one of them before they do the same to us."

Kenneth's eyes widen by Cecil's sudden ominous tone and statement but he managed to keep his composure. No one deserves to be treated like that, right?

"How do you know they're all bad?"

Instead of answering Kenneth's question, Cecil responded with a question of his own. "How do you know the sky is blue?" Almost like a challenge.

"Because I look at it?" said Kenneth with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly," said Cecil triumphantly.

"I'm not sure I understand." The analogy was definitely not the same thing. Nor the logic making sense.

"Worry not, Mr. Russell. I'm an expert at the Ministry, and I hardly understand anything."

Cecil then turns and prepares to exit the Charms' classroom door. He turns to Kenneth as he opens the door.

"Learn everything you can about werewolves, and join me for the investigation. If we don't stop these werewolves, they'll infect everyone in Hogwarts."

Kenneth nodded at the request, and Cecil, not paying, attention walked straight into the siding of the door as he took a step. It took Kenneth all the restraint he could muster to not burst into laughter.

"Thanks for helping me study werewolves, Rowan," said Kenneth, hours later. He had asked Rowan to help gather books from the library after dinner and they were now sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room. The Common Room was dimly lit by jack o'lanterns that were decorated for Hallowe'en. Because of the Feast being postponed, no one wanted to get rid of the decorations. Students waited in anticipation for the Feast to resume.

"I need to understand them to have a chance of stopping them."

"Of course, Ken," said Rowan, scurrying through pages. "I'll do anything to keep us from getting infected. Dumbledore would never hire me as a professor if he knew that I'd been bitten by a werewolf."

"You never know," interjected Kenneth, "I like to believe that Hogwarts could have a werewolf for a professor few years from now. What could be worse, a vampire?"

"Please don't joke about such things," frowned Rowan, he stopped flipping through pages when Kenneth joked.

"Fine. Let's see what we can learn about them. Especially Fenrir Greyback."

"Well, you've met him and fought him," said Rowan, rolling his eyes at Kenneth. "What have you noticed about him."

"I was too busy trying to keep my neck from getting bitten to properly notice anything," said Kenneth sarcastically. "But, I did notice that he might have a good sense of smell. He recognized Dumbledore by sent. That's why he fled."

"That's an interesting phenomenon," said Rowan, now picking up a copy of Wandering with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart.

For the next few hours, both Rowan and Kenneth barely spoke. They were both too busy focusing on any information and jotting it down on paper. Kenneth learned that werewolves cannot choose whether to transform or not. They transform once every night on under the full moon. That explained why Greyback or his cronies didn't transform yet. Once transformed, a werewolf doesn't remember who they are, but when they return to human form, they remember everything.

Kenneth later learned that Greyback, indeed, prefers to target children and he used to work for Voldemort during the war. But he wasn't a Death Eater. It seemed Greyback was only recruited to boost Voldemort's army.

After what felt like hours, Kenneth put down his book. He was feeling his eyes were going to close at any second. He looked outside the Common Room window and the sun was gone. The moon was bright out and it was in its Wanning Gibbous form.

I have a bad feeling about this, thought Kenneth. Greyback must be in the Forbidden Forest, waiting for the full moon to come!

"Thanks, Rowan," yawned Kenneth, too tired to continue. "I understand enough about werewolves and Greyback to help with the investigation."

"What should I do if you become a werewolf?" asked Rowan, now yawning.

Kenneth thought for a moment.

"Well, you have three choices. One: there are treatments for lycanthropy, but no one has been able to invent a cure. You're the smartest person I know, Rowan. If anyone can do it, it's you."

"I hope that never happens," said Rowan, touched by the compliment, "but if it does, I won't stop until I find a cure."

"If that doesn't work, the second choice is to help me find a place to hide. Somewhere I can't hurt anyone."

"I could hide you in the barn of my parent's tree farm," pondered Rowan. "The goats won't be happy about it, but they're always ornery anyway."

"Too risky," said Kenneth, with a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I don't want to say it, but I don't want to hurt anyone, and I especially don't want to work for Greyback. The third choice is do me in."

"I couldn't do that!" gasped Rowan. "I would never forgive myself and it wouldn't just be me that you'd hurt if you were gone."

"My family?"

"Yes, but I wasn't counting them. Penny."

"What about her?"

"Ken, she'd never forgive me. She'd probably poison my first goblet of pumpkin juice, after the deed was done."

"Then I'd welcome you in the afterlife," laughed Kenneth.

"Not funny."

"Come on, lighten up a little. I won't let Greyback have his way." Kenneth got up from his sofa, yawning and stretching. "I'm going to bed. I need to find Cecil tomorrow. We have to stop Greyback and his werewolves before all of Hogwarts is infected. And I think he's waiting for the full moon to attack."

"Why is it that the bravest and craziest thing to happen always connect with you?" Rowan asked rhetorically. "Good luck, Ken...and Happy Hallowe'en?

"Not until the Feast returns will it be a happy Hallowe'en. Good night, see you tomorrow."

Kenneth turns his back and heads upstairs to his dormitory. He finds a note pinned to his pillow. Picking up the note, he recognizes the handwriting:

Dear Kenneth Russell,

I hope you've been studying up on werewolves, because it's time to hunt for evidence in the Training Grounds. I will meet you there tomorrow after lunch.

Cecil Lee

Kenneth finished reading the letter and goes straught to sleep. He dreams of Greyback turning into a werewolf and Kenneth fighting him, but not as a student, but an animal.

Kenneth woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to work with Cecil. He arrived at on time at the Training Grounds, but Cecil wasn't the only person there. He was talking to a familiar silver-haired Hufflepuff student, whose back was facing Kenneth. Just as Kenneth, he was interrupted by the sound of the familiar arrogant voice that Kenneth had to put up with for three months now. Merula was talking with several Slytherin students and he could her what she was talking about.

"...that's the girl who was attacked by werewolves?" asked Merula, eyeing the silver-haired girl with Cecil. "I should feel sorry, but that's just not something I don..."

Hagrid was nearby as well. He was talking to long red-haired Gryffindor student that looked to be in third-year.

"...did Dumbledore tell yeh? Me hut was almost overrun by werewolves..."

Kenneth decided to ignore the conversations and meet up with Cecil and the silver-haired girl. Cecil's eyes darted up to see Kenneth's figure approach.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Russell," said Cecil in welcome. "I assume you've read all that you could?"

"I learned everything I could about werewolves and Fenrir Greyback, Mr. Lee," answered Kenneth.

Cecil's eyebrows rose and his thick moustache twitched.

"Well done. I trust you remember Miss Lobosca?" he said gesturing towards his companion.

Kenneth turned to see that it was the silver-haired, Hufflepuff girl he protected two nights earlier.

"Yes, of course," affirmed Kenneth, not looking at Cecil but directing his attention to Chiara. Kenneth felt awkward of what to say. He put his hands behind his back and said, "Hi."

The sun reflected her silver hair and made it shine brighter. She had pale skin, blue eyes and her face showed no indication of her attack but she did look older than eleven years old. On her neck was a beautiful moonstone pendant necklace and it shined in the sun. She gave a shy, timid smile at Kenneth.

"Thank you for saving me," said the girl. "I'm Chiara." Her voice was soft, quiet and delicate.

"I'm Kenneth," said Kenneth formerly. "Nice to meet you. Again." Why was this so awkward? "You know what I mean..."

Chiara's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to say something...

"Enough of the pleasantries," interrupted Cecil impatiently. "We have some werewolves to capture. I have asked Miss Lobosca to tell us everything she remembers. We should also search the area for clues to Greyback's whereabouts."

"What should I be looking for?" asked Kenneth.

"Fur. Fangs. Werewolf bits and bobs." Cecil said shrugging.

"Good thing you're an expert," said Kenneth quietly that Cecil couldn't hear him but loud enough for Chiara to hear. Chiara gave a quiet, amused chuckle.

Chiara then explained everything that she could remember that night, abeit with some hesitation. She then said that the next moment she felt pain and blacked out. When she came too, she found herself in the Hospital Wing and two other students sleeping soundly not that far away from her.

Hearing the story made Cecil more determined than ever to investigate their surroundings. Kenneth suggested to split up to cover more ground and Cecil agreed. They split up and began looking through the grass thoroughly in case they missed somethin. Kenneth ignored the taunts by Merula as he neared her and kept his mind focused at hand. After what felt like an hour. Kenneth returned to Cecil along with Chiara.

"Thanks for telling us what happened, Chiara." said Kenneth. "It will definitely help."

"Unfortunately," cut in Cecil, "we didn't find any clues to the werewolves' whereabouts." He had a surpised look and then his face lit up. "I never noticed how well those words go together. From now on, I think I'll call werewolves' whereabouts, 'werewolfabouts'. Saves more time for capturing werewolves by combining words into one. It'd ideas like this that make me the pride of the Werewolf Capture Unit."

Kenneth looked at Chiara. She looked at Kenneth with a grimace on her face.

What's his deal? Is he unintelligent? Kenneth could hear her say.

"Chiara, not too loud" he whispered. "He could hear you. Just go with it."

Chiara's eyes were wide like saucepans, but then focused her attention on Cecil. Kenneth turned to Cecil and said with encouragement "Brilliant."

"Excellent."

"What do you do with the werewolves after you capture them?"

Cecil gave a rather dark look before responding.

"It depends on the werewolf, really," he said disapproving. "Some can be released back into society, where they will be shunned, as they should be. Others are too far gone. If it were up to me, I'd eradicate all of them. There's nothing left of a person after they're bitten. Nothing good anyway."

Chiara looked heartbroken of hearing Cecil's spiel.

"What do you think, Kenneth?" asked Chiara, placing her attention on him; fear in her eyes. "Do you think all werewolves are bad?"

Kenneth was taken aback by the question and being put on the spot so suddenly, but he managed to keep his composure.

"No, they're just people like you and me who've been attacked. We should be finding ways to help them."

"Sounds nice until they help themselves to one of your friends." said Cecil, disappointment etched on his face. "It's happened to more than a few of mine."

Chiara let out a breath of relief by Kenneth's answer.

"I think you're right, Kenneth. I think there's a good and bad in all of us. Even werewolves."

"Greyback intends to infect everyone to make an army to take over," said an exasperated Cecil. "You may want to feel sorry for them, but Greyback makes it sound like they want to kill us all."

"You would think all wizards were bad too if the only one you'd met was He Who Must Not Be Named," said Chiara defensively. A little too defensively.

"Good point," whispered Kenneth in agreement.

Cecil merely shrugged dismissively. He pulled out a pocketwatch and checked the time. "We need to ask around, and see if anyone else has had any contact with these werewolves. It's only a matter of time before Greyback comes back for our throats."

He gave another look as though a thought occurred to him.

"Hmm, Greyback comes back...Could be another werewolfabouts oppurtunity. Greybackback, maybe? No, that's not as good, is it?"

"No, it's definitely not," said Kenneth, shaking his head and raised eyebrow.

"I'll keep working on it while we continue our investigation." He placed his attention to Chiara. "Keep safe, Miss Lobosca. There's werewolves about."

Chiara's eyebrows furrowed a little. "I'm aware. They attacked me."

"Mr. Russell and I will make sure it doesn't happen again." He then turns to Kenneth. "Let's continue our investigation."

"Mr. Lee?" said Chiara, timidly. "Could I speak to Kenneth alone? It will only take a minute."

"Very well. I'll see you in a bit, Mr. Russell."

"What's the matter?" asked Kenneth, when Cecil was no longer within earshot of them.

"How did you know what I said?" she asked quitely.

"What part?"

"The part when I asked about 'his deal'."

"What are you talking about?" Kenneth was now confused. "You asked me a question and I answered it."

"But I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did. I could hear you."

"But I didn't move my mouth nor did say the words out loud."

"You had to. It's not like I can read minds."

"I think you did."

"Not possible."

Chiara gave a determined look. "What am I thinking now?" She was testing him.

Kenneth concentrated for a few seconds. Chiara's face was blank of any expression.

"Nothing," said Kenneth. "I can't tell what you're thinking."

"Ah, okay." Not sounding convinced. "You should go back to Mr. Lee. Thanks again for last night."

"No problem. Be seeing you."

Kenneth then turned to join up with Cecil, who was inspecting the the walls of the Training Grounds.

"Where to next, Mr. Lee?" asked Kenneth.

Cecil stopped inspecting and looked at Kenneth with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Madam Hooch rhymes with Pooch," he said, "which reminds me of werewolves, so let's continue our investigation by interviewing her."


	16. Let the Investigation Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I won't take as long as the next chapters...hopefully not, at least.

"I hit a werewolf across the face with a broom once, then I ran," said Cecil, as he and Kenneth walked into the Training Grounds the following day. It was Kenneth's Flying Class and Cecil insisted that it would be the perfect opportunity to interview Madam Hooch.

"Perhaps a cricket bat or a Beater's bat would be more effective next time," Kenneth said sarcastically. "That way it's knocked out."

"Excellent thinking, my young apprentice," said Cecil, slapping his forehead. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you don't?" muttered Kenneth, under his breath so Cecil couldn't hear him.

They entered the Training Grounds. Class hadn't begun yet. All of Kenneth's classmates were there. Some were chatting away until Kenneth came into view. A lot of them looked at Kenneth with apprehension, others turned their back on him; as though he was bitten by a werewolf.

"Why are they staring?" asked Cecil.

"Judging by their looks," said Kenneth, "they may be thinking that I might've been bitten by a werewolf."

"Nonsense! I'd know if you were."

"I'm sure you would. The other is probably because they see me as a cursed child because of my brother."

"Jacob Russell?" asked Cecil.

"Yes," sighed Kenneth.

"I should've known that my apprentice would be the brother of the cursed boy who endangered Hogwarts. He caused quite a mess."

"Would you rather have a cursed child or a werewolf as your apprentice?" asked Kenneth, now visibly annoyed.

Cecil thought for a moment. "Good point. Hold that thought, it looks like you're being summoned." Pointing towards two students that were Penny and Rowan.

Penny was talking with Rowan when they noticed Kenneth had arrived. Penny waved Kenneth over and he approached them. She looked around to make sure no one but Kenneth and Rowan could hear her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't help you with those werewolves, Kenneth," she whispered guiltily. Her face was full of regret and shame.

"It's fine, Penny," dismissed Kenneth. "Don't apologize. I told you to run because I didn't want you to get hurt and I'd never forgive myself if you did."

Penny opened her mouth about to say something, but Kenneth cut her off.

"Besides," he continued, "I'd be devastated to see you in the position that I was in."

Penny gave a weak smile and nodded. She then fixed her eyes up at the figure behind Kenneth. "Is that-?"

"Hello, lass," said Cecil, bowing. "Cecil Lee, at your service." Holding out a hand.

"Penny Haywood," she said apprehensively, taking it. She looked at Kenneth for approval. Kenneth immediately gave her a shrug.

"Charmed," replied Cecil, shaking it. He turned his gaze on Rowan. "And you must be...?"

"Rowan," said Rowan, holding out his hand. "Rowan Khanna."

"A pleasure." Shaking Rowan's hand as well. "Miss Haywood, I understand you were there the night that Chiara Lobosca was attacked?"

"Yes?" said Penny.

"Could you tell me your account of what happened that night?"

"Well...I was with Kenneth looking for Dumbledore when we found her unconscious on here in the Training Grounds."

Cecil turned to Kenneth. "Seems that the story is the same as yours."

"Because I was telling the truth..." said Kenneth bluntly.

Cecil gave a blank stare and then let it go. He turned his attention to Penny again.

"Please continue, Miss Haywood," he says.

Penny looked uncomfortable. "When we found her, Greyback and two other men showed up and began to threaten us. Kenneth placed himself as a shield and told me to run." She looked down at her shoes at the last statement. "I ran to look for help and found Dumbledore at the Entrance Hall. Told him that Ken was in the Training Grounds fighting Greyback. When we arrived at the Training Grounds, Greyback and his friends were gone and Kenneth was getting up off the ground. I feared he got bitten."

"And it looks like he wasn't," Cecil added.

Penny looked at Kenneth again and gave a remorseful look. Kenneth immediately decided that it was his turn to intervene.

"If it wasn't for her," Kenneth intervening, "I wouldn't be here right now. She got me to the Hospital Wing in time. If it weren't for her, I'd probably would've have been killed by Greyback or bled to death."

"So she is the one that got you to the Hospital Wing," Cecil eyed Kenneth.

"Yes," said Kenneth, looking directly into Cecil's eyes with intensity. Penny's cheeks had turned a rosy pink shade.

"Ken--" Penny began.

"Like I said before," Kenneth interrupted, turning his gaze on Penny. He gave her a gentle smile. "There's no need to be modest. You saved my life and I don't know how I can repay you. I'll find a way."

Penny cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as her sapphire eyes met Kenneth's gold.

"Ahem," came the sound of Cecil clearing his throat, which made Penny and Kenneth jump. "I believe it's time that I interviewed Madam Hooch."

"I'll see you two later," said Kenneth to Rowan and Penny. They both gave him a sympathetic look as he turned to follow Cecil.

They found Madam Hooch about to begin the class. Cecil, being the ever oblivious man he was, didn't notice that she was about to begin.

"Madam Hooch?" he asks.

Madam Hooch turned at the sound of her name. She gave a scornful look to Cecil.

"Who are you?" she asks, uninterested.

"Cecil Lee," Cecil answers with a bow. "I'm with the Werewolf Capture Unit. We're a part of the Beast Division of the Department for the--"

"I'm have a lesson to teach, Mr. Lee," says Madam Hooch impatiently. "What do you want?"

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about werewolves."

Madam Hooch's hawk eyes immediately focused on Kenneth's. He gave her a sheepish, weak smile and placed his hands behind his back bashfully. She gave Kenneth a raised eyebrow and immediately turned to Cecil again.

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No, ma'am," said Cecil earnestly. "There is nothing humourous about normal people turning into wolf-people."

"I see..." said Madam Hooch, unimpressed. "Do you have a son named Barnaby?"

"He's my nephew. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, I suppose...Why would I know anything about werewolves?"

"You're the toughest teacher in Hogwarts, Madam Hooch," Kenneth cut in. Madam Hooch's eyes darted straight towards Kenneth's like a magnet. "I'm sure you've tangled with a werewolf before."

Kenneth's compliment gave Madam Hooch a rare, thoughtful smile, clearly touched by it. "I don't tangle with anything, Mr. Russell. If a werewolf came at me, I'd blast it back to whatever cave it came from. I've heard about your brave, but reckless stunt against Fenrir Greyback two nights ago. I'm relieved to see you're doing well. And I wasn't nearly as tough as you were as an eleven year old first year."

"Impressive!" clapped Cecil enthusiastically. "Would you be interested in joining the Werewolf Capture Unit?"

"No," Madam Hooch responded, clearly annoyed. "I have no interest in werewolves."

"Very well, then."

"If you want to talk about this werewolf foolishness, it can wait after class. Mr. Russell, to your broom."

Kenneth nodded and did as he was told. He only took two steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"There's no need," said Cecil, a gloved hand on Kenneth's shoulder. "He's my apprentice and he needs to focus on hunting werewolves."

"I don't know what they teach you at the Ministry," snapped Madam Hooch, "but Mr. Russell is my student and my responsibility. You can have him back when class is finished. Until then, He will not be distracted by you. Release him."

"I shall stand back and wait then," said Cecil defeatedly. He relinquished his grip on Kenneth's shoulder. "Have a good class, young Russell."

Kenneth moved on and took his familiar spot beside Ben, Penny and Rowan. They looked at him with mild sympathy. Feeling put on the spot, Kenneth put on a smug look on his face and said, "Shall we begin?"

That day's Flying Class was a very odd one indeed. Despite the instructions laid out by Madam Hooch, it was very difficult to concentrate with having a pair of eyes watching them. Cecil was standing a fair distance in order to give the students space. After what felt like three hours of class, Madam Hooch dismissed everyone and they all dispersed. Penny, Ben and Rowan stayed behind with Kenneth.

"I can't imagine a werewolf attacking with Madam Hooch around," joked Kenneth, taking his broom and pretending it was a Beater's bat. "She'd treat it like de-gnoming."

"Probably," laughed Rowan, puting his broom down on the ground.

"Not funny," said Penny seriously but clearly failing at hiding her giggle.

"De-gnoming?" asked Ben, putting his broom down. "What's de-gnoming?"

"It's when you toss gnomes out of your garden," explained Kenneth. "I've had to do it two summers ago. That being said, I doubt we'll see a werewolf."

"I lock myself in the Artefact Room during full moons," said Ben. Kenneth, Rowan and Penny looked at Ben wide-eyed. "Just to be on the safe side," he added, bashfully.

"Well full moon is coming in another week or so," said Rowan. "You think they'll be back again, Kenneth?"

"I hope not," said Kenneth. "I don't want to have to kick that ugly bastard's arse again."

"You don't want to do that," said Rowan, fixing his glasses. "I've been researching more on Greyback. He's even scarier than I thought. He--"

"Rowan, as much as I appreciate your encyclopedic knowledge, I don't think now is the best time to discuss. Especially in front of Ben. I don't want to have to slap him awake if he has nightmares."

Ben's face went pink with embarrassment.

"I'm joking, Ben," said Kenneth.

"I get nervous around dogs," said Ben, sheepishly. "so you can guess how I feel about werewolves."

"That's no surpise coming from a Mudblood," came the familiar, arrogant voice of Merula. "Are you turning into a werewolf right now, Russell, or are you just drooling for no reason?"

Penny gave an unamused look, Rowan refused to make eye contact with her and Ben backed away slowly. Kenneth, however, stood his ground.

"I didn't get bitten, Merula," sighed Kenneth, "nor have I forgotten that rubbish 'get well' card you gave me. You do that again and I'll spike your next goblet of pumpkin juice."

"With what?" challenged Merula.

"You don't want to know. Run along."

Merula stuck up her nose and as soon as she took a step, she fell face first into the ground. Rowan bursted out laughing, Penny had a confused look on her face and Ben chuckled silently, fearful that Merula could hear him.

"You all right, Merula?" asked Kenneth. "Have you forgotten how to walk?"

Merula coughed out a mouthful of grass and dirt, and tried to get up, but fell again. She turned to look at her feet. Her boot laces had been tied together in knots. Her face went a shade of red with rage and embarrassment. She looked at Kenneth accusingly.

"What did you do, Russell?!" she demanded.

"What are you talking about?" said Kenneth, shrugging. "I didn't do anything. See?" Showing his hands. His wand was no where in sight. He twitched his fingers for good measure.

Merula rolled her eyes and went to untie the knots, only to find that they were no longer tied together. Instead, they were back to their respective boot and tied. She gave another accusing look and got back to her feet. She turned her back and left the Training Grounds without another word. As soon as she was out of sight, Kenneth burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" came the voice of Cecil. He had returned to take Kenneth.

"Nothing," said Kenneth, wiping a tear from his eye. Penny, Rowan and Ben looked at Kenneth suspiciously.

"On to the investigation," said Cecil. "Madam Hooch awaits."

"Coming," said Kenneth. "I'll tell you later," he whispered to his friends, before bidding them a goodbye. He felt a hand grab his arm.

"Please be careful," whispered Penny. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"You've already seen what happened before," said Kenneth, confused.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to see you in that state again."

"Understood," he acknowledged, placing a hand on her's. Her touch was soft and warm. "See you all later."

"Good luck, hero," said Penny, letting go.

"Later, Kenneth" said Rowan

"See you soon," said Ben.

With that, his three friends turned and left the Training Grounds. Kenneth turned and joined Cecil, proceeding to approach Madam Hooch a second time.

"Class is finished," said Madam Hooch, as she saw them approaching. "Ask your questions."

Cecil straightened his top coat and his hat.

"Where were you when the Hallowe'en Feast attack took place?" Cecil asked.

"At the Feast, drinking Pumpkin Juice," Madam Hooch answered bluntly.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a fan of Pumpkin Juice," commented Cecil. Kenneth's eyes widened and fought the urge not to slap his own face in embarrassment. Luckily no one paid attention to him.

"I'll give you one more question," he could hear Madam Hooch say. She clearly was not happy with the comment.

"Um," Cecil said pondering, "have you ever seen a werewolf on school grounds?"

"If I have, it's been in human form."

"That's interesting," said Kenneth aloud. Madam Hooch and Cecil both turn their attention towards him. "That night Greyback and his entourage were all in human form. I completely forgot that werewolves could walk around Hogwarts in their human form..."

"Don't be too hard on yourself," assured Cecil. "Madam Hooch and I are highly-trained professionals in our given disciplines."

"Don't put us in the same sentence," glared Madam Hooch.

Cecil cleared his throat. "Yes," he said. "Of course. Thank you for your time. If you happen to remember anything else, you can always contact me at--"

"I won't," interuppted Madam Hooch, frowning.

"Very well then..." said Cecil, flabbergasted. "Come on, Mr. Russell. Hopefully Mr. Filch will be more helpful."

"Not likely," muttered Kenneth.

"What was that?" asked Cecil.

"I said 'most likely'," Kenneth lied.

They took their leave and left Madam Hooch in the Training Grounds. The then entered the castle, scaling through the labrynth of corridors along the way.

"You don't suppose you know where to find Mr. Filch?" asked Cecil.

"No," said Kenneth truthfully. "I prefer to avoid him. He's a cantankerous, loathsome gi-"

*meow*

Kenneth was interrupted by the sound of the familiar meow of none other than his equally loathsome cat, Mrs. Norris. She had come into view when they turned the corner to another corridor.

"Oh, what a pretty cat!" squeaked Cecil. He went down on his knees to get closer, he a glove off his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," warned Kenneth. "That's Mr. Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris."

"Oh poppycock!" dismissed Cecil. He began to coo the cat. "Who's a pretty kitty cat? Is it you?" He reached out his hand to pet her.

"Mr. Lee, don't!"

*hiss*

Mrs. Norris' fur spiked up, like she just got hit by an electrical current. She bared her teeth and swatted at his hand, claws extended. If Cecil's hand was any closer, Mrs. Norris' claws would've sunk deep in his palm.

Cecil jumped back in surprise and shock from the aggression that took place.

"Blimey!" he exclaimed. His eyes were wide with shock. He was sitting on his bottom. "I've never met a cat with a temper like that."

"I warned you," sighed Kenneth. "She would've sunk her claws in with no hesitation. With that being said..." Kenneth approached Mrs. Norris. Having recognized Kenneth from many encounters she immediately hissed at him, which didn't surprise him in the least.

"HISS" Kenneth hissed back, loudly.

Mrs. Norris turned and ran off, disappearing as she turned another corner.

"Now, Mr. Russell," said Cecil, getting to his feet and putting his glove back on. "Was that necessary? You scared her!"

"Yes," said Kenneth bluntly, looking at where Mrs. Norris disappeared. "It was necessary. She's trouble and Filch should be here in five...four...three...two...one..."

No sooner had Kenneth finished counting, he heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching. Every step grew louder until a figure appeared from the corridor, wheezing and panting from the running. Mr. Filch had appeared in front of them.

"You, boy!" he snarled. "You hissed at my cat again." Just like a few days back, it wasn't a question, but an accusation.

"Maybe," shrugged Kenneth, neither agreeing or disagreeing.

"He did hiss at your cat," said Cecil jumping in. "She ran away because he scared her."

"You had to do that, Mr. Lee," groaned Kenneth, rolling his eyes.

Filch gave a sinister smile and took several steps toward Kenneth, his arm stretched out in preparation to grab him.

"Don't even think about it, Mr. Filch," warned Kenneth.

"What?" he said, stopping in his tracks.

"You wouldn't want to get in trouble with the Ministry now, would you? I'm not here to get you in trouble. We were looking for you and hissing at the cat was the only way to get your attention."

Filch snarled at Kenneth. Mrs. Norris appeared into view, circling Filch's ankles and not taking her eyes off of Kenneth.

"What do you want?" demanded Filch, towards Cecil.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions about the recent werewolf attack," said Cecil, adjusting his hat. "I'm Cecil Lee with the--"

*hiss*

Mrs. Norris hissed again towards Cecil. Filch looked thoughtfully at her and then returned his attention to Cecil.

"Mrs. Norris doesn't like you," Filch said smugly.

"Animals tend to have that reaction to me," Cecil I've been told I have a very masculine scent."

"That's another way of saying you stink," retorted Filch, taking pleasure in the insult.

"Huh. I never thought of it that way..." Cecil pondered aloud.

"It's the priggish twits deman your character," said Filch. He placed emphasis on the insult and gesturing towards Kenneth as he said it. "They call it a euphonium."

"Euphemism," corrected Kenneth. I'm surrounded by idiots.

"What?" said Filch, raising an eyebrow.

"It's called a euphemism. I'm pretty sure a euphnium is a musical instrument."

"That ain't right," barked Filch, as Mrs. Norris hissed again.

"I'm fairly certain Mr. Filch and his hissing cat are correct, Mr. Russell," chimed in Cecil. "There's no such thing as a euphemism."

"You three are the experts," said Kenneth sarcastically, shrugging.

"That's right," agreed Filch, puffing his chest out proudly. Mrs. Norris, again, hissed. Finally having enough of the cat's relentless hissing, Kenneth hissed right back. She backed off and hid behind Filch. Filch, on the other hand, was livid.

"You hissed at my cat again!" he snapped.

"Do you know anything about werewolves, Mr. Filch?" asked Kenneth, changing the subject. Filch looked at Kenneth with even more distain

"Why should I tell you anything?" he snarled.

"Because I have three reasons. One: Dumbledore wants all of us to help get rid of these werewolves before they infect the entire school."

"Like I don't already have enough work to do in this castle," Filch complained.

Two: to protect the students of Hogwarts?"

"Pfft," Filch dismissed.

"Right, you obviously don't care about that. Is there a reward for capturing werewolves, Mr. Lee?" Kenneth asked turning his attention to Cecil.

"Only the adoration of the entire wizarding world," Cecil confirmed.

"Hmm," thought Filch, rubbing a dirty hand on his stubble chin. "It's about time I got some respect from the entire world..."

"And three: Mr. Lee will probably let you use your shackles on the captured werewolves."

Cecil's eyes went wide with surprise and he immediately began to laugh.

"That would actually be ideal," he laughed. "I forgot to bring any restraints, so I was planning on using my suspenders."

"It's been so long since I last used my shackles..." said Filch with a smug look that Kenneth hoped he'd never see again. "Fine," he said, "I will tell you everything about werewolves." Kennenth was immediately starting to regret the suggestions.

Filch then began to talk, rather distainfully, about werewolves. He mentioned that Flitwick knew a thing or two about werewolves, but he never trusted him. Filch even insulted Hagrid by saying that he wouldn't be surprised if a Hagrid had a whole pack of them living in his 'filthy hut'.

"Thanks, Mr Filch," said Kenneth, solemnly. "That might actually be quite helpful."

"Absolutely," agreed Cecil. "We'll spreak with Prfoessor Flitwick next and see what he knows about werewolves at Hogwarts.

"I better get to use my shackles on those beasts and I'll be expecting my well-deserved adoration," reminded Filch. "Not to mention you better tell Dumbledore that I helped."

Mrs. Norris, finding the courage again, hissed much more aggressively towards the duo.

"I think that's our cue to leave," said Kenneth, not wanting to antagonise Filch again.

"Yes," agreed Cecil, as they turned towards a corridor and no longer being in Filch's line of sight. "Onto Flitwick's office. Where is it, again?"

"The same place we met," said Kenneth impatiently.

"Right, right. Lead the way."

"We better hurry. I have class soon and it happens to be Charms."

"Who teaches charms?" asked Cecil dumbfounded.

"Professor Flitwick," responded Kenneth.

After what felt like twenty minutes of Cecil's unimaginable bumbling and statements of sheer ignorance, they finally made it to Professor Flitwick's office.

"This is it," said Kenneth, gesturing to the door. He knocked three times. The door immediately opened after the knocking, and Kenneth and Cecil made their way to Flitwicks's classroom. The classroom was filled with students chattering amongst themselves as they waited for their lesson with Flitwick. Professor Flitwick was in his usual spot about to begin.

"I used to sit in that very seat as a student in Charms," said Cecil, gesturing towards a seat. "Unfortunately, that's all I remember."

"I'm sure," sighed Kenneth, as they headed towards Flitwick's podium. He gave a curt nod to Kenneth as they approached.

"Professor Flitwick?" said Cecil, professionally.

"Yes?" asked Professor Flitwick with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Cecil Lee with the Werewolf Capture Unit," said Cecil, bowing. "We'd like to ask you a few questions about the recent attack."

"Well," said Professor Flitwick, trying to remember the events. "I was preparing the Frog Choir to perform at the Hallowe'en Feast, so I'm not sure how I can be of much help..."

"Not to worry," said Cecil, dismissively. "Everyone else was fairly useless thus far, so our expectations for you couldn't be lower."

Kenneth swore internally at the insult. Professor Flitwick's eyes went wide with surprise, but then furrowed in a very rare display of hurt and anger.

"I'm flattered," he said, sarcastically. "I'll tell you everything of werewolves at Hogwarts after class. Mr. Russell, please take your seat."

"Yes, sir," bowed Kenneth and took his familiar seat beside Rowan.

"How's the investigation going?" asked Rowan as Kenneth sat down beside him.

"I think this man is going to get himself mauled to death by either a werewolf or a flobberworm," said Kenneth bluntly.

Rowan burst out laughing. Ben had a half-amuse, half-scared look.

"You all right, Ben?" asked Kenneth.

"Do you think the Werewolf Capture Unit would hire cowards?" asked Ben.

"Probably not," answered Kenneth, "but if it makes you feel any better, I think you'd do a finer job than Mr. Lee here."

"He seems odd..." said an unsure Ben.

"He," said Kenneth, "to put it politely, is an idiot. You should've seen him and Filch, I wasn't sure who was dumber."

"Kenneth, Ben," cut in Rowan. "The class is about to start."

Charms class went by as normal as Kenneth could imagine. It felt the same as Flying Class with Cecil doing his best to keep quiet and listen. Unfortunately, his stare throughout the entire class looked as though the subject matter had gone right through one ear and out the other.

"That's all for today," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Class dismissed."

I suppose I'll see you both later for dinner," said Kenneth to Ben and Rowan. "Save me a seat, if you can. I've got a feeling that I will be late. I just hope he's not going to ask every professor in the castle. My head might spin."

"Will do," assured Rowan. "We'll make room for you. Good luck, Ken."

"See you soo, I hope," said Ben, not feeling content with Cecil.

As both boys left the classroom, Kenneth turned and joined Professor Flitwick and Cecil at the podium again.

"Class has ended," said a weary Professor Flitwick. "What would you like to know, Mr. Lee?"

"Have you ever seen a werewolve on school grounds?" asked Cecil.

"If I had, I'm not certain I would tell you," replied Professor Flitwick, in a tone that Kenneth had never heard before. It was a mix of annoyance and disgust.

"Why is that?" challened Cecil.

"Because werewolves are victims," said Professor Flitwick, frowning. "I don't believe they should be trapped, persecuted and destroyed."

"They may be victims," agreed Cecil, "but that doesn't change the fact that they're bloodthirsty killers."

"I'm quite certain that most werewolves manage their conditions without hurting anyone," said Professor Flitwick cooly.

"Well, I'm quite certain that I'm the only werewolf expert at Hogwarts," Cecil arrogantly said, puffing his chest out.

"You're wearing a uniform," shurgged Professor Flitwick. "Tell me, Mr. Russell, have you been impressed with Mr. Lee's expertise?"

Kenneth was not expecting Professor Flitwick putting him on the spot so suddenly.

"With all due respect, Professor," said Kenneth cooly and calmly. "I cannot answer that question because I do not wish to take sides. But if I must, I think Mr. Lee knows what he's doing. I'm sure he will capture Greyback and the other werewolves."

Kenneth finished his stetment with a double wink towards Professor Flitwick. Professor Flitwick's eyebrows darted up his face in surprise at Kenneth's resolve. He then smiled a small smile of understanding.

"A wise decision, Mr. Russell."

"Thank you, Mr. Russell," beamed Cecil. "Ten points to Gryffindor."

"You can't award House Points," squeaked Professor Flitwick with a raised eyebrow.

Cecil looked slightly taken aback by the rule.

"Yes, well..." he hesitated. "Ten Werewolf Capture Unit points to Gryffindor."

"Are those real?" asked Kenneth, completely confused.

"No," responded Professor Flitwick flatly. He changed his demeanor completely. "You should visit Hagrid next. He has verifiable evidence that something wonderful can come from werewolves."

"Thank you for your time, Professor Flitwick," bowed Cecil. "That will be our next stop. Mr. Russell, you can go have dinner now. I will meet you in the courtyard afterwards so that we can question Hagrid. Until then, enjoy yourself."

With a tip of his hat, Cecil turned on his heel and left the classroom. Kenneth watched him leave.

"I apologize that you have to deal with someone like him, Mr. Russell," said Professor Flitwick sympathetically. "I am pleased to see that your encounter with Greyback hasn't changed you in anyway. How are your shoulders?"

"I'm fine, sir," answered Kenneth, turning his attention to Flitwick, unconciously rubbing one of his shoulders. "They're doing better, thank you. I just hope I don't have to deal with Greyback again. He gives me the creeps."

"I heard how you fought bravely against him," Professor Flitwick assured. "What you did was dangerous and reckless."

Kenneth groaned.

"But your heart is in the right place and I wanted to thank you for protecting a fellow student," said the tiny wizard with fondness. "Carry it with you wherever you go."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Mr. Russell. Enjoy the feast."


	17. Chiara's Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to deviate away from the game a little bit, because it doesn't really make any sense for Penny to be able to successfully brew an advanced potion like the Wolfsbane potion in her first year. Loosely inspired by TheWasp1995. I hope this chapter connects a little better than what was made in the game. Apologies again for the delay.

“How’s the investigation going?” asked an amused Rowan, as Kenneth sat down to join him and Ben.

“Really good, I’m learning loads on werewolves,” said Kenneth rolling his eyes in a similar fashion to Merula’s.

Rowan snickered. “Did you know that they only change under the full moon?”

“Really? I hadn’t thought of that. I should write that in a book one day.” Kenneth began helping himself to a plate of shepherd’s pie.

Rowan’s snicker turned to laughter. “I’m sorry you have to deal with him.”

“It’ths fine,” said Kenneth through a mouthful of food. He then swallowed so he can talk more clearly. “The sooner this fiasco is over, the better. I have to meet him after.” He began wolfing down his food in quick succession.

“Whoa, Kenneth!” came the sound of a startled Penny. “Slow down, before you choke!” She took a seat beside them. It has now become official that she ate her meals with the Gryffindor table. None of them minded - they were more ecstatic to have the pretty and popular Hufflepuff mingle with them. A few would courageously try but fail to entertain her. Her eyebrows were risen by the surprise of how fast Kenneth was eating. 

“I’m thorry, Penny,” said Kenneth through a mouthful of food. “I need to be out here fast and meet up with Mr. Lee.”

“...Oh...” said Penny. “How’s it going?”

“Boring,” sighed Kenneth, finishing his meal. “He honestly doesn’t know what he’s doing, but I have no choice but to accompany him when he decides to question professors. They definitely don’t like him.”

Penny was now dumbfounded by the statement. She looked at him with sympathy.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with this,” she said softly.

“It’s fine,” grumbled Kenneth. “I just hope I can finish off with this ordeal and he’s gone.”

“I hope so, too,” agreed Rowan. “He was awkward in our classes.”

“Same,” quipped Ben.

“Well, anyway, enjoy your meals,” said Kenneth, putting his plate away and getting to his feet. “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait!” said Penny.

“What's wong, Penny?” asked Kenneth, stopping in his tracks.

“You promised you'd explain what happened with Merula after Flying Class earlier today,” she smirked.

A grin stretched on Kenneth’s face. “Oh right,” he said. “I forgot. I did tie her boot laces together.”

“How?” asked a surprised Rowan. “You didn’t have your wand out, nor did you tie them yourself.”

“That,” said Kenneth, tapping his nose mischievously, “is the phenomenon.” He then whispered. “I tied them with wandless magic while she was insulting you, Ben.”

“That's advanced magic, mate,” complimented Rowan.

“I’ve been able to do that since I was learning how to tie my shoes,” laughed Kenneth. “I lazily gotten the hang of doing it without a wand, since I didn’t get one until this past summer. I thought it would be fun to do it to Merula.”

“It worked,” giggled Penny.

“Now you know,” said Kenneth. “Oh, and Rowan, don't get up anytime soon. I tied your laces together.”

“You did what?” exclaimed Rowan, immediately looking at his shoes.

“Got you!” grinnned Kenneth.

“That's not funny!” said Rowan, trying hard to not laugh.

“Then why are you laughing?”

Rowan stiffled a frown but ended up laughing.

“All right, you lot,” said Kenneth, realizing that he'd taken too much of his time. “I really need to go. I hope to not be gone long.”

“Bye, Ken” said Penny.

“Later, mate,” sighed Rowan.

“Be safe,” pleaded Ben.

Nodding, Kenneth turned on his heel and sped-walked out of the Great Hall. The corridors of the castle seemed to be gloomier these last few days, Kenneth noticed.

I’m hoping that this has nothing to do with Greyback, he thought.

“Russell, stop right there,” came a cold voice.

Kenneth stopped in his tracks, recognizing that voice from a mile away. He turned towards the source and a large, bellowing cloak that looked like an overgrown bat approached him. The figure came into view and it was Snape. He was holding a golden goblet that exuded a faint blue smoke. His face was covered in soot, that he tried to remove but failed.

“Ah, Professor Snape,” greeted Kenneth. “You’re looking rather clean. What do I owe the pleasure to be in your presence?”

Snape raised a eyebrow and his lip curled in a sneer.

“Enough with the wisecracks, Russell,” he sneered. “You are going to meet up with Cecil Lee, I presume?”

“Yes...?” said Kenneth uncertain.

“You are familiar with Miss Lobosca?”

“Yes...?”

“I am busy dealing with idiotic potion concoctions, as you may have noticed the soot. I will not be able to see her this evening. I want you to give this to her.” Handing Kenneth the goblet. “Do not spill it.”

“What is it?” asked Kenneth, taking the potion and examing it.

“Never you mind,” Snape retorted impatiently. “The less you your feeble mind knows, the better. I consider this task easy for you to not botch. I expect Miss Lobosca to receive this potion without a single drop spilt. Do not drink it yourself, do not let anyone drink it either. Do I make myself clear?”

“But--”

“Do I make myself clear?” Snape repeated, visibly annoyed and irritated.

Knowing that arguing with Snape was an easy way to have house points docked and detention, Kenneth knew that this potion had to be of great significance.

“Yes, sir,” Kenneth resigned

“Good,” Snape said. “Miss Lobosca you will have to find on your own. I suggest you make haste. Now begone.”

Snape then turned around and left Kenneth alone in the corridor.

Kenneth held the goblet steady and carefully walked at a slower pace, hoping for the life of him that he didn’t run into anyone, anything, least of all Merula. That hope didn't last long because the second he turned the corner he almost ran into a tall figure.

“What are you doing, Gryffindor?” demanded the voice, with intense hostility.

Kenneth looked up to see that it wasn't a Filch. Nor Peeves. It wasn’t a professor or even Merula. It was a fifth-year Slytherin boy. He had slick dark brown hair, dark penetrating eyes that could rival Snape's and a pompose look on his face. He had a Prefect’s badge pinned to his left breast.

Not in the mood to have to deal with any Slytherins, especially a Prefect, Kenneth tried to walk passed him, but the Prefect blocked his way.

“Well?” demanded the Prefect.

“Walking,” Kenneth joked. “That’s what witches and wizards do when they need to go somewhere.”

That joke didn’t make the Slytherin laugh, if anything he looked more annoyed.

“I will ask again, Gryffindor,” he said irate. “What are you doing and what is that goblet you have there?”

“I just answered your question: walking. And if you must know, the answer to your second question is a goblet of my own invention. It’s called the None-Of-Your-Bloody-Business Potion. One single gulp is enough to make you mind your own business. Seeing as how nosy you are, however, you'd need two full goblets for the potion to take effect.”

The jokes only made the Prefect angrier.

“Give me the goblet,” he demanded, holding out his hand.

“What’s the magic word?” taunted Kenneth, holding the goblet tightly to his chest.

“Now!” snapped the Slytherin. 

“Wrong answer,” said Kenneth. “Since you got it wrong, I can’t give it to you. Even if you got it right, I still wouldn’t give it to you.”

“You either give it to me now or I take it from you,” snarled the Prefect. “By force. Plus detention for the rest of the year.”

“Awe dammit,” mocked Kenneth. “There goes my plans to play the violin.”

Kenneth knew that he shouldn't be going too far with his snarky remarks and sarcasm, but there was a big difference in authority between professors and prefects. There was no need or reason to treat a prefect any differently than another fellow student. Especially with prefects that either acted all pompus or took pleasure in abusing the responsibilities bestowed upon them.

The sarcasm in this instant, made the Slytherin take a step towards Kenneth.

“Give it to me now!” ordered the Prefect.

"Are you deaf?” said Kenneth mockingly. “I’m not giving it to you and if you take it from me, would you care to explain to Professor Snape that you stole a goblet from the student he entrusted it to?”

That made the Slytherin’s eyes widen in surprise.

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?” he asked. He then sneered nastily. “Since when do Gryffindors tell the truth?”

“That's a passable impression of Snape,” retorted Kenneth. “You worked on that all day? You need to curl your lip a bit more. And since when are Slytherins honest, play fairly instead of cheating or follow the rules instead of abusing them?”

That retort made the Slytherin's face darken.

“You shouldn't have said that,” he said darkly. “You’re going to wish you didn't say that in front of me.”

“Seems likes there’s a trend in Slytherin,” continued Kenneth. “You can dish it out but you can't take it.”

The Slytherin lunged at Kenneth, grabbing the hem of his robes.

“Rosier!” came a sharp voice.

The Slytherin stopped as though he was frozen in place by a charm, at his name being called. Kenneth looked over the Slytherin’s shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief to see that Professor McGonagall had arrived just in time to intervene. The prefect let go of Kenneth’s robes and straightened himself out.

“This boy has a goblet with a smokey potion, Professor,” he said in attempted formality. “I wished to examine it in case it was poison.”

“Did that involve trying to take it from him by force, Mr. Rosier?” asked Professor McGonagall curtly

“He refused to surrender it,” he pointed at Kenneth.

“Professor Snape gave it to me with strict instructions to not let anyone touch it, Professor,” Kenneth protested.

“I am aware, Mr. Russell,” assured Professor McGonagall. “I was talking with him and he confirmed that it was you that had it. I suggest you run along. Good evening. Mr. Rosier, a word.”

Kenneth sighed in relief. Rosier didn’t look too pleased at Professor McGonagall’s intervention. She turned towards another corridor and out of sight.

As Kenneth walked passed Rosier, a hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder tightly to stop him in his tracks.

“Russell?” Rosier sneered in Kenneth's ear. “Kenneth Russell, I presume? The brother of that cursed student Jacob Russell who disgraced Hogwarts? I should’ve known I would be dealing with the brother that humiliated Merula Snyde and cost my house sixty points. You will pay dearly for crossing Slytherin.”

“Rosier?” mocked Kenneth. “Felix Rosier? The brother of that moronic Death Eater, Evan Rosier that stupidly decided to fight Moody than surrender? I wasn't expecting to face the brother. I see the resemblance: you’re both pigheaded and short-tempered. Mmm! Could you loosen your grip, please? You're hurting me.”

The remark about Felix’s brother caused Felix to angrily grip Kenneth's shoulder so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

“Rosier,” called McGonagall.

Rosier gave a short breath of annoyance and let go of Kenneth.

“I’ll see you around, Russell,” he said with venom in his voice. “That is a promise.” He then followed the corridor that McGonagall had entered.

“I can hardly wait,” said Kenneth sarcastically. “Should I bring tea and crumpets?”

He took a hand and rubbed the circulation back into his recently healed shoulder.

I know I need to find Chiara, he thought. But I need to find Mr. Lee and Hagrid first. I’ll have to look for her after.

Kenneth then hurried towards the next corridors that led to the Courtyard. After a detour, he finally managed to find the large familiar doors. He opened the large door and stepped outside into the Courtyard. The sun had finally set and night had arrived. The moon was nearly full now and the stars sparkled in the night’s sky like diamonds as Kenneth gazed at them. His attention turned to four dark figures in the Courtyard. One was brobdingnagian, another was a thin average size, another was a small female student and the last looked like a puppy.

“What’s the meaning of this?” came the sound of Cecil’s voice.

“Professor Flitwick says yeh think werewolves are all bad, so we thought we’d show yeh that’s not the case,” replied a familiar voice.

As Kenneth came closer it turned out to be Hagrid and Cecil conversing together by the fountains, and to his relief the female student turned out to be Chiara. They turned at Kenneth’s arrival.

“Yeh alrigh, Kenneth,” beamed Hagrid. He patted Kenneth’s sore shoulder and Kenneth’s legs buckled at the weight. He held the goblet secure.

“Hi, Kenneth,” welcomed Chiara, smiling shyly. Her appearance could only be described as pallor. She then noticed the goblet in his hand and her eyes widened with shock and fear.

“Ah, Mr. Russell,” said Cecil, your timing is most advisible.”

Both Hagrid and Chiara looked at Cecil with a bewildered look.

Kenneth ignored the poor choice of adjective that Cecil picked and smiled at Hagrid and Chiara instead; his attention was immediately distracted by the small creature with them. It appeared to be a wolf pup - grey fur, pointed ears and a tuft tail. It’s eyes were unlike those of a regular wolf - instead of the colour that Kenneth shared with them, this one’s were green and almost human-like. It looked at Kenneth and wagged its tail excitedly.

“Where did you get a wolf cub?” asked Kenneth surprised by its appearance.

Chiara spoke. “He followed me out of the Forbidden Forest one day. He still lives there, but he comes to visit every once in a while.”

“Anytime he catches sight o’ Chiara,” said Hagrid, joining in and looking at her fondly. “She has a way with animals”

“Why would you be in the Forbidden Forest?” asked a curious Kenneth. “It’s out of bounds for us.”

Chiara’s face turned even paler than before. She looked like she was about to vomit.

“No reason,” she said, not looking at him.

“...All right...have it your way,” eyed Kenneth. “What’s his name?”

“Borf,” answered Chiara.

“Why Borf?” asked Cecil.

“Borf!” barked the wolf pup.

“That answers that,” laughed Kenneth.

“It’s a cute pup, but what does it have to do with werewolves?” queried Cecil.

“Because it is a werewolf,” answered Chiara.

“Wait, what?!” jumped Kenneth, immediately looking back at the pup. He was so shocked that he almost dropped the goblet. The pup merely wagged his tail and crouched down on his front legs in play motion. Cecil having heard the word ‘werewolf’ pulled out his wand and pointed it at the pup.

“In a matter o’ speakin’,” quipped Hagrid stepping in to defend the pup.

“I don’t understand...” said Kenneth, dumbfounded.

“We’ll explain,” assured Chiara. “And feel free to pet Borf. He doesn’t bite...”

Kenneth stared at the pup and it stared right back him intensly. Honey-gold eyes meeting green, neither not wanting to lose concentration or blink.

“Borf!” barked the pup again. It bent down - chin between its front paws and its rear end sticking up. Its tail was wagging happily.

“He seems to like you,” beamed Chiara.

Kenneth turned his gaze and was surprised that everyone was an audience - watching the staring contest unfold.

“Be careful, Mr. Russell,” warned Cecil. “He might be cute, but don’t touch him.”

“But Chiara said he doesn’t bite,” mused Kenneth. He sat down beside it, held out his hand and waited. The pup sniffed it and began licking it affectionately. “See?”

Cecil's moustache twiched.

“Very well,” he said solemnly. “But I will be watching it. If you get bitten, I will be forced to--”

“Duly noted," interuppted Kenneth, as he began to scratch behind Borf’s ears. The pup leaned into the scratch and moaned happily. “So, Chiara, Hagrid, what can you explain of this phenomenon? A werewolf pup? How is that possible? Is it a child that turns into one?”

Hagrid’s beetle-like eyes twinkled in the moonlight sky.

“Well,” he explained, “this pup is a product of bein’ born teh werewolves.”

Kenneth stopped scratching the pup’s ears in shock at what he just heard. Borf began to whine at the sudden ceasing of his ears being scratched.

“Product?” asked Cecil intrigued.

“It’s very rare,” Hagrid explained, “but when werewolves mate at the full moon, they can have wolf cubs like Borf.”

“I’ve seen werewolves,” quipped Cecil, “and this sir, is no werewolf.”

“Borf isn’t the only wolf like this in the Forbidden Forest,” said Chiara. “They aren’t any more aggressive than normal wolves, and don’t attack humans.”

“What’s the difference other than the eyes?” asked Kenneth, resuming the ear scratching; something that Borf moaned in happiness again. He stood up from his sitting position and jumped into Kenneth’s lap like a kitten and lay there; contentment showing in his eyes.

“They’re like regular wolves,” said Hagrid, “but smarter.”

“So, when werewolves mate on the full moon, they can have wolf cubs like Borf?” asked Kenneth intrigued, mindlessly now stroking Borf's head.

“Borf!” barked Borf.

“That's right, confirmed Hagrid, beaming thoughtfully at Borf. “An’ they’re smart an’ beautiful an’ wouldn’ hurt a Billywig.”

"And what makes you think that this pup was spawned by werewolves?” asked Cecil.

“Because rumour is, Dumbledore is the one who set the pups loose in the Forest!” answered Hagrid. The look of surprise etched on each person’s face was enough for him to realize what he had just said. “I shouldn’ta said that,” he said guiltily.

“Well, I still don't believe it” said Cecil. “If this pup” - gesturing towards Borf - “had werewolf blood, it would be clawing for our throats.”

“Borf!” barked Borf, he then growled at Cecil. It seems that he's intelligent enough to know that he was being insulted.

Chiara stepped in with a look of determination and hurt on her face.

“Have you considered that everything with werewolf blood might not be as terrible as Fenrir Greyback?” she asked.

“Why would I consider an idea that's the opposite of what I’ve already decided?” asked Cecil, and for the first time he looked offended.

“Because it’s called an opinion, not an idea,” replied Kenneth.

“Because you might be wrong?” Chiara added uncertain.

“I don't have time to be wrong,” retorted Cecil. He then turned to Kenneth and said, “Let's get back to our investigation.”

Kenneth looked at Chiara and gave her a wink. Her eyes widened, but immediately understood. He then looked back at Cecil.

“Lead the way, Mr. Lee,” he said. “I’ll follow you.” Kenneth winked at Chiara again.

“Wait!” exclaimed Chiara. “I saw two werewolves earlier.”

The second Chiara said ‘werewolf’, he immediately turned his attention to Chiara.

“Not a pup like this,” she added, gesturing to Borf, “but the ones you’re looking for.”

“I saw one near the Black Lake,” she replied, “and another in the corridor on the way to my Common Room. The one by the lake looked more dangerous. Maybe you can capture it while Kenneth escorts me to my Common Room...”

Cecil looked excited. He tilted his hat forward and looked ready to sprint.

“Good thinking,” he complimented. He then turned to Kenneth. “Just remember what I taught you about capturing werewolves, Mr. Russell.”

“To hit them with a Beater’s bat?” joked Kenneth.

Hagrid and Chiara laughed.

“No...well...maybe,” pondered Cecil.

“Well if it's a no, then you didn't teach me anything,” said Kenneth uncertain.

“Perhaps you just didn't learn anything...” said Cecil shrugging his shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure it’s both,” quipped Kenneth.

“We will see. I bid you a good night and keep your wand ready incase the werewolf is somewhere lurking in the castle.”

Cecil then ran towards the Courtyard doors that led to the inside. He grabbed the knob and walked nose first into the door.

“You need to pull,” called Kenneth, trying hard not to laugh at the embarrassment he just witness.

Cecil then pulled the door open and went inside, the door closing behind him with a loud thud.

“Ready to go, mi’lady,” said Kenneth, jokingly holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

Chiara giggled.

“Lead the way, good sir,” she said. “But first, we need to go to the corridor by my Common Room. I need to tell you a secret.”

“Yeh can tell me,” said Hagrid.

Chiara turned towards Hagrid and gave him a sympathetic look.

“No offense, Hagrid, but you're terrible at keeping secrets,”

Hagrid rubbed his thick, shaggy beard with a massive hand and said while pondering, “Yeh make a fair point.” He then said beaming, “Happy Hallowe’en, then! I’ll take Borf back teh the Forest on my way to me hut.” 

“That sounds great, Hagrid,” said Kenneth, smiling. He then waved at Borf while picking up the goblet from the fountain. “Goodnight, Borf, and nice meeting you!”

“Borf!” barked Borf, and he bowed.

Hagrid picked up Borf with a massive hand. Borf looked like a mouse in Hagrid's hand. Hagrid then left the two students where they were and exited the Courtyard on the other side that led towards the Forbidden Forest.

“Let’s go,” said Kenneth to Chiara. Chiara merely nodded.

Entering the castle, all the torches were lit and the corridors were silent, except for moments where students were heading towards their respective Common Rooms. Making their way passed the Entrance Hall, through the door on the left-hand side of the Marble Staircase towards the basement. Kenneth remembered this corridor when he and Rowan toured the dungeons to find their class.

The corridor was broad and the torches were brighter here than the dungeons and a good portion of the school. Several cheerful paintings depicting mostly food were delicately placed with care on the walls. A large painting of a fruitbowl stood out compared to the others. A stack of barrels caught Kenneth's attention, and as he noticed a nook in the right-hand behind the barrels, Chiara stops him and pulls him toward a passageway a little further away. Chiara checked around to see the coast was clear.

“So,” said Kenneth starting the conversation, “you wanted to tell me a secret? Oh, yeah! Here. Snape told me to give this to you. He wouldn’t tell me what it is.” Handing Chiara the goblet.

“Thank you,” she said timidly accepting. “I don't understand why he'd give it to you.”

“Well, he said that several potions that he was marking exploded in his face. You should've seen it. If he had the ears to match his cloak, he looked even more like a bat.”

The joke made Chiara giggle. She then placed the goblet to her lips, but Kenneth stopped her. 

“You're not going to drink that, are you?” asked Kenneth uncomfortably. “It looks like liguid fire. I wouldn't trust Snape as far as I could throw him.”

She put the goblet down on the nearest panel. She then looked at Kenneth and looked visibly horrified.

“I have to tell you something I've never told anyone before,” she whispered. “Something that could get me into a lot of trouble. Do you promise to keep my secret, no matter how bad it might be?”

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

“Uh--” Kenneth hesitated.

“Promise me!” she pleaded. Tears now pouring out of her eyes. For a moment, Kenneth felt like he should comfort her. “No one can know.”

Kenneth then did something that was sweet, compassionate and impulsive. He pulled Chiara into a hug and started patting her back. Chiara, taken aback by the sudden gesture, placed her arms around him tight and silently wept on his shoulder.

“Your secret’s safe with me, Chiara,” Kenneth whispered in Chiara’s ear.

“Thank you,” she barely got out from her sobs. She pulled away from him and calmed down. She wiped her tears with a sleeve. “I...I’m...a...” she stammared

The last word was so quiet that Kenneth couldn't hear it.

“A what?” said Kenneth.

“I'm a werewolf,” she confessed.

“Well, that's cool that you are a--wait--what?!” Kenneth exclaimed, clearly not expecting that confession. Nor the double take that followed.

“Shhh!” shushed Chiara. “Not so loud. I swear I'm nothing like Fenrir Greyback. This is not a joking matter.”

“Of course this is no bloody joking matter,” whispered Kenneth, sharply. “Of all the things that I thought you would say, this wasn’t it. When did all this happen? Recently when you got attacked by Greyback a few nights ago?”

“Yes...and no,” Chiara said hesitantly. She slumped herself against the wall and slid down till her bottom touched the warm stone floor. She pulled her legs inwards so that her knees were pressed against her chest. She wrapped her arms around them and laid her chin on them, making herself look as small as possible.

“It took place four years ago, when I was just seven years old,” she said quietly, squeezing her legs together even tighter. “After I was bitten...I...I...” No more words came out as fresh tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks. Kenneth slumped his back against the wall and slid down to join her.

“Say no more, Chiara,” said Kenneth, tenderly. He placed an arm around her shoulder. “You don't need to talk about that. I believe you when you said you're not like Greyback. But I must ask: why did Greyback attack you during the feast if you're a werewolf too?”

Chiara managed to calm down a little and focused her eyes on Kenneth's.

“I saw them walk out of the Forest toward Hogwarts,” she said bitterly, “so I tried to stop them, but I wasn't strong enough. I should've ran for help instead.”

“That was both brave and reckless of you,” complimented Kenneth. “I would've done the same if I were in your shoes. And like I said, your secret is safe with me.”

“Thank you,” she said weakly. She then stood up and took the goblet. It was still smoking.

“This,” she said, “is what is known as Wolfsbane Potion. I treat my condition with this potion.”

“Is it a cure?” asked Kenneth.

“I wish,” she said glumly. “It eases the symptoms. When a werewolf transforms they become mindless. This potion helps keep the werewolf’s mind intact. The problem is the potion is difficult to brew, the ingredients are expensive and as a result, a lot of werewolves live in poverty because of the prejudice and the lack of fund needed to purchase the ingredients. Snape is fortunate enough to make it for me.”

“And I take it you must drink it every month?” asked Kenneth, eyeing the goblet with fascination.

“Yes, I have to drink it once a day a week before the full moon. Tomorrow is the last night.” Having said that, she lifts the goblet to her mouth. “Bottoms up,” she says and drinks the entire contents in three gulps, while grimacing. “Blecch!” she groaned. “It always tastes awful. Not even sugar will work. Never become a werewolf, Kenneth.”

Kenneth snorted.

“Yeah, because that’s the worst part of being a werewolf, right?” he joked. “Not the hair, the paws or being quadrepedal, but having to drink a bad-tasting potion that stops you from losing your mind. I suppose I can live with the tail. But the fleas, that'd be murder.”

Chiara snorted and then laughed. Her eyes returning to contentment.

“I could do with a laugh,” said Chiara. “You know how to lighten the mood. But this is an unfortunate time. Greyback is coming back tomorrow night. It's the full moon tomorrow night.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Kenneth, seriously. His shoulders starting to itch.

“Because he's coming for me. He's the one that bit me when I was seven. He's trying to recruit me into his pack to take over the wizarding world.”

“Wait, what?!”

“I wasn't fully truthful with you. When I tried to stop him he recognized me as one of his victims. He then tried to recruit me and when I refused, he attacked me. That was when you found me.”

“So he’s going to try to convince you again tomorrow when it's the full moon?”

“Yes...by force...”

“Over my dead ass,” spat Kenneth, jumping to his feet.

“What they've said about him is true,” exclaimed Chiara, “he prefers biting children and Hogwarts is the perfect place for him to bite as many students as possible.”

“So you're saying that he will try to infect as many students here as possible if given the change?”

“Yes.”

“Like I said: over my dead ass.”

Chiara looked absolutely horrified by Kenneth's stubborn defiance.

“Wait a minute,” she whispered, “you're not thinking of fighting him again, are you?”

“No, I'd rather tell Dumbledore and the professors.”

“They already know, but nothing will come of it.”

Kenneth snorted.

“Well, there's always the great and powerful Cecil Lee,” Kenneth, sarcastically.

Chiara jumped to her feet.

“This is serious, Kenneth,” urged Chiara, grabbing Kenneth's shoulders, making their eyes pierce eachother’s. “You've only dealt with him when he wasn't transformed. When he is, he is far more dangerous. That's why I intend to stop him.”

“Not without my help,” said Kenneth, cracking his knuckles. “I've got a score to settle with that creepy son of a bitch. Hey, this time it's literal.”

Chiara tried hard not to snort at the joke, but she then looked ashamed at herself for it. She was now shaking Kenneth.

“No! It's too dangerous. You're just a first-year!” 

“Takes one to know one, Chiara. Haven't you forgotten that you're a first-year, too?”

“Werewolves are far stronger than humans. One of the professors secretly escorts me to the Forest so that I can transform. I’ll be able to fight him off when he comes.”

“Are you sure you're a Hufflepuff?” asked Kenneth, eyeing her. “Because you sound more like a Gryffindor.”

“Kenneth, can you please be serious?” 

“I am. And I already said I will be there. Don't try to stop me. I won't tell anyone what you are, but I sure as hell am not going to let you do this alone.”

A smile adorned her face. She then released her hands and sighed in defeat.

“If you insist,” she said shrugging. “It’s getting late. You need to get back to your Common Room before Filch catches you.”

Kenneth checked the nearest clock and sure enough, it was past ten o’clock.

“You're right. Be prepared for tomorrow night. I might not see you, but I will make sure I'm ready.”

Chiara nodded and headed towards the barrels.

“Goodnight, Kenneth.”

Goodnight, Chiara.”

With that, Kenneth bolted out of the basement and raced towards the Gryffindor Tower. Luckily, Filch nor Mrs. Norris was around to catch him out of his Common Room after hours. The Fat Lady was not impressed by the arrival of Kenneth sweating and panting.

“Good Merlin! What have you been doi-?”

“Carpe diem!” interrupted Kenneth.

She looked at him funny, but then merely sighed and opened to let him inside the Common Room. The Common Room was empty. The fire in the fireplace was now in its final embers. As Kenneth tiptoed around the sofas, he noticed a familiar lump on one of the sofas closest to the fireplace. It was Rowan. He was sleeping soundly and a book was lying on the floor. 

He must've been waiting for me, thought Kenneth gultily. Taking off his cloak, Kenneth placed it on Rowan as a make shift blanket and then tiptoed towards the stairs of the dormitory. He stoped in his tracks from a hoarse voice behind him.

“What kept you?” yawned Rowan, rubbing his eyes.

“Long story,” answered Kenneth. “But perhaps a story best left for another lifetime. Are you going to sleep here or in your own bed? Because I am not carrying you up the stairs.”

“My bed,” laughed Rowan, getting up from the sofa. “Thanks, but this belongs to you and I don’t need it anymore.” Handing Kenneth back the cloak.

“All right,” said Kenneth taking back his cloak. “Full moon’s tomorrow. And you know what that means.”

Rowan could barely raise an eyebrow.

“Werewolves paradise?” he asked.

Kenneth chuckled.

“I have a feeling that Greyback is going to regret coming back here.”

Rowan merely shrugged and yawned. He brushed passed Kenneth, clearly too tired to grasp the riddle.

“G’night, Ken.”

“Night, Ro.”

Kenneth followed shortly behind him. Finding his familiar bed, he changes into his pajamas and jumps straight into his bed. He could hear the familiar sound of Charlie snoring a few beds away. Ben was sleeping soundly with a teddy bear in his bed and looked as though he was holding on to it so tight no one could take it. Kenneth, after several minutes of pondering on how to deal with Greyback, falls asleep immediately.


	18. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply sorry about the delay. This is a rough draft of the chapter on Hallowe'en. I had recently moved into a new place and somewhat settled in. I'll be able to post more hopefully more frequently.

The following day went by slowly. Every minute felt like an hour to Kenneth, as he was anticipating and stressing over the arrival of the full moon that would occur that night. Classes didn’t appeal to his interest as they used to, too preoccupied for the inevitable showdown. His primary concern was with Chiara and her lypocanthropy. True to his word, he didn’t tell anyone about Chiara’s condition, including Rowan, Ben and Penny. In order to avoid any suspicion, Kenneth acted as though nothing had happened the following night and acted as though everything was normal. Luckily, Rowan didn’t ask him about what he meant about prior night’s riddle.

Kenneth tried for any given oppurtunity to find Chiara; to talk about what plans they can come up with, but she had managed to disappear from everyone’s view. Rumours started to spread about how sickly and pale she was looking lately.

“What do you think is going on with Chiara?” asked a worried Penny, as she, Rowan and Ben walked together back from Flying Class.

“No idea,” said Kenneth. “I haven’t seen her at all today, nor do I want to listen to rumours. You remember the rumours that took place with Merula and I, right?”

“All too well,” snorted Rowan. “Turning your head into a pumpkin is one to remember.”

“Well I hope she’s all right,” said Penny. “She’s been looking pale and nauseous lately.”

“I’m sure she’s fine,” said Kenneth dismissively. Please don’t let them find out.

Penny eyed him carefully, eyes filled with wonder and curiousity.

“What makes you say that?” she asks.

“Because...I’ve always noticed how pale she is,” responded Kenneth calmly. “She’s a dorm-mate of yours, isn’t she?”

“Well...yes...but she’s always been aloof and quiet. But more so, lately.”

“Like I said, I’m sure she’s fine,” said Kenneth as optimistically as he could. “Perhaps we should let it go. I don’t like to gossip behind someone’s back, unless it’s Merula.”

Penny chuckled.

“You’re right,” sighed Penny. “What do you want to do today?”

Just as Kenneth was about to respond, he was interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder hard. Kenneth jumped and spun around as if he suffered from an electrical shock; wand drawn and in a combat stance. It wasn’t Merula. It was a first year Gryffindor student. Kenneth could feel his heart beating through his throat and his eyes changed to bright orange from the excitement. Penny was wide-eyed, along with Rowan and Ben. The student flinched and his eyes went wide at the sight of Kenneth’s wand being pointed directly at his nose. He immediately put his hands up to show that he was defenceless.

“Yes?” sighed Kenneth, pocketing his wand. His heart was still beating within his chest. “Sorry about that. Please don’t sneak up on me like that again.”

“I’m sorry for startling you,” said the student. “I just wanted to let you know that Hagrid is looking for you.”

“Hagrid?”

“Yes. You know...the...big man with the beard?”

“We’ve met him,” quipped Rowan.

“He’s scary,” said Ben immediately.

“Have you met him, Ben?” asked Kenneth, eyeing him exasperately.

“He’s really gentle and sweet,” added Penny.

“Where can I find him?” asked Kenneth to the student.

“He’s in the Magical Creature Reserve,” said the student.

“The Magical Creature Reserve? Where’s that?”

“...I’m not sure...” sighed the student. “I just saw him in the Courtyard when he asked me to pass the message on to you. But he did mention that he’d be in the Grasslands of the Reserve.”

“Don't worry,” said Rowan, jumping in. “I know where it is.”

Kenneth turned to look at Rowan, with a face that resembled a Christmas had come early.

“Thanks, Rowan,” said Kenneth gratefully. He then turned to the student. “Oh, and thanks for the message.”

“Anytime...Wolf-eyes,” replied the student. He smiled happily at Penny, and turn on his heel, as he walked out the corridor.

Kenneth’s eyebrows rose when the student was out of sight. Wolf-eyes?

“Wolf-eyes?”

His confusion was interrupted by the snorting of Rowan, followed by him bursting in hysteric laughter. Ben chuckled timidly, while Penny had followed suit with Rowan; minus the snorting.

“I’m glad I wasn't the only one that thought that,” said Rowan, wiping away a tear. “I just didn’t have the courage to say it to you.”

“The name suits you,” teased Penny.

“Very funny,” sighed Kenneth with exasperation. “Now I have another nickname to add to my list.”

“You're not a werewolf, are you, Kenneth?” asked Ben, walking back slowly.

“Only one way to find out tonight, Ben,” sighed Kenneth.

“Please don't joke like that,” said Penny, with a surprisingly stern voice.

Kenneth looked at her with a worried look.

“You all right, Penny? You look like someone deliberately sabotaged your potion.”

“I’m fine,” said Penny, not making eye contact.

“Penny, please be honest. I know something is bothering you. It doesn't take a genius to know that.”

Penny’s eyes met Kenneth’s.

“I’ll tell you about it later. You should go see Hagrid, now.”

Kenneth almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing until Penny said it.

“Oh right!” exclaimed Kenneth, smacking his forehead. “Rowan yo said you knew where it was?”

“Yeah,” confirmed Rowan. “It’s a little a ways passed the school grounds, towards the mountainous area. There’s a single dirt road that separates into six forks. The Grasslands should be the closest one on the left side.”

“Cheers, I shouldn't keep him waiting.”

“See you at dinner?” asked Penny. The days were steadily getting shorter and dusk was beginning to show itself early at this time of year.

Kenneth nodded.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Rowan, “See you soon.”

“Will there be beasts in the Reserve?” asked Ben, timidly.

“Probably,” said Rowan, shrugging.

“Oh!” chocked Ben, “Be careful.”

“I’ll be with Hagrid,” said Kenneth, optimistically. “Later, you lot.”

Kenneth then headed towards the outer part of the school grounds. The air was starting to get relatively chilly and the sky was still bright out. Kenneth began looking towards the mountains and boticed a dirt road heading towards it. It must be the dirt road that Rowan mentioned.

As he continued walking, he could see several students studying under a few trees, and a few more metres ahead, he groaned with a mixture of disgust and amusement - behind a tree was a male and female student locked together in a tight embrace and kissing fiercely as if glued together. As Kenneth walked passed the tree, he was tempted to yell out, “Get a room!”, but thought better to leave them be.

Several minutes passed before Kenneth noticed the road finally divided into a fork.

The Grasslands should be on the right.

Just as Kenneth turned -

“Ken!”

Kenneth stopped in his tracks to find Penny running towards him.

“Penny?” asked Kenneth worried, as she stopped in front of him.

Penny hunched over to catch her breath. She then rubbed the sweat that was on her forehead with a sleeve. Kenneth pulled out a cloth from his robe.

“Here.”

Penny looked at it funny.

“It's just a cloth. I didn't use it for anything yet.”

“Thank you,” said Penny, taking the cloth and rubbing her forehead.

“Penny why did you run all the way here?”

Penny put the cloth down and looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

“I wanted to ask why you suggested that if you were bitten by a werewolf to be put out of your misery.”

“Rowan,” sighed Kenneth, accusingly.

“He told me about it about it a few days ago,” she replied.

“I said it so I couldn't hurt anyone, Penny.”

“Even if it meant losing you, the Hero of Hogwarts?"

“Yes.”

Penny breathed a gasp as though she had plunged herself into iced water.

“Oi, Rowan did say that you'd poison his first goblet of pumpkin juice if he did do me in,” said Kenneth, hoping a joke would lighten the mood.

It did.

Penny laughed.

“You and your jokes,” she said. She then gave a worried look. “I don't like this. Please don’t put yourself in more danger.”

“I won’t.”

“Good!”

Penny then pulled Kenneth into a hug.

“That's all I needed to hear,” she whispered in his ear. Kenneth could’ve sworn that there was a tremble in her melodious voice. She pull back out of the hug and stared directly into each other’s eyes. “See you at dinner.”

Penny then turned and headed back down the dirt road towards the castle. She paused and then hurried back, offering the cloth back.

“Nah,” Kenneth dismissed. “You can have it. I have more.”

“Thank you,” she said beaming. “See you soon.”

She then turned and left Kenneth alone. Kenneth smiled and shook his head at the affection, and then turned around towards the Grasslands. Taking the fork on the left hand side, he began to walk. As he drew further, he could grasp a large figure standing in an open field. It was Hagrid.

“Whoa!” exclaimed Kenneth. A winged creature that was electric blue in colour flew right in front of his face, causing him to jump in surprise. It snickered and flew off.

“Hi there, Kenneth!” said Hagrid, waving Kenneth over. He was holding a a rodent-like creature with a long snout similar to that of a platypus and a coat of brown and white, fluffy fur.

“Hi, Hagrid,” said Kenneth pleasantly. “What's that, there?” Pointing towards the creature.

“This here is a niffler,” said Hagrid, tickling the creature with a massive finger. “And yeh just met a Cornish pixie. I need yer help, Kenneth...”

“What is it, Hagrid?”

“There's a lot of magical creatures that need the be taken care of. With yer help, we can learn more about them, and make sure they’re happy an’ well-trained.”

“That would be great, Hagrid, but why did you choose me?”

“I think yeh’d be perfect fer the job, judgin’ by how yeh fared agains’ Greyback.”

“Oh,” said Kenneth, gingerly. “You heard about that, too?”

“Whole school’s been buzzin’ abou’ it. If anyone’s crazy enough teh face a werewolf, then they’re crazy enough to face any creature. Yeh’d be the next Newt Scamander.”

“Alright,” said an excited Kenneth. “What do we start with first?”

“Yeh see that burro’ over there?” asked Hagrid, pointing behind him with a thumb.

Behind Hagrid was a tree with its trunk removed. The roots were exposed, and under the roots was a noticeable hole dug into the ground.

“Yes...?” clarified Kenneth.

“That’s a niffler hole. Yeh can start wit’ that. I would’ve let yeh handle this one, but it’s used teh me. I think a wild one will be better. It’ll give yeh experience. The first thin’ yeh need to do is earn its trust, slowly.”

“How do I do that?” asked Kenneth.

“Givin’ it food or somethin’ shiny would be a start,” said Hagrid.

“But I have neither...”

“I have the food for it here.”

Hagrid reached into his moleskin coat pocket and pulled out a small bag of food pellets that looked similar to rodent food.

“Just throw one to it every few hours,” he instructs. “Yeh can start with these. I’ll leave yeh teh do the rest, I have food in me hut if yeh need more. Good luck, Kenneth and enjoy yerself.”

“Thanks, Hagrid.” 

Taking the bag of food, Kenneth approached the den cautiously. Judging by the scent, a niffler popped its head out of the den. This one's fur was black. It eyed Kenneth cautiously and distrustfully. Kenneth immediately pulled out one pellet and tossed it near the hole. The niffler jumped out, grabbed the pellet, smelled it and tossed it into its greedy mouth. It then snarled at Kenneth and jumped back in.

“Yeh did good, Kenneth,” beamed Hagrid. “That one trusts yeh more than this one did wit’ me. It jus’ needs the get used teh yeh. Enjoy. Jus’ so yeh’ know, there are three other creatures in the Grasslands. An abraxan, a knarl and a porlock.”

Hagrid put his niffler down and it ran off into the grass, more than likely where its own den is. With the thunderous sound of heavy footware, Hagrid then left the Grassland.

Kenneth put the bag of food into his bag and began to walk around the grasslands. He noticed the other three creatures - some large and some small. The closest to him was a creature that resembled a hedgehog, sleeping on a bed of rocks surrounded by flowers. A red furred creature that stood on two hoofed legs on a pile of rocks near a winged horse, almost as though it was on guard.

Not wanting to cause trouble, and noticing that the sky was getting darker, Kenneth decided to leave the Reserve and head back towards the castle for dinner. Just before leaving, he quitely approached the sleeping hedgehog-like creature and began to pick up several smooth, tennis ball sized rocks and began to pack them into his bag.

“Just in case,” he muttered.

After taking a few rocks, he began his trip back to the castle beyond the horizon. The time it took to reach the castle was faster. Instead of entering the Great Hall, Kenneth decided to drop off his belongings in his dormitory.

Just as he was about to enter the grand staircase he heard a voice call out to him.

“Oi! Wolf-eyes!”

Kenneth turned to see that it was the same student, as before that told him about Hagrid.

“Hi, what's up?” asked Kenneth, accepting the nickname.

“M-Mr. Lee is looking for you,” said the student. “He’s in the Courtyard.”

“Thanks. Are you some sort of messenger?”

“Seems like it,” said the student bluntly, while shrugging. “I’m curious...” As Kenneth was taking his leave.

“About what?” Kenneth turning to face him.

“Well, you're friends with Penny Haywood, the most popular witch in our year. I’m wondering why, and what she sees in you.”

Kenneth raised an eyebrow.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m asking...what did you do to make her your friend? Did you seduce her? Brainwash her? Use a curse? I’ve been trying so hard for her to notice me.”

Kenneth gave a sarcastic throaty chuckle.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” said Kenneth. “If you want to know, you can ask her yourself - no point in getting jealous.” Turning his back and walking away.

The student didn't take that jab lightly. He grabbed Kenneth's shoulder to stop him.

“I’ll be watching you, Russell,” he whispered sharply. “Stay away from Penny.”

Kenneth rolled his eyes in exasperation.

“I don't seem to recall ever needing your permission...messenger,” Kenneth mocked. Trying to take another step, but the student kept a firm grip.

“Why are you jerking with me, you little jerk?” he snarled. “You want to go, jerk face?”

Kenneth turned to face him with a look of surprise.

“Wait,” said Kenneth in awe, “You just used ‘jerk’ as an adjective, noun and a verb. That's very impressive.”

The students face went pink and then beet red.

“Remember, I helped Gryffindor earn back points,” Kenneth continued. “Don’t make a dumb mistake and cost us to lose them.”

The student thought for a moment. Knowing that Kenneth was right, he relinquished his grip on Kenneth's shoulder.

“Good evening, Wolf-eyes.” He left without another word

“Likewise, messenger.”

Kenneth sighed. Looking at his watch, to his relief there was still time to see Cecil and meet his friends for dinner.

Adjusting the weight of his bag because of the rocks, he turned away from the corridor that lead to the Great Hall, instead, towards a familar corridor that leads towards the Courtyard. Opening the doors, he was surprised to see how fast the sun was fading. The sky was now a shade of violet and red, signifying dusk had begun.

"Ah!” Cecil exclaims. He was sitting by the fountain when Kenneth arrived. “There you are. I have some important news. You received my message, I take it?"

“Yes, the messenger was really...straight forward,” said Kenneth, putting his heavy bag down. “Did your investigations uncover when Fenrir Greyback and his followers will attack again?”

Cecil sighs defeatedly.

“No, my investigations have been absolutely useless.” 

“Oh...”

“The good news is that whenever those murderous werewolves attack again, you’re going to be well prepared. I’ll teach you a spell I learned from the most courageous and gifted wizard of our time.”

“Professor Dumbledore?” asked Kenneth, excitedly.

Cecil shook his head.

“Gilderoy Lockhart!”

Kenneth raised his brow in puzzlement.

“Gilderoy Lockhart is more gifted than Dumbledore?”

“Of course he is!” exclaimed Cecil, proudly. “Just ask him!”

“Is he here?”

“No...”

“Then how would I ask him if he claims to be more gifted than Dumbledore if he is not here?”

“He’s much too busy to be here.”

“Alright,” sighed Kenneth, knowing there was no point in humouring him any further. “What’s the spell?”

“The Homorphus Charm. The only spell known to wizardkind that is capable of curing werewolves.”

Kenneth raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

“It can cure werewolves?” he asked, incredously. “Why not just use that instead of capturing them?”

“Well, not all of us are as gifted as Gilderoy Lockhart,” said Cecil, waving his hand. “He says he always casts the spell perfectly, but when I cast it, it only temporarily returns a werewolf to human form. In any case it can be quite valuable for stopping a werewolf in its tracks.”

“Have you ever casted it on a werewolf?”

“No, this will be my first time,” Cecil sounded confident. I believe Gilderoy Lockhart has succeeded from all his travels. They say so in his books.”

“But books can be misleading,” Kenneth said gently.

“He wrote them.”

“If it works, I suppose I’ll try anything to stop Greyback and his followers...”

“Excellent! Let’s try to do the great Gilderoy Lockhart proud, and practice the Homorphus Charm!”

I’m not sure I trust Cecil to teach me anything, thought Kenneth, as he watched Cecil flick his wand; his movements were clumsy and his grip on his wand was loose. Any flick of his wrist could end up dropping his wand.

“How do you know Gilderoy Lockhart was telling the truth?” asked Kenneth, mimicking Cecil’s wand movement.

“I believe in him,” replied Cecil. “If Lockhart isn’t the most gifted wizard, he’s certainly the most handsome. Oops.” A flick of his wrist and a lack of grip caused Cecil to drop his wand. 

“If cast correctly, the werewolf’s fur will vanish and its fangs will shrink.” Picking up his wand. “Pay close attention. This spell is immensely complex...”

“Is Gilderoy Lockhart really more gifted than Dumbledore?” said Kenneth under his breath.

Nearly twenty minutes had passed until Cecil decided to call it off.

“Well done,” he beamed. Gilderoy Lockhart would be moderately proud. Please cast the Homorphus Charm, Mr. Russell.”

“There aren’t any werewolves here. You want me to cast it on thin air?”

“Unless you know of a willing werewolf to test it on...”

“Sorry, Mr. Lee. “I don’t know a werewolf, but I heard Gilderoy Lockhart is a werewolf.”

“Blasphemy! Gilderoy Lockhart is everything werewolves aren’t! Kind! Intelligent! Incredibly well-groomed.”

“I was only joking.”

“Now cast the Homorphus Charm.”

Kenneth lifted his wand and pointed it towards the fountain.

“Homorpho!”

Nothing expelled from the tip of the wand.

“Did I do it right?” asked Kenneth, bemused

“I have no idea,” shrugged Cecil, ryes focused on the fountain. 

“Great,” groaned Kenneth. 

“I suppose we’ll know it didn’t work if you cast it on Greyback, and he tears you to shreads.”

“Even better. That’s very comforting.”

“The next full moon will be here tonight. Next time that we meet, be prepared to battle Fenrir Greyback. Off you go, don't want your dinner to get cold.”

“Alright,” said Kenneth, feeling his stomach grumble. “See you in a bit.”

Kenneth then left the Courtyard; after bidding Cecil a good evening. Heading towards the Great Hall, Kenneth stopped in his tracks to see a small figure with silver hair rushing towards the Training Grounds. Noticing the pale complection and gangly appearance didn't take Kenneth much to realize that it was Chiara.

“Chiara? Chiara! Wait up!”

Chiara stopped in her tracks and turned to see Kenneth rushing towards her.

“Kenneth?” she asked surprised, eyes wide. “What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in the Great Hall?”

“That's my line,” joked Kenneth, managing to stop and catch a breather. “Are you ok? You look like you haven't eaten in a week.”

Chiara looked down sadly.

“Tonight is the full moon,” she whispered. “This is the side effects of the night. I only have a few hours before the moon is up before I transform. I'm sorry, Kenneth, but you need to leave before someone sees us. You shouldn't be helping me."

“I won't back down,” said Kenneth. “I'm stubborn, so don't try to tell me to back out. I also brought some things. Just in case”

Chiara giggled.

I noticed.

“Glad you realized that.”

Chiara gasped.

“You did it again!”

“Did what?"

“I thought it wasn't the case, but I think you can read minds.”

“How?” asked a surprised Kenneth.

“I don't know, but it's a rare talent to have. Please don't use it on me again.”

“But I don't even know what I did,” protested Kenneth.

“Perhaps you can use it tonight on Greyback. That way you might know where he will move...But I got to go. See you soon.”

“Wai-!”

But Chiara had already rushed out and turned into a corridor before Kenneth could protest. Sighing, he resumed his pace back towards the Great Hall. The hall was now packed with students and dinner had begun to be served. Finding his way with his heavy bag pressing down on his shoulder, Kenneth finally found Rowan and Ben having a pleasant conversation with Charlie.

“Nice to see you join us," said Rowan, as Kenneth sat down beside him. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah," muttered Kenneth, sitting down. “I learned a fantastic spell by Cecil that he learned from the fabulous Gilderoy Lockhart.”

“Lockhart?” squeaked a voice behind him. It was Penny.

“Hey, Penny.”

Giving a nod to Ben to make some room, Kenneth moved over for her to sit beside him. Kenneth immediately felt eyes and dark thoughts piercing him as soon as she sat down.

“He's wonderful!” she said with admiration. “I wonder if he will ever teach us about his wonderful exploits.”

“Hopefully not,” joked Kenneth, “I wouldn't want to see you swoon over him like an energetic Cruppy.” That joke earned him a playful punch on his shoulder from Penny.

"Oww!" he groaned, rubbing it. “Penny, that's my injured shoulder.”

“Oh no!” she exclaimed. “Ken, I'm so sorry!” Apologizing profusely while rubbing the area she punched.

“Got ya!” he teased. “I doesn’t hurt anymore.”

Rowan and Ben laughed. Penny turned a fair shade of pink.

“You dork!” she pouted.

“I’ll get you back with a noogie!” said Kenneth, grabbing her head and hand clinched in a fist.

“Ok! I’m sorry for calling you a dork!”

Kenneth then took his hand and honked her nose.

“Psyche!” Kenneth laughed.

“What am I going to do with you?” she sighed, shaking her head while laughing.

That cursed wolf-eyed freak! Why is she sitting with him?

Kenneth stopped laughing and looked around looking for the source of the insult. He turned to see that it was the Gryffindor student from before - he was giving Kenneth a look of pure envy.

“Ken?” asked Penny, sounding worried. “What’s wrong?”

Kenneth broke eye contact with the student to look at her.

“Nothing,” he said. “I just phased out there for a second.”

Kenneth looked back at the student and gave him a cheeky wink that made the student's face go the same shade as his scarlet robes.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall burst open with a loud bang. It was Cecil, sprinting towards the professors' table.

“Werewolves in the Training Grounds!” he screamed, while running. “Werewolves in the Training!” Panting and sweat-ridden, as he leaned on the table facing Dumbledore, he said, “I thought you'd ought to know,” and then collapsing over backwards trying to catch his breath.

The second that Cecil fell over and hearing the word “werewolves” the entire hall of students of all four houses began to scream in panic. It was an uproar. Penny gasped and jumped at KennethIt took several purple firecrackers exploding from Dumbledore's wand to restore order and silence.

“Prefects," he rumbed, “lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!”

Angelica stood up from the Gryffindor table.

“First-years,” she ordered. “please make a line and follow me in single file. Any student that is not in Gryffindor, please go to their respective House.”

As Kenneth began to stand, he realized he couldn't move. Looking down, he noticed that what was stopping him from moving was Penny. In a moment of panic caused from the Cecil's abrupt announcement had Penny fling her arms around Kenneth in a tight embrace. She was trembling and her head resting against his breast.

“Umm, Penny?” whispered Kenneth, while feeling his cheeks grow hot. Penny was still shaking; perhaps unable to hear him.

“Penny, could you let go of me, please? I can't move.”

Penny looked up at him; their eyes connecting one another, but she looked confused. Breaking eye contact and looking at her arms around Kenneth's neck made her eyes go wide and face go red. She let go of him as though she experienced the touch of a hot iron.

“Sorry!" she blushed, straightening herself and allowing him to stand.

“Don't be,” replied Kenneth, with a cheeky wink. “You might want to hurry and join your housemates. See you soon.”

“Yes,” she breathed. “Be safe.”

“You too.”

She gave him a beaming look before turning around, braids reflecting in the light of the floating candles and joined the line of her fellow Hufflepuffs.

“You think you're some big shot, aren’t you?” came a familiar jealous voice. “Having the lovely Penny Haywood in your arms.”

The student had the same jealous look on his face. Kenneth gave a horrified over the student's shoulder.

“W-w-we-werewolf!” cried Kenneth in a panicked voice, while pointing over the student’s shoulder.

“Where?!” cried the student turning around. “Russell!” he raged, turning around. Kenneth was almost on his knees paralyzed with laughter.

“One of these days you and I are going to be alone,” he snarled.

“Sorry, but me mum won't let me date yet.”

“Russell!” came Angelica's voice from the front as the student opened his mouth to retort. “Evers! Make a line!”

Evers brushed passed Kenneth without a second look and formed into line further away from Kenneth, Ben and Rowan.

“What’s his problem?” asked Rowan, gesturing towards Evers.

“Nothing,” said Kenneth bluntly, slinging is bag over his shoulder. “Seems like he has a crush on Penny.”

“And you don't?” followed Rowan, eyed.

“Please,” lied Kenneth, “I don't get curshes. Besides, Penny's just a friend.”

"Ah, OK,” responded Rowan. Kenneth could Rowan didn't believe him. “Well, we better get a move on then.”

As Kenneth followed Rowan out of the Great Hall, he took one last look at the professors table. Cecil was back on his feet and gesturing to Dubledore to follow him. Snape was also there. “I’ve found Fenrir Greyback!” Kenneth could hear him saying. Quickly, come to the Training Grounds!” As Cecil turned, Dumbledore and Snape followed close behind out the nearest door.

Kenneth continued following Rowan, along with the rest of the first-year Gryffindors up the stairs towards their dormitory. As he jostled through a through a crowd of confused Hufflepuffs, Kenneth suddendly stopped in his tracks.

Chiara! he thought. Don't let it be her. I don't like doing this, but I have no choice.

Ducking down and pretending to tie his shoe, Kenneth steathingly joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way; catching the surprised look of Penny, whom was in the back of the line. She had a shocked look on her face and just as she opened her mouth, Kenneth gestured her to shush. She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded, but not without giving him a worried look and Kenneth responded with a quick nod and slipped into a deserted side corridor and hurrided off towards the Training Grounds.

Making his way outside, the sun had completely set and the sky was shrouded in darkness. Noticing a stone gargoyle nearby Kenneth hid it its shadows from view. After a couple minutes of waiting patiently, he heard footsteps approaching where he was hiding. It was Dumbledore and Snape walking back towards the door that Kenneth just exited from. Dumbledore and Snape had a look of disappointment on their.

“... shouldn't have brought him here, Headmaster,” said the drawled voice of Snape. “He has made a complete fool of himself. Of all things to scare the students with brainless pranks, this one takes the cake.”

“Severus, that will be enough," said Dumbledore calmly rubbing the crook of his nose.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Kenneth crept from his hiding place and rushed over to the Training Grounds. He found a dark figure sitting down against the stone wall of the gleaming castle. Coming closer, Kenneth realized that it was Cecil. Disappointment and shame etched on his face, even from the night's sky. Hearing footsteps approaching, he jumped to his feet and pulled out his wand; only to drop it.

"Who goes there?” he commands. “I’m warning you I'm armed!”

Kenneth pulled out his wand and said “Lumos,” his wand had lit up to show his face.

“Mr. Lee," he said, “it's just me.”

“Oh...” he sighed, picking up his wand. “Mr. Russell. What brings you here?”

“Are you OK?" Kenneth asked uncertain. “I came to see the action.”

“Not really.”

“What happened.”

“It turns out it wasn’t a werewolf I saw. It was a bush that I thought was one. Wait, why are you laughing?"

Kenneth was practically on the ground laughing really hard at the embarrassing mishap.

“I'm sorry," he laughed, “but this is just priceless.” Gathering his wits back, Kenneth said, “C'mon, let's go back inside. I doubt Greyback will come afterall.”

“No, you can go,” Cecil dismissed. “I’ll stay out and watch the full moon come ou--”

A high pitched scream made both Cecil and Kenneth jump in fright. Turning toward the source of the scream, Kenneth could see a small figure sprinting as fast as it could towards them in the training grounds. The yellow and black robes, with the moonlight pale complexion and silver-hair was unmistakably Chiara. She looked terrified as she drew nearer. She seemed to glow in the darkness

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” said a startled Cecil, as Chiara stopped infront of him. “What are you doing out here?” Kenneth could hear footsteps coming from the Forbidden Forest. Heavy ones. He could feel his heart thumping in his throat. 

“We..need...to go," she panted.

"Why? What's going on?”

“He's...coming,”

“Who?”

“It doesn't matter," said Kenneth. “She’s right, we need to go.”

Too late.

“Well, well, well...” said a sinister voice from a distance away, causing them to jump. “We ain’t the only ones who came out to catch the full moon.”

Kenneth felt his heart stand still and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Facing them was none other than Fenrir Greyback. Supporting him were the same two gangly looking men that Kenneth encountered earlier.

“Stay back, Mr. Russell, Miss Lobosca" said Cecil stepping forward. Chiara hid behind Cecil, and stood with Kenneth. “For Hogwarts, For the Ministry of Magic! For the Werewolf Capture Unit! For Gilderoy Lockhart!”

“Chiara,” whispered Kenneth urgently, “we need to get you out of here before Mr. Lee sees you transform.”

“I'm sorry,” whispered Chiara back. “I failed miserably and I brought him to you.”

“Don't be.”

Cecil pointed his wand at Greyback and roared, “Homorpho!”

A jet of pink light expelled from his wand, but it waved around like a ribbon and exploded like a firework. Greyback blinked confused and then smiled sadistically.

“Uh oh...” groaned Cecil, his confidence slowly slipping away. Kenneth groaned and put his bag down.

“What the bloody hell was that supposed to be?” asked the savage man.

“The Homorphus Charm?” said Cecil uncertainly.

Greyback then gestured towards his two accomplices.

“Take this idiot and hold him,” he ordered. “Once the moon is out, get a bite of him. If he squirms too much, kill him.”

The two men lunged at Cecil with lightning speed and pinned him against the wall.

“Cecil!” yelled Kenneth.”

“Don’t worry about me, Mr. Russell!” said Cecil, struggling. Everything is under control!”

“Looks like it’s just you and me again, little wizard,” said Greyback. He then eyed Chiara. “I should've known I'd recognize your scent from somewhere.”

He lifted out a long-nailed hand for Chiara to take it

“Come. Join me. You're not meant for this putrid life you'd call a witch.”

“Never," said Chiara defiantely. “I’ll never join you.”

“Shame," he hissed. He then turned his attention to Kenneth. “Shame I didn’t get a chance to get a bite out of you, you snivelling little brat. My nose was bleeding for over an hour. I'm impressed you survived. I heard you nearly bled to death. It’s time to teach you a lesson.”

“I'm a slow learner,” said Kenneth cheekly, pulling his wand out and putting his bag down. “And it took me two days to clean the gunk from my wand. I'm just glad you're not a troll. Wouldn't want my wand after that.”

Greyback gave a toothy grin, and started stretching his muscles.

“You still witty?”

“You still ugly?”

Chiara groaned beside him.

“I'll be taking Lobosca, thank you.”

“Chiara," said Kenneth, not looking at her, “get going. I'll hold him off while you can find a place to transform without being seen.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kenneth could see that Chiara looked at him with horror.

“Bu-”

“No buts. Just do it.”

Chiara hesitated and then nodded.

“OK,” she said, looking up at the cloudy sky. The moon will be out in minutes. Hold him off and I will be back."

“Deal, now go.”

Chiara turned and raced away from Kenneth and headed towards the opening are that lead to another part of the Forest.

“Get back here!” roared Greyback. He began racing towards Chiara. A hard sound was heard and he was on the ground facefirst. Getting up, he began massaging a bruise that was forming on the back of his calf.

“What was--? You!”

Greyback saw that Kenneth was tossing a tennis ball sized rock in his hand nonchalantly.

“Your opponent is me, ugly,” taunted Kenneth. “And can you believe it? I missed! I was aiming for your head.

Greyback growled, crouched and then sprinted straight at Kenneth. Kenneth waited for a second and casted a quick Lumos bright enough to light up a large classroom, and hurled the rock in quick succession as hard as he could. The satisfying sound of a rock hitting its target told Kenneth that it was time to cast another spell.

“Flipendo!” 

A jet of blue light hit Greyback straight in the chest sending him sailing backwards onto the ground. The Knockback Jinx was far stronger than before.

“This time, it won't be easy, Greyback," spat Kenneth. “Damn it! I was going for your nose.”

Nice job, Mr. Russell!” said Cecil in the background.

Greyback stood up and rubbed his forehead. There was a large bump starting to form just above his right eye and it was now bleeding. He looked up into the sky and let out a animalistic laugh.

“Big mistake, boy,” laughed Greyback evilly. “What say we let the full moon come all the way out?”

“Kenneth!”

Kenneh turned to the source of the sound that called his name and the figure that was running towards them made his heart stand still again. It was Penny.

“Miss Haywood?” said Cecil looking in shock while pinned against the wall.

“Penny?!” exclaimed Kenneth with fright. “What the hell are you doing out here?!”

Penny stopped beside Kenneth and pulled out her own wand.

“I should be asking you that," she said, with a stern look on her face. “I'm not letting you face him alone.”

“Penny --”

“Don't argue!”

Greyback recognized Penny and gave a creepy excited look.

“Ah, the pretty little lass has returned,” he growled. “I'm going enjoy taking my time with you.”

“Diffindo!” roared Kenneth

Greyback let out a roar of pain and place a hand on his cheek. Blood was spewing out. He looked at Kenneth with pure animalistic rage.

“That's me being nice,” said Kenneth, pointing his wand, his eyes now a shade of yellow with red ridges. “Threaten her again and I'll carve my name on your back.”

Greyback stumbled and groaned backwards. He looked up at the sky again and then looked back at Kenneth with a toothy grin.

“Too late, boy.”

Indeed, the moment of reckoning had arrived. As the thin, wispy clouds parted, the light of the full moon shone down upon them. Only then, did Kenneth realize just how much trouble he, Penny and Cecil were in.

“Oh dear!” exclaimed Cecil. Kenneth turned around to see that the two men let go of Cecil and began walking backwards a few steps grunting in pain. Kenneth turned back to face Greyback and the sight horrified him. Penny gasped in fright beside him.

Greyback went rigid and then his limbs began to shake. A terrible snarling sound came. His head was lengthening. So was his body. His shoulders were hunching. His joints and muscles started popping, twisting, and extending, each one growing steadily larger as his anatomy altered to suit their soon to be wolfish forms.

From a far distance away, Kenneth could hear the sound of a high pitched scream of pain and closed his eyes, grimacing in sympathy. Opening his eyes again, he gazed at Greyback and the sight the sight made his stomach churn. Sinking to his knees, he vomits the contents of his dinner. Kenneth could feel a small hand rubbing his back. He looks up to see that it was Penny - her face was white from terror.

“Penny," Kenneth pleaded, "I need you to got and get Dumbledore." He stood up with Penny's help and then faced Greyback. “I'll hold him off while you get help.”

“But, Ken,” protested Penny, tears now streaming from her eyes and running down her cheeks. “I can't leave you here. You could die.”

“And if you stay here, we'll both die! Go!"

Kenneth felt her arms wrap around his neck in a hug.

“Hold him off while I get help," she whispered in his ear. “You're a brave wizard.”

“We'll see how long that lasts," joked Kenneth. "Now go!”

Penny let go and sprinted towards the castle.

Kenneth pulled out the last rock from his bag and pointed it his wand at the morphing figure that was Greyback pointed.

Greyback's whiskered face had now spouted hair and his hands were now curling into clawed paws. Kenneth turned around and threw his last rock at the nearest man that was transforming. The rock hit the man square in the left temple and he collapsed in a heap on the ground unconscious. His body was still contorting into a werewolf. Facing Greyback, his transformation was now complete. He looked remarkably like a regular wolf, but with a few differences. His eyes were more human like, his snout a little shorter and his tail was tuft. His fur was a chocolate brown colour. 

“ARROOOOOOO!” howled the werewolf.

Kenneth's eyes went yellow with fear.

As soon as the werewolf made eye contact with Kenneth, it growled at him and started preparing to attack. Suddenly a silver blur brushed passed Kenneth and stood in front of him, shielding him from the werewolf that was Greyback. It was a werewolf with silver fur.

“Grrrrrrrrr,” growled Greyback

“Grrrrrrrrr,” growled the silver werewolf. It was smaller than Greyback, but only one word came out of Kenneth's mouth at the silver werewolf.

“Chiara?” he asked curiously.

The silver werewolf looked at Kenneth. Its eyes were a familiar blue. The werewolf responded to Kenneth with a wink. Kenneth smiled. His eyes now changing to orange and he looked back at Greyback.

“Let's do this," he said, stretching out a hand and a summoning a rock.

Chiara turned to the face the werewold that was Greyback and growled in challenge. The Greyback growled back and immediately charged. Chiara charged back with animalistic speed. The sight was disturbing. Both werwolves were clawing and biting at one another. Kenneth stepped back to give them room. No more than half a mntue went and Kenneth was horrified to see that the fight was over before it began; Chiara, being smaller and more agile was no match for the larger and stronger Greyback assault. Grabbing her neck in his jaws, he hurled hurled her with surprising strength. She hit the wall head first and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Out for the count.

“No!” yelled Kenneth, looking at the unconscious Chiara.

Kenneth immediately faced Greyback and the werewolf was now charging Kenneth and it pounced at him. Kenneth raced at him and immediately slid on his knees like a football celebrating a goal scored. The werewolf was over Kenenth, missing its mark. The werewolf turned around, snarled and charged again. Kenneth then did something that was both curious and very stupid: he thought about how Chiara said he could possibly read minds.

Let's try it.

He closed his eyes and opened his mind. He could feel the grass on his shoed feet, the rustling of the leaves and the creeking of the trees from the wind, the sound of moving water, and the rapid footsteps of the charging werewolf.

It's going to charge on the left side! he felt his thoughts say.

Kenneth without thinking, immediately did a side-flip to his right. Kenneth could hear the werewolf make a surprised snarl as it sailed passed him by a foot. Kenneth opened his eyes and pointed his wand at the werewolf

“Diffindo!” he roared.

The werewolf yelped in pain as a cut was formed on its long snout.

It worked! he thought.

The werewolf chaged again. Kenneth closed his eyes again, but he couldn't feel the sounds at all theis time.

Oh no! he panicked. 

Opening his eyes, the werewolf had pounced. Kenneth tried to jumped out of the way but it was too late. A clawed paw had found its mark - hitting him square in his breast. Kenneth was now on the ground with the heavy werewolf ontop of him. Another paw digging into his right cheek. Just as the werewolf lunged for his throat Kenneth, with his wand still in his hand roared with desperation. Closing his eyes

"Lumos!”

A bright orb of light exploded in Kenneth's wand. With his eyes still closed, Kenneth could hear the werewolf yelp. Seizing the oppurtunity, with his eyes still closed his eyes, he placed his wand's handle on his breast, kicked up his legs and desperately yelled out "Flipendo!” The heavy weight was off of him and he heard a heavy cruch hit against stone. Opening his eyes, Kenneth turned over to see what happened. The large figrue that was the werewolf was lying facefirst against the stond wall. Greyback the werewolf was now lying on a heap by the wall alive but unconscious.

“Incarcerous!” Kenneth could hear a shout.

Getting back on his feet, Kenneth walked over hunched to see that Greyback was bound tightly with many layers of robe. Cecil was standing before him with his wand out.

“You captured him,” praised Kenneth weakly, holding his bloody chest. He could feel hot blood streaming down his cheek.

Cecil looked at Kenneth with an incredulous look.

“You captured him,” Cecil corrected. “You might just be the next Gilderoy Lockhart with that brave stunt. All are accounted for” 

Kenneth, feeling dizzy, focused as hard as he could, and saw that all three werewolves were bound in tight ropes. One of them was still conscious and struggling to no avail. Cecil quickly stunned it.

“I saw this one try to help you,” he said, gesturing towards the silver unconscious werewolf. “Must've wanted to bite you itsel--wait, what are you doing?!”

Kenneth ignored Cecil and immediately raced over towards Chiara. She was still breathing and looked like she was sleeping relatively peacefully.

“Stand aside, Mr. Russell," Kenneth could hear Cecil ordering. “It's a savage werewolf and must be bound."

“No,” said Kenneth quietly.

“Mr. Russell, stand asi--”

“Expelliarmus!”

A jet of red light hit Cecil's wand and it was knocked out of his hand.

“Mr. Russell!" Cecil yelled, “are you mad?! It will rip us all to shreds!”

“She’s my friend,” said Kenneth with a quiet, piercing tone. His wand still pointing at Cecil and eyes a shade of scarlet. He placed his body in front of the werewolf that was Chiara, shielding her. “You aren’t going to capture her, are you?”

“It’s my sworn duty to capture every werewolf I see,” said Cecil. 

"Not her,” said Kenneth, defiantely.

“You know her?” said Cecil, eyes wide with surprise. “You knew there was a werewolf at Hogwarts?"

“I did,” said Kenneth, feeling guilty. “I'm sorry I lied, but I assure you. She's not like Greyback.”

“You knew all this ti--?”

“That is quite enough, Mr. Lee,” came a deep calm voice.

Cecil spun around to see a man with a long silver beard shining brightly in the moonlight. Dumbledore had arrived.

“Dumbledore?” said Cecil bewildered.

“Professor Dumbledore,” said Kenneth, putting away his wand. Eyes now changed to yellow. “I-”

“Mr. Russell, that will do," said Dumbledore with more calm. Kenneth couldn't help but close his mouth immediately and not utter a single word.

"Russell," came a drawled voice belonging to Snape approaching.

Kenneth immediately dreaded Snape being there. The curled smile told him that he was in serious trouble.

“You've got some explaining to do, Russell," growled Snape.

"Serveus, please,” said Dumbledore, cutting in.

“Kenneth!” came the sound of Penny, eyes half blinded by tears. She once again rugby tackled Kenneth to the ground. "Thank goodness you're safe!”

“Penny,” gasped Kenneth, as he felt the wind knock out of him. “I'm bleeding again.”

Penny, as soon as he said 'bleeding’, she jumped off of him and put a hand on her cheek and then looked a it. Sure enough like before, there was blood on it. She then noticed the blood on Kenneth's chest and cheek, and her eyes went wide with horror.

“I didn't get bitten," he assured. “Just scratched up. If I was bitten, I'd be a werewolf now, wouldn't I?”

“Ahem," Dumbledore clearing his throat.

Kenneth immediately jumped to his feet and addressed Dumbledore again.

Proessor Dumbledore," said Kenneth curtly. “Greyback had returned and transformed into a werewolf.” Gesturing towards the unconcious werewolves bound. “That was his plan all along. To come to Hogwarts when the full moon was out.”

“Hmm," said Dumbledore, stroking his long flowing beard, I would like to speak with you in private, Mr. Russell.”

Kenneth felt his heart go still.

“Miss Haywood, Severus and Mr. Lee, could you give us a moment?”

They each nodded, and Dumbledore gestured Kenneth to follow him further down the Grounds to make sure they were out of earshot.

“Kenneth," he said calmly, "if I'm understanding correctly, you fought off Fenrir Greyback by yourself?”

“Yes, sir," said Kenneth looking down at the ground, not daring to make eye contact with him.

"Knowing fully well that you could've been bitten and infected with lycanthropy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And you discovered that Miss Lobosca was a werewolf and you fought him to protect her as she did for you?”

“Yes.”

“Have you told anyone that she is a werewolf?"

Kenneth looked up and straight in Dumbledore's midnight blue eyes

"I accidentally blurted it out to Cecil when I tried to stop him from taking her. But no one else, I told.

Dumbledore looked at Kenneth as though he was looking at him like a book.

“Very well, then," he smiled. "You have done a brave...noble... selfless...reckless stunt,” he added. "But you are safe and the danger is now over. I believe it is time for you to go to your dormitory for the night. We will have a proper Feast...with some forgotten entertainment. You should go to the Hospital Wing and get fixed up. You may go.”

“Thank you, sir,” said Kenneth gratefully.

“Oh, and Kenneth..." said Dumbledore as Kenneth was walking back. Kenneth stopped and turned his head over his shoulder. "Twenty points to Gryffindor.”

“Thank you," said Kenneth smiling.

Dumbledore responded with a smile and a nod.

“But sir, I have one more question.”

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose slightly and said, "You may ask."

"What will happen with Chiara?”

“That I will discuss with Mr. Lee.”

Kenneth nodded and then proceeded to head back to the seven figures.

“I do hope the Headmaster has issued you a fitting punishment for that little stunt of yours, Russell," said Snape ominously, as Kenneth came nearer.

“I am to go the Hospital Wing," said Kenneth bluntly. “Penny, would you like to come with me?”

"Yes!” she replied without a moment's hesitation.

“And who's authority do you--?” drawled Snape angrilly.

“Could I have a word with you, Mr. Lee?” interrupted “Alone?”

“Russ--"

"That is fine, Severus," Dumbledore now interrupting. "You may tell all the professors the events of tonight, along with your House. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, Headmaster," growled Snape and left the Grounds, but not before giving Kenneth a piercing glare. His cloak bellowing behind him as he walked.

“I won't be long," said Kenneth to Penny. She nodded understanding.

Kenneth gestured to Cecil to follow him towards the area that he and Dumbledore had their discussion. Cecil nodded and walked towards the one of the werewolves and started to drag it.

“Just you," said Kenenth exasperately, while Penny giggled at the stupidity. Cecil merely shrugged sheepily, and then followed Kenneth further down the grounds. Once out of earshot spoke first.

“About the silver werewolf,” he said, “what we discussed is irrelevent, but I wanted to ask you: you're not going to capture her, are you?”

“As I said before,” answered Cecil, “it’s my sworn duty to capture every werewolf I see.”

Kenneth felt his heart race.

Cecil then sighed 

"But I think I’ll help that one to Dumbedore’s Office instead. It did try to defend you.”

“That is all I ask," said Kenneth, breathing a sigh of relief.

Cecil nodded.

“My colleagues in the Werewolf Capture Unit will bring Greyback and his followers to the Ministry. We couldn’t have done this without you, Mr. Russell. Go enjoy the Hallowe’en festivities.”

“It's November, Mr. Lee...”

“Perhaps, but they'll probably make up for the delay. I will speak with Dumbledore and decide the next phrase of action.”

“Phase,” corrected Kenneth.

"What?"

"Never mind. Good night, Mr. Lee."

“Good evening.”

Kenneth then left Cecil and proceeded back towards the Grounds where Dumbledore and Penny stood waiting.

“Good evening, Mr. Russell, Miss Haywood.”

“Good evening,” both Kenneth and Penny said back.

With the excitement over, Kenneth and Penny walked back into the school. The torches were dimly lit and the corridors were quiet as a tomb. It must be passed curfew.

"How are you feeling?" asked Penny, finally breaking the silence.

“Tired and sore," groaned Kenneth. "Why did you follow me to confront Greyback?”

Penny stopped dead and held an arm to stop Kenneth from moving. She had tears in her eyes.

"I was worried," she whispered. "The look in your eyes told me that you were going to do something heroic and reckless. So after waiting for the coast to be clear, I snuck into a side corridor and tried to find my way to the Training Grounds. By the time I got outside, I saw you facing Greyback."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Penny," said Kenneth, filled with remorse.

“I'm just relieved that you're with us in one piece. Let's just get you to the Hospital Wing without you falling over again." Noticing Kenneth's bloody cheek and chest.

Kenneth nodded and they then continued their walk. While on the way, Kenneth told Penny everything about what happened in his fight against Greyback. He made sure to avoid telling her that it was Chiara that was protecting him and helped fight him off. How he somehow managed to predict Greyback's movements and kept out of the way. Penny was beside herself with amazement, but didn't have an answer of what it could mean.

Madam Pomfrey brought them both inside when they arrived. She didn't ask any questions; perhaps already knowing what took place. The scratches on his cheeks were shallow, and a wipe of dittany with a wand tap, the scratches faded away immediately. The scratches were deeper on his chest, and Pomfrey said that because they were abnormal, it was likely that they'll leave lasting scars.

As before, she changed Kenneth, followed shortly by Penny, giving each a Sleeping Draught. And they both fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
